Herencias de Sangre y Alma
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: ya nos sabemos el final "y vivieron felices y juntas por siempre" pero ¿Qué pasa después de la épica batalla por consolidar su amor? ha pues de eso se trata esta historia.
1. Herencias de Sangre

_Herencias de sangre y alma_

_._

_._

_._

_Capitulo uno: herencias de sangre_

_._

_._

_Aun recuerdo ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer. El silencio abrumador, la tensión que se podía cortar con el cuchillo, las miradas entre sorprendidas, enojadas, avergonzadas y unas cuantas con una mezcla amorfa de las anteriores y por ultimo lo que nunca se me borrara de la mente, la perfecta mascara de la señora Fujino estrellándose precipitadamente en la mesa para comenzar a llorar y los fuertes rasgos del señor Fujino rojo de cólera haciendo lo imposible para contener Dios sepa que injurias en mi contra… dejando solamente salir un imperioso "largo de mi casa" _

_Como orden de los infiernos camine hacia la salida aun sujetando firmemente la_

_mano de mi prometida, tome mi chaqueta y la suya. Uno de los mayordomos nos abrió la puerta tratando de no mirar a la heredera de la casa hecha un mar de lagrimas y a su "amiga" roja de furia, llegamos a__l garaje donde se encontraba el coche su coche pero ahí nos llego otro sirviente avisándonos que Fujino sama ordenaba que solo yo saliera de su propiedad. _

_Ya realmente enojada le grite al hombre que se largara, trato de explicarme que no podía hasta verificar que yo me fuera pero no tenia odios para tonterías, mire hacia mi alrededor y me dirigí a una de las motos que se almacenaban ahí, cual ladrón la hice arrancar sin las llaves, monte de forma brusca a mi novia y salimos con o sin el permiso del patriarca… mire por el retrovisor la mansión que dejábamos atrás y pensé… realmente pensé que en la vida volveríamos a ella._

-pero claro la vida siempre tiene que llevarme la contraria… jodida suerte la mía

-ara ¿Natsuki esta nerviosa? – pregunto la peliocre acariciando la mano que se mantenía apretando la palanca de velocidades de su auto deportivo

-eso deveria preguntartelo a ti… ¿hace ya cuanto que no vez a tus padres?

-lo mismo que mi Natsuki –la peliazul distingue como al terminar la frase la ojirubi aprieta con mas fuerza su mano… esta nerviosa.

-5 años son muchos años…- claro que ella tenia mas años sin ver a su madre, muchos años mas sin ver ni la sombra de su padre pero a diferencia de ella a Shizuru siempre le fue importante la aprobación de sus progenitores, el salirse de su casa de esa manera siempre le incomodo.

-junto con mi Natsuki ni los he sentido pasar- sonrío, ya que estaban en un alto Natsuki se permite dirigir su atención a la mujer, ciertamente han pasado los años, ya no es la joven kaichou sama que conoció en la preparatoria, su belleza a madurado pero su esencia seguía siendo la misma… ella seguía siendo la mujer de la que se enamoro.

- baka…- con una sonrisa regresa su atención al camino y el silencio gobierna hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión. Los nervios se hacen mas evidentes en las manos de Shizuru que no puede dejar quietas, mientras los pies de Natsuki dan pequeños golpes de impaciencia.

Abrieron la puerta y se quedaron el lobby esperando, en el comunicado que le llego a Shizuru no se mencionaba la razón de su requerimiento en la casa de la familia solo que era de extrema urgencia que regresara. Pensaron que seria de nuevo el tema de "quien se encargaría de las empresas familiares" pero la mujer rechazo su derecho a ellas desde el día que huyo con su amada, otra posible razón seria que sus padres querían hacer las paces pero… era casi una falacia pensar eso.

-me alegra que llegaran- la voz de un hombre las hizo voltear, a primera vista Natsuki creyó ver al clon de Takeda, un hombre alto de cabello cobalto peinado hacia atrás, ojos negros y piel clara. Aliviada suspiro al darse cuenta que solo eran sus nervios los que jugaban con ella.

-¿Yoshiro san? –pregunto la peliocre, el hombre ataviado con un finísimo traje negro asintió confirmando su nombre.

-Shizuru san – el hombre dio una ligera reverencia a forma de saludo la cual imitaron ellas- justo a tiempo como es su costumbre

-¿a tiempo para que? – la impaciencia es algo que los años no han sabido quita de la peliazul

-¿no te avisaron? – como si no existiera Natsuki es ignorada haciéndola bufar y desviar la mirada

-avisarNOS – recalco la mujer- ¿Qué? Yoshiro san

-Shizuma murió hace dos semanas, pensé que tus padres te…

-no lo hicieron… - de los rojizos ojos caen perlas… su hermana… la única ¿había muerto? Natsuki se apresuro a ofrecerle su hombro para llorar, en tanto se encargo de darle una mejor mirada al hombre. Ya lo recordaba era el tipo que estaba a lado de la hermana de Shizuru en la cena donde hicieron publica su relación… lo mas seguro es que el chico se convirtiera en el esposo y cuñado de la ojirubi aunque para ser viudo no parecía estar consternado en lo mas mínimo, ni siquiera ojeras tenia.

-el motivo de que se le llamara es que hoy se leerá el testamento de Shizuma – como quien da los informes del ultimo balance empresarial su tono es ecuánime por no llamarlo monótono- y usted aparece en el

-no quiero nada – chillo hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su amada

-no sabe lo que…

-¡no quiero nada!

-por favor Shizuru san no podemos empezar sin usted - ¡ya salio el gato de la bolsa! Solo le hablaban porque querían lo que dejo… esa gente le repugnaba

-pues por nosotras te puedes quedar esperando como idiota – gruño Natsuki enojada- vámonos Shizuru – caminaban a la salida cuando la voz autoritaria del patriarca resonó y sin darse cuenta ya estaban sentadas en la oficina junto con otras personas esperando a que el abogado comenzara la lectura.

Para Natsuki fue como regresar a las pláticas de la universidad, un montón de gente haciendo como que escucha al anciano de enfrente, de no ser porque la mano de Shizuru le estaba apretando como prensa industrial la suya se habría quedado dormida.

-y por ultimo a Shizuru mi querida hermana…

-ahí vamos…- contuvo la respiración Natsuki

-le dejo una petición como hermana y como mujer…- las mujeres se extrañaron ¿una petición? Hasta hace unos minutos Shizuma no había parado de dar coches, terrenos y cuentas bancarias- por favor quiero que veas a mi hijo… eso es todo lo que esta escrito – termino el anciano

-¿tienes un sobrino?- pregunto la ojiverde pero la peliocre estaba tan extrañada como ella

Al culminó de la lectura muchos de los presentes se fueron satisfechos, otros no tanto pero las únicas que no sabían lo que pasaba eran ellas, el viudo se les acerco y les pido que lo acompañaran a otra habitación menos ajetreada, sin razón para negarse lo siguieron a un cuarto al final del pasillo

- esta es la verdadera razón para que te llamara- señalo al escritorio mientras se servia un trago. En esta habitación también había otro anciano que por la facha dedujeron era otro abogado y en el escritorio varias hojas apiladas.

-¿Qué es? – no estaba de humor para leer lo que fuera ese documento

-los papeles de adopción del hijo de Shizuma

-… ara…- esto estaba yendo muy rápido

-pero tu eres el padre… - Natsuki hizo notar ese pequeño detalle- ¿Por qué lo darías en adopción?

-porque no lo necesito – ese tono monótono le estaba poniendo de mal humor- ya lo oíste, Shizuma quería que lo vieras y yo no quiero otro estorbo en mi vida… con uno me basto- ahora fue Shizuru la que se enojo, llamar a su herma un estorbo era mas de lo que iba a soportar

-como te atreves a…

-no necesita gastar sus palabras Shizuru san- le corto el hombre- usted no me agrada ni yo a usted, solo firme ahí y todos podremos abandonar esta casa de locos

En eso estaban de acuerdo, en la mansión Fujino imperaba el orden y se respiraba la opulencia, todo fuera de lo correcto no era tolerado… vivir así joderia los nervios de cualquiera

-eso no te da el derecho de abandonar a tu hijo- la peliazul juraría que vio un aura morada rodear a su mujer, instintivamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás, algo en su subconsciente le decía que kiyohime saldría para destruir la casa y una naginata partiría en dos al hombre.

-ja – tanto cinismo no podía caber en tan pequeño gesto- no sabe de lo que tengo derecho o no Shizuru san- ahora una lucha de miradas filosas comienza, Natsuki había olvidado por un tiempo que la ojirubi era capaz de esa mirada intimidante pues ya tenia mucho que no la usaba en su presencia

-¡esto es una blasfemia! – La puerta fue azotada por los señores de la casa- Yoshiro san si no deseas hacerte responsable de tu hijo déjalo a nuestro cuidado no al… de estas – algo en el corazón de Shizuru se desquebrajo

-dejarlo en esta casa seria una tortura… ¿no lo cree Shizuru san?- lo seria pero no era la verdadera razón de Yoshiro para dejarlo en manos de la ojirubi. Si el niño se quedaba con sus abuelos era por seguro que seria el sucesor del emporio Fujino pero con Shizuru seria otro desheredado mas y en un periodo corto de tiempo el podría hacerse con la empresa… era cuestión de tiempo.

-dejarlo en esta casa seria lo correcto – contradijo el patriarca- no quiero que mi único nieto sea un desviado- a la mente de Shizuru llegan recuerdos de su infancia que corren por su cabeza, las interminables clases de modales, de té, de música, filosofía, arte… y ni un recuerdo de jugar con la pelota o de cualquier diversión- ese niño se quedara aquí para recibir una adecuada educación.

-en ese caso lo dejare en el primer internado que encuentre en el extranjero

-serás malagradecido…- ahora la pelea era entre aquellos hombres, la ojiverde constata que la mirada asesina viene de familia pero Yoshiro parece inmune a ellas… igual que ella el ha tenido tiempo para hacerse inmune a esa mirada.

-morder la mano que te dio de comer no es una estrategia muy inteligente Yoshiro- por primera vez la fina voz de la señora Fujino se hace sonar como una afilada navaja

-yo me quedare con ese niño...- volvió afirmar el hombre de mayor edad… pero pasando por alto de nuevo las palabras de su padre Shizuru se acerco al escritorio, tomo el documento entre sus manos y le dio una rápida leída en busca de algún truco o juego sucio de Yoshiro, al estar conforme y aun con los gritos de sus progenitores de un grácil movimiento de muñecas la ojirubi dejo estampada su hermosa firma con su nombre escrito con una perfecta rubrica

- tu turno Yoshiro san- le extendió la pluma, el hombre con una sonrisa macabra firmo el documento

-es un placer hacer negocios contigo Shizuru san- al firmar el documento el niño pasaba a ser responsabilidad de la ojirubi y perdía todos los derechos de sangre que lo ligaban a Yoshiro, el pequeño no podría pedir una pensión o pelar por la fortuna que le había dejado su madre antes de morir pero eso era lo ultimo que le importaba a Shizuru, ya entendía el porque de la petición de su hermana.

El tipo con el que la caso su padre era un granuja sin corazón, sin ella que lo cuidara el pequeño estaría cayendo del sartén a la fuego si no metía las manos para sacarlo de ese absurdo circulo.

-solo aléjate del niño… - declaró siseante

-eso es lo que quiero – declaro triunfante, se termino su trago, tomo una copia del documento que también firmaron y se retiro con la mujer que le esperaba afuera sin decir una palabra mas, muy diferente que los dueños de la casa que no pararon de gritar mientras ellas se dirigían también a la salida. Antes de irse Yoshiro les dio la dirección donde podían recoger al niño y sus cosas dando por terminada su relación padre/hijo.

Ya en el coche y fuera de la mansión parece ser que a Natsuki le regreso la conciencia y el habla, también callo en cuenta de lo que había hecho Shizuru sin siquiera preguntarle

-… acabas de tomar en adopción a un niño que ni siquiera conoces…

-ara mi Natsuki es muy perceptiva

-¡perceptivo mi culo! –No solo su voz también su mal genio regreso- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? No tenemos nada preparado para el… ¡ni siquiera sabemos como se llama, por el amor de Dios!!! – golpeo el volante comenzando a divisar los problemas que se había adjudicado su linda esposa

-nos las arreglaremos Natsuki… - tomo su mano pero esta vez la ojiverde la quito, eso no iba a funcionar esta vez

-lo dices como si fuera a ser fácil… este no es un cachorro Shizuru – su piel de porcelana comenzó a tornarse roja- un niño… yo no estoy lista para tener un niño…- su mirada se volvió sombría al igual que la de su copiloto trayendo a memoria es vieja discusión

-Natsuki no quiere hijos… - susurro la peliocre recordando en lo que concluyo esa disputa. En ese entonces joven peliazul se negó rotundamente… y sigue rehusándose

-no es que no los quiera… es que…- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, a estas alturas expresar sus sentimientos seguía siendo difícil

-¿es que qué Natsuki? – Ahora era ella la que gritaba- ¿no crees que podemos tener una familia?... ¿no me crees capas de ser madre?

-claro que no, tu serias una gran madre – se apresuro a contradecir

-¿entonces cual es el problema? ¿Por qué tanta renuencia a pasar al siguiente nivel en nuestra relación?

-porque… porque…- sus dientes crujían de tan fuerte que cerraba la boca, apenas y se abrían para dejar pasar las palabras a cuentagotas

-¡dímelo! –exigió la mujer

-¡porque yo no creo ser una buena madre! ¿Contenta? – ahí estaba el problema… Natsuki no temía a como serian los niños temía a como seria ella de madre- … contenta…- finas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos pero no encontraron muerte en su ropa sino en los labios de Shizuru

-Kanin na Natsuki – la aludida estaciono el coche enfrente del edificio al que los mando Yoshiro pero aun no estaba lista para salir, se quedo abrazando un buen tiempo a su mujer hasta que las dos se calmaron lo suficiente para salir, era un edificio alto al que subieron para llegar al departamento y tocar el timbre

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Jojojo llegando con otra historia… ¿y las otras que tengo ya? Pues… digamos que por diferentes, diversas y muy curiosas razones no se han podido actualizar jejejeje gomen por eso.

Pasando a esta historia diré que hace mucho que tengo esta idea en la mente ¿Por qué Shizuru y Natsuki nunca tienen un hijo? Siempre salen con un par de gemelas que curiosamente son sus minimis encarnados solo que haciendo una mezcla de colores, personalidades, gustos y aficiones. Pues que es una clase de aversión a los hombres… ¿Natsuki y Shizuru son racistas?... ¿feministas al extremo?? Así que me las ingenie para meter a un niño en sus vidas jajajajajaja.

Ahora que les diré que esta historia es en parte basada en hechos reales, conozco a una pareja de "chicas buena onda" que por asares de la vida si les llego un niño como regalo/castigo de navidad pero eso es otra historia. Espero que disfruten ver los cambios, peleas y maroméenlas que tendrá las chicas que todos quieren porque como se irán dando cuenta "cuidar no es lo mismo que educar a un niño". Nos vemos.


	2. Como Odios a los Pitufos

_Capitulo dos: como odio a los pitufos _

-¿estas ansiosa? – pregunto tomando la mano de su pareja

-ahora que lo pienso… ¿y si el no me quiere? –dudas… algo que solo se permite mostrar ante Natsuki la que rió rascándose la nuca para luego golpear el antebrazo de la ojirubi quien solo chillo

-baka no hay nadie que no te adore- algunas sonrisillas salieron aliviando la tensión que regreso con nuevos brios cuando les abrieron la puerta

-¿Fujino Shizuru? –pregunto una señora vestida de mucama

-soy yo – dijo la ojirubi- vinimos por… - no sabia su nombre

-gracias al señor – suspiro aliviada- pasen pasen por favor

-esto no me agrada- que una señora de esa edad este feliz de deshacerse de un niño le da mala pinta… le recuerda a ella de niña.

-no lo juzgues antes de que conocerlo Natsuki- le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro

-wiiijaaaa- un torpedo salio disparado por las escaleras y aterrizo justo enfrente de Natsuki- ¿tu quien eres?

-eso me gustaría preguntarte pequeño demonio

-yo pregunte primero – el pequeño vio la puerta abierta y salio corriendo del lugar.

- estas son sus maletas – la mucama dejo las cosas fuera del departamento

-oiga espere… ¿segura que ese es el niño que tenemos que recoger? Parece mas un mono – Natsuki y Shizuru eran también empujadas hacia el exterior

-haa Minosuke sama es todo un angelito- una sonrisa falsa que no engaña ni a una abuela y mucho menos a Natsuki apareció- seguro que se llevaran bien, gracias por venir- ya que las había sacado cerro la puerta y apenas se escucho un "adiós"

Las mujeres ya afuera se miraron mutuamente, de nuevo el carmín se aparecía en las mejillas de la peliazul y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se escucho un gato pelar a muerte y un niño llorando. Bajaron para encontrar al pequeño lleno de rasguños y una señora muy enojada abrazando a su gato

-vaya vaya… parece que Mino kun le gusta hacer amigos- bufo irónicamente la ojiverde

-ara ara justo como mi Natsuki – rió burlonamente

-eso es lo que me da mas miedo…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

- ya ya no llores Mino kun son solo unos cuantos rasguños- en las piernas de Shizuru va el pequeño llore y llore, la peliazul parece que perderá la paciencia en cuestión de segundos y aprieta el votante hasta que sus nudillos se quedan blancos

-…genial….- bufa molesta, va pasarse un alto cuando el niño vuelve a llorar con mas fuerza e instintivamente Natsuki baja la velocidad para parar. Lo mira… es tan pequeño- ¿Qué edad tienes llorón? – pregunto con su grabe voz

-… cinco… - contesta entre jadeos

-estas muy pequeño para tener tan grandes pulmones- el pequeño se le queda mirando con eso enormes ojos rojos- te diré algo…

-¿Qué? –pregunto aun entre sollozos

-no me agradan los llantos por tonterías – lo miro severa, Minosuke trato de retroceder hundiéndose mas en los calidos brazos de Shizuru, no las conocía, hace mucho que no veía a su madre y nadie parecía decirle nada- así que hagamos esto, tu te callas y yo te comprare el dulce que tu quieras

-¿dulces?... – ladeo la cabeza intrigado- ¿Qué es un dulce?

-¿no conoces los dulces?- esta impactada ¿Qué niño no conoce los dulces?

-no…- bajo la vista preparándose para volver a llorar

-oe oe espera, yo te enseñare que son los dulces pero no comiences a llorar otra vez

-es un trato – sonrío el pequeño e inmediatamente Natsuki lo siguió

-ara ara quien diría que mi Natsuki es tan buena negociadora- por fin habla en burla la que se quedo callada observando toda la acción, para ser pésima con los niños había hecho muy bien callando a Minosuke.

- ba.. baka!

..

.

.

.

-muy bien… que es lo que quieres

-no se ¿que es lo que hay?

-podrías decirnos que es lo que hay… otra vez…

-con gusto señora tenemos de chocolate, vainilla, nuez, chocochips, fresas, arandanos, café, cajeta… - están en la tienda de helados que queda justo a dos cuadras del departamento de las chicas, iban a ir a la dulcería pero se encontraba cerrada así que a única opción fueron a esa, solo que el pequeño llorón parece no entender los sabores

-¿y bien? – lo impaciente nunca se le quitara, Natsuki ha vuelto a sentir que la migraña le vuelve

-hmmm- entrecerró los ojos, el mira solo botes llenos de una pasta extraña

-¿Qué color te gusta Mino kun? –pregunto la belleza de Kyoto

-ninguno en particular

-¿ninguno en particular? Hablas como un abuelo –la peliazul meneo su cabellera en negación, ella no hablaba así cuando era niña… diablos ella nuca habla tan formal como ese niño, parece que los niños ricos como los Fujino siempre son tan educados desde pequeños.

-quizá si Mino kun ve lo que nosotras pedimos se le antoje algo – poniéndose en cuclillas la peliocre le sonríe al pequeño quien le contesta afirmando- quiero un doble de chocolate y fresas

-… ¿tienes helado de mayonesa?

-no trabajamos ese sabor señora – tratando de guardarse el asco de pensar en el helado de mayonesa

-nunca nadie lo tiene- bufo- pues quiero un doble de vainilla y nuez – las miradas recayeron en Minosuke

-quiero… -seguía pensando como si su vida dependiera de esta elección lo que le pareció lindo a la ojirubi, era lo mismo que hacia Natsuki cuando tenía que elegir en algo que no conocía- ¡chocolate y nuez!

-trabajan doble de chocolate y fresa, vainilla y nuez, chocolate y nuez – dicho y hecho en un momento los tres salían con sus helados en la mano

-¿Qué tal? –pregunto Natsuki aunque era de mas, a leguas se notaba lo que pensaba el niño

-¡es delicioso! –lamia y lamia feliz de la vida- y frío

-tiene que ser frío por eso es un helado

-es la primera vez que Mino kun come un helado no podía saber que son fríos- Natsuki iba a rebatir pero no le vio el chiste, se la estaban pasando muy bien para ponerse a discutir… pero claro la vida siempre le lleva la contraria.

.

.

-¿no tienes ropa?

-debe estar en las maletas que se perdieron…- contesto ecuánime- cuando me sacaron de mi casa en Kyoto

-¿desde cuando no te cambias de ropa Mino kun?- pregunto la peliocre conectando sus ojos rubí con los del niño

-desde que salí de mi casa en Kyoto- las mujeres suspiraron resignadas, ¿Qué no le ponían atención al niño? "Salir de su casa" ha de haber sido mínimo hace tres días.

-Necesitamos comprarle ropa

-aja lo haremos mañana- la peliazul estaba cansada, un viaje redondo de Tokio a Kyoto pasando por Yokohama para recoger a un niño en un día molía a cualquiera

-pero Mino kun necesita una pijama ahora

-ha pasado los últimos días con las mismas ropas…-miro su reloj- 8 horas mas no lo mataran

-Natsuki…- la aludida trato de no voltear, conocía ese tono de voz… y la consecuente mirada – Mino kun necesita una pijama –era imposible vivir sin abrir los ojos y al hacerlo se topo con una mirada… la mirada a la que no le puede negar nada

-haaaa –esa mujer era un demonio- pero mas vale que este listo el baño para cuando yo regrese- camino hacia la salida tomando las llaves- me muero por un baño

-te estaremos esperando- canturreo en su perfecto Kyoto Ben

-aja…- gruño azotando la puerta

-…- el pequeño jalo el pantalón de la peliocre- ¿se enojo?

-ara Natsuki no esta enojada… solo un poco cansada – le sonrío, el pequeño suspiro de alivio- vamos a quitarte esas sucias ropas y a darte un baño Mino kun

-hai –no opuso resistencia, contrario a todos los niños de su edad a e le gusta bañarse.

En tanto Natsuki fue al primer centro comercial que encontró abierto a esas horas para tomar la primer estupida pijama que se encontrara y llevársela al demonio que tenia por esposa

-pijamas… pijamas….- camina frenética por la ropa de niños hasta que da con la sección de pijamas, iba a tomar la que tenia enfrente pero…- ¿ositos y ranas? ¿En qué mundo bizarro los osos y las ranas coexisten en un ambiente sin gravedad? –era una pijama altamente ñoña, ni a tiros compraría algo así. Miro las otras que tenían mas o menos el miso concepto "peluches, arcoiris, osos, elefantes, dinosaurios… mariposas" volvió a mirar el letrero, decía claramente "ropa para niño" por la elección de estampados pensó que llego a la ropa de niñas- ¿Qué idota le compra eso a su hijo?

Siguió la búsqueda hasta que encontró dos que le parecieron bastante rudas. Un conjunto de playera larga azul y pantalón blanco, la playera tenia centrada una moto chopper y el pantalón varias motos de distintos modelos igual en gravedad cero y la segunda era un conjunto de playera manga corta y un short, rojo con negro del hombre araña.

Pero como no podía elegir y se estaba cayendo del sueño compro las dos, total las pijamas rudas nunca están de mas.

.

.

.

.

-motos y el hombre araña… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- una sonrisilla se asomo en sus perfectos labios

-porque tengo un gran gusto-bufo dejándose caer en el sofá- ¿esta listo el baño? –esa pregunta sonó mas como una suplica

- lo prepare especialmente para mi Natsuki – la peliazul no contesto solo arrastro los pies hasta el baño, se desvistió y comenzó asearse, unos minutos mas tarde escucho la puerta del baño abrir y cerrar.

-Natsuki siempre olvida tallarse la espalda- la dulce voz le hizo voltear

-será porque siempre eres tu la que me talla la espalda – dijo ofreciéndole el estropajo a la mujer en bata

-es mi trabajo- le susurro al oído

-nadie lo hace como tu

-ara… ¿Cuántas le han tallado la espalda a mi Natsuki? –fingió tristeza

-no tantas como crees- suspiro

-¡¿Qué?! – paro en seco ensanchando sus rojizos ojos

-jajajajaja solo Mai, Mikoto y tu- era divertido voltearle la broma-… y mi madre… creo-se ensombreció su mirada, ya no recordaba si su madre le tallaba la espalda o no, todo era muy brumoso

-Natsuki tiene una linda espalda- la peliocre se abrazo a la otra estrujándola todo lo que podía intentando así sacar los amargos recuerdos de su amante

-y tu unas bobeéis enormes- se sonrojo, tantos años y el sentir el pecho de Shizuru en toda la extensión de su espalda le sigue provocando escalofríos

-son solo para mi Natsuki- comenzó un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo tallando la espalda de la peliazul que solo dejo ir las tensiones por la coladera junto con la suciedad

.

.

.

-Shizuru dejaste la televisión prendida- una relajada Natsuki camina por el departamento sacudiendo su melena-… wow…- llego al sofá y un pequeño de ojos rojos le miraba insistente. Con tan buen baño hasta se le olvido que el niño estaba en la casa- ¿Por qué no te has dormido? -Eran las 4am no era hora para que un niño viera infomerciales sobre viagra

-no se donde dormir –sus ojos se mantenían abiertos por milagro

-buena pregunta…- ella tampoco lo sabia- he Shizuru…

-dormirá con nosotros- dijo secándose la cabellera con la toalla

-¿enserio? –No estaba acostumbrada a dormir con alguien más aparte de Shizuru- ¿Por qué no se queda en el sofá? –volteo hacia Mino quien no pudo mas y callo rendido entre los cojines del sofá- parece que le gusta

-ara… - mirada asesina- si es tan cómodo el sofá entonces seria mejor que Natsuki se quede a dormir en el y Mino se quede en la cama conmigo

-hmmm- gruño- hay suficiente espacio para los tres

-eso creí – la peliazul tomo al pequeño como si fuera un bulto de harina y lo llevo a la recamara acostándolo en la mullida cama, al acto el pequeño se acurruco en medio haciéndose ovillo

-hmmm- no muy a gusto se va a su lado de la cama mientras Shizuru toma el otro- buenas noches- gruñe

-buenas noches Natsuki – cerro sus rojizos ojos pero su mente no descanso, a partir de mañana tendrían muchos cambios que hacer… y con lo que le gustan a Natsuki los cambios, suspiro mentalmente, estaba tentando a su suerte al aceptar al niño pero si lo hubiera consultado con Natsuki su respuesta habría sido un tremendo NO. Había comenzado a temer que nunca tendrían a un pequeño que le llamara mamá si solo dependía de la decisión de la peliazul así que aunque fue una jugada arriesgada no se arrepentía, solo rezaba a Kami porque Natsuki y Minosuke se llevaran bien.

Del otro lado de la cama una cavilación parecida estaba sucediendo, la peliazul de igual manera pensaba en todos los cambios que se suscitarían desde mañana y como lo predecía Shizuru no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo, toda la rutina que había establecido se iría al carajo por culpa del pequeño llorón.

Adiós "hora feliz" de toda la noche, adiós ver carreras en calzoncillos y tomando cerveza, adiós llegar tarde, adiós salidas sorpresa, adiós viajes al extranjero, adiós ahorro para las refacciones de lujo… adiós a la vida de soltera.

.

.

.

.

.

Al siguiente día Natsuki abre los ojos y lo primeo que ve son dos rubíes penetrantes, en primera instancia cree ver a Shizuru pero enfocando un poco más su mente nota la diferencia de caras y cabello

-¿Qué me miras? –pregunto gruñendo

-¿a que hora llega el instructor de francés? –pregunto el pequeño

-a las…- trato de mirar el reloj, solo había dormido 4 horas mas, esto era un insulto- solo duérmete de nuevo –gruño- no vas a tener clases hoy

-pero… es lunes… siempre tengo lecciones de francés los lunes

-a la mierda las lecciones- se tapo por completo con la almohada- yo quiero dormir

-pero…

-¡Shizuru!

-ara… tan temprano Natsuki esta gritando

-habla con el niño- bufo volteándose para darles la espalda a los ojirubis

-¿Qué sucede Mino kun?

-hoy es lunes y los lunes tengo clase de francés- volvió a repetir, no le agradaban mucho pero sabia que no se las podía saltar, su profesor era muy estricto en cuanto el tiempo al igual que el de ingles y el de modales.

-aquí ya no vas a tener lecciones Mino kun –bostezó, ella también quería seguir durmiendo- ¿Por qué mejor no duermes un rato mas?

-hai – el pequeño se volvió a recostar aunque no muy seguro, sentía que en cualquier momento su profesor tocaría la puerta

.

.

.

Dos horas mas tarde Natsuki vuelve a sentir una mirada insistente hacia su persona, Minosuke esta mirándola… Solo le faltaría sostener su plato con la boca para hacer más grafica su petición.

-¿tienes hambre?

-… si…

-en la repisa de la cocina hay galletas y cereal… come- cerro los ojos dando por entendida la instrucción, cinco minutos mas tarde regresa la mirada- ¿ahora que?

-no encontré las galletas solo había estas cosas- mostrando unas galletas de chocolate

-pues comete esas- ¿Qué esperaba el niño? Galletas inglesas

-…- sollozos- tengo hambre… - Natsuki entreabrió un ojo… con esa pijama azul y blanca parecía un pitufo…

-¡Shizuru!!- el grito fue tan fuerte que la aludida salto de la cama y el pequeño se callo de espaldas- atiende al pitufo de ahí –gruño antes de esconder su cabeza entre las sabanas

-no le haría daño a Natsuki levantarse ella

-no he dormido nada…- bufo

-yo tampoco- dijo rascándose la cabeza, la mirada del pequeño avecinaba con anegarse y por un segundo pensó que seria una buena venganza contra la peliazul pero…- mis oídos no me lo perdonaran – a la vez se estaría dañandose- vamos a darte algo de desayunar Mino kun

-ha… hai- trataba de contener su llanto, la mujer de pelo azul le parecía terrorífica en ese momento y ayer no era tan mala ¿es que había hecho algo mal? El solo tenía hambre, no comió nada más que aquel helado.

-…- Shizuru estaba somnolienta y ahora molesta por la actitud de Natsuki, no era misterio que la peliazul es un ogro en las mañanas y aun así le seguía irritando- ¿Qué tiene de malo el madrugar? –suspiro sirviendo el cereal en la mesa

-nada – contesto el pequeño mirando con recelo el tazón lleno del cereal favorito de Natsuki- yo lo prefiero así… me rinde mas el día

-ara yo pienso igual- ¿será que el madrugar viene de familia?- comete tu cereal o se te hará aguado

-… si…

-se que Mino kun esta acostumbrado a desayunar sopa miso, arroz y vegetales…- era lo que siempre se desayunaba en la casa Fujino

-¿tiene sopa miso? –pregunto ilusionado, Shizuru se la pensó un momento como decirle que en esa casa no se suele cocinar, aunque le guste la gastronomía, Natsuki y ella trabajan todo el día así que suelen optar por comer en algún restaurante en las horas de descanso y a la salida ir por un café, uno que otro fin de semana cocina pero es muy raro.

-iré por los ingredientes en la tarde- tenia que comenzar a cocinar de nuevo aunque eso signifique dormir menos- por lo mientras come el cereal

-… esta bien…- sin mucha confianza comenzó a comer terminado por engullir frenético el cereal

-¿quieres ver la TV? –pregunto a falta de mejor distracción

-claro- todo lo que le ofrecían esas mujeres era delicioso o interesante, ayer aprendió sobre unas pastillas para la impotencia… para empezar aprendió lo que era la impotencia.

- adelante- sonrío, el niño en el acto brinco de la silla y corrió a sofá. Shizuru mientras se escabullo de nuevo a la cama cayendo inconciente en cuanto toco las sabanas.

.

.

.

-¿ahora que quieres?- gruño la peliazul

-ya es la 1pm- dijo el pequeño

-¿y? – ¿solo para eso la despertó?

-¿se van a quedar ahí todo el día? –para el pequeño era ilógico estar después de las 8 en la cama, pensó que seria bueno preguntarles a que hora llegaría el profesor de música

-si… eso tenia planeado hasta que llegaste tu…

-yo…yo…- lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

-hooo por favor otra vez no…- hundió su cara en la almohada ¿Qué le había hecho? Ni lo toco ¿Por qué lloraba? Le vino a la mente el villano de esa vieja caricatura… "ha como odio a los pitufos" le parecía una afirmación tan razonable… tan llena de verdad.

-es que… -sollozos- yo… ¡quiero a mi madre! – Estas palabras le llegaron a la peliazul como un balde de agua fría- quiero que coma conmigo y me lea un cuento a la hora del té – más lágrimas

-…- muchos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente y el corazón se le quería salir por la garganta, sin pensarlo mucho su brazos se estiraron hasta llegar al pequeño pitufo llorón y lo atrajeron hacia ella- shhhh no puedo hacer que tu madre regrese- el pequeño aumento el llanto- pero al menos puedo hacer esto- con sorprendente facilidad subió al pequeño en la cama y acariciando su mechones cobalto tarareo la primera canción que se le vino en mente.

Shizuru que se había despertado con los gritos del pequeño se dio la vuelta y al igual que Natsuki comenzó a tararear cerrando un capullo para Minosuke que lentamente dejo de llorar hasta que se quedo dormido. Las mujeres se miraron y en su silencio hicieron las pases por ese día para dar paso a la paz y a un largo sueño.

Justo cuando Natsuki por fin comenzaba a viajar a las tierras de Morfeo sintió algo caliente y húmedo recorrer su antebrazo, abrió un poco los ojos… Minosuke la estaba babeando.

-haaaaa como odio a los pitufos…- y en su gruñido se durmió.


	3. Shopping

_Capitulo tres: salgamos de compras._

_._

_._

Nuevo día nuevos problemas, ahora resulta que Mino kun no puede andar solo en pijama pero ¿Por qué no?

-los pitufos nunca se cambiaban de ropa

-los pitufos tenían mudas del mismo estilo de pantalón- contradijo Shizuru

-¡aja! –grito la peliazul azotando las manos como si destapara a la ojirubi en una mala movida- si viste a los pitufos

-ara… parece que Natsuki me ha descubierto- con su calmo tono siguió sorbiendo su té- me alegra saber que si me pones atención- hacia mucho tiempo a principios de su amistad en la preparatoria, en algún momento Natsuki saco el tema de los pitufos llamándolos una caricatura tonta y sin chiste a lo que contesto Shizuru "yo nunca vi a los pitufos"

-¿Quiénes son los pitufos?- pregunto el tercero en la mesa quien juega con su tasa de té bacía

-¿no los conoces? Pero si son tus congéneres- comenzó agitando la cuchara de su café- mírate al espejo y veras a uno muy llorón- el pequeño solo frunció el seño

-… Natsuki…- en su tono de reproche la peliocre pide en silencio que su amante ceceé las burlas.

-ya ya solo estoy jugando con pitufo llorón –la otra mujer suspiro, por una parte era un buen indicio que Natsuki le pusiera un apodo, era su forma de decir "he aceptado a este cachorro en mi territorio" por otra… ¿Por qué tenia que ser pitufo?

-¿entonces como quedamos con lo de hoy? –pregunto tratando de desviar el tema hacia donde quería llegar desde el principio

-pues no me queda de otra, iremos a las tiendas de ropa y le buscaremos algo que le quede – a tal decisión la ojirubi no tuvo mas que sonreír- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- que mi Natsuki nos llevara de compras

-siempre vamos de compras- es cosa de cada mes ir a las tiendas en busca de algo nuevo

-ara pero hoy será diferente- alzó su dedo índice para tocar la nariz de la otra- esta vez Natsuki no saldrá con bolsas y bolsas llenas de lencería

-ba… baka – terminado su "desayuno" consiente solo en pan de caja y té o café. Shizuru vistió al pequeño con sus ropas recién lavadas para ir a visitar distintas tiendas.

.

.

.

-¿Qué diablos? –Vociferó la peliazul haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan hacia su persona- esta playera cuesta más que una blusa de las que uso…

-pero son casi del mismo tamaño

-baka esto no me entra ni a tiros… ya no…- bajo la cabeza haciéndose una nota mental de reanudar la dieta que comenzara a principios de año

-Mi Natsuki se ve hermosa como esta- como una adivina supo en lo que pensaba la peliazul… no de en balde 8 años de relación.

-eso dices ahora pero cuando este como una vaca…

-te seguiría amando igual

-etto…- las mujeres cortaron su pequeño momento romántico para ver al pequeño- ¿Por qué la gente las esta mirando?- Natsuki constato las palabras del niño, no era algo anormal, siempre que la peliocre se mostraba cariñosa con su persona no faltaban los mirones pero lo que le llamo la atención es que un pitufo tan pequeño lo notara.

-porque son idiotas, no les prestes atención

-ara pero parece que ellos no va a dejar de prestarnos atención- sus rojizos ojos escanean el área son alrededor de 10 personas las que las observan y de estas alrededor de 4 no parecen muy contentos con la vista al grado que una de ellas ha ido hacia quejarse con la administración

-disculpen señoras- una de las encargadas se acerco a las mujeres

-si si ya lo sabemos…- Natsuki suspiro tomando por el cuello de la camisa al pequeño arrastrándolo a la salida- ya nos vamos pitufo… de todas manera no había nada bueno aquí

-estoy de acuerdo con Natsuki

Las mujeres salieron sin hacer mas escándalo, hace algunos años Shizuru habría tenido que arrastrar a una colérica Natsuki del establecimiento evitando que siguiera la riña con los gerentes… algo bueno que dan los años es la madures suficiente para evitar conflictos sin sentido

Pasaron a la siguiente tienda, esta tenia diferentes modelos pero las chicas no lograban ponerse de acuerdo sobre que vestimenta era mejor para el niño. Natsuki buscaba un estilo urbano más despreocupado, Shizuru algo más formal y elegante

-no puede andar por ahí con esos pantalones, pareciera que va a una boda

-ara pero con esos shorts parece que lo sacaron de las calles

-es mejor a que piensen que es un estirado

-¿Qué tiene Natsuki en contra del buen vestir?

-y tu contra la ropa cómoda- la discusión habría seguido de nos ser porque notaron algo importante- ¿y el pitufo?

-¿no estaba contigo?

-lo mandaste a probarse esa ropa de abuelo

-… ara…

-¡perdiste al pitufo!

-no lo perdí- contradijo subiendo su tono

-entonces ¿Dónde lo dejaste Shizuru?

-pues no lo se, quizá si no fuera solo yo la única que lo cuida…

-ahora resulta que soy yo la que tengo la culpa – levanto los brazos al aire dándose la vuelta, la peliocre cruzo los brazos frunciendo el seño- siempre soy yo la que tiene la culpa de todo

-Natsuki tiene que ser mas responsable con…

-guárdate tus palabras- desdeño con la mano- no quiero otra vez el sermón de la responsabilidad

-si lo fueras el niño no se habría…

-para empezar quien lo trajo aquí…

-…- los bellos ojos rojos se pusieron cristalinos pero ni una lagrima se derramo simplemente se cerraron. Natsuki no quiso quedarse a seguir la discusión saliéndose de la tienda

.

.

.

.

-idiota…- gruño la peliazul. Al no tener a donde ir fue a un restaurante a esperar que se le bajarán los humos y recobrara la tranquilidad, para su suerte llevaba ahí 3 horas y de la tranquilidad ni las luces-… soy una idota –no era posible que después de tanto siguiera haciendo esos berrinches, ahora tendría que arreglárselas para limpiar su desorden y es que si dejara de pensar solo en ella todas las escenitas cesarían. No le costaba nada ponerle un ojo al pitufo azul después de todo- también es mi responsabilidad… haaaaa como odio esa palabra

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿pitufo llorón?- ahí estaba, sentado justo enfrente de ella, la manzana de la discordia, la peliazul frunció el seño- ¿Dónde te metiste cuando estábamos en la tienda?

-vi ropa que me gusto y también me la probé… -miraba con muchas ansias el refresco de Natsuki

-si tienes sed solo dilo- le acerco la botella de mala manera- y si quieres ver otra clase de ropa avisa antes de irte

-lo hice pero estaban discutiendo y no me pusieron atención- bajo la mirada comenzando a sollozar

-deja los dramones pitufo llorón – se sobo las sienes- habla mas fuerte o has lo que sea para que te pongamos atención, no puedes irte así como así, dejaste a Shizuru muy preocupada

-lo siento- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse

-ya deja llorar y bébete el refresco

-¿sabe bien? –pregunto mirando a la mujer, usando todo su autocontrol para detener las lagrimas

-¿Qué te he dado que no sepa bien?- el niño ya no lo pensó y se bebió de un trago el liquido- ¿y Shizuru?

-no lo se

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Azotó las manos en la mesa el pequeño brinco asustado-… ok… -trato de calmarse- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la viste?

-cuando se salio de la tienda… creo que quería llorar pero se lo aguanto

-me lo imagino…- esto se iba a poner color de hormiga, la peliocre no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácil- ¿entonces has estado vagando todo este rato solo?

-si, salí luego de ella pero no la encontré y me puse a buscarte – un leve carmín salto a la vista en sus mejillas. Natsuki cerro los ojos, respiro y tomo una decisión

-levántate – la mujer saco su billetera y trío algunos billetes en la mesa- vamos por tu ropa y luego por Shizuru

-¿Qué ropa? –pregunto terminado el refresco

-dijiste que encontraste ropa que te gusto ¿no?- el pequeño asintió- iremos por esa ropa y por otra que te guste

-hai – sonrío limpiándose las lágrimas y fue caminando a lado de ella escogiendo distintas playeras, pantalones de mezclilla, otros cargo y uno que otro short. De zapatos a Minosuke le gustaron las botas, nunca había usado alguna pero le llamaron la atención los diseños y formas aparte de algunos tenis y zapato casual.

-creo que eso es suficiente por hoy…- la mujer miro todas las bolsas que estaba cargando, aparte Minosuke también llevaba cargando bastante para su estatura

-¿tenemos que cargar todo esto mientras la buscamos?

-pues… podemos dejarlo todo en el carro y luego ver que hacemos- los dos bajaron al estacionamiento pero una peliocre iba siguiéndolos muy de cerca

-parece que tuvimos la misma idea

-¿Shizuru? – Al voltear algunas bolsas se cayeron -¿Dónde estabas?

-… se te olvido esto- le lanzo las llaves que por atrapar dejo caer mas bolsas- Natsuki no iba a poder irse sin ellas

-gracias…- era un momento tenso, la ojiverde podía sentir el aplastante peso que ejercía el silencio de Shizuru

-Oé Oé…- el pequeño corrió hacia Shizuru quedando enfrente de ella- compramos ropa que me gusto mucho y también una que te va gustar

-¿ara?

-si, aunque a ella no le gusta mucho dijo que a ti te gustaría verme vestido así por eso la compro, regresamos para que me la veas puesta ¿si?

-¿Natsuki compro la ropa que quería?- sonrío

-pues… al final pensé que algo formal no estaría tan mal- bufo sonrojándose

-kawaiii- sus delicadas manos fueron hacia sus mejillas- Natsuki es tan Kwaii

-¡baka! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así?- gruño pero la peliocre no paro de repetir la frase- haa como sea… súbanse de una buena vez al coche –comenzó a recoger las bolsas para dejarlas en la cajuela, Shizuru obedeció y se metió al coche pero el pequeño se quedo con Natsuki ayudándola a meter las bolsas

-oye pitufo llorón –el pequeño volteo

-… gracias…- de no ser por el niño Shizuru se habría ido y ella no habría movido ni un dedo para detenerla

-de que –sonrío- ¿vamos por otro helado?

-Mm- lo pensó un poco, el pequeño pitufo le había salvado de una buena no estaría mal llevarlo a comer algo deliciosamente asqueroso- iremos por algo mejor, entra y quédate tranquilo

-hai- ya en el coche Nat tomo una desviación que no llevaba al departamento, Shizuru iba a decir algo pero prefirió esperar a ver donde los llevaba

.

.

.

-¿hamburguesas?

-¿Qué mejor para un día en Shopping que comer hamburguesas? –la peliazul llego a la mesa con la charola llena de hamburguesas, papas y malteadas

-pues…- la peliocre no era precisamente una fan de la comida rápida y menos cuando iba con Natsuki

-sabe deliciosa y mas cundo le pones extra mayonesa – la peliazul había pedio 7 bolsitas de mayonesa extra para su hamburguesa y papas

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor sobre usar tanta mayonesa?

-que el colesterol se me ira a las nubes pero a nadie le importa lo que diga ese viejo pervertido

-a mi me importa…- contradijo la ojirubi que iba a seguir hablando sobre la salud y la buena comida cuando el pequeño interrumpió

-¿hay que ponerle eso a la hamburguesa?- pregunto tratando de abrir un sobrecito de mayonesa

-¡claro!- victoreo la ojiverde- de ese y de estos dos también- le enseño sobrecitos de catsup y mostaza

- ¿Cuánto?

-pues no se… todas las personas le ponen mas o menos cantidad de aderezos, es como su sello personal

-haaa- el pequeño miro curioso las cantidades que usaba Natsuki y luego las que usaba Shizuru, eran completamente opuestas, mientras la peliazul le ponía mas de 3 sobrecitos la peliocre apenas y uso medio sobre de todos. Ante eso tomo la decisión de ponerle tantos sobrecitos como dejo Natsuki sin usar.

-ara creo que seria mejor si Natsuki se abstuviera de enseñarle esos modos a Mino kun- la ojirubi no quería que el pequeño aprendiera esas malas mañas

-¿Cuáles modos? El solo esta buscando cuanta catsup le gusta ponerles a sus papas –renegó la mujer a lo que recibió una mirada de reproche. Se quedaron callados un rato comiendo, Minosuke solo corría sus grandes ojos de un lado al otro para observar atento a las mujeres y luego se quedaba mirando su hamburguesa un largo rato como si la analizara.

-hey pitufo llorón- le susurro la mujer el pequeño volteo- mira así se comen – tomo una papa frita y la hundió en la mateada de chocolate para luego llevársela a la boca masticar un poco y ahora darle una mordida a la hamburguesa- el pequeño la imito ya sin duda a sabiendas de que todo lo referente a comida esa mujer era una experta.

-… Natsuki…-una mirada enojada

-¿Qué? El me esta mirando no es mi culpa

-pues deja de hacer cosas que pueda imitar

-eso seria muy aburrido –le lanzo una sonrisa de esas que derriten el corazón de la ojirubi

-ara… Natsuki y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente- suspiro buscando que el carmín de sus mejillas bajara de tono

-eso dicen tus labios pero tus mejillas me cuentan otra historia jajajajaja- tomo otra papa que escurría malteada y mancho la mejilla izquierda de la ojirubi que dio un quejido por lo frío y luego un gemido disimulado cuando la lengua de su mujer la limpio

-¡Natsuki! –Reprendió la ojirubi- nos esta viendo – siseo ahora mas sonrojada

-¿y que? Nos va estar viendo un muy buen rato… ¿no es así pitufo llorón?

-hai – contesto sin inmutarse de lo que había pasado, el no distinguía en lo que era normal o no entre ellas pues… todo era nuevo estando con ellas.

-eso quería escuchar – sonrío alborotando la melena cobalto… quizás tener un niño no seria tan malo… solo quizás.


	4. Las Reglas del Juego

Capitulo cuatro: Las Reglas del Juego

.

.

.

-¿reglas?

-si reglas – las mujeres se encuentran solas en la cocina, Minosuke se ha quedado dormido en la recamara hace unas horas atrás, al parecer el día fue muy movido para el pequeño

- pensé que estabas bromeando con lo de habar enserio- suspiro

-la educación no es cosa de juego y si te vas a poner a enseñarle malos modales…

-¿Qué tienen de malo? Es un niño déjalo que se divierta un poco

-los niños necesitan dirección no los puedes dejar crecer como el pasto porque…

-porque crecería igual que yo

-yo no dije eso

-pero lo pensaste, siempre lo has pensado – cruzo los brazos

-dije que Natsuki tuvo una infancia muy dura- sin sus padres, arreglándoselas para vivir sola en internados. No era una vida que te diera dirección o guía para coexistir con los demás y lo constataba todos los días.

-por no llamarla sin riendas…- el rojo inundo la tez y de púas su lengua- no te preocupes no le enseñare mis barbaridades al pitufo, es mas no le enseñare nada

-¿es necesario el berrinche?

-eso debería preguntarlo yo

-ara ¿tu preguntarme? Ja- ese sonido pendenciero y altivo hace que se encrespe la peliazul

-si, porque de no ser por tu berrinche de querer un hijo no estaríamos discutiendo ahora

-¡si no fueran por tus miedos infundados no estaríamos en esta situación!- las voces comenzaron a aumentar de tono

-es que no estamos preparadas Shizuru ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-¿para ti que es estar preparadas Natsuki? Nadie enseña a ser madre

-pues ha de haber una buena razón para eso

-…- iba a rebatir cuando escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse e hizo una seña para que Natsuki se callara.

-¿no van a dormir? –pregunto tallándose el ojo izquierdo un pequeño de pijama azul

-en un momento Mino kun espéranos aya – dijo con su típica sonrisa falsa, Natsuki al contrario no disimulaba su enojo y gruñía mirando al suelo

-pero… llevo esperando mucho- chillo el pequeño

-… en un momento Mino kun- en un tono mas molesto- vete a la cama y espera

-pero…

-¡ya! Calla de una buena vez- camino a pasos gigantes la peliazul- te dijo que iría en un momento- tomo al pequeño del cuello de la pijama y se lo llevo cargando como maleta hasta la habitación, lo lanzo a la cama-… haaa…- ahora comenzaba a llorar-… como odio a los pitufos…- susurro rascándose la cabeza, no estaba en el mejor momento para aguantar lloriqueos

-yo… yo…. – siguió llorando ahora con mayor volumen. La peliazul no sabia que hacer, como actuar o donde diablos estaba el botón de apagado, por esas cosas era que no quería niños, siempre son tan ruidosos, tan pequeños y… tan frágiles. El pitufo lloraba porque ella lo había prácticamente ahorcado, veía la línea roja alrededor del cuello que se estaba sobando.

-¡A callar!- la mujer se metió entre las sabanas y de nuevo jalo al pequeño pero ahora de una forma mas delicada, pasando su mano por el pecho y jalándolo hacia ella. Minosuke no ofreció mucha resistencia pero se negó ha quedar muy cerca de la mujer. En tanto Shizuru… ella no fue a la cama hasta varias horas después.

.

.

.

Nuevo día… para ser exactos es miércoles, llegando a la mitad de su "magnifica semana de vacaciones" que tanto insistió Shizuru en que debían de tomar pero gracias a la vida que le encanta llevarle la contraria a la peliazul han terminado sentadas en el comedor una en cada extremo tomando el desayuno silenciosamente, entre esa densa barrera de molestia, atmosfera creada desde la tardé noche del día anterior.

Minosuke sabe que algo anda mal pero no lo comprende y se limita a hacerse el mudo comiendo lentamente el cereal.

_****ding-dong****_

Todos voltearon a la puerta, de mala gana Natsuki se levanto a ver quien era, habían pedido la semana de vacaciones y para todos ellas estaban dando un Tour por todo Japón.

-¿Quién será?...- murmuro asomándose por la mirilla- ho son ustedes- de mejor animo abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para que la mitad de su cuerpo se viera

-¿son ustedes? Se ve que nunca cambiaras esos modales- chillo una pelirroja

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – inquirió la mujer pasando por alto el comentario de su amiga, modales, modales, modales ¿hay algo de malo con no tenerlos?

-Mai estaba preocupada por ti- hablo la pelinegra- ¿verdad Matsu chan?- Mikoto volteo a ver a una pequeña de ojos lila, pelo pelirrojo ligeramente rubio como las ojos de otoño y una piel sonrosada.

-hai mami dijo que tenia que ver a tía Natsuki porque tiene que suceder un desastre para que ella deje sus vacaciones

-Matsu…- otra pequeña como de la misma edad, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos cafés le golpeo el brazo- no hables no hables

-no me pegues- contesto la otra con un golpe

-Minako deja a tu hermana- dijo en tono monótono Mai

-pero ella hablo de mas- chillo al recibir un pellizco, la pelirroja les ordeno que no debían de andar repitiendo todo lo que escuchaban cuando platicaban los mayores.

-Matsumoto!! – reprendió la pelirroja

-¿tenias que traer a toda tu manada? –pregunto la peliazul deteniendo la escena familiar

-no podía dejarlos solos, son unos diablillos

-¿enserio? el pitufo que cargas parece muy tranquilo- apunto Natsuki al pequeño que Mai llevaba entre brazos

-es que aun no es la hora de que se despierte Shiro kun

-haa que suerte- suspiro- yo tengo uno que parece despertador

-¿tienes un que?

-pues… -no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir la situación- pasen y véanlo – abrió de lleno la puerta dando paso a toda la manada

-ara Mai san, Mikoto san buenos días

-buenos días Shizuru san ¿Qué es lo que Natsuki hizo esta… wow- noto al pequeño de mirada rubí-… ¿Natsuki?

-manada Minagi les presento a Minosuke – hizo un ademán cansado con la mano en tanto volvía a su asiento- o pitufo llorón… como les guste llamarlo.

-¡un niño!- exclamo Minako quien se iba acercar pero la niña a su lado se le adelanto.

-hola Minosuke – Matsumoto no lo pensó dos veces y fue directamente al pequeño, su mirada lila se clavo en la rojiza- yo soy Matsumoto y tengo 5 años ¿Cuántos años tienes tu?

-… 5…- musito apenado como un cachorrito arrinconado, en cambio Matsumoto era como su madre, extremadamente sociable.

-tenemos la misma edad –le sonrío- ¿te gustan los caramelos?

-¿Qué son caramelos?

-¿no los has comido?- se sorprendió pero inmediatamente busco en sus bolsillos sacando un caramelo rojo- toma- Mino se le quedo mirando, como analizando los elementos químicos mentalmente- ¿Qué esperas? comételo

-he…- seguía mirándolo indeciso

-no es veneno pitufo llorón, quítale la envoltura y comételo- bufo la peliazul, mientras las demás mujeres miraban interesadas la escena del primer encuentro

- hai- con la venia de la mujer ojiverde Minosuke se llevo el caramelo a la boca y lo mastico muchas veces

-no Minosuke no lo tienes que morder jajajajaja- río la pequeña ojilila- lo dejas hasta que se deshaga en tu boca solito

-esta bueno

-Matsumoto, Minako ¿Por qué no van con Minosuke kun al gimnasio de tía Natsuki a jugar? – la ojilila mayor "sugirió/ordeno" a las niñas que llevaron prácticamente arrastrando al niño que mas que divertido con la idea estaba asustado, atrás de ellas va Mikoto para asegurarse de que no se maten tratando de sacar las pesas… otra vez. Al desaparecer los pequeños y percatarse que no estaban espiando prosiguió- ok… ¿de donde lo sacaron?

-no me mires a mi- gruño Natsuki- pregúntale a ella –señalando a la peliocre que se había levantado para preparar algo de té

-es mi sobrino

-ho ¿por fin hicieron las paces con tu familia?- como mejor amiga de Nat, Mai estaba al tanto del porque las mujeres habían ido a Kyoto y los resultados que esperaban conseguir.

-todo lo contrario- Natsuki hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, tenia sueño y quería evitar la conversación antes de que saliera a relucir su punto de vista

-mi hermana murió hace poco…

-cuanto lo siento- se apresuro a decir Mai, noto que detrás de esa sonrisilla se escondía un dolor profundo, Natsuki no necesito ver la cara de Shizuru, ella podía sentir su aura de tristeza y dolor que igual que la peste contagiaba su corazón.

-gracias…- hizo una pequeña reverencia- ella me pidió en su testamento que velara por Mino kun

-ya veo… ¿y el padre? –pregunta obvia en estos casos, pues los niños no nacen de las lechugas.

-ese bastardo no quiere saber nada del niño- gruño Natsuki al recordar la cara arrogante de ese maldito… esperaba que Minosuke nunca sacara esa cara.

- pero no puede dejarlo así, tiene una responsabilidad sino moral si ante la ley- Mai al salir de la preparatoria fue a la universidad de Tokio a estudiar leyes, se titulo y luego se caso. A su "corta edad" hablando de experiencia laboral, era socia de una importante firma de abogados aunque después de su divorcio con Tate termino dando en la mansión de los Minagi, ella se ha rehusado rotundamente a que ellos usen sus influencias en conseguirle un mejor trabajo mucho menos dejar que la mantenga a ella y sus dos hijos pero Mikoto no pregunto simplemente llego un día con el camión de mudanza y prácticamente secuestró a Mai que estaba embarazada de Yoshiro y llevaba de la mano a Matsumoto.

- firmamos un contrato…

-el pitufo llorón dejo de ser su hijo legalmente

-y ese bastardo se queda con todo el dinero- Mai ya sabia por donde iba el asunto, se había vuelto bastante común en los círculos altos de la sociedad deshacerse de hijos de esa manera para hacerse con las fortunas que vienen con los apellidos y las herencias.

-exacto- musito la peliocre sirviendo el té -me convertí en su tutora legal

-entiendo…- recibió el té y le dio un sorbo, esa mujer hacia el mejor té de todos incluso el de Reito palidecía contra el de Shizuru- ¿Qué piensan hacer con el? – siguiente pregunta clave

-criarlo- se apresuro a decir Shizuru, Natsuki se limito a gruñir mostrando que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la resolución

- no será fácil ¿al menos ya tienen pensado en que cuarto va dormir? – Mai conoce la división del departamento, el único cuarto habitable era la recamara principal, los otros dos mas pequeños eran el gimnasio y el cuarto de entretenimiento, los cuales Natsuki les tenia mucho cariño.

-será el gimnasio- ni de coña iba a dejar que le tiraran la mesa de billar y su pantalla gigante de plasma para sus videojuegos.

-…- se quedo callada pensando por un momento la pelirroja mirando su té- Shizuru san ¿podría ver el contrato?- su instinto le decía que ese contrato debía tener trampa

-claro- en un momento la ojirubi fue a la recamara y regreso con un folder con papeles dentro, Mai comenzó a leerlo detenidamente, cuando termino noto las miradas expectantes de Natsuki y Shizuru

-Minosuke perdió todo derecho de sangre – suspiro la pelirroja

-lo sabemos, ya no es hijo de ese bastardo- dijo Natsuki quien esperaba algo mas de Mai que decir lo obvio

-no solo del padre también de su madre

-se que perdió la herencia que le correspondía por…

-las herencias de padre/hijo no se pueden disolver tan fácil Shizuru san- se apresuro hablar Mai para mostrar su punto- Minosuke ya no tiene ni apellido paterno o materno, el contrato le prohíbe usar cualquiera de los dos

-¡eso es una tontería! ¿Cómo puede un papel quitarte tus apellidos? Ese niño no nació por generación espontánea

-lo se pero es legal, el niño ya no tiene apellidos es como si no tuviera padres o si no hubiera nacido aun

-¿y que procede? – pregunto sorbiendo su té

-necesita alguien que lo registre y le de sus apellidos, con el papeleo que eso conlleva

- odio el papeleo… odio a los pitufos- bufo Natsuki aun sin entender lo que había dicho Mai

-pues llevara los míos- dio Shizuru sin mucho problema, después de todo ella ya era la tutora legal

-no puedes Shizuru san, Mino kun no puede llevar el apellido Fujino ni en la parte materna o paterna

-ara… que problema – suspiro y como un chispazo le llego la idea mas lógica- ¿cualquier otro se puede?

-claro, mientras lo registre esa persona…- la pelirroja y la peliocre miraron hacia la misma persona

-¿Qué me miran?... – algo tarde la idea le llego-… ¿están bromeando? No le voy a poner mis apellidos

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió su amiga

-pues… porque no! La tutora es ella no yo

-eso te daría derechos legales con Minosuke

-¿y para que quiero esas mierdas?

-pues el niño lo necesita, sin alguien que lo registre no tendrá acta de nacimiento y ni siquiera lo podrán inscribir en una escuela aunque sea publica.

-no me agrada por donde están llevando el asunto- una cosa era tenerlo en la casa y otro prácticamente adoptarlo… que bueno… técnicamente ya lo había hecho- esto del papeleo, los niños y cosas legales siempre le hacían marañas la cabeza

-Minosuke Kuga no suena nada mal

-pues sonara celestial pero yo no lo voy hacer- se cruzo de brazos- ni aunque me mires así Shizuru esto esta yendo muy rápido- termino su té de un sorbo y se fue a encerrar en el baño.

-ara ara… -suspiro, no quería hacer escenas enfrente de las visitas

-¿no lo tomo bien verdad?

-nada bien

-no me sorprende, siempre le ha dado pavor ser madre –comenzó a recorrer el contorno de la taza con el dedo índice tratando de comprender la situación actual-… sabes lo que pasa cuando presionas demasiado a Natsuki…-Shizuru no es idiota y pondría la vida en juego al decir que la ojirubi era la que mejor conocía a Natsuki incluso mas que ella misma, entonces ¿Por qué forzar el eslabón débil?...- ¿Tanto querías traer a este niño?

-Mai san siempre tan perceptiva- suspiro, a esta mujer no se le escapa nada- era la única manera… de tener una familia

-… la verdad no se…- a su punto de vista no era necesario ser tan extremos para formar una familia pero tratándose de Natsuki solo había dos formas de lograr que hiciera algo, uno era por la comida y otra por la fuerza. Pero ni toda la mayonesa de Japón lograría que ella aceptara un niño- para Natsuki el pensar que te decepcionaría a ti es un sentimiento muy fuerte a vencer

-¿en que me decepcionaría?- tonterías, no había nada que la peliazul hiciera que le… "_la educación no es cosa de juego y si te vas a poner a enseñarle malos modales_"- ara ara…

- veo que te diste cuenta- sonrío- aunque un poco tarde debo agregar

-el tema de las reglas- la mujer cayo en cuenta de lo que significaba el decir "tu das pésimo ejemplo al niño" era solo aumentar los miedos de Natsuki

-reglas… Natsuki no es precisamente un modelo de alguien que sigue reglas- podría decirse que es todo lo contrario… razón por la que le iba tan bien en su trabajo, la peliazul no gustaba de seguir tendencias ella las hacia.

-para educar a un niño son necesarias

-te contare un secreto Shizuru san- Mai tuvo el mismo problema cuando Mikoto entro a la vida de los niños, ella era… como un hermano en lugar de una madre y siempre desvaloraba las ordenes o regaños que daba la pelirroja- esto es como las películas gringas, necesitan a un policía bueno y a uno malo- dijo alzando el dedo

-¿ara? – no entendía por donde iba el asunto

-una madre amorosa que de cierta forma solape y otra estricta que ponga el orden… como las dos caras de una moneda

-un balance- concluyo la peliocre

-exacto, para una buena educación necesitan eso… y mas importante aun…- una mirada sombría se poso en su rostro, Shizuru se acerco mas hacia ella esperando oír el secreto- todas las decisiones que tomen la otra debe de apoyarlas así parezcan, injustas, tontas o exageradas.

-eso tiene sentido- quizá podría servir…

-ahora lo único que necesitamos es sacar a Natsuki del baño y enseñarle las reglas del juego.

-eso va ser un poco difícil- una vez que se enclaustra en alguna habitación es prácticamente imposible sacarla hasta el día siguiente

-¡¡espera!!!- se escucho la voz de Mikoto gritar azotando la puerta del gimnasio

-¡¡no puedo má!!! ¡¡Quiero hacer pis!!- chillo Minako en brazos de su madre que corrió los 100 metros planos por el departamento, giro la perilla del baño, no se abrió, toco, un "lárgate" se escucho desde adentro y después…

-¡esto es una emergencia!- Mikoto tiro la puerta de una patada, saco con una mano a una consternada Natsuki que salio volando a la pared de enfrente sin saber que la golpeo

-bien… ¿Quién quiere ir al parque? Je je je- la pelirroja trato de llevar el asunto por otro camino pero…

-¡Maaaaiiiiii!- gruño la peliazul con una mejilla amoratada

-je je… ne Natsuki chan… ¿vamos al parque?

-tú y tú manada de locos…- iba a seguir vociferando cuando dos pelinegras salieron del destrozado baño con una cara de alivio

-¡nosotras queremos ir al parque!- victorearon

-esta decidido todas al parque.

.

.

.

No muy de buenas todos fueron a parar al parque más cercano que esta a media hora del departamento. Las niñas jalaron a Minosuke hasta los columpios mientras el no paraba de mirar a Natsuki en busca de ayuda

-¿Qué me miras pitufo llorón?- mirando a lo lejos a Minosuke

-busca que lo salves jajajaja- dijo Mai dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- los niños suelen buscar alguien que los proteja

-hmm- bufo- pues que vaya con Shizuru

-pero Natsuki le da mas confianza

-¿confianza? La noche pasada lo ahorque- un silencio profundo se hizo entre las mujeres

-Natsuki…- Mai no sabia si lo decía de broma o no- trata de no sacar esos comentarios- si alguien mas la oía decir eso, no solo iría Mino kun a parar en un orfanato, Natsuki iría a la cárcel

-fue sin querer, lo arrastre a la habitación y lo arroje a la cama

-te dije que era malo tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa- suspiro la ojirubi

-¿Qué iba a saber que lo lastimaría? Le hacia eso todo el tiempo a Mikoto y nunca se quejo

-pero era molesto- dijo tocándose el cuello- un niño no aguantaría la fuerza de Natsuki molesta

-ya me di cuenta…- volteo a mirar a los pequeños, Matsumoto como podia le enseñaba a Minosuke la forma correcta de columpiarse mientras Minako le muestra como tomar vuelo para soltarse y caer en la arena, el ojirubi se veía tan frágil a comparación de las niñas… como si en su vida hubiera usado un columpio- muy seguramente así sea…

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto la pelirroja

-nada nada -puso sus manos en las caderas- ¿Qué hacemos aquí de todas maneras?

-pues lo normal es que te sientes y platiques un rato

-hai mientras miras que las niñas no se lastimen o que alguien se les acerque

-huy suena tan divertido- sarcasmo en sus labios y sus sentaderas en la fría banca de metal

-le agarraras gusto- contradijo su amiga dando le de palmaditas en el hombro

-si tú lo dices…- se cruzo de brazos mirando a lo único que le parecía interesante, las motocicletas aparcadas algo lejos de donde jugaban los niños

-bueno, como te iba diciendo Shizuru san lo importante es apoyarse en las decisiones ¿no es así Mikoto?

-hai, yo siempre apoyo lo que dice Mai aunque no siempre crea que es lo mas justo

-si fuera por ti las niñas no tendrían disciplina – Mikoto comenzó acurrucarse en las piernas de Mai, no cabe duda que igual que Natsuki hay cosas que nunca cambian.

La peliazul presta atención a los concejos de Mai pero no puede dejar de mirar a las motocicletas y a sus dueños.

-ara ara ¿Natsuki podría al menos fingir que le interesa lo que dice Mai san? – pregunto en un suspiro la peliocre, años y aun no entendía la fascinación por las motocicletas- Natsuki!- el reprocho subió de nivel y justo cuando iba a tocar a la mujer esta lo evito de un manazo.

-esos tipos…- gruño- ¡Mikoto! – grito corriendo, con sus felinos ojos Mikoto observo rápidamente la escena y en un segundo había dado el brinco para correr a la par de la peliazul.

Natsuki había notado el estado de embriagues de los motociclistas, aparte de que tenían magnificas motos pero ese no era el caso. Lo que le llamo la atención al grado de no quitarles la vista de encima fue el como de vez en vez las volteaban a ver riéndose como niños planeando una maldad. Los tipos habían montado sus vehículos y arrancaron en dirección de los pequeños, pero al paso de sus piernas no llegaría antes que ellos.

-¡Minosuke salta!- le ordeno la peliazul al pequeño que se balanceaba en el columpio, el niño no lo iba hacer lo que pedía pero al escuchar un extraño rugido a sus espaldas simplemente sus manos se soltaron y salio volando. Cerró los ojos esperando rasparse la cara en la arena… pero en lugar de eso sintió chocar contra algo tibio y el rugido pasara junto con una brisa helada.

Mikoto la tuvo más difícil al tener que tomar a una niña y luego a la otra para evitar que las motos les pasaran por encima. Al llegar ellas en pocos segundos les rozaron las motos a los costados.

-¡Adiós preciosas!- gritaron los hombres alejándose en zigzagueo

-¡idiotas!- grito histérica Mai que corría al igual que la Shizuru hacia las otras mujeres.

-hey… ¿otra vez llorando?- pregunto en un susurro al pequeño que se le aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello, sentía esas pequeñas manitas estrujar su chaqueta y la humedad en su pecho por las lagrimas- pero si no paso nada, solo fue un ruido muy fuerte.

-es que… es que…-moqueaba el niño

-ya ya- aumento la fuerza de su agarre al pequeño- no te alteres, no iba a dejar que ese ruido te hiciera algo malo.

-…- comenzó a contener sus lágrimas pero sin soltar a la mujer. Nat miro hacia un lado, Shizuru se había parado a unos cuantos pasos de ello solo para mirarlos "no seria buena madre" ¡tonerias! A sus ojos Natsuki tenía mas talento de madre que ella, la ojiverde le dedico una tierna sonrisa e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que se acercara.

-ara ara Mino kun se vio muy valiente al lanzarse del columpio ¿No es verdad Natsuki?

- fuiste muy valiente, no te pongas a llorar después de eso

-no… no… no lo are- las lagrimas pararon, no así los sollozos. Shizuru abrazo por la espalda al pequeño quedando frente a frente con Natsuki, se miraron a los ojos unos segundos que parecieron horas y sin mas se dieron un beso para sellar las paces por este día y si tenían suerte por toda la semana.

-hey chicas ¿se van a quedar ahí paradas todo el día?- pregunto Mikoto que tenia a Matsumoto entre brazos en un sube y baja esperando a que dejara de llorar.

-ya vamos- se soltaron y Natsuki dejo en el piso a un Minosuke completamente calmado

Decidieron que era suficiente parque para todo el día y regresaron a la camioneta de la Minagi mayor, Mai y Mikoto todavía tenían cosas que hacer por lo que la visita había concluido. En unos minutos regresaron al complejo de departamentos, Shizuru bajo con Minosuke que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, parece que ella no fue la única que no pudo dormir bien la noche anterior.

-oe Mai – dijo la peliazul saliendo de la camioneta-¿Cuándo podrás ver eso de los apellidos? – pregunto intentando ocultar su sonrojo debajo de su melena

-comenzaré hoy hablando con algunos conocidos, si todo sale bien el Viernes deberás de estar en el Registro Civil con Shizuru san y Mino kun- le estaba costando mucho mantener su tono serio para no estallar en carcajadas por la escena, era como viajar en el tiempo y ver a la joven Natsuki pidiendo ayuda.

-ok…- si mas, de un azoton cerro la puerta y se alejo sin voltear ni una vez a ver a su amigas, ellas ya están acostumbradas a esos desplantes, les da la oportunidad perfecta de doblarse de la risa y a Natsuki el sonrojarse a gusto- haaaaa… ¡Como odio a los pitufos!

-ara ara pero este parece que te quiere mucho- dijo con una sonrisilla la peliocre

-hmmm- en un calmo silencio subieron a al departamento para caer los tres en la cama y solo descansar..

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Ho mi Dios!!!!!.... mas niños… ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué Mai se divorcio y termino en la mansión Minagi? ¿Minosuke Kuga realmente suena celestial? Pero lo más extraño y bizarro de todo este asunto… ¿Mikoto tuvo una hija? Wow… eso solo puede pasar en mi mente jajajajajaja.

Me pregunto que pasara en el siguiente capitulo… y si en un futuro cercano Minosuke dejara de llorar tanto, son molestos los niños llorones. Nos vemos


	5. Papeles y Oficios

Capitulo 5: Cajas y papeles

.

.

.

-déjame ver si lo entiendo… ¿tu no puedes mover ni una caja?

-ara ¿Natsuki quiere arriesgarse a que me salga una hernia?

-no te va salir nada por cargar una caja

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No eres doctora

-¡pero es de lógica!- la peliazul dejo caer las 3 cajas que llevaba en las manos, desde que comenzó el jueves se la ha pasado empacando y moviendo cajas en tanto la peliocre se limita a guardar sus pesas y su maquina de ejercicios 9 en 1 que se pliega en un santiamén. Natsuki ha desarmado todo lo que piensan vender y pasar arrastras su maquina de ejercicios profesional al cuarto de entretenimiento- no puedo hacer esto yo sola…- estaba cansada, miro a su mujer quien hacia un puchero pues nunca le ha gustado cargar ni las bolsas del mandado. La ojiverde suspiro dejándose caer sobre las cajas para descansar, a este paso ella tendría que desalojar todo el cuarto sola… y le faltaba cerca de la mitad de las pesas.

- toma – Shizuru le extendió una taza de té que parece lo único que hará la mujer aparte de echarle porras a…- mi gran y fuerte Natsuki

-eso no me quita lo enojada- bufo tomando de un trago el té-… le falta hielo- regresando la taza

-sale un té helado para mi gran gran y fuerte Natsuki- salio directo a la cocina con su típica sonrisilla

-baka – al igual que la otra también sonrío esperando su té, en menos de lo que esperaba ya tenia su té helado

-no te lo bebas tan rápido o te vas hacer daño

-es agua, no me puede hacer daño

-pero esta fría, te puedes enfermar y…

- soy de acero Shizuru – se pego ligeramente en el pecho mientras se bebía todo el té

-haaa- suspiro, no quería tener a una Natsuki agripada… o quizás no seria tan mala idea una Natsuki caliente todo el día en la cama

-Shizuru… - la peliazul vio el cambio de una cara preocupada y resignada a una de pervertida, tanto años y esos cambios le seguían produciendo escalofríos- ¿Qué estas pensando?

-en mi Natsuki caliente- contesto poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas

-ba… baka!!!!- le pego en la cabeza

-¡auch!... me dolió ¿Por qué me pegas? –chillo Shizuru

- por pensar perversiones sin previo aviso

-no lo puedo evitar Natsuki me provoca esos pensamientos- volvió a chillar

-a callar- gruño y lo siguiente que supo era que tenía los labios de la peliocre sobre los suyos y que se caían de las cajas a la duela.

Natsuki traía unas bermudas y una playera sin mangas azul, Shizuru una polera rosa bastante pegada y unos pants igual de pegados. Se pusieron a dar de vueltas por la duela entre besos, abrazos y una que otra mordida, cuando las manos de la ojirubi se escabullían por debajo de la bermudas un ruido las hizo mirar hacia el cuarto que Natsuki estaba vaciando

-¿Qué crees que este haciendo?- pregunto la peliazul en tanto movía la cara para que Shizuru tuviera mayor zona de trabajo en su cuello

-jugando… que se yo…- en ese momento no tenia cabeza para pensar lo que hace un niño de 5 años en un cuarto a medio vaciar.

-creo que debo ir a…. haaaaaaa- la peliocre conoce los puntos exacto que ahí que tocar para hacer olvidar a Natsuki hasta su nombre.

Mas ruidos que parecen no existir a los oídos de las mujeres y luego, cuando Natsuki ya le había quitado la polera y estaba sentada a horcajadas en el vientre de la ojirubi… se petrifico, Shizuru quedo en las mismas, estática como una estatua y el calenton se le bajo como caja fuerte de un avión.

-¿Qué hacen? – pregunto el pequeño mirándolas extrañado ladeando a la izquierda su cabeza

-pues…- a Natsuki se le fueron las palabras, ahora el carmín en sus mejillas no era precisamente por las manos de Shizuru en sus nalgas.

-¿están jugando? –pregunto el niño

-¡exacto! Es un juego je je je- se rascaba la nuca

-ha… bueno- sin prestarle mas atención Minosuke siguió con su trabajo, volvió a sujetar las cuerdas y camino arrastrando tras de si 4 pesas

-Mino kun nos…- Shizuru estaba procesando lo ocurrido

-si nos vio- la peliazul se levanto y acomodo las ropas, brindo su mano para ayudar a la otra a levantarse… y de paso le regreso su polera- y esta arrastrando unas pesas al cuarto equivocado- suspiro

-parece que no puede leerte la mente Natsuki- la peliazul ha estado alternando en 3 lugares diferentes para dejar las cosas que saca del ex gimnasio

-pero al menos el pitufo llorón ayuda –se dispuso a retomar el trabajo de cargar cajas

-ara el también será igual de grande y fuerte que Natsuki

-aja claro… hey pitufo – el pequeño regresaba con las agujetas de los tenis de Natsuki en los hombros- si vas a ayudar las pesas van por aya – señalando un lado de la sala

-hai hai- sonrío corriendo hacia el ex gimnasio

-pitufo animoso- y con una sonrisa siguió trabajando

.

.

.

-wow….

-si… wow- 8:30pm por fin terminaron de limpiar para darse cuenta de que… ¡¡el cuarto es grande!!! Tanto tiempo lleno de aparatos, pósters y tonterías que se les había olvidado lo espacioso que era.

-¿Qué piensas Mino kun?- pregunto la ojirubi, el pequeño levanto la vista sonriendo

-es blanca y grande

-y es tuya- completo Natsuki, el pequeño la miro extrañado

-¿mía?

-si tuya, a partir de hoy este cuarto es tuyo- Minosuke se quedo pensando, mirando de un lado al otro, arrastro la única caja que quedaba y se sentó en ella sonriendo.

-parece que le agrado la idea…- dijo Natsuki caminando a la salida tronándose la espalda

-alguien necesita un masaje

-y mas te vale que sea uno muy bueno- ahora se trono solo el hombro- estoy hecha polvo

-ara ¿pero que no Natsuki chan es de acero?

-baka…- gruño hacia la salida- ¿Quién quiere una hamburguesa con toneladas de condimentos?

-yo quiero – Minosuke prácticamente salto de su asiento y corrió hacia la mujer que estaba tomando las llaves del coche

-yo paso…- no eran horas para comida grasosa

-¿segura? Aun no tenemos comida en la casa

-…- Shizuru pensó en que podrían comer que no fueran hamburguesas- ¿y si vamos a un restaurante?

-¿vestidos así? – aun seguían en pants, bermudas… o pijama de pitufo y no se habían bañado- no creo que nos reciban en alguno que no sea de comida rápida

-buen punto…- y justo cuando iba a proponer el cambiarse

-ni lo sueñes, no voy a cambiarme solo por entrar a que me den de comer

-Natsuki ikezu

-no, soy Natsuki hambrienta así que ¿comes hamburguesas o te quedas sin cenar?

-ñuuuu Natsuki…- pucheros y ella es la que da mal ejemplo al niño

-ok parece que Shizuru no quiere comer, vámonos Minosuke – abrió la puerta y en niño salio no muy convencido- a la una… - estaba dando la ultima oportunidad antes de irse sin ella- a las dos… y…

-ya voy – ahora fue ella la que bufo molesta- no quiero quedarme sola aquí

- ¿sola? Tienes mucho té que te haga compañía

-Natsuki ikezu

- y tu Shizuru baka – se miraron fijamente en lo que esperaban la llegada del elevador y comenzaron a reír, el pequeño no comprendía bien la situación pero si reían significaba que todo estaba bien y que se acercaba la hora de comer hamburguesas.

.

.

.

En tanto comen hamburguesas, papas y malteadas bajo los represores ojos de la peliocre el celular de Natsuki suena.

-¿Qué? –pregunta y a la vez ordena "¿apenas comiendo?" se escucha desde el auricular – si… ¿Cómo es que? – "porque Natsuki siempre suena así cuando come después de mucho tiempo de trabajar jajajaja"- hmmm ¿Qué quieres Mai?... aparte de burlarte- y la pelirroja comenzó hablar por unos minutos con su amiga quien se limitaba a escuchar y masticar.

-¿Qué cuenta Mai san? –pregunto en espera de que su mujer terminara de tragar

-que nos ve mañana en el Registro Civil a la 10 AM, que estemos puntuales

-ara eso si es rapidez- pensó que un tramite como ese tardaría años

-ella ya lo paso una vez ya sabe a quien contactar y todo- demerito la mujer- ha y por cierto dijo que tenemos que ir formales

- parece que Mino kun si necesitaba esa ropa formal después de todo – una sonrisa de "te lo dije" aparece

-calla y come tu hamburguesa

-jajajajaja – no pudo evitarlo- kawaiii mi Natsuki es tan kawaiii cuando se enoja

-baka deja de decir esas cosas

-pero si Natsuki me provoca, no puedo evitarlo

-yo no te provoco nada – gruño

-como no y lo que paso en la tarde ¿Qué fue?

-etto… pues… - carmín adora su rostro y Shizuru recuerda porque se enamoro de esa mujer en primer lugar, es tan linda cundo se apena

-me pasas la catsup- pidió el pequeño que se sentaba del lado de Shizuru

-claro –Natsuki le aventó 3 sobrecitos

-Natsuki- reprocho la otra mujer

-¿Qué? Si el los pidió

-haaa- suspiro, no quería comenzar a pelear y se limito a comer su hamburguesa.

.

.

.

En las escaleras del Registro Civil a las 9:45am dos mujeres esperan y un niño se queda dormido recargado en las piernas de una de ellas.

Pocos minutos después llega Mai vestida de traje con falda y tacones, dicen que el traje no hace al monje pero ese atuendo hace ver a la pelirroja peligrosamente sexy y muy seria… cualquiera querría que fuera su abogada.

-¿trajeron todo?- pregunto seria

-si… buenos días a usted también Tokiha san – dijo la peliazul cruzándose de brazos

-ho disculpa Natsuki jejeje es la costumbre- para ser abogada de ese nivel y mujer se tiene que ser bastante agresiva.

-no te preocupes Tokiha san entendemos que es tu trabajo- Shizuru tendía actuar de forma parecida en el trabajo.

-je je entremos de una vez, Miyohin san ya nos ha de estar esperando con la juez.

Natsuki tuvo que llevar al niño en brazos todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la oficina del juez. Un lugar amplio y desolado, en ella solo se encontraban un hombre que seguramente seria Miyohin san y una secretaria que parecía muy entretenida en la computadora escribiendo.

-¿esta todo listo?- pregunto Mai al entrar primero, seguida por las otras dos mujeres.

-si, solo falta que llegue Hira sama para que de legalidad a los documentos…- el hombre miro a la secretaria quien le dio una afirmación con la cabeza- que ya estamos imprimiendo

-perfecto- la pelirroja miro el reloj de pared justo enfrente de ella, estaban en tiempo, los reporteros amarillistas y los vendedores de información no se encontraban a esas horas en esta parte del edificio. Este asunto seria una noticia de 10 puntos "lesbianas adoptan a un niño y le cambian el apellido" si a eso le anexas el apellido "Fujino" uno de los mas influyentes en Japón esta inmiscuido seria una bomba, para evitar problemas innecesarios todo fue planeado en secreto, las personas involucradas son gente que le debe algún favor a la pelirroja por no mencionar que también son de confianza y con la escasa antelación aseguro que todo fuera discreto.

-disculpen la tardanza- una mujer de cabello cano pero porte imponente entro a la habitación, su mirada ambarina se clavo en cada uno de los presentes, Natsuki se planteo seriamente si todas las mujeres relacionadas con las leyes tenían un carácter extremadamente fuerte- ¿esta todo listo?

- si Hira sama- contesto de nuevo el hombre, la peliazul lo miro con mas cuidado: delgado, cabello castaño que amenazaba con abandonar la cabeza en cualquier instante, hombros caídos, daba la impresión de ser muy sumiso a comparación de las mujeres… Dios!!! Hasta la secretaria parecía más asertiva que el.

-empecemos, mientras mas rápido mejor- se apresuro al escritorio dándole por no decir arrojándole su abrigo y portafolio a Miyohin- la licenciada Tokiha me ha dado a leer personalmente el contrato y ya había tratado el asunto con ella llegando a un acuerdo- por "personalmente y tratar el asunto" quiso decir "Mai Tokiha no dejo de acosarme hasta que le dije que si" la ojilila era muy persistente cuando se proponía algo- ¿las afectadas están de acuerdo con la resolución? –pregunto mirando a las mujeres

-si lo estamos- contestaron a coro

-¿los papeles?- pregunto/ordeno, en un rápido movimiento la secretaria se los dio. La mujer mayor les dio una rápida leída apenas moviendo sus finos lentes, asegurándose que todo estuviera exactamente como lo pidió, cada punto y cada coma en su lugar. Al estar satisfecha con ellos se los cedió a Mai quien hizo justamente lo mismo, esta se los iba a dar a Natsuki quien se negó, cediéndole el turno a Shizuru quien dio el último visto bueno.

-ahora solo tiene que firmar aquí, aquí y aquí- señalo la pelirroja a la peliazul que se acerco al escritorio a firmar.

Los papeles que estaba firmando Natsuki variaban a los que tenia Shizuru como tutora legal de Minosuke, estos no solo le daban derechos y responsabilidades a Natsuki sobre el niño, también lo estaba "registrando" ante la ley como su hijo dándole su apellido, eran mas papeles de adopción que un contrato. Así Minosuke Erizawa pasaba a ser Minosuke Kuga y quedaba bajo la tutela de Shizuru Fujino y Natsuki Kuga cortando definitivamente los lazos que lo unían a Yoshiro… al menos los legales.

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto la peliazul acomodándose al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos

-no, falta que el niño ponga su huella digital- contesto fría la juez

-oe… oe… Minosuke…- no se atrevía a llamarle "pitufo llorón" frente a esa mujer, inspiraba demasiado respeto para usar apodos

-hmm- mugió el pequeño tallándose los ojos- haa – chillo pues lo primero que vio al despertar era eso penetrantes ojos dorados. Uno esta en la calle viendo los carro, se duerme y lo siguiente que sabe es que una mujer lo mira feo… eso espanta a cualquiera. Minosuke se aferro a la ropa de la peliazul instintivamente, esta le habría reprendido pero le entendida, la mujer que tenían enfrente daba miedo.

- dame tu mano- pidió la secretaria, el pequeño acepto no muy confiado. Su dedo pulgar fue cubierto por una tinta negra, Natsuki lo cargo de las costillas hasta el escritorio y Shizuru guío su manita hasta el Acta de Nacimiento para que dejara su huella impresa.

-ahora la firma de los testigos- al escritorio se acercaron Mai y Miyohin quienes fungieron como testigos de el proceso. Por ultimo fue la juez Hira que firmaba y sellaba los documentos dándoles la validez oficial- eso es todo.

-gracias- dijeron las mujeres haciendo una reverencia

-no me lo agradezcan a mi- de ser por ella este tramite lo habría hecho durar años- dénselas a su abogada

-ookini – Minosuke dijo volteando hacia la pelirroja y le dio una tierna sonrisa. El ogro de ojos dorados dijo que todo había terminado gracias a la pelirroja por eso agradecía- ¿Cuándo va venir Matsu chan y Mako chan? –otro asunto que le importaba, Matsumoto le había prometido traerle mas dulces cuando se volviera a ver.

-las veras pronto- sonrío la abogada que por segundos su corazón se ablando al acariciar la melena cobalto-… con su permiso Hira sama- recobro la postura y el carácter dando una ligera reverencia

-la veré en el juzgado en la tarde ¿verdad? Tokiha san- sonrío, recordaba cuando ella también tenia esa capacidad de regresar a su blando corazón.

- por su puesto, estaré ahí para el caso "Ariwara" de las 2pm

-mas le vale- Miyohin comenzó asistir a la mujer para ponerse el abrigo y le cargo el portafolio-… le servida de experiencia – sin mas la mujer mayor, la secretaria y el hombre asistente/sirviente/esclavo se retiraron del lugar.

-fiuuu- suspiro aliviada la pelirroja, relajando los hombros.

-¿esa señora quien se cree?

-Un magistrado de la Suprema Corte de Justicia de Japón

-Holly… - Natsuki tenia que leer mas seguido el periódico o poner algo de atención a las noticias, esa señora era conocida en todo Japón por ser la mujer con mas poder legal en el país.

-solo un magistrado tiene la autoridad para agilizar estos procesos

-¿Qué tiene que ver un magistrado con la Corte de lo Familiar?- pregunto de nuevo Natsuki, no veía relación en las dos dependencias

-los magistrados tienen poder sobre todo asunto legal- después de todo son las máximas autoridades en el campo de las leyes, no solo se sientan a rechazar o aprobar nuevas leyes, también se encargan de algunos problemas de las dependencias. Mai había sido bastante "perseverante" al pedirle al Magistrado Hira que analizara su caso.

-ara ara veo que Tokiha san se esforzó mucho por ayudarnos- hasta Natsuki podía ver la dificultad del asunto

-jajaja no es nada Fujino san- ya que estaban hablándose de tú le seguiría el juego- lo que sea por los amigos – gruñona, mal hablada, mal portada e impaciente Natsuki seguía siendo su mejor amiga, ayudarla era lo menos que podía hacer.

-… toma…- Natsuki le dio un golpe en el antebrazo a la pelirroja, se acomodo nuevamente al pequeño durmiente y salio de la habitación

-un "gracias" habría sido suficiente

-eso fue por la puerta del baño…- vocifero mirándola de reojo y ya cuando salían del edificio para ir a su auto, Natsuki le dio a Shizuru el bulto dormilón, espero a que se alejaran un poco y volteo hacia su lado derecho donde Mai la miraba expectante de un nuevo golpe- … gracias Mai…- lo que recibió fue un abrazo, de esos que rara vez la peliazul le había dado, uno con todo el corazón.

-de nada Natsuki…

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Me atrase un día lose lose. Pero la mujer que me arrea para que escriba este ff se tomo unas vacaciones voluntariamente a fuerza jajajajaja y yo también. Antes de irse me amenazo que quería ver 20 hojas escritas a su regreso!!!!! Holly shit! O.o

Como soy floja de naturaleza solo llegue a 9 xD ¿Qué esperaban? Lo escribí todo en

3 horas jajajajajaja

Ya pasando al capitulo la verdad no tengo idea de cómo se manejen las adopciones o las dependencias legales de Japón y como tenia el tiempo corto use las de mi país jajajajaja. Vemos que Natsuki ha dado las gracias de forma decente wow!!! Eso merece una mención honorífica jajajaja. Ahora que se ha convertido legalmente en madre de Minosuke ¿Qué problemas traerá? Pues… se los contaría pero les aguaría la historia jajajaja. Nos vemos.


	6. Coches y Zombis

Capitulo 6: coches y zombies

.

.

.

-¿Qué tal esta?

-esta muy pequeña la va dejar pronto

-¿Qué tal esta otra?

-esos barrotes no me dan confianza

-¿y esta?

-… no me gusta la forma

-¡maldición mujer! Es solo una cama elijé una y larguémonos- llevan 2 horas vagando por las tiendas para niños en busca del santo grial de las camas infantiles y los estampados de Winnie Pooh pero nada es suficientemente bueno para Shizuru.

-ara quizás Natsuki chan sea mejor eligiendo que yo

-… la verdad si…- la peliazul se subió a una de las literas que se encontraba cerca para mirar mejor toda la tienda

-yo también- dice Minosuke desde el piso extendiendo los brazos hacia la peliazul, el quiere subir con ella y ver lo que sea que busca.

-entonces dame la mano- Nat le extendió la mano y el pequeño la agarro, de un tiron lo subió a su lado y Mino kun comenzó a mirar por todos lados igual que la peliazul, la ojirubi que estaba molesta ve este hecho muy lindo y sonríe.

A estas alturas no es sorpresa para ella que Minosuke siente cierta atracción hacia la peliazul y que el sentimiento es mutuo aunque la mujer lo niegue, no ha parado de cargar al niño cada vez que este bosteza y comienza a quedarse dormido recargado en sus piernas, de abrazarlo en las noches… y de enseñarle malas costumbres.

-¡auto!- dijo el niño sacando de sus pensamientos a las mujeres- es igual que el tuyo- miro a Natsuki y luego al objeto que señalaba

-¡es perfecta!- victoreo la ojiverde bajando de un salto y tomando al niño de los costados para darle de vueltas a lo que contesto riendo- vamos a tu nueva cama

-haaa- suspiro la peliocre, había visto esa cama justo al llegar e hizo hasta lo imposible para evitar que Natsuki la viera, quien diría que el pequeño tiene tan buena vista.

-¿Qué tal he? – Natsuki había sentado al niño en la cama de coche deportivo azul con rallos blancos y el número 25 en el centro del capot con letras grandes y negras en un fondo blanco

-me gusta- sonrío brincando en el colchón

-¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – una encargada llego antes de que el niño siguiera brincando en el colchón

-si, quiero esta cama – le hizo un ademán a Minosuke para que se bajara

-con gusto señora – Natsuki frunció el seño, no le gustaba el "señora" pero con un niño a cuestas no podía seguir evitándolo.

Aunque la tienda ofrecía llevarles la cama a su departamento tardaría alrededor de 1 a 5 días hábiles… y estaban a viernes!!! No podían esperar otra semana para que el niño tuviera cama por lo que la peliazul término haciendo malabares con la enorme caja y la cajuela del auto.

-¿ahora a donde vamos?- pregunto Natsuki esperando que la respuesta fuera "casa"

-todavía nos faltan otras 5 tiendas mas

-noooo- susurro la peliazul

-¿Qué dices? –ojos asesinos

-yo… pues…- cuando iba a contestar y ponerse la soga al cuello volteó para darse cuenta de que- ¿Dónde esta el pitufo llorón?- las dos mujeres miraron hacia todas partes y unas tiendas atrás estaba parado el niño mirando una vitrina

-ara ¿Qué es lo que miras Mino kun?

-es una rana- señalo el niño

-y se llama Rene ¿Qué tiene de raro?

-… yo quiero ropa así…

-¿quieres ropa de pirata?- pregunto sorprendía Shizuru, el ojirubi no había mostrado ningún gusto por los peluches hasta este momento, en todas las tiendas que habían entrado había osos, vacas, caballos y nado le llamo mucho la atención … tampoco por la ropa ¿Por qué ahora de pirata?

-… un pitufo pirata…- lo medito unos segundos Natsuki- jajajajajajajajaja –y no paro de reírse. Minosuke bajo la mirada sonrojado, de ser posible se hizo mas pequeño de lo ya esta.

-Natsuki…- su tono recriminador llego como una piedra a la peliazul que sin mejor remedio entro a la tienda y compro la Rana Rene Pirata- ya tómala y no vayas a llorar

-wow…- la miro en sus manos, las mujeres creen que la rana tiene un poder hipnótico pues Minosuke no le puede quitar la vista d encima.

-hey ¿no vas a dar las gracias?- gruño Natsuki

-ha… hai – contesto saliendo del trance- ookini –sonrío abrazando a la rana pirata.

-kawaiii – Shizuru se llevo las manos a la cara y luego abrazo al niño- serás igual de Kawai que mi Natsuki

-¡no le digas esas cosas al pitufo! Y ya vamos de una vez a ver lo que falta de la habitación…- lo que menos quería era otra escenita a mitad de la calle.

Tuvieron otra pequeña discusión sobre el color de la habitación, Shizuru creía que una cenefa de Winnie Pooh y colores amarillos quedarían bien mientras Natsuki prefería cualquier cosa menos Winnie Pooh u otro dibujillo ñoño y degradados en azul o rojo.

Esta pelea la fue terminando Minosuke que al ver la cenefa de los Piratas del Caribe quiso que se la pusieran en su cuarto. Otros artículos como almohadas, sabanas, edredones y más ropa se compraron de paso para aprovechar el día. En la tarde y después de comer… adivinaron "hamburguesas" regresaron al departamento.

.

.

.

-¿un carro deportivo en medio de piratas?... eso no tiene sentido- gruño Natsuki camino al departamento. Resulta que el elevador que tiene el edificio no se permite subir cargas pesadas y la peliazul tuvo que subir los 20 pisos empujando la caja por las escaleras de servicio

-ara ¿desde cuando a Natsuki le gusta que las cosas tengan sentido?

-desde que empujó esta caja del demonio

-… ya solo te faltan… 5 pisos

-grrrrrr mejor vete y prepárame el té helado antes de que te ponga a ti a subir los últimos 5 pisos

-hai master- dijo en una burla depositando un beso en los labios fruncidos

-baka… -bufo empujando hasta el descanso la caja para tomarse un respiro-… ¿y tu que me miras pitufo llorón?

-nada- contesto abrazando la rana Rene que apenas le habían comprado

-si no vez nada vete con Shizuru- gruño y Minosuke obedeció subiendo hasta el departamento.

-ara ara ¿Qué Minosuke kun no estaba con Natsuki?

-me dijo que subiera- miraba al piso pensativo ¿Qué había hecho enojar ahora la mujer?

-pero no pongas esa carita triste Mino kun

-pero… me grito…- estaba a nada de comenzar a llorar, para evitarlo y evitarle a Natsuki una migraña Shizuru corrió hacia el pequeño

-Natsuki le grita a todo el mundo… es su forma de hablar- sonrío

-¿no esta enojada conmigo?

-claro que no, si lo estuviera no te habría regalado esa rana o el carro cama- que le parecía muy vulgar pero si al niño le gustaba…

-¿y los dibujos de piratas?

-en especial los dibujos de piratas- sonrío- solo esta cansada, no esta enojada contigo Mino kun –recalco la peliocre

-¿y como se le quita lo cansada? –pregunta lógica, Shizuru constata que a nadie le gusta Natsuki cansada y gruñona.

-pues…- la ojirubi lo pensó unos segundos posando su fino dedo en la barbilla- creo que ahí algo que Mino kun puede hacer para quitarle a Natsuki lo cansada

-¿Qué es?- pregunto animado

-ven es un secreto- y como tal Shizuru le susurro el secreto para animar a su Natsuki

.

.

.

Al poco rato entro Natsuki empujando la caja, quien diría que un cacharro de plástico pesara tanto. Pasando el martirio de subir la caja paso al calvario de armar la cama… cualquiera pensaría que una diseñadora automotriz de gran renombre como ella seria capaz de armar una tonta cama de carrito en un segundo pero…

-¿Quién hizo estos planos? ¿Un niño de primaria?

-¿quieres que te ayude? – se ofreció la peliocre

-¡no! – dijo tajantemente, su orgullo estaba en juego, una cama no le podía ganar aun si los planos parecían pictogramas de una civilización perdida y las instrucciones un mensaje codificado.

-ok yo solo decía…- entiende que este es un terreno minado y decide retroceder

Una migraña, 3 horas y muchas maldiciones a la progenitora del que hizo los planos de ensamble después todos en la casa miran asombrados la cama deportiva. Antes claro de que Shizuru hiciera la observación de que habría sido mas fácil primero pintar todo y luego armar la cama. Pero como Natsuki es demasiado floja y orgullosa para aceptar su error termino por envolver la cama con miles de hojas de periódico dejandola en medio del cuarto para que pudieran pintar sin estorbos.

-pero eso lo haremos mañana- estaba exhausta para ponerse a pintar

-hai master- victoreo Shizuru que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la peliazul

-he…- Minosuke se mantenía en un rincón mirando siempre a la puerta dispuesto a huir

-ara parece que Mino kun quiere decirte algo Natsuki

-¿Qué quieres pitufo? –gruño en su tono frío la peliazul

-este… tu…

-¿Yo que?

-¿sabes jugar videojuegos?- soltó en un grito casi como escupiendo la pregunta

-¿Qué si se?... ja!- se ufano- soy la mejor

-¿enserio?

-por supuesto – golpeo su pecho en afirmación- no ahí nadie en el edificio mejor que yo- seria muy ególatra de su parte decir que no había nadie mejor que ella en todo Japón o en todo el mundo.

-wow…- estaba nervioso pero estaba funcionando, la peliazul dejaba de ser gruñona

-¿Por qué no le muestras lo buena que eres?- sugirió Shizuru

-Claro que lo haré- con una sonrisa y energías salidas de la nada camino a paso firme hacia el cuarto de entretenimiento

-que esperas Mino kun, síguela

-hai- sonrío corriendo.

Natsuki encendió el televisor gigante, conecto la consola y puso el juego andar… ¡¡nunca es mala ninguna escusa para sacar pistolas y matar zombies!!! Y ya que su queridísima mujer siempre encuentra alguna otra para evitar que ella juegue, estos momentos siempre son gratos.

La peliazul rápidamente quedo enajenada con el juego, haciendo piruetas y lanzando balazos a los zombies que se iban acercando. Minosuke se limito a sentarse a un extremo del sofá, Natsuki ocupaba el centro. Pasados los minutos el pequeño sintió la necesidad de hacer la pregunta.

-¿Qué haces?

-salvo al mundo de ser contagiado con un terrible virus

-ho… ¿y quien es el? – señalando al personaje

-es el héroe que manejas, es Papacito Chris

-¿Papacito Chris? Tiene un nombre raro y ¿Por qué esta matando gente?

-no los mata… técnicamente ya están muertos porque son zombies

-¿Qué es un zombie?

-un muerto viviente ¡¡¡dhu!!! Jajajaja- que no supiera ni que es un zombie es tan chistoso, miro al niño… estaba con la vista en el suelo, apenado y muy nervioso. Suspiro, ¿siempre tiene que hacer sentir mal al niño? Parecía algo que no podía dejar de hacer, o ella era muy ruda e insensible o el niño era una nena llorona- mira… toma el control

- pero… yo no se jugar

-eso lo cambiaremos hoy, solo toma el control…-no muy confiado como parece ya costumbre en el, tomo el control, era enorme comparado con sus manitas- con este disparas…-Natsuki comenzó a mostrarle los comandos pero era incomodo teniéndolo tan lejos, jalo al niño y lo sentó en sus piernas, desde ahí era mas fácil tomar el control con sus manitas en medio- con este sacas la mira… con este apuntas… así disparas… así evades… así le gritas a Shiva que mueva el culo.

-haa…- la verdad no entendía mucho del juego pero se sentía bien al participar en el. De nuevo Natsuki entro en trance evadiendo lanzas, evitando que mataran al estorbo que lleva por compañera y disparando a diestra y siniestra… beneficios de tener balas infinitas. Nunca lea a gustado que se acaben las balas, después de todo a ella nunca se le acababan cuando era Hime-¿y esa cosa que brilla?

-ho es verdad…- le disparo al punto brillante y obtuvo una gema- gracias pitufo, esa no la había visto

-de nada- sonrío alegre, había ayudado en algo- en tanto Natsuki recordó que esta clase de juegos siempre se disfrutan más en pareja, aunque con esa edad y experiencia el pitufo llorón no seria un gran compañero de juego.

-muy bien tu serás mi copiloto-decidió la peliazul- cada vez que veas un punto brillante me avisas ¿de acuerdo?- así al menos se podría familiarizar con el modo de juego.

-¡hai!- ahora sus grandes ojos rojos miran con atención cada rincón de la pantalla en busca de puntos brillantes.

-ara ara… esta escena es tan Kawaii- Shizuru esta recargada en el marco de la puerta, mira con agrado que su consejo funcionara "pídele que te muestre como juega videojuegos" eso fue lo que le dijo a Minosuke, ella solía intentarlo cuando eran mas jóvenes pero la verdad es que no era buena con los juegos de disparos… le iba mejor en los de carreras o peleas. _"¡¡Bubuzuke!! ¿Me estas poniendo atención?"_ se escuchó en el auricular que tenia pegado a la oreja- fuerte y claro Haruka san… hai… hai…- llevaba hablando con su amiga desde que Natsuki se encerró en el cuarto de entretenimiento, trato de contarle la nueva buena pero Haruka se negaba a tener esta platica por teléfono- hai… entonces las veré mañana en tu casa… ok… ookini Haruka san… si hasta luego.

-¿Qué dice la bruja de acero?- pregunto Natsuki

-quedamos en vernos mañana en su casa

-¿nani?... ¿Mañana no íbamos a pintar?- puso pausa al juego

-¿no podemos pintar e irnos a su casa?

-no vamos a tardar media hora en pintar, nos llevara mínimo todo el día Shizuru

-entonces tengo una idea perfecta…- volvió a marcar el numero de la rubia- moshi moshi Haruka san tengo algo que pedirte…

-haaa –suspiro- Shizuru tu nunca cambias…- y con una sonrisa de resignación regreso a su juego, de nada servia comenzar a desesperarse por algo que pasaría - mañana será un día de locos…

-¿Por qué? – pregunto el niño

-porque viene de visita la manada Suzushiro…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

… siempre quise una cama de cochecito… *trauma* shif*snif*… ya sin comentarios!!!!!. Nos vemos.


	7. Manda Suzushiro

Capitulo 7: Manada Suzushiro

.

.

.

Son las 8:30 la manada Kuga descansa de lo lindo en la cama King size, Shizuru esta en un extremo a nada de caerse, Natsuki y Minosuke duermen extendidos como verdolagas. La escena de paz y tranquilidad parece inalterable, todos están en el quinto sueño hasta Minosuke babea un poco, ya ni parece que alguna vez fue un reloj despertador y madrugador. Cuando por capricho de la vida que gusta de arruinar los mejores momentos que tiene esta manada….

.

.

*ding-dong... DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG*

.

.

Como si el timbre fuera una alarma de incendio los que hace segundos dormían dan un salto del susto, con el salto y la poca distancia de sus nalgas a la horilla Shizuru termino de bruces en el suelo, Minosuke con el impulso se lanzo hacia el brazo mas cercano para agarra le como una alcayata y Natsuki como acto reflejo levanta las manos apuntando a todos lados aunque claro… ya no hay pistolas que aparezcan de sus manos.

-¡abran de una buena vez!- se escucho un grito acompañado con golpes en la puerta de forma desesperada

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Minosuke aun pegado como lama al brazo de Natsuki

- una manada muy estridente- bufo Natsuki rascándose la cabeza y tratando de levantarse para abrir la puerta-… ¿sabes que no puedo moverme bien si no me regresas mi brazo pitufo llorón?

-cámbiense en lo que yo le abro a Haruka- dijo la peliocre levantándose del suelo

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el suelo Shizuru?- pregunto la ojiverde tratando de zafarse del agarre

-…- iba a contestar con una de sus clásicas frases sarcásticas pero estaba somnolienta y adolorida. Camino lentamente hacia la puerta, arreglándose el cabello y la ropa lo mejor que pudo- ara ara Haruka san siempre con tantas energías- dijo abriendo la puerta con su clásica sonrisa.

-y ustedes con sus lentitudes mira que horas son y todavía sigues en pijama

-no las esperaba tan temprano

-¿temprano? Son las 8:30 ya deberían de estar desayunando

-kanni na Haruka san…- cerro los ojos suspirando, tanta energía debería ser un pecado- pero pasen por favor

-permiso – bufo la rubia pasando a paso firme

-permiso- dijo Yukino que solo saludo a Shizuru con una pequeña reverencia

-si lo que sea- una pequeña de cabello dorado entro igual que Haruka directo a la alacena y a los cereales de Natsuki

-eso que dijo Hito chan- otro pequeño de cabello castaño y rodillas parchadas corre como bólido al mismo lugar

- Ryoichi no corras sin tus…- se escucha un sonoro *puff*- lentes haaa- Yukino suspira, ese niño no entiende ni con golpes ¿Cuántas veces se tiene que tropezar para entender que no puede andar sin lentes?- Hitomi ayuda a Ryoichi a levantarse

- hai – la pequeña deja de brincar para conseguir el cereal y corre a levantar al castaño- ten mas cuidado –le dice sacudiendo las ropas del pequeño

-lo intentare- ayuda a la rubia a sacudir sus ropas

-¡ahora vamos por cereal!- victorea, alzando su pequeño puño al cielo

-si vamos- le secunda el castaño

-¿A dónde creen que van pitufos ladrones?- gruño Natsuki saliendo del pasillo y bloqueándoles el camino

-haaa ¡ya llego!- gritaron los niños corriendo para esconderse detrás de Haruka

-controla a tus pitufos- dijo la peliazul colocando el cereal arriba del refrigerador.

-niños ya saben que a tía Natsuki no le gusta que tomen su cereal- Yukino se agacho hasta la altura de los niños para reprenderlos- en la casa tienen el suyo

-pero no sabe como el de ella- chillo la rubia, sus grandes ojos azules miraron fijamente a los verdes de Natsuki-… Iretsu

-tía Shizuru le dice Ikezu – contradijo el pequeño que estaba a su lado

-jajajajaja se nota que es tu hija jajajajajaja- la ojiverde estallo en risas al igual que las otras, la rubia mayor solo se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a murmurar algo sobre "maldita genética"

-tómalo con calma- la mano de Yukino se poso en su hombro y como acto reflejo los tensos brazos cruzados cayeron a los costados

-como sea… ¿Cuál es la buena nueva?- pregunto para cambiar de tema rápidamente

-ara ¿todavía no lo vez?

-no, creo que sigue en el pasillo- dijo Natsuki que tampoco vio rastro del niño

-¿hay sorpresa en el pasillo?- pregunto el castaño corriendo hacia aya con la rubia- ¡¡Mamá es un niño!!- señalo abriendo mas sus ojos verde oliva

-¿Por qué se esconde?- pregunto la niña caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a Minosuke que se había pegado a la pared

-¿niño? ¿Qué hace un niño en su casa?- pregunto Haruka caminando hacia el pasillo para verlo con sus propios ojos

-ahora vivirá con nosotros- dijo Natsuki cerrando los ojos, ese *hipp* era el sonido del pitufo llorón saltando de miedo

-el niño no quiere que lo toque Hito chan- el castaño ya estaba en el pasillo analizando al otro que tenia enfrente

-entonces no lo toquen- puntualizó Yukino- vengan aquí y dejen al pequeño tranquilo

-no te preocupes Yukino san, es mejor para Mino kun que comience a socializar con niños de su edad

-Oé pitufo llorón sal de una buena…-en menos de lo que Minosuke diviso la melena azulada y la voz seca y grave ya había pasado olímpicamente a los niños y a la mujer rubia para aferrase a la pierna de Natsuki-… vez… sabes, este no es el mejor momento para ser...- no pudo terminar la frase, Haruka la interrumpió con su estridente risa

-es una gallina jajajajajaja – no paraba de reír la rubia mayor

-Haruka chan deja de reírte

-pero míralo Yukino- señalo al pequeño de cabello cobalto- si tiembla como una hoja al viento- se puso de rodillas para ver mejor al niño, delgado, de piel blanca y…- ojos rojos…-Mino abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Natsuki revolviendo su cabellera- oye pequeña gallina ¿Cómo te llamas?- ordeno Haruka

-… Minosuke…- dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué? Habla mas alto, como hombre – dijo burlonamente la rubia mayor

-dijo que se llama Minosuke – gruño Natsuki, ella le diría pitufo llorón todo el tiempo pero le molestaba que otra persona le dijera cobarde al niño.

-ha…- la mujer se levanto para mirar a los ojos a la peliazul- ¿y a que se debe tu cambio de opinión Natsuki?

-no tengo porque decirte mis razones- se cruzo de brazos- ahora el va estar aquí eso es todo

-si serás…-con un rápido movimiento cocho su cabeza con la de Natsuki- cabezotas

-tu eres la cabezotas- la peliazul le siguió el juego midiendo su fuerza con la rubia

-wiii Mamá y tía Natsuki están en duelo- aplaudió la pequeña, Minosuke se alejo un poco de la situación caminando hacia Shizuru quien lo abrazo por detrás

-tranquilo Mino kun, ellos son de los que te hablo ayer Natsuki- le susurró

-ha…- el pequeño recordó- son la manda de locos

-fu fu fu- Shizuru alboroto su cabellera- exacto son ellos, no les tengas miedo son buenas personas

-¿Por qué están peleando con las cabezas?- pregunto mirando como Natsuki hacia todo lo humanamente posible para no ceder ante las arremetidas de Haruka

-porque así miden su… poder- no había palabras lógicas para describir este acto

-ho…- asintió Minosuke tan atento a las mujeres que no noto a los dos pequeños que se le acercaron

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el castaño

-si ¿Qué eres? –dijo la rubia jugando con una de sus coletas

-Minosuke- contesto un poco mas confiado- y pues… soy niño- iba a decir humano pero creía que eso ya era más que obvio.

-yo soy Hitomi –golpeo fuertemente su pecho

-yo me llamo Ryoichi- el también golpeo su pecho

-Mino kun ¿Por qué no llevas a Hito chan y Ryo kun a tu cuarto para que jueguen?

-este…- ir a un lugar encerrado sin alguna de las mujeres no le parecía buena idea

-¿tienes cuarto? ¡Genial!- chillo Hitomi tomándolo de la mano

-¡vamos a verlo!- grito Ryoichi tomándolo de la otra mano y arrastrando al pequeño hacia la recamara de las mujeres

-etto… mi cuarto esta del otro lado- dijo a mitad del pasillo

-eso lo hubieras dicho antes – ahora jalando hacia el lado contrario llegaron al ex gimnasio y se encerraron.

-no van a salir en un rato- dijo Yukino caminando hacia Haruka

-eso parece- Shizuru camino hacia Natsuki y al mismo tiempo las mujeres detuvieron la pelea de chivos y sentaron a las alborotadoras en lados opuestos de la mesa

-¿ahora si van hablar?- gruño la rubia en tanto Yukino le ponía una vendita en forma de cruz a su cabeza

-si – contesto de la misma forma Natsuki asegurándose por ella misma que los niños no podían escuchar la conversación

-pues hablen de una vez ¿Quién es ese niño y porque lo adoptaron?

-pues veras Haruka san…- Shizuru comenzó a narrar la historia

En tanto 2 pequeños traviesos y un más confiado Minosuke brincan en la cama de carro. Rápidamente la rubia se aburre de solo brincar y va a la puerta para tratar de abrirla pero se da cuenta que sin ayuda hará mucho ruido.

-Ryo ven acá y ayuda- ordeno la pequeña, el castaño de un brinco estaba a su lado

-¿Cómo siempre?- pregunto tronándose los hombros

-aja ya sabes la rutina

Ryo se puso de rodillas para que Hitomi se subiera a sus hombros y al levantarse el castaño el pomo de la puerta le fuera de fácil acceso. Como mucho cuidado y lentitud la niña abrió la puerta y apenas se asomo para luego entrecerrar la puerta y bajar.

-perímetro despejado- dijo como todo un policía de televisión

-¿peri que?- el ojirubi se les acerco

-vamos al cuarto de la TV

-y de los mangas- el par comenzaba a caminar de puntitas cuando la rubia noto que el ojirubi no los seguía y se regreso para quedar en el marco de puerta- ¿tu no vienes?

-pues…- no creía que fuera buena idea

-no seas miedoso ven- animo Hitomi- te vas a divertir

-bueno…- tomo a la Rana Rene y salio al pasillo, Hitomi le enseño de una forma rápida a ir de puntitas y de la misma forma que hicieron para abrir la puerta de la habitación lo hicieron con el de cuarto de entretenimiento- ¿y que hacemos aquí?

-yo ver caricaturas- victoreo Ryo corriendo para lanzarse al sofá de cuero negro

-pero antes ayúdame a bajar los mangas

-o es verdad- los 3 niños miran el enorme librero que va de extremo a extremo de la habitación, Minosuke por primera vez le pone atención a la gran cantidad de libros que tienen, muchos son de autos, motos, carreteras, edificios… diseño… ¿Qué es diseño y por que se repite tanto la palabra en todos los libros?

-quiero esos- señalo Hitomi a un apartado intermedio, toda esa línea es la de los mangas de Shizuru- quiero terminar de leer Marmalade Boy- aparte de toda la colección de ese manga estaban Radical Romance, Heart Beat, Quartet Game, Green Eyes, Mint na bokura, Random Walk, Ultra Maniac y Spicy Pink

-todos son de la misma autora…- Minosuke se da cuenta que en todas las pastas, llevan el mismo nombre "Wataru Yoshizumi"

-es genial ¿la has leído?

-no

-blah es mentira, los mejores mangas son los de aya- en otra sección mas abajo están los mangas de Natsuki: Dragon Ball, One Pice, Fairy Tail, Shaman King, Samurai X, Rosario+Vampire, Wolf Guy, Gantz, Soul Eater y…- Tenjou Tenge es el mejor de todos ¿eso ya los leíste?

-no tampoco los he leído- en general el no ha leído nada de esa casa

-¿seguro que vives aquí?- pregunto en burla la rubia

-no llevo mucho tiempo aquí… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-como sea da igual, ahorita los leerás- usando el mismo sistema Hitomi alcanza los mangas que quiere leer y los va lanzando al suelo pero Ryo se cansa rápido y ella no termina de bajar todos los que quería ver

-Ryo todavía faltan- chillo haciendo un mohín la pequeña

-pero ya me canse- se trono los hombros de nuevo, cargarla era cansado y mas porque se movía mucho.

-no importa levántame de nuevo

-no quiero, ahora tu levántame

-yo soy niña- se cruzo de brazos- no cargo nada

-yo soy niño y no quiero cargar nada- también se cruzo de brazos

-eres malo- le saco la lengua

-eres fea- le saco la lengua y se doblo hacia afuera los parpados

-etto… ¿Por qué no usan un banco? –sugirió Minosuke antes de que comenzaran a lanzarse cosas.

-…- los dos se quedaron callados, analizando lo que había dicho Mino y llegando al conclusión de...- ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!

-porque no me dieron tiempo

Ya con la nueva idea, Mino y Ryo fueron por uno de los bancos del bar, lo acercaron y sostuvieron mientras Hitomi lanzaba cuanto manga llegaba a sus manitas, dejo las dos hileras bacías y de la fuerza que usaba algunos cayeron en la mesa de billar otros atrás del bar y si tuvieron suerte no terminaban en la pecera.

Cuando estuvieron satisfechos con la cantidad de mangas se sentaron en el suelo a "leer" que para sorpresa de Minosuke era solo ver las imágenes, el al contrario si sabia leer y desde que tomo un tomo de One Piece simplemente no pudo dejar de leer la historia… o eso intentaba pues cada 5 segundos alguno le decía

-¿y que dice aquí?

-dice… "no la puedo dejar de mirar, es hermosa"

-ho…- un ligero sonrojo inundo sus mejillas de porcelana de la rubia, parecía como si… como si se lo dijera a ella

-Oé y aquí ¿Qué dice?

-dice… "Con esos labios temblorosos y tenues y hombros desalineados, no eres mas que una hormiga que se mueve por el suelo donde yo estoy"

-wow ¡Mitsuomi es genial!... y es mas genial porque ya se que se su nombre

-eres un tonto Ryo kun jajajajajaja ni siquiera sabias el nombre de tu peleador favorito

-tu eres la tonta Hito chan

-no, lo eres tu

-no tu

-no tu- un libro sale volando y con el otros 3 que se suman a la mayor pelea de mangas vista en esa casa, tomos se ven volando y cayendo estrepitosamente por todo el cuarto junto con el griterío de los niños

-hmmm- no lo dejan leer a gusto, toma los tomos que tenia apilados, su Rana Rene y se va hasta el sofá que le provee barrera contra los libros voladores- ahora si… ¿Dónde me quede?

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- azoto la puerta Haruka- ¿Por qué no se quedaron en el cuarto de la gallina?

-ho…

-ho…- los niños se voltear a ver y rápidamente bajaron sus manos escondiéndolas tras de si

-mis… mis…- Natsuki no podía articular palabras con el enojo que se le vino encima

-mangas- término la frase Shizuru

-¡LOS VOY A DESTRIPAR PITUFOS LADRONES!

-¡MAMI!!!-chillaron los niños corriendo a los brazos de sus madres

-espera Natsuki san… repondremos los mangas que se echaron a perder- dijo rápidamente Yukino antes de que la peliazul tocara a su hijo

-si… tranquilízate mujer…- Haruka abraza a la pequeña y camina hacia atrás

-que me tranquilice… grrrr- Natsuki esta roja de ira, camina como animal enjaulado viendo hacia todos lados como el piso, la mesa de billar, los de pin Ball, la barra y hasta la pecera están tapizados de mangas.

-ara… ¿y Mino kun?- los niños señalaron hacia el sofá

-y tu pitufo llorón…- Natsuki se asomó cual gigante furioso, el pequeño se escuda detrás del manga, solo se ven sus grandes ojos rojos a nada de anegarse de lagrimas y la Rana Rene sobre su cabeza-… a ti…- esos ojitos de oveja a medio morir tenían que ser de familia- … a ti…- pero no podía caer en esa trampa del diablo y menos después de lo que platicaron hace unos minutos- … a ti te voy a destripar después ¡bájate de mi sofá!

-¡hai!- bajo sosteniendo la rana con la mano izquierda y con la derecha el manga

-a tu habitación y esta vez quédate ahí –le ordeno

-¡hai!- el pequeño se fue entre brinquitos para evitar pisar los mangas o chocar con las mujeres. A Shizuru y Natsuki se les bajo un poco el enojo con la escena tan chistosa pero no dejaron de fruncir el seño.

-con ustedes hablaremos muy seriamente en la casa- Haruka y Yukino también se mostraban molestas- vayan a la habitación de Minosuke y no queremos nada de ruido

-si – con la misma velocidad se fueron a la habitación mencionada dejando a las mujeres solas otra vez.

-haa pintar y ahora también limpiar este desastre… -suspiro Natsuki sosteniéndose la cabeza

-disculpa Natsuki san

-grrr no digan nada solo mantengan a ese par de ladrones lejos de mis cosas- la peliazul salio del cuarto y camino hasta la sala donde había dejado las brochas y los botes de pintura- tengo una habitación que pintar

-Haruka chan podría ayudarte- ofreció Yukino

-¿Qué? Yukino no dispongas de mi…- chillo molesta la rubia

- ara no podríamos pedirle eso a Haruka san- interrumpió la ojirubi

-si, seria pedir demasiado que alguien como ella use una brocha

-¿Qué quieres decir motociclista rebelde?- puso las manos en su cadera

- que tu eres igual que esos pitufos ladrones, un mero desastre- dijo Natsuki jugando con la brocha- no podrías pintar un cuarto infantil ni en sueños

-Natsuki no debería de hablar así de las "limitaciones" de otras personas- Shizuru sonaba realmente afectada por las palabras de su pareja

-¡les mostrare de lo que somos capaces!- grito la rubia- ¡Yukino ve por lo que falta para pintar! Vamos a mostrar que nuestra manada es la mejor – le arrebato la brocha a Natsuki de las manos.

-haaa- suspiro bajando los hombros- tu nunca cambias Haruka chan

-muévete, esa habitación va quedar como de catalogo jojojojo- la rubia ya estaba sacando a los niños y mandándolos a la que ayudaran a traer los botes de pintura.

-fiuuu quien diría que sigue siendo igual de fácil- Natsuki le susurra a la peliocre que tiene a lado

-¿ya lo habías planeado?

-aprendí de la mejor, kaichou sama- esto ultimo lo susurro al oído de la ojirubi

-ara ara mi Natsuki es una gran aprendiz

-jejejejeje siempre -Y en tanto ellas derraman miel, la manada Suzushiro pinta la habitación a velocidad luz pero… ¿y Mino kun?

-wow…- se volvió a quedar sentado pero esta vez en la sala, aun con su rana en la cabeza- Luffy y compañía… son geniales- leyendo mangas de one piece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Me acorde de hace algún tiempo cuando mi sobrinito tenia aproximadamente esa edad, arrastro la silla hasta la vitrina, saco cuanto juguete pudo (muchos de colección) y cuando regrese vi esparcidos por toda la habitación mis figuras de acción, el perro mordió y dejo deformes, algunos amputados cuanto muñeco le quedo al alcance y mi sobrino… jugaba con un inuyasha decapitado y un Shiru sin brazo. Lo primero que salio de mi garganta fue "¡¡¡TE VOY A DESTRIPAR!!!!" jajajajajaja. Nos vemos.


	8. Dime lo que Piensas

Capitulo 8: Dime lo que piensas

.

.

.

Para la hora de la comida la manada Suzushiro olímpicamente han terminado de pintar, limpiar y acomodar el cuarto de Minosuke, Haruka llena sus pulmones y exhala orgullosa… Yukino también exhala pero ella solo esta cansada.

-¿y bien?

-les quedo muy bien Haruka san – dijo Shizuru admirando el trabajo, casi ni ensuciaron y el trabajo con las cenefas parecía hecho por un experto

-jo jo jo nosotros siempre hacemos las cosas bien

-pues…- chasqueo la boca Natsuki- no te quedo tan mal para haberlo hecho tú

-claro claro…- la rubia estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados asintiendo, hasta que las palabras parecen haber sido procesadas correctamente- ¡quisieras! Esta perfecta esta habitación

-¿según quien?- gruño Natsuki. Haruka le contesto y esta pelea de dimes y diretes continuo unos minutos mas, Shizuru vio al pequeño ojirubi que seguía absorto en la lectura… ni siquiera Natsuki podía estar tanto tiempo con un libro entre las manos. Se acerco y cargo al pequeño, el niño no se tensa para nada, al contrario se acomoda de lo lindo en el pecho de la mujer, ya no se pone como piedra al contacto de ella y eso la hace sonreír.

-ara ¿Qué es lo que miras tan insistentemente Mino kun?- pregunto en su perfecto acento

-no entiendo esto- señalando un globo de texto

-dice…Ashura Ichibugin es el ataque de Zoro- la peliazul suele juguetear con las escobas en los supermercados gritando los ataques y en algunos casos imitándolos… antes de que lleguen los encargados de las tiendas.

-¿Qué es un Ashura?- pregunto volteando hacia la mujer

-Ashura es una deidad budista – Contesto acomodando sus brazos para que su mano quedara libre y pudiera señalarle- por eso cuando va atacar parece que tiene 3 cabezas

-¿y aquí que dice?- cambio rápidamente algunas páginas y señalo otro ataque

- dice… Gomu Gomu no Gatoringu y el Gatoringu viene de la ametralladora Gatling que fue la primera en su tipo

-haaa –le aliviaba que el pequeño fuera tan centrado y afecto a la leer, algo que seguramente heredo de su hermana, eso significaba que no tendrían muchos problemas para la escuela… suspiro al recordar ese tema, seria otra "batalla campal" como lo había predicho Yukino hace unas horas cuando platicaban sobre las peripecias que tienen que efectuar dos mujeres trabajadoras.

Antes de que otra cosa pasara Natsuki había dejado muy en claro que no tenia pensado dejar su trabajo por encerrarse en la casa y Shizuru no podía negarle eso, ella tampoco quería hacerlo, lo que sorprendió un poco a Haruka, ella habría jurado que la Bubuzuque seria feliz quedándose en casa y dedicándose a las labores del hogar.

Pero también tenía sueños que quería cumplir, una carrera prometedora y un puesto muy cotizado que le auguraba grandes logros y muchas posibilidades de crecer, en cuanto a vida laboral ella tenía una buena y no la quería dejar.

Aunque siempre ahí guarderías y niñeras, ellas tampoco lo tomaban como opciones viables porque no les daban confianza y el problema vendría a explotarles en la cara en siguiente lunes que regresaban a sus trabajos. No tenían donde botar a Minosuke pero justo cuando iban a hablar de ese pequeño detalle comenzaron a oír el griterío de los niños y fueron a ver lo que sucedía.

-Minosuke…- hablo tratando de salir de sus pensamientos la peliocre- ¿no vas a decirle nada a tus tías?- el pequeño le miro mas extrañado, entrecerró ligeramente las cejas y torció un poco la boca, comenzaba a imitar las muecas de Natsuki- porque te hicieron el favor de arreglar tu habitación

- ¡tías!- grito para que le hicieran caso, todas las mujeres voltearon y dejaron de jugar a cabezazos- Ookini por pintar mi cuarto- su acento era igual al de Shizuru, remato con una sonrisa de comercial, linda y cautivadora. Haruka paro de inmediato y un ligero rubor se poso en sus mejillas, al igual que en su hija quien se cubrió la cara.

-Hem… si lo que sea- de inmediato paro la disputa dejando en silencio la habitación

-mamá, mamá- Hitomi jalaba el pantalón de Yukino para llamar su atención

-¿Qué sucede Hito chan?

-tengo hambre

-yo tengo sed- agrego Ryo

-Bubuzuke sigues sin tener nada en la alacena ¿verdad?

-ara- suspiro- Haruka san me atrapo

-entonces pediremos algo- concluyo cerrando los ojos y esperando la respuesta de sus pequeños.

-¡Pizza!- gritaron al unísono los niños, amarrándose de las manos y brincando, en tanto Mino volteo de nuevo hacia la mujer que lo cargaba

-sabe bien, no te preocupes- le dedico una sonrisa la cual contesto y procedió a regresar a sus lectura.

-ok- sonrío para regresar a su lectura.

A la hora de pedir las pizzas hubo otra discusión sobre cuantas pedir, Yukino sugirió que 1 familiar bastaría pero una familiar se la podía comer sola Haruka y quedaría con hambre, lo mismo Natsuki. La rubia se ufano de su "habilidad" para comer pizza a lo que contesto la peliazul con risas y burlas, lo que desencadeno una competencia de glotones… y 4 pizzas familiares media hora después.

-yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero- hablaba como loro Hitomi

-yo igual, yo igual, yo igual, yo igual- Ryo tenia la costumbre de pedir lo mismo que pedía Hitomi

-recuerden masticar 23 veces la comida- pidió Yukino en un suspiro sirviéndole a sus niños quienes obviamente no hicieron caso y a las 10 masticadas tragaban para seguir con la siguiente mordida. Pero las que no tenían desfachatez eran Haruka y Natsuki que no comían, tragaban las rebanadas contabilizando cada una en un grito

-¡8!- grito Haruka

-ja ¡10!- victoreo Natsuki, Haruka tomo dos rebanadas y las comenzó a comer al mismo tiempo

-Haruka chan- recrimino la mujer con lentes

-ahora no Yukino- dijo… o eso fue lo que dedujo la castaña, con la boca llena de pizza era difícil de entender.

-no te preocupes Yukino san- Shizuru entendía el porque de la vergüenza de la mujer- estamos entre amigos y esto… no es para nada nuevo

-haaa tienes razón Shizuru san- suspiro resignándose y mordiendo su apenas segunda rebanada

-hmm no me gusta "la cosa verde"- chillo Hitomi

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Minosuke que se sentó a lado suyo, ahora el podía agregar "pizza" a sus comidas favoritas justo a alado de "hamburguesa" ¿Qué podría tener la pizza que no fuera bueno?

-es pimiento morón- contestó Shizuru- y si no lo quieres déjalo en el plato Hito chan

-hai- contesto aliviada, por lo general su mamá Haruka la obliga a comerlo le guste o no, pero Tía Shizuru y tía Natsuki suelen ser mucho mas permisivas… en especial tía Natsuki.

-a mi me gusta como saben- en general al ojirubi le gustaba como sabia todo

-pues tómalos- dijo ella dejándoselos en su plato

-los míos también- adivinaron a Ryoichi tampoco le gustan los pimientos

-ookini- sonrío Mino feliz de tener mas que ponerle a su pizza

.

.

.

.

Al terminar la comida con Haruka como ganadora y Natsuki como perdedora con indigestión y agruras fueron al parque a caminar esperando que se les bajara la comida a las dos contendientes y los niños se divirtieran un poco.

-mira Mino kun- dijo la rubia jalando el brazo del pequeño

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo alterado por el ánimo de la otra

-vamos a jugar en el sube y baja- ordeno sin soltarlo del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta el juego

-¿y yo que?- chillo Ryoichi corriendo atrás de ellos

-Hito chan busquen un juego donde puedan jugar los tres- pidió Yukino a los pequeños

-si mamá- dijo la pequeña subiendo a Minosuke en uno de los lados del sube y baja

-Hito chan esta muy amigable con Mino kun- dijo Shizuru con una sonrisilla

-es verdad- Haruka podría jugar que es casi milagroso que Hitomi no hubiera golpeado al pequeño y luego declarado que era un ser débil que no merecía ni su tiempo… que es lo que solía hacer al conocer niños de su edad.

-quizás sea porque las conoce a ustedes- y al agradarle las tías le agradara el nuevo ¿primo?

-quizá- concordó Natsuki con la castaña, pero justo cuando comenzaban a relajarse un llanto, podrían jurar que la peliazul y la peliocre brincaron con solo escucharlo. Minosuke lloraba levantándose del suelo en tanto Hitomi y Ryoichi se pelean por toda la arena.

-pitufos…- suspiro Natsuki caminando hacia el mas llorón de todos, el al verla corrió hasta ella- ¿Qué paso?

-el… el…- señalando al niño que ahora cuelga de la mano de Haruka

-le pego a Mino kun- gruño Hitomi

-no es cierto- chillo el castaño

-Ryoichi ¿Qué te he dicho de ser violento?- reprendió Yukino

-hmmm- inflo las mejillas rojo de coraje el pequeño

-puedes aguantar la respiración todo lo que quieras, no evitaras el castigo- sentencio la rubia mayor.

-ya ya pitufo llorón- Natsuki acariciaba la azulada melena

-¿Qué paso?- inquirió la peliocre abrazando al niño

-el… el dijo que me quitara y… y… me empujo… caí y… ella lo tiro

-¿Hitomi hizo que?- quedaron en shock las otras dos mujeres

-¿de cuando acá Hitomi protege alguien que no sea Ryoichi?- pregunto la rubia a la castaña que la miraba con la misma incredulidad

-nunca…- dijo mirando a la niña que estaba sonrojada y con las manos cerradas en puños- Hito chan ¿Por qué tu?...

-porque quise…- se apresuro a decir- ya denme mi castigo para seguir jugando con Mino kun…

-ara ara parece que Mino kun ha dado muy buena impresión- comenzó a sacudir las ropas del pequeño

-si, tan pronto y ya tienes nuevos amigos- de cierta forma le aliviaba, Natsuki no lo suele decir con frecuencia pero cree importante el tener amigos, mas a esa edad.

-Ryoichi discúlpate con Minosuke- ordeno la castaña

-pero mamá… -chillo tomando una bocanada de aire

-nada de peros jovencito- dijo Haruka regresándolo al suelo- es de muy mala educación empujar a los niños, sabes que debes de esperar tu turno

-era mi turno- bufo el pequeño- yo siempre me subo primero con Hito chan

-haaa ahí esta el problema- suspiraron las mujeres- Mino kun no va meterse en la relación que tienes con tu hermanita, verdad Hitomi

-hmmm no…- bajo la mirada- no puede hacerlo

-… y no quiero hacerlo- susurro el pequeño a las mujeres a su lado quienes rieron.

-¡oye!- grito el castaño, el aludido solo lo miro con sus grandes ojos rojos y cero expresión-… disculpa… por…

-escúpelo de una vez- le dio una palmadita en la espalda la rubia mayor

- disculpa por empujarte- efectivamente lo dijo como si escupiera las palabras

-disculpa aceptada- sonrío el pequeño- ahora volvamos a jugar

-kawaiiii- Shizuru abrazo al niño alzándolo por los aires y menearlo con el- definitivamente Mino será tan kawaii como Natsuki

- ¡Shizuru! Deja de decirle esas cosas al niño

-¿de verdad seré como ella?- sus ojitos se iluminaron

-¡claro que lo serás!- extendió los brazos sosteniendo el niño en el aire para darle de vueltas, Mino también extendió sus brazos y comenzó a reírse, le gustaba esa sensación de dar de vueltas.

-¡pitufo! ¡Shizuru!- ya no sabia a quien gruñirle y simplemente se quedo con las manos en la cadera, ocultando su sonrojo con su larga cabellera azul.

-parece que ya se están acostumbrando a ser una familia- susurro Yukino a la rubia que tenia a lado, entrelazando sus finos dedos con los de ella.

-si… se ven felices- Haruka se sintió aliviada, como mejor amiga de Shizuru… si… aunque ni ella lo creyera era la mejor amiga de la ojirubi. Sabia lo mucho que ella quería una familia, siempre que iban de visita con sus niños notaba la mirada que ponía la ojirubi, una mezcla de anhelo con nostalgia. Era un alivio que por fin, aunque a la fuerza la motociclista rebelde aceptara subir al siguiente nivel.

.

.

.

La ida a parque transcurrió sin otro incidente, las mujeres les buscaron a los niños algún juego en el que pudieran estar los 3, el pasamanos y la resbaladilla los entretuvieron suficiente. En tanto ellas daban de vueltas alrededor del lugar para pasar toda la comida que tragaron.

-niños ya es hora de irnos- dijo Natsuki para que pararan de jugar y fueran hacia ellas

-pero todavía es temprano- chilla la rubia- aun ni estamos cansados

-habla por ti- bromeo la peliazul mirando al pequeño pitufo llorón que estaba totalmente agotado- Mino kun parece bastante cansado

-¿ya te cansaste Mino kun?- pregunto Ryoichi dándole de palmaditas en la espalda

-algo…- susurro con las manos en las rodillas, se había agotado totalmente.

-no te puedes quedar así- la rubia se le puso enfrente- todavía falta mucho por jugar

-¿de verdad?- pregunto tragando saliva y volteando hacia la niña… quedando helado

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Hitomi extrañada por como la miraba

-… tu cabello…- dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿tiene chicle?- dijo en un espanto, no seria la primera vez que alguien le pegara chicle.

-brilla muy bonito… como el sol…- era lo primero que se le venia a la mente al ver esa melena dorada a contra luz. Ella se ha sonrojado como un tomate y no se quedo sola, también Haruka se puso así

-… baka…- chillo apenada dándole un golpe que lo mando directo al piso

-ahí vamos de nuevo- suspiro Natsuki escuchando el llanto

.

.

.

Con ese golpe y la lloradera se dio por terminada la visita de la manada Suzushiro, ellos regresaron a su camioneta con los dos niños castigados sin postre, por golpearle a Minosuke y la manda Kuga simplemente regreso a su hogar para tomar algo de cereal viendo caricaturas y alistarse para el día de mañana… su ultimo día de asueto.

-ne Natsuki- dijo para llamar su atención la peliocre ofreciéndole llevarse el plato de cereal vacío y así la ojiverde no perdiera detalle de su caricatura

-lleno por favor- dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla

-¿otro? Este va ser tu segundo plato- pensó que con toda la pizza que comió no podría ni cenar… ella solo ceno una tasa de té

-¿Qué querías preguntar?- evadió el tema del cereal

-haaa- suspiro, caminando hacia la cocina por más cereal para su mujer- ¿Qué vamos hacer mañana?

-lo mismo que hacemos todos los domingos Shizuru- dijo en acto reflejo, realmente no pensó su respuesta.

-ara ¿con Minosuke aquí? No creí que fueras capaz Nat su ki –se sonrojo escondiendo la mitad de su cara en la caja de cereal

-… ¿Qué?...-la mujer dejo de volcar toda su atención a la pantalla y analizo las palabras de la mujer, recordando que "lo que hacían todos los domingos" era "follar como conejos"- ¡baka! Mira lo que me haces decir – gritoneo sonrojada

-¿yo te obligue? Pero si solo hice una inocente pregunta- la verdad es que no esperaba la respuesta de Natsuki, solo quería saber si la mujer tendría algo planeado para mañana aparte de lo que hacían siempre… suspiro mentalmente dándole la despedía a sus domingos de "grato esparcimiento" pequeños gajes de tener una familia.

-pues no tengo pensado hacer nada…- bufo esperando que el carmín bajar de sus mejillas- ¿tu quieres hacer algo?

-ir por la despensa- tomando en cuenta que el lunes regresaban a trabajar, ya no tendrían tiempo para ir hacer las compras y no quería que Mino kun siguiera con una dieta basada en hamburguesas y cereal.

-iremos por la despensa- dio por terminada la discusión regresando a su programa hasta que Shizuru la volvió a sacar de su concentración cuando se le acerco a su costado derecho.

-¿y eso que hacemos todos los domingos? Podemos pasarlo a esta noche- susurro con su seductora voz.

-…- un hipersonrojo- ¡BAKA!- golpeo a la mujer con el control remoto- ¡Claro que no! Golosa insaciable

-ara- chillo poniendo sus manos de escudo contra la terrible arma- pero Mino kun se va quedar en su habitación, si Natsuki promete no subir la voz no veo porque no…

-¡BAKA!...- paro antes de lanzar otra estocada con el control-… ¿El pitufo llorón ya se va quedar a dormir en su cuarto?

-¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en la cama grande?- chillo Minosuke entrando en la discusión

-¿Qué chiste tiene que Haruka arreglara todo el cuarto y compráramos la cama de carrito si no la va usar?- suspiro ¿pues que esperaban esos dos? Dormir siempre en la misma cama

-bueno… eso es verdad- pensó la peliazul

-yo no quiero dormir solo- se agarro a la brazo de Natsuki

-pero tienes que hacerlo pitufo, para eso te dimos la habitación

-¡entonces no la quiero!

-ya vas a comenzar de pitufo llorón- suspiro Natsuki trato de zafarse del agarre- ¡y devuélveme mi brazo!

-¡no quiero!- mas llanto

-¡no me moquees el brazo!- grito Natsuki ahora jalando su brazo pero inútilmente, se levanto y comenzó arrastrar al niño por toda la sala- ¡deja mi brazo!

-¡no quiero soltarte! ¡No quiero dormir solo!

-ara ara… ya se había tardado esta discusión- suspiro con la mano en la mejilla, en otras circunstancias no vería malo el que se quedara el niño con ellas pero, ella quería tener su rato de grato esparcimiento, ¿Qué tal si Minosuke nunca sale de su habitación? ¿Qué tal si no vuelven a tener otro rato de esparcimiento en días… meses… AÑOS? Su cara se petrifico, dejando caer la caja de cereal- ¡Natsuki es mía!- chillo oficialmente saliendo de quicio

-¿Nanni?- pregunto la peliazul, ¿a que venia esa afirmación tan desesperada?

-¡No, es mía!- chillo el niño aforrándose mas al brazo de la mujer

-¡mentira yo la vi primero!- agarro al niño por la cintura tratando de zafarlo- Minosuke debe ser un niño bueno e irse a dormir a su cuarto ¡SOLO!

-no quiero dormirme solo… no quiero ser niño bueno- concluyo agarrando se hasta con las uñas

-… esto es muy molesto- tenia a un pitufo llorón dejando todo baboso su brazo y atrás de el una mujer pervertida jalando del pitufo, a este paso se iba a encerrar en el cuarto de entretenimiento, se estaba tomando muy enserio el ser ella la que durmiera sola-… ¡a callar los dos! O se calman o me duermo yo sola

-¡NO QUIERO!- chillaron los dos ojirubis

-¡suficiente!- con la mucosidad y baba en un rápido movimiento se libero del agarre, el niño quedo en los brazos de Shizuru, razón por la que uso tanta fuerza.- yo me voy a dormir a mi cuarto- a paso firme y molesto Natsuki se encerró en el cuarto de entretenimiento

-… ¡IKEZU!- gritaron igual al unísono pero no sirvió de nada… Natsuki había tenido suficiente de los ojirubi por ese día.

-Natsuki ikezu…- chillo Shizuru

-si… ikezu…- chillo Minosuke

-y ustedes son unos ¡Bakas!- gruño azotando la puerta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

Jo jo jo nuevo capitulo, nos acercamos al fatídico "lunes"… como odio los lunes y Natsuki tendrá una nueva razón para odiarlos también jajajaja.

Antes de que se vuelva a olvidar (vengo pensando hacer esto desde el capitulo 4) quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen este ff... en general los que leen todos mis ff, si no actualizo o es porque espero o porque no llega la inspiración jajajaja. Aunque la gran mayoría de los mensajes que me mandan no los contesto, la verdad es que si los leo todos y me animan a seguir escribiendo jejejeje (es que luego no se me ocurre que contestarles) o en casos como el de "MarceDhampir" no tengo como hacerlo jajajaja aunque me gustaría, siempre deja comentarios que me dan ganas de contestar.

Eso es lo que les quería decir queridos y queridas lectoras, gracias por leer y si les entretienen mis historias… ya cumplen con su objetivo jajajaja (que chiste tiene un hobby que solo disfruto yo)

Nos vemos.


	9. Domingo

Capitulo 9: Domingo

.

.

Domingo en la mañana/tarde, la manada Kuga ha llegado al supermercado y como es su costumbre Natsuki ha entrado de primera en la búsqueda de un carrito que no tenga las ruedas chuecas, después de pelear a muerte con una señora de 40 lleva triunfante su conquista.

-ara ara esa señora se veía espeluznante

-¡ja! era solo una vieja bruja- Natsuki entro con el carro, Shizuru a su lado izquierdo y Minosuke a su lado derecho "¿Qué tienen que estar pegados a mi todo el día?" se pregunto mentalmente dando un suspiro. Por ocio voltea a un costado, ve que la señora sube al niño en el carrito y recuerda que en todos lados se hace eso- Oé pitufo

- ara…- dice volteando hacia arriba

-¿ara? ¿Tú también vas a tener esea palabreja?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- chilla Shizuru saltando en defensa de su inigualable "ara"- pensé que a Natsuki le gustaba

-pues…- no es que le molestara de todas maneras- ven aquí- evadió olímpicamente el cuestionamiento. Tomo a Mino de los costados y lo sentó en la parte trasera del carrito, el niño se le quedo mirando extrañado

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? –pregunto extrañado, todas las veces que habían salido o caminaba o alguna de ellas lo cargaba

-porque no quiero perderte de visa- gruño Natsuki empujando el carrito

-ha…- musito Mino dando por satisfecha su duda. Shizuru se limito a sonreír por la escena, a su parecer Natsuki le hacia muy bien de madre… o de perro guardián. Quizá el instinto de madre abnegada que sabe a la perfección los deberes de la casa no cheque mucho con la peliazul pero si el de madre protectora, Natsuki inconcientemente no había dejado de proteger a Mino kun desde que se les perdiera el otro día.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?- detuvo el carrito en seco

-vamos primero por los enlatados- la ojiverde se limito asentir y virar el rumbo hacia los enlatados.

De enlatados compraron bastantes, desde duraznos en conserva hasta atunes en agua, de los cuales Natsuki es fan cuando llevan mayonesa. Cuando llegaron a la sección de cereales la peliazul comenzó a enseñarle al pequeño la forma correcta de elegir las mejores cajas.

-si tienen un juguete bueno como lupas o pelotas, se compra, si el juguete es una miseria no vale la pena

-hai…

-si tiene bombones de formas cursis y colores pastel no es bueno

-hai…

-si la caja la venden a dos por uno el cereal no esta fresco o no es bueno, podría parecer un juego de azar pero el secreto es comprar justo el día que aparece la oferta, así consigues los mas fresco

-¿Cómo se que esta fresco?- pregunta importantísima

-mira la fecha de caducidad del lote- Natsuki tomo una de las cajas y le da la vuelta mostrándole al niño la fecha y dándole la explicación de cómo se manejan las caducidades

Salieron por fin de la línea de cereales, con varias cajas que Natsuki eligió y con la primera que Minosuke elegía también.

Pasaron a las carnes, ese era el departamento de Shizuru que se metía entre las demás señoras para lograr que el hombre la atendiera y buscando de igual manera que Natsuki los productos mas frescos. En tanto la peliazul se queda en la periferia de la seccion de carnes igual que otros hombres esperando con el carrito.

-Mira esta- una costumbre de Natsuki es pasar por las revistas al principio del recorrido y agarrarse una o dos para tener en que entretenerse mientras espera a la peliocre. Hoy tomo una de motos- es una Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R es de mis favoritas

-hooo…

-esta es una Honda K-3000 también es deportiva

-¿es de tus favoritas?

-es mas que eso, esta es mi bebe- al ver que el niño no comprende decide explicarse mejor- yo diseñe esta moto

-wow… ¿tu la hiciste?

-bueno… técnicamente si- Natsuki estaba en el departamento de diseño, era de las pocas mujeres en la oficina que no fuera secretaria, en un principio comenzó trabajando en los proyectos de otros pero el director de diseño vio su potencial y se arriesgo a darle un proyecto a la joven diseñadora a pesar de las muchas quejas que tuvo por parte de otros que habían esperado años por esa oportunidad.

Después del gran excito que tuvo su proyecto la nombro gerente del área de diseño, primera mujer en conseguir un puesto tan alto y también la mas joven. Pero valla que el director había tenido buen ojo, la mujer era como un ogro cuando se trataba de defender sus ideas y proyectos, ni se diga a la hora de exigir el trabajo bien hecho por parte de sus ahora "asistentes"

-disculpe…- un joven alto y bien parecido se acerco a la mujer- ¿es usted Natsuki Kuga?- pregunto con una sonrisilla nerviosa

-si lo soy- contesto desafiante

-¡es todo un gusto conocerla!- estallo en jubilo el muchacho, estrechando fuertemente la mano de la mujer- mi nombre es Soun Hayata y soy un corredor profesional, una amiga me recomendó comprarme la K-2500 y lo hice y… ¡es un monstruo disfrazado de motocicleta!

-jejeje eso buscaba… -ahora algunas personas voltearon a ver, un joven moreno de 1.89 inclinado saludando a la mujer de 1.60 como si fuera Santa Close o alguna clase de artista… que por su cara y cuerpo bien podría serlo.

-¿Cuándo sacara una para motocross? Escuche que estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto

-no podría dar una fecha exacta…- si lo dijera el director la mata- pero esperamos salgan para el año que viene

-¿será una K o sacaran otros modelos?

-salda la K… no creo que tarden mucho en anunciarla- comenzó hacer cuentas mentales, lo mas seguro es que en la próxima convención la vayan a mostrar al publico y dar fecha de lanzamiento al mercado.

-lo esperare con ansias- el muchacho sigue sonriéndole a la mujer-… hem…- un sonrojo se hace notar en su cara, había visto una foto de la mujer y leyó barios artículos sobre ella pero en persona… era 100 veces mas guapa, como cambia la gente sin lentes- disculpe Kuga sensei… ¿podrías autografiar mi pecho?

-¿nani?- ahora la sonrojada era ella porque el muchacho se quito la camisa mostrando su bien formado torso, el torso de todo un deportista, tenia unas cuantas cicatrices de los golpes que se había dado pero incluso Natsuki tenia que aceptar que estaba muy bien trabajados esos pectorales

-si, justo aquí- por asares del destino el joven traía un plumón que le extendió a Natsuki quien con toda la vergüenza que sus mejillas podían soporta, hizo un garabato en el pecho del joven y puso una pequeña dedicatoria por el ombligo

-gracias Kuga sensei… ¿también se tomaría una foto conmigo?- Natsuki tenia pensado gritar un rotundo ¡no! Pero con esa cara, le recordó a ella cuando veía en vivo y a todo color a sus conductores favoritos.

-claro, lo que sea- suspiro, al acto el joven la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia el, otro sonrojo de la peliazul pero… se dejo querer, pasando ella también su brazo por la espalda del muchacho. Con el celular saco fotos en diferentes ángulos hasta que una voz sexy los hizo voltear.

-ara ¿no te gustaría que les sacara una de cuerpo completo?- una peliocre de aguda mirada clavo sus ojos en los de la peliazul quien al acto trago saliva nerviosa y discretamente quito las manos del bien formado abdomen.

-ho seria de gran ayuda señora- le dio el celular y poso para la foto, Natsuki no quito la cara de perrito asustando. Diciéndose mentalmente "me va matar, me va matar"

-aquí tienes

-gracias- dio una pequeña reverencia a la peliocre- muchas gracias Kuga sensei- dio otra reverencia

-no ahí de que je je- el joven no entendió porque el cambio de la mujer pero una idea le cruzo la mente- ho ¡espéreme por favor! – y salio corriendo hacia lo incierto

-aja- dijo aun con la mano alzada en saludo

- parece que Natsuki se divertía con sus fanáticos- otra mirada de puñal atravesó a la ojiverde

-es solo un niño que le gustan mis motos je je je-se rasco la nuca

-aja- Natsuki volvió a retomar el control del carrito y Shizuru después de dejar los paquetes de carne y embutidos se puso a su lado tomándola de la cadera de forma posesiva, la otra solo suspiro, de todos los males ese era el menor.

-¡Kuga sensei!- la aludida volteo al oír su nombre dicho por una voz grabe, nota mental para ella "muy masculina"… tenia algo con las voces masculinas- tome…- el joven le extendió un boleto, pero al ver que la otra mujer la tomaba de la cintura saco otros dos boletos- la quiero invitar a la próxima carrera de motocross que participare, a usted y… a su familia

-he… gracias- acepto los boletos dando una ligera reverencia

-al contrario, espero verla otra vez- con una sonrisa de comercial se despidió desapareciendo de la vista de las mujeres

-¿piensas ir?- pregunto Shizuru en un tono excesivamente neutral

-si- contesto sin mas la peliazul, nunca ahí buena razón para desperdiciar boletos VIP menos si son de carreras.

-ara ¿y con quien iras?

-pues no lo oíste, dijo que me invitaba a mi y a mi familia – esta respuesta paralizó a la peliocre, haciéndola abrir de sobremanera sus ojos. Se quedo estática y Natsuki paro después de dar unos pasos mas- ¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender a la ojirubi

-nada, nada- sonrío, volviendo a lado de la otra para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-Oé deja eso- chillo, enserio que le costaba entender a la mujer, primero se molesta, luego se pone digna y ahora esta melosa… Dios!!!

-no lo puedo evitar, Natsuki es tan kawaiii

-y dale con lo mismo- suspiro- ¿A dónde ahora?

-creo que ya se acabo el papel del baño

-hai hai…

.

.

.

.

Terminadas las compras vino la titánica tarea de subir con todo el bolcerio al departamento, como es costumbre ya Shizuru solo llevaba el paquete de papel y dos bolsas ligeras, Minosuke lleva una bolsa llena de latas y Natsuki… lleva todo lo demás.

-¿te lo dejo aquí?- pregunto la ojiverde, al tener como respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza, soltó las bolsas como un buldózer y se paso a desparramar en el sofá, Minosuke dejo mas delicadamente la bolsa que llevaba a lado de las que dejo Natsuki y fue a sentarse con ella. Lo único bueno que había en cargar las bolsas era que Shizuru ordenaba todo, ella no se preocupaba por esa tarea.

-Oé…- Minosuke jalo la manga de Natsuki quien dio como respuesta un gruñido-… tengo hambre…

-¡Shizuru el pitufo lloroso tiene hambre!- grito sin dejar de ver la TV

-ya voy a preparar la comida, esperen una media hora por favor

-aja…

Media hora más tarde, minutos más minutos menos. Los tres se sientan a comer por primera vez algo hecho en casa, los ojos del pequeño están atentos a los movimientos de la peliazul en espera de su decisión sobre la comida.

-Minosuke no esperes a ver si le gusta o no tu solo comételo- dijo suavemente Shizuru, el pequeño se sonrojo al notar que le habían leído la mente.

-te diré una cosa- Natsuki bajo sus palillos- la comida que haga ella- señalando a la peliocre- siempre será la mejor, sea pescado con arroz- ahora señalando la comida que tenían enfrente- o un banquete francés, todo lo que hace es delicioso

-ara… ¿todo?- ese todo dicho en tono extremadamente sexy, aderezado con una mirada picara que hizo a Natsuki casi ahogarse con la comida

-hem… si todo

Con estas palabras Minosuke no piensa más y se mete en la boca un primer bocado… y al instante queda maravillado, es mejor que lo que le daban en su casa… ahora su carita se pone melancólica y un poco triste.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Shizuru mirando al pequeño- ¿no te gusto?

- no es eso…- se quedo meditando-… ¿ya no voy a regresar a casa?- un silencio sepulcral, las miradas de las mujeres bailaban en un idioma silencioso que solo ellas entendían.

-Minosuke… ahora esta es tu casa…

-¿con ustedes?

-si con nosotras, ahora eres un Kuga – dijo la peliazul agarrando la nariz del niño con sus palillos- y mi casa siempre será tu casa pitufo azul

-jajajajaja- le dio cosquillas los palillos y se soltó del agarre

-ahora come y deja de pensar en tonterías- ordeno la ahora Kuga mayor

-hai- mas animado devora la magnifica cena y después de otra escena parecida a la de la noche anterior y a regañadientes Minosuke estrenara su habitación pero antes- ¡¿me leerás un cuento?!

-si con eso te quedas en tu cuarto lo que sea- suspiró resignada Natsuki

-¿y luego tu lo harás?- le pregunto al a ojirubi

-claro que lo are- se puso de cuclillas para quedar al nivel del niño- mañana yo te leeré el cuento

-¡genial!- victoreo con un pequeño saltito, las mujeres solo rieron

-ahora vete a poner la pijama y mete en la cama, iré en un momento

-hai- Minosuke se fue dando saltitos por la casa y mientras lo veía Natsuki alejarse Shizuru le planto un beso de repente

-¿y eso?- pregunto extrañada

-porque Natsuki chan es una excelente madre – un guiño y da media vuelta contoneando esas caderas hasta la habitación que comparten

-esa mujer un día me sacara canas verdes- suspiro resignada

-¡ya!- chillo Minosuke desde su cuarto

-ya voy ya voy pitufo llorón - la mujer entro y se sentó en los pies de la cama- ¿Qué quieres que te lea?

-este- le entrego un libro

-¿el principito?

-si, me gusta mucho –sonrío

-bueno…- lo abrió en el primer capitulo y comenzó a relatar. Antes de que terminara el capitulo Minosuke estaba en el quito sueño. Acomodo sus sabanas y salio apagando la luz.

Con pasos lentos entro a su habitación, Shizuru también estaba en el quito sueño. Entro al baño a cepillarse los dientes, se cambio de ropa por su playera sin mangas y unos boxers azules, eso era toda su pijama, mucho más de lo que Shizuru llevaba… ella duerme desnuda.

-mmm Natsuki- con solo tocar la cama la peliocre es conciente de que ella esta ahí

-pensé que estabas dormida- con menos cuidado entra debajo de las sabanas, el cuerpo de la otra se le repega, ella la abraza haciendo nula la separación.

-tus pasos me despertaron

-je creo que nunca podré ser silenciosa otra vez…- después de abandonar sus investigaciones cundo era Hime simplemente el caminar como Ninja dejo de ser algo natural y con el tiempo perdió la practica.

-no me molesta- acomodándose mejor en el pecho de la otra, si lograra borrar todos las marcas que dejo el festival de las Hime en su Natsuki seria feliz.

-si tu lo dices- no tenia cabeza para pensar en las implicaciones de esas palabras, solo deposito un beso en la cabellera ocre. Así termino el último día de asueto y el lunes se dejaba sentir más cerca, con el despertador como detonador de bomba en cuenta regresiva… esperando a nada para explotar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Diré… NO COMALLE EL PANDA BESUCON NOOOO!!!! (Todo con tal de evitar al panda besucon… hasta actualizo rápido)

… nah… hoy tengo flojera de comentar… ¡sin comentarios! Nos vemos.


	10. Lunes Odios los Lunes

Capitulo 10: Lunes… odio los lunes

.

.

.

Primer pitazo del despertador 4:45am… dos bultos se retuercen entre las sabanas, un brazo se estira hasta llegar al despertador apagándolo. La primera en salir de la cama es Shizuru quien se da tremenda estirada tronadose toda la espalda

-ne Shizuru…-un tremendo bostezo- ¿Por qué tan temprano… moverte?- a esas horas la peliazul no es capaz de hilar correctamente las frases

-jejeje- esos pequeños detalles son los que adora a la ojirubi, por eso regreso a la cama solo para dar un pequeño beso a la mujer semiinconsciente- Esta es la primera llamada… Natsuki sale a escena a la segunda

-… aja…- a grandes rasgos entendió que todavía no era su hora de levantarse y casi instantáneamente regreso a los brazos de Morfeo.

Shizuru en un suspiro fue al baño a lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, al salir comenzó a vestirse lo mas rápido que pudo, lo único que dejo para el final era el saco. Camino a la cocina tomo uno de los dos delantales que cuelgan de un pilar, mientras se va poniendo su delantal violeta con estampados de guisados ve el que se quedo colgado, uno negro que lleva en el centro un letrero amarillo con la inscripción "DANGER, NATSUKI COOKING. ¡Call Fire Departament Immediately!". Fue un regalo de Mai para un cumpleaños de la peliazul, quien diría que gracias a ese delantal Natsuki comenzó a entrar más seguido a la cocina para algo aparte de asaltar la alacena.

La peliocre comenzó sacando distintos ingredientes de las alacenas y el refrigerador, por suerte había encontrado la tabla de picar ayer o estaría como loca buscándola. Con todo esta listo para comenzar mira el reloj… todavía falta para que comiencen a dar las noticias, sin más remedio prende la TV y sintoniza un canal de música. Ahora si puede comenzar.

La alarma vuelve a sonar, una almohada choca contra el despertador y lo calla, la mujer apenas abre un ojo para ver la hora… 6:00am. Se retuerce en la cama, gruñendo y maldiciendo a quien invento el lunes. Estaba casi segura que algún viejillo con toga se retorcía a varios pies bajos tierra o en algún museo… eso le hacia sonreír, no era la única que sufría el lunes.

Con pesar arrastra su humanidad hasta el baño y como sonámbulo se lava la cara, hace un intento penoso de cepillarse los dientes, finalizando con el desenredó de su melena azul.

-haaaaaaaaa- su bostezo a Shizuru le parece más un grito de la selva… como lo que gritaría Tarzán al alba

-ara ¿Natsuki se ha levantado?- por lo general Shizuru tienen que tirarla de la cama para lograr que la peliazul abandone su lecho los lunes.

-no me quedaba de otra…- suspiro tallándose los ojos

-mi Natsuki es responsable y llegara temprano a la oficina- Shizuru se acerco para abotonar correctamente la camisa de la otra mujer… ¿tantos años y todavía se equivoca a la hora de abrochársela?

-solo para que nadie lo vean…- gruño, esa oficina estaba llena de chismosos, llegar con un pitufo llorón los podría más curioso por ella… más de lo que ya eran.

-Natsuki tienen la culpa, si no fuera tan hermética ellos…

- nadie de ahí tiene derecho a saber de mi vida privada- la peliazul es muy renuente a la hora de "soltar información", 4 años trabajando ahí y sus compañeros solo saben que esta casada porque han visto el anillo en su dedo, pero no conocen a Shizuru ni a un solo amigo, no por nada es la princesa de hielo… si, a esa edad y todavía le siguen llamando princesa de hielo.

-si tu lo dices- suspiro terminado de abotonar correctamente la camisa-… ara… ¿Natsuki no va a fajarse la camisa? O esta esperando que lo haga yo

-jejejeje pues…- aquí comienza un pequeño estimulo por parte de Shizuru para hacer el lunes de su mujer mas llevadero, sus finas manos bajaban con todo y tela por dentro del pantalón de vestir negro y su lengua juguetea en el cuello y oreja de la ojiverde.

Un pitido comienza a sonar y parte la escena pues Shizuru sale corriendo a la horno para sacar Dios sepa que. Natsuki mas despierta gracias a la ojirubi cruza la sala para entrar a la habitación de Minosuke.

El niño esta tendido por completo en la cama de carrito, babeando la almohada que tiene medio abrazada, la ojiverde se queda pensando ¿Cómo se despierta un niño? Recordó que en el orfanato azotaban una cazuela pero… conociendo al pitufo, de un salto terminaba en el suelo y llorando como la magdalena.

-ne ne… pitufo llorón- opto por la manera que Mai despertaba a Mikoto. Se puso de rodillas frente al niño y puso la mano en el pecho del niño moviéndolo- despierta, es hora de que te arregles para irnos

-hmmmm-chillo el niño en sueños y se abrazo mas fuerte a la almohada

-pitufo llorón levántate, no tenemos todo el día- Shizuru le pidió a Natsuki se encargara de arreglar al niño pues ella terminaría de arreglar la mesa para desayunar, no podían tardarse mucho si quería evitar el comer y correr.

-¿helado?- pregunto entre sueños

-… cuando salgamos a comer pero ahora ve al baño a lavarte la cara- como zombie Minosuke comienza a caminar y como trae los ojos cerrados se estrella contra la pared, medio abre los ojos, da dos pasitos atrás, mira la puerta, camina hacia ella y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-jajajajajaja- a carcajadas Natsuki va a las cajas donde guardan la ropa del niño, para el próximo fin de semana le compraran el armario. Tomo una polera verde, un pantalón de mezclilla, calzones y calcetines, se levanto y salio en busca del niño, no tenían tiempo de que se vistiera solo en modo zombie y a velocidad luz ella misma lo vistió, peino y sentó en la mesa para comer.

-¿entonces como quedamos?- pregunto Shizuru sorbiendo su té

-pues yo me lo llevo ahorita… he pitufo- trono los dedos cerca de la oreja del niño para despertarlo- come o no lo harás hasta la tarde- el niño despertó y comenzó a comer su arroz- lo cuidare todo el tiempo hasta que tu resuelvas lo de tu horario para que nos lo dividamos tu en el día y yo en la tarde.

-ara…- suspiro aliviada- gracias por comprender Natsuki

-hmmm- gruño- lo que sea, solo apresúrate a resolver eso… no puedo tenerlo encerrado 8 horas en la oficina

-¿lo vas a dejar encerrado en la oficina?... al menos salgan a la hora de la comida… deja que se oré

-abriré las ventanas…- Shizuru le lanzo la mirada

-no puedo dejarlo afuera corriendo entre los escritorios

-¿y si quiere ir al baño?- Natsuki lo pensó con los palillos tocando su labios

-creo que tengo algunas botellas bacías…

-¡Natsuki!

-¿Qué?...-otra mirada acecina- … bueno si quiere ir lo llevare al de mujeres…- quería evitar lo mas posible que los de la oficina miraran al niño.

-me arreglare con Takahashi san y espero tenerlo todo listo para mañana

-¿con las vacaciones que te dieron? Lo dudo- Natsuki no era idiota, no necesitaba mentirle para darle ánimos.

-haaa- suspiro- … si no se me acumulo mucho trabajo será para la próxima semana… si Maruya san no hizo nada tardaría quizá hasta un mes

-lo se…- termino su desayuno- pero no quiero que te apresures y termines arrancándote el cabello- es un secreto oscuro que solo Natsuki a tenido el privilegio o el infortunio de ver… Shizuru histérica con tanto trabajo que termino arrancándose mechones de cabello, la peliazul de solo acordarse le da escalofríos, preferiría mil veces a Shizuru modo psyco acecina que Shizuru estresada e histérica de tanto trabajo.

-mi Natsuki siempre preocupada por mi- le acaricio la mejilla a la otra mujer que se limito a sonrojarse

-bueno… es hora de irnos, no quiero quedar atascada media hora a 2 cuadras de mi trabajo

-hai- las mujeres se pusieron los sacos, una ultima mirada al espejo y retoques al peinado, tomaron sus portafolios, sus bolsos, cargaron a Minosuke y salieron del departamento… 5 minutos después Natsuki regreso bufando.

-¡es solo una rana!- Minosuke se negaba ir a cualquier lugar sin su rana Rene y Shizuru era demasiado perezosa para ir por la condenada rana.

De mala gana Natsuki azoto la puerta de la habitación, vio la rana en la cama, le dio algo de asco porque estaba babeada… ¿Qué ese niño babea todo lo que toca? Y justo cuando se disponía a irse tuvo una idea para mantenerlo quieto.

Paso al cuarto de entretenimiento y en una mochila metió varios tomos de one piece, estaba segura de que eso lo entretendría por horas… igual que a ella. Dejo ir esos pensamientos con una sacudida de su cabeza y ahora si, toda la manada corrió hasta el coche dirigiéndose primero al edificio donde trabaja Shizuru.

-los veo en la tarde- se despido Shizuru, aunque Minosuke ni lo noto, estaba inconciente babeando a la rana Rene.

Cuando por fin Natsuki entro al estacionamiento de su trabajo y aparco en su lugar se quedo pensando unos minutos, en silencio mirando el letrero que tenia enfrente "D.I. Kuga Natsuki"… ¿Qué haría ahora? no podía esconder a Minosuke en el armario y esperar a que todos se fueran para sacarlo… quizá si se consiguiera una bolsa de basura, de esas grandes y resistentes…

-¡No!- vociferó auto regañándose eso era peligroso y… estupido. Se dio de topes contra el volante que no había soltado aun. Con la cabeza sobre el volante volteo hacia el lado del copiloto, Minosuke dormía de lo lindo aun con una mano de la rana en la boca, ella estiro su brazo y de un movimiento le quito el peluche, alguna vez escucho a Mai decir que eso era malo.

Se dio cuenta que quedarse encerrada en el auto no solucionaría nada, después de otro enorme suspiro salio, abrió la cajuela para sacar sus cosas y trato de despertar al niño sin excito, entonces algunos compañeros de trabajo creyendo estar soñando… ¡esa era Natsuki Kuga la Princesa de Hielo cargando a un bulto con apariencia de niño, una mochila al hombro, en el otro su bolso, en la boca unas llaves y en la mano izquierda el portafolio

-¿esa fue Kuga san?…-un hombre no podía terminar la frase

-no se… y quizá no quiera averiguarlo- su amigo solo bajo la vista

Natsuki por gracia de los dioses consiguió subir con el elevador vacío hasta llegar a su piso. Pasó por los controles de seguridad y olímpicamente corrió por todo el piso entre los cubiles hasta llegar a su oficina, entrar y de un azoton cerrar la puerta. Lanzo al pitufo al sofá, tiro todo lo que cargaba y se apresuro a cerrar las persianas.

-Creo que nadie nos vio…- dijo en un suspiro

-¿Qué?- el pequeño se despertó con tremendo azoton

-Nada tú duérmete pitufo

-hai…- y en menos de lo que Natsuki llego a su escritorio el niño se había dormido. Afuera contrario a lo que esperaba la ojiverde… todo el piso vía chat hacían mil suposiciones de lo que había metido tan frenéticamente la Princesa de Hielo a su habitación.

-ahora solo tengo que ver cuanto trabajo se acumuló en la semana…- con un ligero temblor en las manos Natsuki abrió su bandeja de mensajes y mira con horror- ¡QUE DEMONIOS!!!- que tiene mucho trabajo acumulado- ese Komamura hijo de…- y lo demás solo lo rezo en su mente, el mentado Komamura se suponía ser el encargado de su trabajo mientras ella tomaba las vacaciones, ahora resulta que se le había acumulado a Natsuki su trabajo mas el de el y dos de sus amigotes- pero me vas a escuchar perro miserable…- prendió el intercomunicador lista para gritarle a su secretaria llamara a Komamura a la sala del infierno alias "su oficina" pero desistió al ver al pitufo que duerme en su sofá. Tomo unas pastillas para la garganta de su cajón izquierdo y se apresuro a patear la pata derecha del sofá haciendo brincar a pequeño.

-¿he?- pregunto desubicado

-escucha atentamente pitufo llorón…- el niño trago saliva, la mujer enfrente suyo había tomado un color rojizo y se transformo en un ogro- voy a salir un momento, por ninguna razón y recalco NINGUNA abras la puerta

-hai…- temblaba de miedo

-mas te vale…- tomo algunos papeles, sus llaves y camino directo a la batalla. A su paso la gente se callaba y detrás suyo comenzaban a susurrar, no tardo mucho en llegar al cubil de un hombre delgado y blanco que dejaba su portafolio y colgaba su saco en el respaldo de su silla. Al verla dio un brinco pero busco mantenerse calmado

-ho… Kuga san… ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

-bien hasta que abrí mi correo…

-¿hay algún problema con los informes que le mande?- trago saliva, el hombre delego el trabajo a dos de sus compañeros de confianza y ellos le juraron que habían sacado todo sin problemas… al parecer sin problemas para ellos

-¿esto te parece un informe Komamura san?…- el hombre leyó rápidamente las hojas que la peliazul había prácticamente aventado a su escritorio y después de unos párrafos comenzó a sudar frío

-es… esto… no puede ser…

-pues lo es…- su aura se sentía acecina, el hombre juraría que en cualquier segundo la mujer lo mataría- quiero que tu y tus "compañeros"- por no llamarlos brutos seudo diseñadores- se pongan al corriente en su trabajo, y lo quiero para el miércoles de esta semana

-¡para el miércoles!- eso era una sentencia al insomnio

-¿algún problema?-esos ojos de hielo verde y la voz de ventisca que corta

-… no… Kuga san…

-perfecto- la mujer dio media vuelta cuando recordó que le falto algo que decir- ha y Komamura san…

-diga

-quiero un informe a primera hora del día de sus avances y para las 5pm del día de hoy otro detallado de lo que hicieron en mi ausencia la semana pasada…- el hombre iba a hablar pero la mujer no lo dejo- o me lo das a mi o se lo das personalmente al Director mañana…- con esa sentencia Komamura no tuvo de otra sino asentir y dar una reverencia de despedida, llorando mentalmente.

-uno de tres- susurro Natsuki dirigiéndose a sus próximas victimas.

.

.

En tanto Natsuki pone a raya a sus subordinados a Minosuke se le fue el sueño y como todo niño comienza a explorar su alrededor.

Primero el sofá es negro pero no se siente igual que el del departamento. Al frente ahí un escritorio color chocolate… quería un chocolate ¿Dónde estarían los chocolates en ese lugar? si era de la peliazul de seguro habría alguno. Se bajo del sofá, miro hacia atrás y observo una pared de persiana, se asomo curioso por las entre rejillas pero unos ojos del otro lado lo asustaron y corrió hacia las sillas enfrente del escritorio.

Camino hasta la silla mas grande de todas atrás del escritorio, del mismo color que el sofá, se aferro a las recargaderas y de un brinco estaba arriba. Sobre la mesa ahí infinidad de papeles regados con dibujos de motos y carros como los que vio el otro día en la revista, había dos televisiones, la mas grande y plana estaba apagada y hacia el otro extremo del escritorio otra muy extraña, en esta solo había letras y una ralla que parpadeaba, debajo de esta pantalla algo largo con botones y un objeto con dos botones al final y en medio una ruedita que sacaba luz azul.

La silla era muy movediza, diferente a todas las que había usado… pero le gustaba, si se impulsaba un poco daba de vueltas.

Miro hacia otro lado, aburrido de esa televisión que no mostraba nada aparte de las letras. Enfrente en lugar de pared había una ventana que ocupaba todo el espacio, Minosuke creyó ver todo el mundo desde esa ventana, se bajo de la silla de un brinco pero era tan movediza que tropezó y quedo de rodilla muy cerca de la ventanota… tuvo miedo e igual que alguien acercándose al final del risco con mucha cautela logro tocar el vidrio, era frío y su mano dejaba su huella mas una especie de cubierta gris alrededor.

A su costado izquierdo un librero con anchos libros todos del mismo color de pasta, medio leyó pero nada hablaba de piratas, del costado derecho vio otra mesa pero esta estaba inclinada y tenia un dibujo a medio colorear pegado en medio. En la pared de la mesa inclinada ahí un rectángulo blanco empotrado y el techo dos lámparas largas.

-… quiero chocolate…- dijo para si mismo alejándose de la ventana y caminando hacia los cajones del escritorio, abrió los de abajo pero solo había lápices de colores, ligas y otras cosas que no son chocolate.

Abrió otros pero con resultados parecidos, lo mas cercano a dulce eran unas pastillas que sabían extraño y quemaban la lengua, las escupió rápidamente… susurros… si ponía atención y se quedaba callado hasta en su mente podía escuchar susurros de atrás de las persianas. Le dio miedo y se subió a una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio, de ese lado de la mesa pudo ver el triangulo largo y dorado que tenia escrito…

-… Gerente de dis… Diseño…… Naaa… Natsuki… Kuga- el "Kuga" lo había estado escuchado mucho, ahora atando cabos era parte del nombre de la peliazul y también del suyo. Tenia la vaga idea de que atrás de Minosuke no iba Kuga… pero no le presto atención a ese detalle, tenía más miedo de las sombras susurrantes que movían la puerta.

Minosuke temblando atrás de la silla nota que abandonó a la Rana Rene en el sofá cerca de las sombras susurrantes… ¡no lo podía dejar a su suerte! Tenia que salvar a su nakama como lo hacia Luffy, tenia que ser valiente.

Aun temblando se bajo de la silla, trago saliva y respiro fuertemente mirando como el espacio entre Rene y el se hacia mas grande.

Quiso tener tres espadas… o una piernas largas… o mejor aun, un cuerpo que se estirara, pero por mas que lo intento sus brazos no se estiraban lo suficiente y resignado pero no vencido corrió sin pensarlo mucho hasta el sofá, tomo la mano de su nakama y dio media vuelta hacia las sillas. Trato de subirse con el impulso que llevaba pero la silla se movió y Minosuke termino en el piso con un chichón en la frente.

Iba a comenzar a llorar pero noto que el hacer ruido solo provocaba más susurros de las sombras y se tapo la boca con las manitas de la rana Rene con la cual mentalmente se comunicaba. Se fue gateando rodeando el escritorio para meterse en el espacio de atrás donde las sombras no lo podían ver y allí se quedo sollozando en lo que la rana Rene le sobaba el chichón.

.

.

-¿Qué miran?- pregunto la peliazul a los chismoso parados enfrente de su oficina que estaban tan entretenidos que no corrieron como los demás al ver asomarse la figura de la mujer.

-Kuga san… comenzaron a escucharse ruidos extraños en su oficina y…

-Mi oficina no es asunto suyo- gruño- ¿no tienen trabajo que hacer?

-… si… con permiso Kuga san…- y como cucarachas se dispersaron, al estar segura que nadie quedaba lo suficientemente cerca abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para que ella entrara.

-¿pitufo?- pregunto al no verlo acostado en el sofá. Minosuke cuando escucho la puerta abrirse tembló mucho mas pero al escuchar la voz de la mujer sintió un enorme alivio y salio corriendo de su escondite para aferrarse a la pierna de la ojiverde- ¿ahora que paso?

-había sombras susurrantes afuera y me dio miedo- contesto- y se querían llevar a Rene y yo… yo corrí y… y…- a cada palabra la voz se le quebraba mas- corrí por ella y luego a la silla… y… y… mi caí y… lele…- ahora entre lagrimas, baba y mocos le señala el chichón rojo tirandole a morado y sangrante.

-¡que diablos!- Natsuki le separa y baja asta su altura para revisar la herida, mira a su alrededor y nota la pata de las silla que también tiene sangre- ha pitufo llorón, esta vez si te diste uno bueno- juguetea su melena cobalto con el cuidado de no tocar la herida, pero Minosuke no quiere que jueguen con su cabello el quiere…

-abacho….- se le cuelga en el cuello a la mujer, quien no se lo esperaba y como magia todo el enojo que había acumulado fue eclipsado por la preocupación de curar al niño.

-ya ya pitufo llorón- lo cargo pues parecía que sus manitas no soltarían su cuello en esta década- voy por el botiquín para curar tu herida- maldijo mentalmente haber sacado el suyo porque le parecía algo innecesario, para la próxima se compraría el suyo. Dejo sentado al niño en el sofá

-pero… las sombras- Natsuki lo pensó… y de nuevo cargo al niño para dejarlo mejor en su silla

-mejor quédate mirando la ciudad- la volteo dándole la espalda a la puerta- voy por el botiquín para curar tu herida- la mujer miro esos ojitos rojos acuosos- no voy a tardar

Efectivamente, Natsuki corrió, paso sobre algunas personas y quizá tiro algunas otras, no lo noto, su mente estaba concentrada en llegar al botiquín… ¿Dónde guardan el botiquín? Pues el único botiquín del que se acordaba haber visto estaba en el escritorio de una secretaria.

La peliazul cambio de rumbo hacia el lugar de la secretaria quien al verla llegar casi escupe su café.

-buenos días Kuga san ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto con una sonrisilla falsa

-botiquín… ahora…- ordeno la mujer

-¿disculpe?

-que me des tu botiquín- se estaba comenzando a exasperar

-claro…- con algo de torpeza que solo hizo impacientar mas a la princesa de hielo saco de un cajón la caja con la cruz roja la cual sin decoro Natsuki arrebato de sus manos y apenas musito un gracias para retirarse y emprender el camino de regreso.

.

.

Minosuke sollozaba en la silla abrazando a Rene y esperando a la mujer que dijo no se tardaría en regresar.

-Pitufo- dijo al cerrar la puerta, estaba jadeando por la carrera que hizo pero se sentía mas tranquila ahora que estaba de vuelta. El niño dio un salto y en un suspiro ya estaba enfrente de ella expectante- súbete al sofá – ordeno mientras ella caminaba al mismo lugar.

Sentados frente a frente Natsuki abrió el botiquín, saco algodón y alcohol, advirtió que ardería pero que era por su bien y ¡por lo que mas quisiera NO LLORARA! Lo que le costo al pequeño pero obedeció solo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Con un cuidado y paciencia que nunca creyó tener, Natsuki pasa la bolita de algodón por el chichón hasta que la limpio a la perfección y para rematar un curita de dinosaurios que por azares de la vida tenía el botiquín

-listo- suspiro aliviada la mujer, ahora podía concentrarse en la montaña de trabajo que amenazaba con provocar una avalancha- ahora quédate en el sofá y duérmete o juega pero en silencio.

-hai- y así el pequeño se acurruco lo mejor que pudo quedándose dormido toda la mañana y en la tarde se la paso leyéndole a Rene los mangas de One Piece hasta que llego la hora de comer. Shizuru les había mandado un obento a cada uno con lo que podrían fácilmente quedarse ahí y comer pero una vocecilla con acento de Kyoto resonaba en la mente de Natsuki "no lo puedes dejar encerrado todo el día"

-ok pitufo esto es lo que vamos hacer…- Natsuki envolvió al niño en su saco e igual que una bala corrió al elevador y comenzó a pulsar el botón de "cerrar puertas" para evitar que los chismosos lograran entrar. Lo mismo hizo en los siguientes pisos disgustando a otros empleados que también buscaban llegar al estacionamiento.

Camino lo más normal que pudo hasta llegar al coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto, dejo al niño con la bolsa de los obentos. Subió del lado del piloto y arranco con dirección a lo desconocido cuando le llego un mensaje "te veo en mi trabajo".

La peliazul dio un giro en la avenida y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba comiendo con Shizuru y Minosuke en el pequeño jardín del edificio.

-Natsuki di aaaa

-aaaaaa- Shizuru como siempre no pierde oportunidad de alimentar a su mujer, cosa que sorprendentemente a Natsuki no molesta pues ya esta bien acostumbrada por no decir entrenada. La ojirubi nota como Minosuke la mira, le da tanta ternura que el niño también quiera que le den de comer en la boca.

-ahora tu Mino kun di aaaa

-aaaaaaa- el niño abrió grande la boca y recibió con agrado el alimento

-kawaiii- Shizuru no podía evitar abrazar al pequeño que se dejaba ser como un peluche.

-buenas tardes Fujino san, Kuga san- un hombre llego, a Shizuru no le importo y siguió abrazando al niño

-buenas tardes Rakshit san- dijo la ojirubi, la peliazul se limito a hacer una reverencia pues tenia la boca llena.

-veo que tienen una comida muy amena

-¿usted gusta?- pregunto la peliocre

-no gracias, acabo de comer… con que esta es la razón de tu cambio de horario- dijo viendo al niño que aun esta en brazos de la mujer- se parece mucho a ti

-se llama Minosuke… Minosuke Kuga- aunque su voz suena amable sus ojos no lo son, estos lanzan una advertencia, como un profeta que no tiene miedo a que le disparen.

-ho ya veo…-el hombre no tiene problema alguno, conoce a las mujeres desde la universidad y a decir verdad ya se habían tardado en tomar la decisión- pues me retiro, gusto en verte Natsuki- perdiendo el sentido formal que tenia la conversación, ahora que se habían retirado algunos trabajadores- como siempre te vez radiante

-lo mismo digo Takahashi ese corte te sienta bien- en tono de sarcasmo, recordando que al hombre siempre le gusto traer la cabellera larga desde la universidad y ahora como ejecutivo tena que mantener su cabello al margen.

Takahashi Sudapta Rakshit, hijo de un árabe y una japonesa ha sido amigo de Shizuru desde que eran compañeros en la universidad y ahora que trabajan en la misma empresa constructora propiedad del padre de Takahashi.

El hombre alto, moreno de ojos chocolate algo rasgados pero aun con los rasgos árabes marcados, es el jefe inmediato de Shizuru.

-tu nunca pierdes la oportunidad de hablar sobre mi cabello jajajaja- su carcajada gruesa y pesada hace eco- bueno… te veo arriba Shizuru

-claro- el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del edificio cuando paro bruscamente, no era precisamente lo que a el le gustara pero sabia lo difícil que es para los padres trabajadores cuidar a sus hijos… el mismo podría contar las horas que ve a sus hijos con una mano y le sobraban dedos.

-y sobre tu petición… pasando la próxima quincena quedas como Coordinadora de proyectos.

-¡ookini!- dijo animada Shizuru

-¡ookini!!- chillo igual de animoso Minosuke aunque no sabia porque lo hacia a lo que recibió las risas de los adultos.

-con que te quedaste de coordinadora de proyectos- dijo Natsuki algo sorprendida

-se acomoda mas ahora a nuestro estilo de vida que el de encargada de concursos –suspiro- aunque lo voy a extrañar el puesto.

-ya veo… ya no podrás ser la súper arquitecta ¿verdad?

Shizuru hace algunos años casi a principios de comenzar a laborar en esa empresa fue a beber con Takahashi como en los viejos tiempos. Ahí el hombre hablo sobre el antiguo adagio "el que mucho abarca poco aprieta" que era la razón por la que su padre ya lo llamaba a unirse en la empresa familiar.

Shizuru contradijo argumentando que si se puede hacer muchas actividades a la vez y no morir en el intento, claro con el tono de "yo todo lo puedo" que suele usar.

Entonces Takahashi la reto, si ella creía ser capaz de llevar tantas actividades le daría el cargo de Coordinador de Proyectos y el de Encargado de Concursos. Trabajos muy distintos el uno del otro. Para hacerlo interesante le ofreció pagarle individual por cada puesto, que seria lo mismo que percibir doble sueldo.

Que fue la única razón por la que acepto el reto, ella no era impulsiva como Natsuki que a una tonta provocación caería en el juego de otro pero este reto… le convenía mucho a ella.

Por 4 años Shizuru demostró poder con la carga de dos trabajos muy pesados y era sujeto de admiración y envida pues muchos peleaban los puestos que ella tenia.

Ahora llego a la oficina para perder en el reto y su record que por tanto tiempo conservo, le dijo a Takahashi que por razones de causa mayor tendría que dejar el puesto de Encargada de Concurso y la jugosa paga que proporcionaba.

El hombre no sabia si reír o llorar, Shizuru era un As en ganar concursos y le había valido muchos proyectos jugosos a la constructora por lo que dijo que se lo pensaría y le diría con que puesto se quedaba. La ojirubi intuyo al instante que Takahashi no le daría el puesto que quería y para inclinar la balanza a su favor uso la debilidad del hombre por los niños… razón por la que llamo a Natsuki a comer con ella.

- no… pero creo que ahora podré ser algo mucho mejor- volteó a sonreír al niño que tenia en brazos, este también la vio y contesto a su sonrisa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Jojojojo Shizuru es arquitecta. Pensé en que seria la mujer pero no quería que tuviera su típico trabajo por eso hice una encuesta XD sobre "¿tu de que le vez cara a Shizuru?" y me dieron varias respuestas desde administradora hasta reina del infierno pero una de las mas curiosas fue "arquitecta" y por consideración a mi amigo el Che, Shizuru será arquitecta igual que el jajajaja (el hombre se identifica mucho con Shizuru) y podría decir que tiene ciertas similitudes.

Para quien no sepa o no este relacionado con el área de la construcción les diré que un "encargado de concursos" pues como su nombre lo indica su trabajo consiste en ganar concursos. Las obras sean grandes o pequeñas siempre se someten a concurso, diferentes constructoras compiten con sus presupuestos, los clientes analizan las propuestas y elijen a quien le darán la obra.

El trabajo no tendría gran chiste si todo se decidiera en base a "el mas barato gana" aquí entra en juego el carisma del arquitecto, su porte, la confianza que transmite, el trato que tiene con los encargados del gobierno y la solución que puede ofrecer a los clientes haciéndola llamativa y en apariencia la mejor… claro tratando de que en verdad sea la mejor solución al problema, logrando que aunque su presupuesto no sea el mejor o mas barato gane la obra. De ahí que estas personas sean muy importantes para una constructora… son los que llevan el trabajo jajajajajaja.

Un Coordinado de Proyecto pues es como cualquier coordinador se encarga de llevar un control de las distintas obras en las que trabajan al mismo tiempo, revisando que cumplan con los tiempos, costos… etc.

Para acabar esto, los puestos aunque tienen que ver son muy diferentes, el Encargado de Concurso no necesariamente se queda a procurar la obra que gana, tiene que viajar constantemente a donde se realicen los concursos, tratar con mucha gente, estar al tanto de las necesidades de las obras, los reglamentos del gobierno y sus trabajadores, las noticias y chismes del rubro y en algunos casos como en el de Shizuru hacer los presupuestos para cada obra… que es la parte mas tediosa y tardada. En pocas palabras este trabajo requería que Shizuru viajara por toda la cuidad o abecés por todo Japón sin tener un horario fijo.

El Coordinador de Proyectos si va a visitar las obras pero ya tiene marcado fecha y hora para hacerlo y su trabajo se desenvuelve mayormente en una oficina pegado al teléfono, con una montaña de facturas, papeles e informes que tiene que delegar a otras áreas pero que primero tiene que pasar por su filtro y claro con un horario fijo.

Ahora ya saben porque Shizuru eligió el que eligió aunque la verdad… le gustaba mas andar de pata de perro por todo Japón jajajajajaja. Nos vemos.


	11. Presentando a los Kuga

Capitulo 11: Presentando a los Kuga

.

.

.

En un cuarto a oscuras el despertador marca las 4:45am como lo viene haciendo desde hace 3 días, a rastras sale la primera mujer al baño para arreglarse y luego preparar el desayuno. A las 6:00am la segunda sale rezando en un idioma de otro mundo, directo al baño y luego a la habitación del niño quien para sorpresa de todos es bastante bueno para madrugar, al entrar Natsuki a su habitación el pequeño ya esta poniéndose la playera.

-Pitufo al baño- ordeno Natsuki y el niño salio aun peleándose con la playera dándose un tope con la pared. La peliazul solo suspiro con una sonrisilla y camino detrás del pequeño para asegurarse de que no se golpeara otra vez, hasta que entro al baño y se acomodo por completo la playera.

-provecho

-¡provecho!- los 3 sentados toman su desayuno tranquilamente, como siempre le ha gustado a Shizuru, gusto que contagio a Natsuki y párese heredaran a Minosuke.

Salen caminando al elevador y van platicando amenamente sobre lo que harán el sábado pues Mai las invito a pasar el día en la mansión de los Minagi y Haruka también las invito a su casa. Natsuki insiste en ir el sábado con Mai y el domingo con Haruka pero Shizuru quiere pasar el domingo "en familia" sin terceros de por medio.

-lo terminamos de ver en la comida- dice Shizuru tomando sus cosas y dándole un beso de despedía a Minosuke- pórtate bien- le pide, a lo que el niño responde con una sonrisa- y tu también pórtate bien- le dio un beso en los labios- te amo

-yo siempre me porto bien- chillo- y yo también te amo… - susurro poniendo lo ojos en el volante, típico de Natsuki.

-adiós- dijo agitando la mano y la manita de Rene haciendo al niño el doble de tierno y provocó una explosión Kawaiii en la mente de la peliocre.

.

.

El silencio se produjo cuando la peliocre abandono el vehiculo, pero no es como si se necesitara hablar, estos dos habían comenzado a tener una especie de comunicación casi telepática, no necesitaban hablar para saber que piensa el otro, aparte de que no les molestaba el silencio, todo lo contrario, a estos dos… les gustaba el no decir nada.

- pitufo…- ya habían aparcado en el estacionamiento y Natsuki iba a dar una orden cuando el niño la interrumpió

-hai- el sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer, se puso la mochila llena de mangas y sus obentos, con una mano abrazo a Rene y usando la otra se cubrió por completo con el saco de Natsuki

-aprendes rápido- sonrío complacida saliendo del auto.

Tomo al niño que se perdía con el saco y subió a su piso a paso veloz, igual que todos los días siendo asediada por las miradas de todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Entro a la oficina, boto al pitufo en el sofá, sus cosas en el piso y ella misma en su silla. Iba a suspirar de alivio por una misión perfecta cuando su intercomunicador sonó.

-¿Qué sucede?- bufo Natsuki

-disculpe Kuga san pero el Director Takenouchi la espera en su oficina

-haaaa- chillo en una rabieta, justamente como lo haría un niño

-me dijo que si hacia una rabieta le dijera… "o vas o voy por ti"- la secretaria haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no reírse al decir esto

-voy yo… voy yo….- levantándose de su asiento camino hacia el pequeño- pitufo tengo cosas que arreglar, ya sabes no le habrás a nadie y si las sobras se acercan…

-me quedo con Rene en tu silla mirando la ciudad… -termino la frase

-exacto- le alboroto la melena y salio a tomar el elevador que la llevaría ha su cita con el Director del Área de Diseño.

La mujer pensaba que había hecho para que la llamara… si era por lo del atraso del trabajo, estaba trabajando y haciendo trabajar a los otros a marchas forzadas, tanto así que apenas y se notaba levemente el retraso, nada fuera de lo normal en el departamento "creativo" como lo solían llamar algunos.

Natsuki camino segura hacia la secretaria del "Jefe" la cual le sonrío y le dijo que en un momento el Director la atendía. La peliazul fue a sentarse a unos sillones que estaban dispuestos en el lobby, en cuestión de 15 minutos… una eternidad en tiempo Natsuki, la secretaria le informo que ya la esperaban. Musito un leve "gracias" y entro sin más decoro.

-¿me llamo Takenouchi san?- pregunto sin sentarse, el hombre de cabellera cana que esta sentado enfrente de ella, no se molesto en quitar la mirada de los papeles que tenia en el escritorio

-si lo hice Kuga san, por favor siéntese- la mujer se tomo su tiempo para ocupar una de las sillas enfrente del hombre, los dos se quedan en silencio. La peliazul mira lo que el hombre lee, era un proyecto de uno de sus asistentes… con que están mandando proyectos sin que ella se entere…

-¡ja!- la verdad no le interesaba ni en lo mas mínimo, si querían mostrar sus proyectos por ella excelente, sabia de antemano que Takenouchi los rechazaría pues el hombre es muy estricto en cuanto a seguir la línea de poderes, para el hombre una persona que se salta la jerarquía por buscar su beneficio no sirve… algunas veces Natsuki pensaba en el como un viejo samurai.

En tanto la mujer se reía mentalmente, la arrugada mano se movió directo al intercomunicador apagándolo, señal de que no la había llamado "solo para hablar del trabajo"

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Natsuki san?- el tono duro y "la formalidad" desaparecieron, ahora hablaba mas afable… como un abuelo.

-los intentos de Yoshiki porque alguien le ponga atención, Satoshi sensei- ya mas en confianza se acomodo en la silla

-este muchacho tiene problemas- suspiro dándole los papeles a la joven- ¿tu que le dirías?

-querido Yoshiki kun, tus diseños y propuestas se parecen a los de un adolescente caliente y falto de sexo, pero el mercado esta inundado de diseños iguales. Posdata: búscate una novia… Posdata de la posdata: mejor salte del closet y búscate un novio- el hombre comenzó a reír al igual que ella- esas tendencias fálicas están que dan miedo…- dejo los papeles a un lado del escritorio, mirando a su jefe y esperando dijera la razón de su llamada.

_Ahora viene un pequeño regreso al tiempo. Cuando Natsuki aun iba a la preparatoria, constantemente hacia viajes a la universidad de la peliocre y como es su costumbre sin un horario fijo y sin previo aviso, por lo que aveces al llegar la ojirubi tenía clase y no le quedaba de otra que vagar por el campus. _

_Fue en una de esas caminatas que termino dando en una exposición de alumnos de diseño industrial y para su grata sorpresa era sobre automóviles. Natsuki se quedo casi dos horas mirando cada trabajo con lujo de detalle, solo analizando, sin dar siquiera alguna impresión con sus gestos, esta de mas decir que todos los expositores no le quitaban tampoco la mirada de encima y uno que otro se aventuro a tratar de hacerle la platica pero la ojiverde los mandaba muy lejos con su aura helada. _

_-¿Qué piensa de los trabajos jovencita?- Natsuki escucho la gentil voz a lado suyo, miro a un hombre alto, con el cabello negro pero asomándose unas cuantas canas, mostacho encerado, un traje que seguramente estuvo a la moda hace 20 años y lentes como fondo de botella. _

_-algunos se ven interesantes- musito con un encogimiento de hombros- pero no son la gran cosa_

_- ¿tu en que carrera vas?- pregunto curioso pues ya había visto varias veces a la muchacha caminar como en su casa por todo el campus… y no es para menos, una hermosura como ella no pasaría de ser percibida por nadie. _

_-en ninguna- se cruzo de brazos, lo último que le faltaba era un viejo rabo verde que la sacara a patadas por no ser de la universidad._

_-ho ya veo…- se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirando el diseño de un choche de carreras- ¿Qué piensas estudiar? _

_-… ni idea…- ella no esperaba sobrevivir al festival por ende lo que menos le importaba en esas fechas era su vocación profesional y ahora con el tema de "pasar" ya no digamos terminar con honores la preparatoria era mas importante que la universidad… ha decir verdad quizá no la cursaría, usaría el dinero ahorrado para comprar un taller de motos y de eso viviría. _

_-¿haz pensado en diseño industrial? Quizá te llame la atención_

_-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto sin muchas ganas, si no le ponía atención a los consejeros vocacionales menos a un señor que apenas conocía_

_-… ve al salón que esta terminando el pasillo del tercer piso- el hombre señalo el edificio de enfrente- el salón K 310 en media hora y te enteraras- le dedico una sonrisa y se fue caminando por donde llego, la joven escucho a lo lejos que le llamaron Takenouchi sensei. _

_Ella dio media vuelta para caminar al edificio de Shizuru para irse con ella a perder el tiempo en lugar de meterse a una clase cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. _

_-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto _

_- kanni na Natsuki… tengo que correr al __cubículo de un profesor para… _

_-no te disculpes, te veo otro día…-la ojirubi iba a chillar y a jurar que seria mas rápida que flash para poder ver a su novia pero la peliazul no le dio tiempo- hasta luego Shizuru- colgó dando por terminada la discusión. Miro el edificio K… no tenia nada mejor que hacer y aunque lo negara, tenía curiosidad de saber que era tomar una clase universitaria pero si tomaba una con Shizuru haría todo menos ver como era la clase. _

_Camino tranquilamente hasta el salón, dio un vistazo, el viejo ya estaba dentro arreglando papeles en su escritorio "que puntual"… no quiso parecer idiota esperando en el pasillo y entro sin saludar, ni siquiera miro al hombre y fue a sentarse a la parte trasera del salón, con su clásica actitud rebelde. Satoshi solo la miro un segundo, como lo sospecho al hablar con ella, toda su actitud gritaba "INDOMABLE" o como el lo veía "GENIO EN POTENCIA" y regreso a sus papeles hasta que el salón se medio lleno. _

_-buenas tardes jóvenes- los presentes hicieron una ligera reverencia- hoy quiero hacer un recuento de lo aprendido en todo el transcurso de la carrera… voy a empezar por la pregunta que aun nos seguimos y seguiremos haciéndonos ¿Qué es diseño?... _

_Lo demás es otra historia, pero vasta con decir que con esa clase Natsuki tuvo para conseguirse vocación, carrera, universidad y todo. Al día siguiente le comento a todos "voy a ser diseñadora industrial" no dio razones ni explicaciones de su decisión tan brusca y poco meditada… ni siquiera a Shizuru. _

-Natsuki…- comenzó el hombre, sacando la de sus recuerdos- en toda el área se ha corrido un rumor…

-aja…- en el momento que hablo de "rumor" la mujer le perdió el interés

-dicen que tienes un perro en tu oficina o el mas extremo que secuestraste a un niño y que lo escondes debajo del escritorio- sus ojos chocolate chocaron con los esmeralda de la mujer, para desgracia de la peliazul no era buena mintiéndole a su sensei-… Natsuki….

-antes de que me regañe Satoshi sensei…- se apresuro a subir sus manos en defensa para negar los chismes- no secuestre a nadie y… esto es algo complicado

-pues cuéntalo de forma sencilla- dijo acomodándose en su silla de igual manera que lo hiciera Natsuki

-vera, en las vacaciones que le pedí para ir a Kyoto la familia de Shizuru… - así Natsuki contó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, recibiendo de respuesta el levantar de una ceja por parte de su interlocutor. Resulta que en la oficina la única persona que sabe algo de su vida mas aya de su nombre, signo zodiacal y tipo de sangre era ese hombre quien la vio crecer en la universidad a lado de cierta estudiante de arquitectura quien casi tuvo que obligar a la ojiverde para que los presentara… su política de "hermetismo" siempre ha estado presente- y por eso tengo al niño en mi oficina

-¿desde cuando?

-desde el lunes

-¿hasta cuando?

-no tengo idea…

-Natsuki…- ahora si la iba a regañar, no puede guardar a un niño en la oficina… iba contra las políticas de la compañía

-pero no hace ruido y se mantiene quieto, no me interrumpe en nada

-si te dejo a ti traer un niño, en nada voy a tener a todas pidiéndome lo mismo- ya lo veía venir… muchas peticiones de madres.

-no se tienen porque enterar

-se van a enterar tarde o temprano

-pero…

-eso es todo Kuga san- el hombre encendió el intercomunicador de nuevo- iré a ver los planos a su oficina en unos momentos

-como guste Takenouchi san- se levanto dando una reverencia y suspirando resignada. Al regresar a su oficina Minosuke la esperaba donde lo dejo, mirando la cuidad y jugando con las manitas de la rana- Pitufo…- llamo para que le pusiera atención- ¿Cómo estas?- fue la primera frase que le vino a la mente y salio de su boca

-…- al niño le extraño la pregunta, se miro la ropa y luego miro a Rene- yo estoy sudando y Rene quiere un helado de vainilla

-¡ja!- no podía decir otra cosa… era un niño- abriré las ventanas y cuando vayamos a comer con Shizuru pasamos por un helado para Rene

-hai- sonrío complacido

-ahora bájate de mi silla, es hora de que trabaje

-¿vas a dibujar en tu TV? – pregunto bajándose de un salto, ya se había vuelto un experto y no se golpeaba al bajar.

-si pero no es una TV, es una tableta-monitor y sirve para que le de retoques a las laminas o trabaje los diseños desde aquí

-…- el niño quedo peor de cómo empezó

-haa ven- convencida de que era mejor la practica que solo rezar misa, la mujer sentó al niño en sus piernas y le mostró como se utilizaba la tableta-monitor, guiando su mano con el lápiz por toda la pantalla para que dibujara. Minosuke quedo encantado con esa pantalla-papel que te muestra tus dibujos y quería seguir jugando con ella pero Natsuki tenia que trabajar y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá a leerle a Rene las aventuras de "los sombreros de paja"

.

.

Paso casi toda la mañana, Natsuki estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que se olvido de la sentencia de su sensei sobre ir a visitarla, tanto así que le callo de sorpresa cuando el intercomunicador comenzó a sonar

-¿Qué pasa?- gruñó molesta, siempre se molesta cuando la sacan de concentración

-el Director quiere verla

-ahorita voy…- siguió gruñendo

-no Kuga san… el ya esta afuera de su oficina- la ojiverde trago saliva y se levanto a quitar el seguro a la chapa, abriendo la puerta. En tanto el hombre entro, la puerta se cerró evitando la mirada de los curiosos, Satoshi se limito a observar el pequeño ente que también lo observaba, el viejo reconocía esa mirada y sonrío

-se parece mucho a Shizuru san…- se inclino a la altura del niño

-tiene que...- dijo mirando de igual manera al niño- Oé pitufo, preséntate- recordó que tenia que enseñarle modales… bueno… eso mejor se lo dejaba a Shizuru

-hola, soy Minosuke y ¿tú?- pregunto como si fuera a otro niño con el que estuviera hablando

-soy Satoshi Takenouchi- se presento de forma mas propia- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? –la peliazul trago saliva, en la expectativa de saber que apellido diría

-he…-se inclino un poco para ver el triangulo donde estaba el nombre de la peliazul escrito- Kuga… Minosuke Kuga

-eres listo y con muy buenos ojos- el hombre ni de coña podría ver letras tan pequeñas sin sus gafas- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 5 años

-les muy bien para tener 5 años- miro a la mujer para colaborar la información del niño, ella asintió, efectivamente Minosuke tenia 5 años y leía perfectamente… salvo algunas palabras pero bueno…. ¡tiene 5 años! Ni a la primaria ha entrado.

-me gusta leer- dijo mostrando el manga que tenia entre sus manitas- y a Rene le gusta mucho escuchar… ha!- dio un saltito- el es Rene Kuga- dijo agarrando a la rana para ponerla enfrente de el, si el tenia que presentarse no podía dejar de presentar a Rene- es muy tímida y no habla mucho pero es mi nakama- sonrío, Natsuki se puso roja de pena por la actitud del pitufo pero Satoshi comenzó a carcajearse, lo que desconcertó a la mujer ¿Satoshi sensei sabe carcajear?

-es un gusto conocer a Rene Kuga – inclusive tomo la manita verde que Minosuke le extendió y la estrecho- y cuéntame Minosuke kun ¿Cuánto llevas siendo nakama de Rene kun?

-pues…- el niño entrecerró los ojos mirando a un punto infinito- ¡mil años!

-¡hoo! Eso es mucho tiempo- dijo el hombre riendo y siguió la platica con el pequeño que muy animado contestaba y preguntaba hasta que por vieja costumbre Satoshi miro el reloj y noto la hora, lo que Natsuki noto es que el viejo era bueno con los niños- bueno Minosuke kun es hora de que me vaya

-¿ya?- el niño hizo un mohín

-pero luego vendré- a lo que Natsuki mentalmente lloro- aunque te aflija Natsuki san

-yo no dije nada- se volteo sonrojada

-no necesitas decir nada- el viejo se levanto sacudiéndose el traje, al paso sus rodillas tronaron, cosa que provoco curiosidad al niño pero no dijo nada, el solo se limito a mirar a los adultos

-… ¿Qué?- pregunto al ver que el viejo solo se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada

-estoy esperando los planos, Natsuki san- suspiro moviendo la cabeza

-¿Qué si hablaba enserio?- la fría cara cambio por una de desconcierto que paso rápidamente a la de miedo al notar que su sensei hablaba MUY enserio.

-pasare por ellos al terminar el día- la ojiverde iba a reclamar pero el hombre abrió la puerta sin darle tiempo a quejas

.

.

.

-Natsuki se ve muy pensativa hoy

-¿he?... disculpa Shizuru es que Satoshi sensei me pidió…- un dedo la silencio

-aquí no esta Satoshi sensei, no tienes porque preocuparte- no le gustaba tener el cuerpo de Natsuki a su lado y que dejara la mente en la oficina todavía trabajando.

-lo se- comió un poco mas, tratando de dejar el trabajo en la oficina pero al no lograrlo opto por la distracción- ¿Qué tal tu día?- en tanto escuchaba con una servilleta limpio la boca de Minosuke antes de que el helado de vanilla manchara la playera.

-algo ajetreado- suspiro, ahora que se ha hecho oficial su destitución del cargo todo se había hecho un caos, algunos especulan sobre quien será el nuevo encargado de concursos, otros piensan que dejar que la mejor encargada de concursos abandone es comparable a abandonar la mitad de las obras que ganan anualmente y los de mas… a los demás no les importa si Shizuru va, viene o gana un concurso de belleza, esa mujer les es intramuscular.

-¿no te van a soltar fácilmente?

-parece que no… ahora mi caso paso a la junta- otro suspiro, aunque Takahashi le dio el cambio, en cuanto se entero la directiva gritaron un ¡NO! Rotundo a lo que llevo a un pleito en el centro de la empresa.

-¿Qué harás si no te dan tu cambio?- pregunto mientras veía a la ojirubi le ayudaba al niño a sostener bien los palillos, si esto seguía así iban a comprar unos mas pequeños y menos pesados.

-ara…- se lo pensó un momento, o hizo como que pensaba- pues tendré que cambiar de trabajo- poder tener tiempo para Minosuke era más importante que mantener un tonto record.

-¡¿bromeas?!- sabia que ella adoraba ese trabajo

-no lo hago- en un tono serio miro a Natsuki- y si se diera el caso no quiero que te preocupes- su estilo de vida no era una muy barata que digamos, simplemente la renta del departamento, con lo que pagaban por el, una familia podría vivir una quincena.

-no lo are, tenemos suficientes ahorros como para construir 3 casas- Natsuki junto sus ahorros de toda la vida con los de Shizuru y luego cada una iba abonado parte de su quincena, cuando Shizuru tuvo los dos trabajos una de las quincenas se iba directo al ahorro, por lo que… no exagera Natsuki al decir que tienen para construir 3 casas, fácilmente podrían dejar de trabajar y vivir holgadamente por un buen tiempo.

-construir…- como un rayo le llego a Shizuru una idea casi reveladora, tomo los trastes para comenzar a guardarlos

-he… ¿dije algo malo?- Natsuki tomo esa actitud como algo malo

-al contrario, mi Natsuki me ha dado una excelente idea- le beso los labios y comenzó su camino de regreso- los veo luego

-he… si…- se despidieron, los otros que no tuvieron mas remedio que regresar a la oficina.

.

.

-Oé… Oé…- hace unas horas que estaban en la oficina de Natsuki y Minosuke se ponía de puntitas para miras sobre el escritorio

-¿Qué?- medio gruño la mujer, trabajando a velocidad flash para terminar los planos antes de que llegara su sensei… de hecho esto la hacia tener una regresión a sus tiempos en la universidad y no precisamente a los buenos tiempos.

-quiero ir al baño- chillo

-¿no puedes aguantarte?

-me aguanto desde que llegamos

-pero…- paro por un momento para voltear a verlo- ¿no te pregunto Shizuru si querías ir cuando estábamos con ella?

-si pero todavía no me daban ganas ahí…

-¿Cuándo te dieron?

-cuando se fue…- la peliazul se dio de topes con su palma

- kanni na Natsuki…- el pequeño dejo de estar de puntitas para que solo se vieran sus rojizos ojos, la mujer en cambio ensancho mas sus esmeraldas, esas palabras y ese tono era tan Shizuru…pero a la vez no lo eran, era único… "que bizarro" fue lo que pensó.

-ok te llevo ya- suspiro tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en su trabajo. Iba a ir por el saco pero el niño ya lo traía en las manos, eso significaba que estaba a nada de orinarse y que tenía que darse prisa. Tomo al niño en brazos cubriéndolo con el saco cuando su intercomunicador comenzó a sonar- mierda…- no le hizo caso y abrió la puerta

-¿así es como saluda Kuga san?- enfrente de la mujer estaba su sensei mirándola desde las alturas

-disculpe Takenouchi san pero… tengo una asunto que tratar

-¿A dónde va?- miro el bulto que medio se movía

-al baño…- se sonrojo y el viejo suspiro

-entremos un segundo Kuga san- el hombre prácticamente empujo hacia dentro a la mujer

-Satoshi sensei enserio es un asunto de vida o muerte- Natsuki susurro mirando angustiada a su sensei

-¿ya terminaste los planos?- pregunto inflexible

-… no… pero…

-entonces dámelo –ordeno el viejo

-noooo- chillo como un niño a quien se le quiere quitar su perrito

-… no te lo voy a quitar Natsuki san, lo voy a llevar al baño- se burlo de la mujer que se veía tan infantil e inflando los cachetes le extendió el bulto y se volteo para regresar a su trabajo.

Satoshi salio con el niño en brazos directo al baño de hombres de ese piso pero recordó que este baño era un asco, muy insalubre para un niño y prefirió tomar el ascensor para llevarlo al de los ejecutivos.

-¿ese es Takenouchi sama corriendo?- pregunto uno de los empleados al ver al hombre mayor corriendo con algo entre las manos

-parece que se dirige al baño- dijo su compañero

-ho… eso de la próstata parece que no se le escapa a nadie

-si, eso parece

Al llegar al baño cerró con llave y dejo al niño en el piso, este dio una rápida mirada y corrió hasta uno de los cuartos de baño pero no alcanzaba la manija

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el hombre

-quiero abrir- dijo ya bailando

-y porque no usas los de ahí- señalando los mingitorios

-¿he? ¿Qué son esas cosas?...- entonces comprendió Satoshi que al niño no le habían enseñado aun a usar los mingitorios por ende no le han enseñado a como orinar parado

-ven te enseño

- pero ya quiero hacer…- chillo aumentando el brincoteo

-por eso te voy a enseñar- llevo al niño para que quedar enfrente de un mingitorio pero están muy altos para el, corrió hacia los lavabos y de debajo saco una cubeta que puso al revés para subir al niño- primero te bajas el cierre, lo sacas y…

.

.

Después de "liberar al alma" Satoshi le termino de enseñar y dar consejos que todo hombre debe saber para no contraer enfermedades ni terminar mojándose los pantalones ni las manos.

Terminada la lección volvió a esconder al niño en el saco y camino mas tranquilo a la oficina de Natsuki quien abrió la puerta aliviada, primero por haber acabado su trabajo y segunda de volver a tener a la vista al niño… ¿Quién diría que no verlo le provocaría nervios?

-¿todo salio bien?- pregunto a los dos

-hai- sonrío- Satoshi kun me enseño a orinar parado

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañada

-si, me enseño a orinar así- comenzó a bajarse el cierre pero fue detenido por el hombre

-Natsuki san ya sabe, no tienes porque mostrarle

-¿pero si sabe por que no orina de pie? – pregunto, extrañado. En una ocasión, vagando por el departamento miro como orinaba la peliazul… ya saben… desventajas de que una Minagi te rompa la puerta a patadas.

-bueno…- Natsuki esperaba no tener esta platica tan pronto…y con su sensei enfrente

-porque Natsuki es una niña y tú eres un niño- contesto el hombre

-…ha…- por el momento el no necesitaba preguntar mas, pero no dudaban los adultos que pronto exigiría una respuesta mas amplia sobre el asunto de niñas y niños- ¿y Rene es niña o niño?- pregunto pues la rana no tenia nada que lo diferenciara

-yo creo que es niño- contesto la mujer secándose el sudor de la frente

-haaa- se fue hacia la rana- le voy a enseñar a Rene a orinar de pie- entre brinquitos llego con la rana muy animado dándole la lección tal cual recordaba se la dio Satoshi

-hem… gracias…- dijo roja como tomate Natsuki

-no tienes por que- miro al niño- si te surge alguna duda a ti o a el, sabes que pueden preguntarme

-hai…- ahora era ella la que asentía como niño- es que… hay muchas cosas que no se…

-lo se- puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer- por eso existen los senseis ¿recuerdas?

-jajajaja si lo recuerdo- imagen mental de Natsuki dándose de golpes en la cabeza porque no sabia leer un plano de ensamble y un Satoshi que pacientemente va explicando paso por paso el uso adecuado de este- he…- tratando de salir de este momento que se ha hecho incomodo- ya termine lo que me pidió- tomo los planos de su escritorio y se los entrego

-gracias

-es mi trabajo- negó con la cabeza- y será mejor que me vaya antes de que quiera hacerle una demostración a la rana- suspiro

-jajajaja- Satoshi se acerco al pequeño y se despidió, luego cuando tenia la mano en la manija volteo a ver a la mujer-… es un buen niño, no vas mal Natsuki- le guiño un ojo y salio cerrando la puerta

-… es un alivio escucharlo de usted Satoshi sensei -suspiro por ultima vez en ese día, dejándose caer en el sofá con una sonrisilla y la mano en su cabellera- ¡Pitufo, nada de demostraciones!- grito corriendo a detener al niño

.

.

En tanto, la peliocre encontró el número telefónico de la única persona a la que le confiaría esta importante misión, de la idea que llego como una revelación.

-moshi moshi…- comenzó en tono alegre la mujer- Danny san… si soy yo Shizuru Fujino… muy bien gracias ¿y tu?... me alegra escuchar eso… ¿el motivo de mi llamada?... ara ara siempre tan directa Danny san… quería saber si todavía trabajas en avalúos del banco… si, quiero que hagas ese favor, necesito encontrar un terreno bien posicionado… no, no importa si ya tiene una construcción…

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¿Mami por que los niño hacen pipi parados y las niñas sentados… y los perros alzando la pata? XD jajajajajajaja mi mamá me lo explico muy fácil pero porque ya tenia experiencia, una madre primeriza le tiene pavor a esa pregunta jajajaja. Nos vemos.


	12. Mansión Minagi

CAPITULO 12: Mansión Minagi

.

.

.

Sábado, por fin las chicas puedes despertarse tarde, relajarse, tener un grato tiempo en la cama… o ser despertadas por un pitufo que no entiende la diferencia entre un lunes y un sábado.

-tengo hambre…

-¡y yo sueño pero no te molesto!- le lanzo su almohada al pequeño- son las 8:00am

-por eso tengo hambre- el ya esta acostumbrado a comer a las 6:30am y estuvo desde esa hora aproximadamente despierto solo que hasta ahora se atrevió a ir a la habitación de las mujeres

-hmmmm ¡duérmete!- gruño Natsuki hundiendo la cabeza en el colchón

-pero… ya es tarde…

-… ¡Shizuru!- si ella seguía tratando el asunto terminaría encerrando al niño lo que resta de la mañana

-Mino kun ven aquí un momento por favor- hablo en voz calmada, apenas levantada un poco con los codos de apoyo, el niño dio la vuelta a la cama para quedar enfrente de la peliocre

-…- Shizuru tenía una mirada implacable y el pequeño abrazo fuertemente a la rana que llevaba en brazos

- ¡dame un abrazo!- grito sonriendo y abriendo de par en par los brazos, Minosuke algo extrañado obedeció acercándose a la ojirubi quien lo rodeo y de un movimiento lo llevo al centro de la cama

-jajajajaja- comenzó a reírse- nooo cosquillas noooo- se retorcía por la cama al igual que la peliocre en tanto Natsuki se limitaba a gruñir y maldecir en su mente

-ahora vamos ha…- le comenzó a susurrar al pequeño quien al acto sonrió, un destello de maldad y complicidad brillo en los ojirubis que se detuvieron un momento. Al no sentir movimiento Natsuki se puso alerta pues igual que un animal salvaje sabe que los cazadores se callan antes de atacar.

Para desgracia de la peliazul no tuvo tiempo de reacción, dos ojirubis se fueron encima con un ataque de cosquillas que termino con un contraataque hacia la peliocre.

-¿te rindes?- pregunto Natsuki con sus dedos todavía moviéndose ágilmente por las costillas de su mujer

-¡no! Jajajajaja

-¿te rindes?

-jajajaja si me riendo me riendo- en el momento que Natsuki cesa su ataque, la otra arremete sometiendo a la ojiverde en la cama boca arriba.

-eso es trampa Shizuru- dijo entre risillas pues Minosuke aprovecho para hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen

-en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale Kuga Natsuki- su tono sexy y su mirada doblemente sexy hicieron sonrojar a la peliazul. Recordó que esta seria la segunda semana sin "tener grato esparcimiento"… ¿de verdad podía afectarle tanto? En los años que llevan saliendo nunca han tenido nada que les impida "tener su rato" que ha sido siempre constante, mínimo una vez a la semana, pero ahora con un niño…

-bien pues… yo me declaro por este medio vencida en los dos- estiro su cuello para alcanzar los carnosos labios de la peliocre y dar a groso modo el beso más apasionado que podía- la victoria te pertenece Shizuru Fujino

-¿enserio?- aflojo el agarre en tanto relamía sus labios como un minino

-… ¡claro que no!- con esa distracción ágilmente se escabullo y de un salto salio de la cama para estirarse- ¡yo lucho hasta el final! jojojojo- con las manos en la cadera se fue al baño, feliz por su graciosa huida que en esta "guerra del amor" es una victoria para ella.

-¡Natsuki Ikezu!- chillo lanzándole su almohada, siempre le hace lo mismo, justo cuando parece que la ha dominado como un cachorro sumiso, la peliazul se revela como un lobo salvaje que se aleja corriendo en el espeso bosque. Esa actitud la odia y a la vez es una de las razones por las que se enamoro de ella.

-no hagas corajes y levántate, quedamos de llegar con Mai a la 11:00

-Ikezu- siguió chillando al levantarse, Minosuke estaba confundido por la escena desarrollada, volteo a ver a Rene pero el tampoco entendía lo sucedido

-¿ya vamos a desayunar?- y mejor se limito solo a preguntar por la comida

-si Mino kun- suspiro Shizuru caminando hacia la cocina. Por lo general las derrotas no la dejan así de deprimida pero en este momento, sin sus "ratos de esparcimiento" era como una caldera sin válvula de escape… y no tardaría en explotar.

.

.

.

Shizuru y Minosuke desayunaron ligero, Natsuki prefirió guardar el apetito alegando que Mai se molesta si no come hasta reventar.

La verdad es que hablando de sazones la peliazul prefiere por mucho el de Mai, claro que podría pasar la peor de las torturas, el más vil de los castigos y nunca revelaría su secreto… seria su muerte si Shizuru se enterara.

Al terminar el desayuno se bañaron… en familia para incomodidad de Shizuru, se vistieron y entraron al coche directo a la mansión.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Minosuke

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Shizuru antes de que Natsuki contestara "a la cueva de los Minagi"

-porque nunca pasamos por aquí

-y yo que creí que veías a la nada- Minosuke siempre va mirando a todas partes, a los ojos de Natsuki el pitufo no presta atención a nada que no sea su rana y los mangas que lee.

- Mino kun es muy observador- le abrazo con mas fuerza- eso es muy muy bueno

-¿Por qué? – pregunto el niño volteando hacia la peliocre que lo lleva sentado en sus piernas

-porque te ayudara mucho en la vida- contesto, para Shizuru el ser observador es de primera necesidad, estar al tanto de tu ambiente le ha salvado de muchas.

.

.

Minosuke se mantuvo jugando con Rene y Shizuru lo que resto de tiempo, la peliocre era muy divertida… y olía a caramelos, un plus que hacia su presencia más agradable.

Tanto así es de agradable que ni cuenta se dio cuando llegaron a un enorme zaguán de madera, Natsuki toco la bocina y de inmediato las pesadas puertas se abrieron de par en par permitiendo la entrada al automóvil. Fueron aparcando atrás de una limosina blanca y en cuanto la peliazul apago el motor tres niños salieron de casa a recibirlas

-¡tía Natsuki, tía Shizuru!- gritoneaban dando de brincos para alcanzar a ver por las ventanillas- ¡Mino kun!

-hola…- dijo tímidamente agitando la mano mientras afuera una pelirroja hiperactiva movía la mano mucho mas rápido

-ara, parece que Mino kun ya tiene amigos

-¿amigos?- cuestiono el niño volteando a hacia la mujer que lo lleva en las piernas

-Matsu chan se ve muy emocionada de que la vineras a ver

-… amigos…- pensó unos segundos, luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con un destello de aminos- ¿es mi nakama?- pregunto casi gritando

-pues… no veo porque no lo serian- contesto la peliazul que tomo su bolso y quito los seguros de las puertas, Shizuru abrió y como bólido Minosuke ya estaba platicando con Matsumoto y Minako

-que rápido- Shizuru salió de forma mas tranquila al igual que Natsuki

-ojala saliera así en las mañanas del baño

-ojala fuera Natsuki la que se apresurara de esa manera

-oe oe… - chisto ante el comentario a lo que solo recibió una risilla

-que bueno que llegaron- la vibrante voz de la pelirroja mayor hizo voltear a la manada Kuga

- hai- Mikoto secundo moviendo la cabeza- ya las esperábamos

-disculpen la tardanza pero hubo un choque en la carretera y nos tardamos horrores en salir de ese cuello de botella

-si, lo escuchamos en las noticias hace un rato- dijo Mai suspirando aliviada de que no fuera otra vez Natsuki la que provocaba accidentes viales.

En tanto las mujeres conversan sobre lo pesado del transito y como Natsuki ya no maneja como cafre desquiciado, las niñas hacen su mejor esfuerzo para que Shiro kun se acerque a Mino kun y lo salude.

-vamos Shiro kun vamos a jugar- pide Matsumoto

-si onii chan juguemos- victorea Minako jalando del brazo al pequeño de ojos miel que no deja de mirar desconfiado al otro niño

-¿Quién es ese niño y por que llego con Tita Natsuki?- pregunto con su chillona voz aunque sonaba muy serio y hasta un poco molesto

-el vive con Tita Natsuki- contesto Matsu, su madre le ha dicho que no solape esa extraña forma de decir "tía" pero ella sabe que su hermanito no dice Tía porque simplemente le gusta mas Tita.

-¡no es verdad!- grito haciendo saltar a todos los infantes y voltear a las grandes

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto con su voz autoritaria Mai caminando hacia los niños

-Matsu chan esta mintiendo- dijo en puchero el rubio tirándole a pelirrojo, apenas mas claro que el tono de su hermana mayor.

-no es verdad mami- contradijo Matsu- yo digo la verdad

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto calmándose, era muy común que esos dos se pelen por "quien dice la verdad"

-que Mino kun vive con Tía Natsuki y Tía Shizuru

-¡Mentirosa!- volvió a gritar el niño

-¡Yamishiro!- elevo la voz su madre- deja de decirle mentirosa a tu hermana – volteo a mirar a sus amigas, Natsuki estaba en medio de un dilema pero Shizuru con su mascara de tranquilidad da una afirmación con la cabeza- Mino kun si vive con tus tías

-pero…- volteo a mirar a Natsuki con ojos llorosos, esta no entendió el porque de las lagrimas de cocodrilo- ¡no es verdad!- salio disparado hacia el patio empujando y tirando a Minosuke quien fue ayudado a levantarse por Matsumoto

-y yo que creí que solo los Fujino tenían una obsesión contigo- susurro Mikoto cruzándose de brazos

-ni me lo recuerdes- la peliazul se pregunto seriamente si tenía alguna clase de feromona que atraía a los locos… o volvía locos a las personas.

-no le hagas caso Mino kun- al levantarlo le sacudió las ropas- vamos a jugar nosotros

-… hai…- habría llorado pero no le dolido tanto y estaba muy feliz de tener nakamas- juguemos

-si juguemos- las niñas lo tomaron de las manos y se lo llevaron al patio

-no jueguen muy pesado- pidió/advirtió Mai a sus diablillas

-no te mates…- todas voltearon a ver a Natsuki- … ¿Qué? Algo tenía que decirle ¿no?

-tenemos que trabajar con tus frases- Mai se dio de golpecitos en la cabeza, había cosas… muchas cosas que tenia que enseñarle a su amiga. Razón por la cual la invito en primer instancia, aparte de que una fiesta siempre es buena- entremos…

.

.

.

Las mujeres siguieron a la pelirroja al interior de la típica mansión japonesa con los pisos de madera y las puertas corredizas de papel, es enorme, tanto que mas de una vez Natsuki ha terminado perdiéndose y Shizuru también se perdería por lo que nunca sale sin algún miembro de la familia que la acompañe.

-llegaron justo cuando estaba sacando la carne del horno

-¡carne!- victoreo Mikoto en tanto se dejaba caer en uno de los cojines dispuestos alrededor de la mesa, Shizuru se fue con Mai para ayudarla en lo que la pelirroja la dejara y Natsuki se quedo un rato platicando con la pelinegra sobre un tema sumamente importante.

-¿Cómo le enseñas modales a un pitufo cuando tu eres una maleducada?- Natsuki no es conocida por su carácter afable, cortesía al saludar… ni por su comportamiento en la mesa… en general por nada que implique modales aparte del bien vestir, la mujer nació con porte.

-es difícil, ellos imitan todo lo que ven… que es un gran problema- Matsumoto vio en la tv un programa de luchas y si no fuera por Yamishiro le habría roto una de sus sillitas a su hermana en la espalda. Minako trepo como pudo en el árbol favorito de su madre para dormir igual que ella, el único problema fue que no pudo bajarse, Yamishiro quiso atraparla al caer con su dos brazos bien estirados y cerrando los ojos, por suerte Mikoto llego antes de que los dos se lastimaran.

En general era la locura tener a esos 3 diablillos brincando y arrastrándose por toda la casa, desde que comenzaron a caminar se la pasan sin detenerse ni un minuto.

-entonces como le haces… para que no sean iguales a ti…-Natsuki creía que era suficiente un amargado gruñón en la casa, no quería transmitirle al pitufo sus complejos y problemas emocionales.

-eso es imposible Natsuki- los felinos ojos se tornaron serios- los niños son el reflejo de los padres… o de quien los cría- ella era la parte salvaje y divertida de su abuelo, Reito el lado serio y rígido pero los dos tenían el compromiso y la valentía de su abuelo.

-mi reflejo…- en la mesa con un pulido y brillo impecable Natsuki se mira… deforme… un monstro- el pitufo merece algo mejor que ser el reflejo de un monstro.

-todas tuvimos errores- comenzó Mikoto, su voz ya no es chillante y aniñada, cambio por una ligeramente grabe, nunca tanto como la de su interlocutora pero aun imponente- esos días nos pusieron al limite y sacaron a relucir sentimientos que nunca creímos tener…

-eran nuestras verdaderas caras… sin mascaras- cuando un humano es expuesto a la muerte muestra su verdadera forma

-¿todavía no te perdonas Natsuki?- pregunto incrédula, si de todas las Hime ella fue de las que menos atrocidades hizo

-…- la ojiverde siguió mirando su reflejo sin contestar, Mikoto podía sentir su aura enfriarse como antes

-si no te has perdonado ni a ti… ¿Cómo puedes vivir con Shizuru?- lógico, uno no puede perdonar sin perdonarse a si mismo.

-¡eso no!- azoto las manos en la mesa haciendo eco en la habitación pero la ojidorado ni pestaño, ya esperaba esa reacción.

-¿la has perdonado?- volvió a preguntar

-…- quería gritar ¡Si, por supuesto que la perdone! Pero las palabras quedaban amontonadas en su garganta y una parte de ella le sellaba los labios. Mikoto suspiro cerrando los dorados ojos, Mai prácticamente le ordeno nunca sacar a relucir ese tema pero ella lo creía importante para que Natsuki creciera, sentimentalmente hablando la peliazul se quedo en los 17 años.

-chicas por favor no griten tanto- entro Mai y Shizuru que sintieron el ambiente helado característico de Natsuki al estar en modo "emo pensativa"

-Mai tenemos hambre- chillo la pelinegra – azotando la mesa justo como lo hiciera Natsuki antes

-con que era eso- suspiro, solo estaban haciendo ruido por comida igual que un reo- pues ayuden a traer las cosas a la mesa

-¡corriendo!- dijo con una sonrisa- vamos Natsuki – tomo a la peliazul por el cuello de su blusa y la saco de la habitación

-puedo caminar sin que me ahorques –gruño sobándose el cuello

-ahora sabes lo que sintió Mino kun- sonrió a su amiga. Como buenas desesperadas y aficionadas al circo llevaron platos y charolas como sus brazos, cabezas y dientes se los permitieron. Escucharon a Mai gritar "niñas saquen a Shiro kun de su escondrijo" y a Shizuru decir "Mino kun ya vamos a comer-… ho ho…- mascullo aun con el plato en la boca, podía sentir el vibrar de la duela por las pequeñas pisadas de la estampida.

Por milagro las niñas que jugaban carreritas evadieron a las mujeres, Minosuke iba atrás de ellas pero se paro de golpe enfrente de Natsuki, la miro de arriba abajo, la ojiverde habría dicho "¿Qué me miras pitufo?" si no sostuviera el guisado de puerco asado con los dientes. El ojirubi extendió sus manitas

-¿te ayudo?- pregunto, siempre que la ojiverde carga le da una bolsa o dos, el pensó que esto no debería de ser la excepción. Ella bajo la mano izquierda y el tomo el plato.

-¡tu!- grito Shiro desde atrás, con pasos firmes quedo enfrente del ojirubi, sus amielados ojos trataron de acecinarlo, luego le arrebato el plato y se fue caminando. Minosuke sin entender "j" de lo sucedido volvió a extender las manos pero esta vez hacia Mikoto quien le dio el plato que llevaba en la cabeza y con este el niño las acompaño hasta la mesa.

-gracias Mino kun- dijo Mikoto alborotando la cobriza melena

-que niño tan amable- Mai le acaricio la mejilla

-ara ara es tan tierno- Shizuru lo cargo por la espalda como un peluche. Natsuki no dijo nada porque… no tenia nada que decir, el niño siempre le ayudaba a ella y con una mirada el sabia que ella le agradecía su ayuda.

-¿tu que pitufo?- pregunto al mirar a un pequeño rubio que miraba el plato que llevo y a la mujer- he… Mai no entiendo las miradas de tu hijo- o mejor dicho quería que significaran otra cosa

-solo dale las gracias por ayudarte

-pues… ¿gracias?- esa simple palabra quito la sombra de sus amielados ojos y puso un brillo inmenso acompañado de una sonrisa

-acomódense en sus lugares- pidió Mai al terminar de acomodar los platos. Shizuru bajo al pequeño quien corrió para ocupar el cojín a lado izquierdo de Natsuki, la peliocre se quería sentar del lado derecho pero la peliazul estaba en la orilla, Mai en el extremo contrario y termino optando por sentarse con Minosuke.

El ojirubi estaba feliz de estar en medio de ellas hasta que justo enfrente se sentó Yamishiro con sus penetrantes ojos clavándose en cada uno de sus movimientos. Comenzó a temblar pero sintió una mano en su espalda, era Shizuru quien le sonreía y se sintió más seguro. La peliocre se inclino para susurrarle algunas palabras que solo el y Natsuki fueron capaces de escuchar y como un soldado quien recobra fuerzas se enfrento a las miradas del menor.

Natsuki dudo un instante pero luego recapacito, "eso ojos rojos son un arma mortal" no le podía quitar el derecho al pequeño de aprender a usarlos.

.

.

.

La comida pasa con "tranquilidad" tanta como en esta manda puede haber, los 3 diablillos Minagi molestándose entre ellos, Mikoto y Natsuki compitiendo por quien puede comer mas, Shizuru tranquila como si no escuchara el desorden y Mai… acostumbrada dejo de gritar por algo de orden.

-Entonces jajajajaja Natsuki le dijo al profesor- Mai tosió un poco para tomar la postura y voz de su amiga- "si sigue mirándonos así, voy a tomar ese compas de pizarrón y se lo meteré por donde le quepa"- todas rieron recordando los improperios de la peliazul

-pues no me gustaba como nos miraba- se cruzo de brazos sonrojada- no lo iba dejar que siguiera mirándonos así –nunca falta el pervertido, ni en la preparatoria menos en la calle y ella que odia que la miren.

-Natsuki siempre es tan directa- Mikoto también lo era pero la peliazul siempre ha tenido una forma tajante de serlo

-es mas fácil tomar al toro por los cuernos

-jajajaja cálmate Haruka jajajajaja

-¡no me comprares con esa mujer Mai!

-pero si no lo hago… es mas que obvio jajajajaja

-¿Qué significa tomar el cuerno por los toros?- pregunto Minosuke a la peliocre

-ara, tomar al toro por los cuernos- corrigió, antes muerta que dejar al niño crecer con el mismo problema que Haruka- básicamente es decir las cosas de frente y sin rodeos- iba a decir "escupir lo que piensas como Natsuki" pero no era el caso

-haaa…-el niño lo pensó un poco luego cuando todos pasaron a otro punto de la conversación azoto las manos en la mesa haciendo callar la platica y dirigiendo todas las miradas a el- ¿Qué me miras pitufo?- pregunto al niño de enfrente justo como lo haría Natsuki… aterradoramente igual.

- tu no puedes vivir con Tita Natsuki- estallo, rojo de ira a nada de lanzarse directo a la yugular, solo la mano de Matsu evita que esto sucediera.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto abrazándose de la peliazul

-porque… porque… Kuga Natsuki es mi mujer- declaro a los 4 vientos, las miradas pasaron hacia Natsuki quien parecía la mas afectada de todos

-… ¿Qué soy que?- pregunto esperando haber oído mal

-yo me voy a casar con Tita Natsuki- se golpeo el pecho- no puedes vivir ahí- Shiro no permitiría a otro hombre aparte de el estar con Tita Natsuki.

-Natsuki algo de lo que me quieras contar- pregunto Shizuru con una mirada y tono burlón

-quisiera tener una explicación pero…- ¿Cómo se explica que un niño de 4 años se autoproclame tu prometido?

-¡mentira!- grito Minosuke, todas esperaron que ahora el se proclamara el prometido legitimo pero el niño no lo hizo- ella no es tuya- tomo la mano de Natsuki quien suspiro y luego tomo la de Shizuru uniéndolas- es de ella – mirando a la ojirubi

-Mino kun es tan kawai- suspiro la pelirroja mayor, la secundo Mikoto con su clásico movimiento de cabeza

-eso si es verdad pitufo llorón- con su mando desocupada le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y sonrió, luego miro a "su dueña"… palabra que no le agrado mucho

-Matsumoto salgan al jardín de tío Reito a jugar un rato- ordeno Mai- y lleven a Mino kun a conocer el lugar- todos los niños comenzaron a levantarse

-tu quédate sentado Yamishiro- dijo Mikoto cerrando los ojos, ese asuntito de "es mía" tenia que cortarse de tajo

-ahora explícate porque dices esas cosas de tu tía

-porque es la verdad

-y dale con la verdad- Natsuki lo miro fijamente- ¿Qué tengo que los pitufos se me acercan como moscas?- antes de Minosuke los cachorros de las manadas Minagi y Suzushiro la seguían por todos lados y ella hacia todo lo posible por alejarlos pero nada servia, con el ojirubi ya tenían con quien entretenerse que no fuera ella

-Tita Natsuki lo dijo- chillo al borde de las lagrimas- dijo que seria mi pareja -todos voltearon a ver a la mujer quien hizo un sobresfuerzo humano por recordar cuando dijo semejantes palabras, si hacía mucho que no estaba tan borracha, menos drogada… ¡ni drogada le diría eso a un niño de 4 años!

- ya me acuerdo- chasqueo la boca Mikoto- ese día que sacamos los juegos de mesa y los niños estuvieron un rato con nosotras

-haaaaa- Natsuki lo recordaba vagamente como el pequeño se le acerco para que le ayudara y ella dijo "vamos a ser pareja" lo sentó entre sus piernas y tiraba los dados para que el moviera el condenado muñequito de plástico las casillas que ella le pedia - ¿todavía te acuerdas de eso?- el asunto fue tan intrascendental para ella que apenas y recordaba el día

-…- Shiro kun hecho a llorar y Natsuki a rascarse la cabeza

-algo de ayuda- pido mirando a la madre del niño

-tienes que solucionarlo tu Natsuki- la pelirroja la miro con una risilla- procura no traumar a mi hijo más de lo que ya está, por favor- la ojiverde iba a gruñir y gritar pero el niño aumento de tono el llanto- deja de llorar- pido lo mas tranquila que pudo, ya aprendió que si le grita a los niños lo único que consigue es que lloren mas fuerte.

Se levanto de su lugar, la mano de Shizuru no la soltaba y le brindaba una sonrisa de aliento para ayudar en el "entrenamiento de madre" como lo llamaba Mai.

La peliazul dio la vuelta a la mesa para tomar al niño del cuello cuando se detuvo, lo analizo… y mejor se lo llevo cargando como…

-costal de papas- suspiro la ojilila

-es mejor que llevarlo como perro- alentó Mikoto terminado lo que sus hijas dejaron en el plato, se ve que esas niñas nunca han tenido hambre… ya arreglaría ese asunto otro día.

.

.

.

-tenemos que hablar pitufo confundido…- Natsuki dejo al niño a su lado, están en el pasillo enfrente del jardín donde juegan las niñas y el pitufo llorón. La mujer se siente incomoda sin saber como abordar el tema cuando es el niño quien da el primer paso.

-¡seré un esposo fiel!- grito, clavando sus ojos en los de ella- no iré a universidad y conseguir un empleo… trabajare con tío Reito y…

-ya entendí, gracias- bajo la cabeza para que su pelo cubriera las mejillas, si Mai o Shizuru la ven sonrojándose por culpa de un ¡NIÑO DE 4 AÑOS! Llegaría a los 60 años y aun se burlarían de ella- pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta

-¿Por qué?- pregunto a nada de otro mar de lágrimas

-porque ya estoy casada- mostro la argolla en el dedo anular izquierdo- este anillo me lo dio Tía Shizuru cuando se caso conmigo- legalmente dos mujeres no pueden casarse aun en Japón pero no hay ley alguna que les prohíba llevar un símbolo de unión en el dedo.

-pero… ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar y es que no entendía las razones, ¿Qué no era "un buen partido"? su mami Mai le dijo que era un excelente partido, que cuando creciera seria un gran hombre. El problema a esto es que Shiro kun se creyó lo suficiente crecido cuando el día de las mediciones en el marco de la puerta subió 3 rayitas, a su vista ya era "un gran hombre".

-ya te lo dije, estoy casada con Shizuru, no me puedo casar contigo también- por muchas razones que no tendrían caso explicar, cuando recuerda algo- es que… Shizuru me pidió primero que fuera su pareja

-¿Qué tan antes?- parece que eso de primero y segundo si lo entiende

-… un día antes…- si dice "hace muchos años incluso antes de que tu estuvieras en vías de ser credo" se arriesga a que no lo capte bien.

-ho… era eso…- le habían ganado y hasta anillo le dieron. Lo que le llevo a una nueva duda- ¿Qué hace en tu casa?- señalando al ojirubi que corre tratando de alcanzar a Minako

-el… pues el…- tenia que pensar muy bien sus palabras, un paso en falso y tendría a otro pitufo tocando a su puerta de aquí a la pubertad-… es…

-es…- incito, la duda lo asfixia, ¿Quién se cree para vivir con Tita Natsuki? Podía pasárselo a Tía Shizuru porque es su pareja pero el ojirubi no tenía derecho alguno a sus ojos.

-Minosuke es parte de mi manada- concluyo Natsuki con su gruesa voz para sonar muy seria- por eso vive en mi casa y debes de respetarlo…- esperaba que con esa explicación bastara

-no quiero- chillo inflando las mejillas

-te voy advertir que yo cuido mucho a los de mi manda, igual o peor que Mikoto- el niño la miro sin entender a que venía eso- y cualquiera que se meta con mi manda…-de un movimiento cortó la distancia entre ellos, a nada de tocar sus narices, con una mirada sombría y peligrosa-… me cae mal- el niño dio un brinco hacia atrás, nunca vio a Tita Natsuki con cara de enojada y le asustaba mucho

-no seré malo con el… lo prometo…- era un niño, no un loco como para hacerla enojar

-mas te vale- cerro los ojos- ahora ve a jugar con ellos y sean buenos amigos.

-ha… hai…- busco sus sandalias y se acerco a los niños- ¿Qué juegan?

- atrapadas- contesto Minosuke

-¿puedo jugar?

-onii chan siempre puede jugar- victoreo Minako

-si, pero ahora otouto chan serás el que persigue- Matsu toco la frente de su hermano para salir corriendo

-¡no es justo!- chillo corriendo hacia la pelirroja

-jajajaja

.

.

.

En tanto los niños juegan Natsuki los mira con calma, parece que el malentendido quedo aclarado y el pitufo llorón corren, ríe y salta tratando de imitar los movimientos de las otras, lo que hizo pensar a la mujer que necesita sacar a correr más al niño…

-¿sacarlo a correr? Ni que fuera un perro- se reprocho mentalmente

-¿de quién hablas?- pregunto la pelirroja mayor sentándose a su lado

-el pitufo necesita más actividad física pero…- ¿a qué hora? Si el pequeño descanso lo ocupan para comer y en la oficina no lo puede tener dando vueltas como reo

-cuando lo metas a la escuela tendrá tiempo y espacio, no te preocupes por eso- esas palabras fueron como una tonelada en la espalda de Natsuki

-… no me digas que…

-efectivamente Mai san, no tenemos una escuela para Mino kun- al otro lado de Natsuki se sentó Shizuru agarrándola del brazo para recargarse en ella.

-¿están bromeando? Las clases están a nada de empezar

-eso nos dijo Haruka- bufo la ojiverde, sale de un problema para meterse a uno peor.

-será mejor que no lo dejen para luego, si no lo inscriben se va retrasar y tampoco lo pueden tener todo el tiempo en la oficina, no es sano

-ya se…- dijo monótonamente- ¿alguna sugerencia? – Mai era buena en eso de "buscar" desde los mejores precios en el mercado al mejor arreglo en el juzgado

-que queden cerca de tu casa o de tu trabajo ni idea- las chicas viven en ciudades diferentes

-tengo algunas pensadas- dijo la peliocre- pero no las he visitado… el lunes me encargare de eso- buscaría un espacio en su agenda o ella se lo haría, la escuela no era un juego de niños, tenía que elegirla cuidadosamente el futuro de Minosuke.

-lo dejo en tus manos - suspiro la ojiverde, si fuera por ella lo metería a la primera que se encontrara, de gobierno o de paga era indistinto. Estuvo en las 2 y para ella las 2 clases de escuelas son un asco.

-¡Mami, Shiro kun y Matsu chan se están peleando!- chillo Minako corriendo con la carita rasguñada

-¿Qué no pueden jugar tranquilos?- bufo Mai levantándose para separar a sus críos- ustedes dejen de golpearse, entre hermanos tienen que llevarse bien- Otro llanto hizo a Natsuki y Shizuru voltear como si de una alarma de sismo se tratase

-¿Mino kun?- pregunto Shizuru al no ver al niño pero escuchar su llanto

-está por aquí- la peliazul se dirigió a los matorrales de la pared hasta dar con un chiquillo atorado entre las ramas

-¿Qué haces ahí metido? Pitufo llorón- separo las ramas para liberar al niño que al instante este salió y la abrazo

-me… me… pego- tenía el ojo morado y señalaba a Shiro quien le sangraba el labio, tenía el cabello todo revuelto y las ropas manchadas de tierra y sangre.

-¡Yamishiro! Ya te lo he dicho, no golpes a otros niños- estaba apenada con Natsuki y muy enojada con el pequeño que siempre le hacía quedar mal ante las visitas.

-me empujo y tiro a Minako

-no quise hacerlo la quería ayudar pero él me golpeo- el vio como las niñas jugaban a jalones y empujones, no controlo su fuerza y tiro a Minako, se detuvo y le extendió la mano pero Shiro lo hizo voltear y le soltó tremendo golpe en el ojo

-me pego aquí- señalo Shiro su labio

-¿le golpeaste?- las mujeres se sorprendieron, Minosuke no se ve como un niño agresivo.

-pero él empezó…- trato de controlar su llanto, el ojo le pulsaba, se sentía muy caliente y enojado, quería darle otro y otro golpe. Si sus brazos se estiraran como los de Luffy de seguro que lo haría papilla… que Luffy nunca pelea por algo como esto, el siempre pelea por defender a sus nakamas.

-ara ara aquí no importa quien empezó- Shizuru tomo al niño de manos de su mujer conectando su mirada con la de el- no es bueno recurrir a la violencia Mino kun

-pero…

-nada de peros- lo abrazo y el niño hundió su carita en el mar ocre que huele a caramelos- ¿Qué ganaste golpeando a Shiro kun?

-eso va para ti también- sentencio Mai a su niño- le contare a mamá Mikoto para que no te enseñe mas karate- es tradición familiar entre los Minagi las artes marciales, para la pelinegra mayor los hijos de Mai son como suyos y siente como un deber el pasarle sus técnicas de combate, el único problema es que Shiro naturalmente es violento y mientras aprende, lastima a otros.

-no le digas- chillo mas fuerte

-no necesita decírmelo, lo vi con mis propios ojos- la Minagi mayor bajo del tejado… ¿a qué hora subió al tejado? Misterios de esa manada.

-wow mamá salto del tejado- las niñas aclamaron- ¡ya quiero aprender a saltar del tejado!

-Mino kun no quiso lastimar a tu hermana- se puso en canclillas para mirar al niño de frente- y si te pego fue por defenderse o tu le ibas a dar otro golpe

-…- no tenía como rebatí eso

-si los estabas viendo porque no…- Natsuki no le gusto para nada que golpearan al pitufo llorón aunque de cierto modo extraño está orgullosa de que le regresara el golpe.

-porque estaba interesada en ver que hacia- miro al pequeño en brazos de Shizuru que no ha parado de llora- es un diamante en bruto ese niño –sus felinos ojos miran mas allá de lo evidente, el ojirubi tiene todo para convertirse en un guerrero de elite.

-¿Estas hablando de ese pitufo?- la ojiverde no veía más que un pitufo llorón

-el tiene el corazón… pero no la templanza y valentía- es como tener el terreno pero nada de construcción, ni siquiera los cimientos.

-mejor volvamos a la sala- interrumpió Mai- hice algo de chocolate caliente y panecillos

-¡panecillos!- grito Matsu corriendo a la casa- la primera se los queda todos

-eso no es justo- chillo Minako

-si, no justo- Shiro corrió atrás de sus hermanas, limpiándose la sangre con el hombro de su playera

-vamos por unos panecillos Mino kun- la peliocre llevo en brazos al niño que ni pintas de para cuando parar sus sollozos

.

.

.

Mikoto y Natsuki se quedaron solas en el jardín, una pensando que era improbable lo que decía la otra y viceversa

-es una gran responsabilidad ese niño- su tono serio erizo la nuca de la peliazul

-no me lo recuerdes- suspiro cerrando los ojos

-mucho depende de ella- refiriéndose a Shizuru- pero tú tienes el deber de crearle el carácter a ese niño

-¿Qué?- chillo, esa era la parte más difícil a su forma de ver la educación- ¿y qué va hacer Shizuru?

-ella tiene una misión mas difícil- comenzó a marchar a la sala

-¿Qué sería?- la siguió

-prudencia… si fuera solo por ti, Minosuke terminaría chocando en una carrera de motos

-¡claro que no!- los dorados ojos se clavaron en ella

-… bueno… le enseñaría muy bien a usar los cambios de velocidad… no se estamparía tan fácil

-admítelo, de no ser por Shizuru san tu también habrías muerto estampada en alguna acera jajajajaja

-baka…

.

.

.

.


	13. Al Volante

Capitulo 13: uniforme

.

.

.

-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por…

-no Natsuki, deja de insistir

-pero… por favor, por favor, por favor

-este día decidimos pasarlo juntos

-y lo pasaremos juntos… viendo motos saltando por los aires

-Natsuki…- hoy es la carrera a la que fueron invitadas por el chico joven y sexy.

No es que ella dudara de la fidelidad de Natsuki, sabia que era mas probable ver puercos voladores interpretar la danza de los 7 velos en la torre Eiffel que Natsuki poniéndole los cuernos con un hombre 10 años menor. Aun así seguía sin gustarle la idea de Natsuki chiflando, gritando y desviviéndose por horas viendo motos salpicar lodo y dando vueltas.

-hace mucho que no vamos a una

-desde que se acabo la temporada- suspiro- y apenas va comenzar la siguiente

-por eso es importante verla… en fila preferente- Desde que vio al muchacho en la tienda llego a casa y lo investigo, Soun Hayata pinta para ser una estrella en el deporte, como medio millos de muchachos que corren igual que el. Lo que le llamo la atención a Natsuki es que el no esta patrocinado por una gran marca de renombre, pero ha llegado muy lejos… eso si es tener un gran potencia con amor al deporte- y la primera carrera siempre es el augurio de la ultima

-¿no había dicho Natsuki chan que nunca puedes hacer pronósticos con la primera? ¿Qué todo puede cambiar?

-haa por eso es muy importante ver las demás carreras- con la respuesta Shizuru dio por perdida la platica y escondió la cara en la almohada

-vamos Shizuru- en tono infantil siguió repitiendo "por favor". Las mujeres en medio de la primera discusión del día no se dan cuenta que la puerta se abre y un pequeño entra a rastras con una rana en la cabeza, sigiloso como un leopardo se lanza a la cama y de otro brinco hacia la espalda de Natsuki quien cae en el cuerpo de la peliocre, que se dobla y exhala todo el aire en un "hoop".

-¿A dónde vamos?- donde sea que lo lleven siempre es divertido, comienza a tomarle el gusto a salir por ahí.

-vez el también quiere ir- dijo aun si quitarse de su lugar, era bastante calido y confortable el abdomen de Shizuru.

-Mino kun no sabe a donde quieres ir- contradijo

-oe pitufo – se volteo para usar a Shizuru de almohada y subir al niño en su vientre- ¿quieres ir a ver motos volando por el cielo?

-hai- dijo no muy convencido de lo que decía Natsuki

-no te escucho- comenzó hacerle cosquillas

-jajajaja ¡si quiero! Jajajajaja

-esta decidido –sonrío Natsuki- ¡vamos a la carrera! – Sin dar tiempo para reclamaciones- pero primero vamos a desayunar- se levanto llevando a Minosuke como costal de papas- ¿Qué quieres? Hoy yo cocino

-quiero pescado y arroz

-¿cereal?

-… hamburguesas

-¿seguro que quieres cereal?

-¡quiero una hamburguesa!

-ok será cereal

-¡Ikezu!- chillo el ojirubi cuando lo sentó frente la mesa.

-¿esa palabreja también la vas a decir tu?

-algún problema con la verdad… Natsuki chan- ojos rojos clavándose como dagas en Natsuki

-¿tu también quieres cereal Shizuru?- pregunto haciendo como que no sintió la mirada

-pues creo que si- suspiró sentándose a lado del niño- ¿Qué haces Mino kun?

-yo quiero mi hamburguesa- estaba cruzado de brazos e inflando las mejillas algo rojo

-y yo quiero tomar un baño de sales en un buen hostal- dijo la ojirubi, el niño no entendió muy bien pero le secundo en la idea

-si… yo también- a lo que recibió risillas por parte de las mujeres

-aun eres joven para un baño de esos- Natsuki le puso el tazón enfrente con la cuchara dentro

-yo siempre me baño- contradijo en niño

-este baño es diferente…- trato de explicar Natsuki pero luego recapacito- mejor que te lo explique ella- señalando a Shizuru con su cuchara

-son baños especiales para relajar –no veía caso el dar una respuesta científica a la pregunta.

-ok…- no tenia mucha curiosidad sobre el asunto de todas maneras, se dedico mejor a comer su cereal

-ara ¿Por qué este cereal?- pregunto observando el cereal como si de aserrín se tratase… y es que eso parecía.

-es el que me pediste la otra vez ¿no te acuerdas?- al ver la negativa en los ojos de su mujer suspira- el que anuncian unas tías bien buenas en licras, con el cabello recogido, haciendo ejercicios de pilates, que es la rubia con delantera de primera…

-ya me acorde- ¿Cómo era posible que se acordara del comercial entero y no de su marca favorita de té?... misterios de la mente humana. Quizá si unas "tías bien buenas" anunciaran el té, Natsuki se acordaría cual es.

-pues… si se ve muy saludable- trato de dar un buen comentario aunque la verdad pensara otra cosa.

-párese mierda de pájaro, mucha mucha mierda de pájaro- Minosuke como todo niño habla con la verdad, Natsuki trato de controlar su risa y perdió la pelea, en tanto Shizuru… ella perdió el apetito.

- bonita imagen mental la que le regalaste pitufo- se carcajeaba mientras la peliocre elegante se levantaba para tirar la leche en la tarja y el ahora engrudo en el bote de la basura.

-creo que té con galletas será mejor para mi.

-vamos Shizuru, toma de mi cereal o del pitufo, tenemos mucho

-no gracias – puso la tetera a calentar-… pero hay algo que me gustaría que me dieras Natsuki chan

-hem… pero esta aquí el pitufo…- no podía darle "eso" con el pitufo "ahí" mirándolas con su carita de perrito confundido

-no me refería a "eso"- que también lo quería- ¿Cómo aprendió Mino kun la palabra con "M"?

-¿la palabra con "M"?-la ardilla de Natsuki corre en su rueda a velocidad luz… esperen… ya se canso- ... ¿M&M?

- se refiere a "Mierda"- le contesta Minosuke quitado de la pena, entre cucharada y cucharada de cereal. Shizuru quiere golpear su frente en las hornillas de la estufa pero suspira y cuenta hasta 10. ¡Un niño de 5 años es más perceptivo que su esposa! Eso esta mal en tantos sentidos que prefiere no pensarlo.

-esa palabra con "M"… pues… -¿Cuándo le enseño la palabra?... o mejor se pregunta ¿Cuándo no la dice?

-cuando dejaste el coche arriba- hablo Minosuke a la peliazul

.

.

.

_Algún iletrado o ciego o idiota… o una mezcla de las 3 dejo estacionado su auto en el lugar de Natsuki, esta tiene que dar una vuelta monumental hasta encontrar un lugar. Por gracia divina, va encontrando uno a lado de un árbol, sin mas remedio se estaciona y pega la carrera para evitar el discurso "otra vez llegas tarde al trabajo, te lo dije en la universidad, si no aprendes a ser puntual aquí nunca lo serás en tu empleo, imagínate si yo fuera bla bla bla bla bla"._

_Llegada la hora del almuerzo para variar la mujer va tarde, tuvo una pelea con los encargados del estacionamiento, con los de seguridad, con los de la oficina y como cereza del pastel…_

_-¡Mierda!- un regalo de parte de las palomas de la cuadra en toda la carrocería y parabrisas. Si acaso podía estar mas enojada, abre las puerta, lanza al niño y las bolsas, entra al vehiculo y sigue farfullando- mierda en los parabrisas, mierda los de seguridad, mierda la que me entrega Yahiko de informe… todo es una mierda…_

_-¿Qué es mierda?_

_-…- quería gritar "toda mi vida laboral es una mierda"- esa cosa blanca que sacan los pájaros del culo y oxida la pintura del carro- dijo señalando el semisólido _

_-hooo- todo el camino miro interesado la "mierda" también se preguntaba donde estaba el culo de los pájaros y que era "oxidar" pero con el aura acecina prefirió no preguntar._

.

.

.

-¿eso dije?- recordaba el día y la mierda en la carrocería pero no recordaba haber hablado, la verdad apenas recordaba que había metido a Minosuke al coche.

-hai- contesto sorbiendo estruendosamente la leche que quedaba igualito que lo hacia Natsuki cuando creía que Shizuru no la veía.

-no dudo que se te olvidara… Minosuke si vas a beber lo que queda de la leche usa la cuchara- regaño Shizuru

-ya dejemos de hablar de mierdas y terminemos el desayuno ¿quieren?- o mejor dicho "dejen de hablar sobre las malas palabras que le enseño al pitufo"

.

.

.

La carrera se dará en un estadio fuera de Tokio, la manada Kuga va llegando al estacionamiento cuando Natsuki frena bruscamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunta inquieta por saber que provoco el movimiento.

-El pitufo… - Shizuru miro al niño que esta dormido entre sus brazos

-¿te molesta que duerma?- desde cuando es molesto el silencio para Natsuki

-no es eso- negó con la mano- no esta vestido para la ocasión

-ara… ¿acaso Natsuki chan nos quiere uniformados a todos?- la peliazul es fanática de las carreras desde los 10 años y agarro la costumbre de siempre ir a las carreras con su chamarra de cuero, lentes negros, pantalones de mezclilla, botas y una actitud de chica mala.

Cuando Shizuru logro que la ojiverde la dejara entrar a esta sección de su vida que consideraba casi un ritual sagrado, la condición era que vistiera de la manera correcta. Con decir que hasta le mando hacer una chamarra especial, con costuras y grabados en violeta autoria de la peliazul, hecha a la medida y que resaltara fidedignamente el escultural cuerpo, prácticamente una segunda piel.

-lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo- la verdad… siempre quiso ver a Shizuru modelar una chamarra de cuero pero al no ser de su gusto, solo se la pone cuando la acompaña a las carreras- además…- buscando una buena razón- con el sol que va hacer se va quemar, para eso es la chamarra

-Natsuki no tiene porque darme explicaciones- si es más que obvio que quiere ver a toda su "Manada" vestida igual.

-… baka…- al aparcar fueron a la periferia de la entrada done se ponen todos los puestos, como una pequeño mercado temático. Natsuki voltea hacia todos lados en busca de su puesto favorito como una señora buscando a su marchante. Cuando por fin lo divisa toma del hombro a su mujer y le indica el camino con la mirada antes de salir disparada como una niña pequeña a la dulcería.

-Kuga san que sorpresa verla por aquí- un hombre adulto de mostacho recortado y cabellera blanca sonríe amablemente a la mujer

-es un gusto encontrarlo Myojin san, por un momento creí que no había venido- el señor es por mucho uno de los mejores sastres para motociclistas en Japón y para todos los expertos y veteranos en el ámbito es un hombre del cual no puede faltarte trabajos suyos en tu closet.

-no pensaba, pero hoy tuve una corazonada- sonrío de nuevo pero esta vez a la mujer peliocre quien le devolvió la sonrisa con un amable movimiento de cabeza- ¿Qué se les ofrece hoy? ¿Le hizo Kuga san otro hoyo a los bolsillos?

-claro que no- bufo cruzándose de brazos, Shizuru se rió con el anciano- el necesita una chamarra

-pero que tenemos aquí – enfoco mejor la vista al bulto que la peliocre lleva en brazos. Al sentir la mirada apenas y despierta para clavar sus ojos rojos en los negros del hombre- tiene sus ojos- dijo a la mujer

-lo se- volvió a sonreír.

-bien… veamos que tenemos por aquí- no quería indagar mucho sobre como habían conseguido al niño o de donde salió pues como todo un caballero no se inmiscuye en asuntos ajenos

-espero que tengas algo de su talla- no es tan común que la gente lleve a sus niños a esos eventos, por lo peligroso y porque no se quedan quietos… lo que lo hace doblemente peligroso.

-siempre tengo algo- contradijo, quizá no lleven a sus crios pero si compran para ellos.

-veamos cual le queda mejor- de entre las cajas saco 3 chamarras. Una pequeña negra con blanco, una mediana azul con verde y otra más grande negro con verde.

Shizuru puso de pie a Minosuke en la mesa del puesto y Miyojin le fue pasando las chamarras para que se las midiera. La mas pequeña le quedo perfecta como hecha para el pero el hombre le sugirió que llevaran la grande

-¿Por qué la grande?- pregunto Natsuki

-porque los niños crecen rápido Kuga san y en un año va dejar la chamarra casi nueva- el tuvo hijos y ahora tiene nietos sabe lo que es hacer una hermosa chamarra y que la dejen en una puesta.

-ya veo…-suena lógico y ahora le preocupa que hará con la ropa que le compro a la medida- entonces quiero una de esa medida pero en otro color

-¿otro color?- preguntaron a la par los presentes, si el color favorito de Natsuki en una chamarra es el negro

-el negro siempre es genial- se apresuro a hablar- pero no es bueno para un niño- le sorprende recordar las palabras de su madre "vestirás negro el día que me muera no antes" cuando ella le pido unos pantalones hace ya mucho tiempo… y quien diría que las palabras de Saeko Kuga serian tan proféticas.

-en eso tiene razón Kuga san- el negro es muy fuerte para un niño, se fue a hurgar mas a fondo en las cajas que llevaba y saco otra chamarra, de la misma talla pero blanco con azul- ¿Qué le parece esta?

-¡me la llevo! - era cosa del destino o todo se daba para que el apodo "Pitufo" perdurara por décadas.

-ara ara pobre Mino kun- sus esperanzas de que el apodo se fuera se hicieron nulas. Natsuki pago, dio las gracias y no se llevo el gancho ni la funda, Minosuke se fue con la chamarra puesta.

-¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto al niño que ahora lleva en hombros

-caliente- dijo haciéndose aire con la mano

-le esta dando todo el sol- Shizuru miro hacia los otros puestos, cuando encontró lo que buscaba la otra la siguió- mira esta gorra- señalo una pequeña gorrita blanca con franjas azules.

-le ira bien- también se la compraron y se la llevo puesta.

-¿ahora que tal?- pregunto de nuevo la peliazul

-mucho mejor- sonrío, con la chamarra abierta y la gorra se refrescaba bastante- pues vayamos a nuestros lugares de una vez- era pesado llevar al niño en los hombros ¿Cómo le hacían los hombres para llevarlos horas ahí arriba? Luego callo en la cuenta de que aparte de que tienen una espalda mas ancha, están hechos para cargar mas tiempo, o eso pensaba ella.

Aunque pesado Natsuki sigue cargando al pitufo en sus hombros, con tanta gente medio bruta no se va arriesgar a que le pase algo y no es hasta que llegan a sus asientos que baja al niño en medio de ellas.

-ahora solo falta…

-¿Qué falta?

-Natsuki no se va a poner a tomar ¿o si?- es costumbre también le ver las carreras con unos vasos bien fríos de cerveza.

-¿Tomar? No, claro que no – chilla indignada- ¡hey chico!- llama al vendedor- 3 refrescos y 2 de palomitas grandes- al estar en la sección VIP del estadio el vendedor pasa a sus lugares sin mayor problema y ahora que esta a la vista Minosuke termina pidiendo infinidad de dulces al igual que la ojiverde.

-¿ya estamos listas?- pregunto la peliocre con 2 cajas grandes de palomitas en las manos, Natsuki va dejando las bebidas en los portavasos y Minosuke lucha con su yo interior por acatar la orden de "no te los comas todos los dulces ahorita"

-creo que ya – se deja caer en su asiento, tiene una sonrisilla poco vista en sus facciones, infantil y llena de satisfacción, es la misma que pone justo cuando acaban de… Shizuru se voltea, no quiere recordar donde ve esa sonrisilla la mayor parte del tiempo pero es tarde, imágenes XXX le llegan de choque y como cascada la sangre fluye -oe oe no hace tanto calor para que comiences a desangrarte

-ara… un descuido y mira lo que me pasa- Natsuki busco en su bolso el paquete de desechables para dárselo a su mujer

-¿descuido? Pero si estamos comiendo suficientes verduras- recordaba que alguna vez Yohko le explico el porque sangra la nariz y tenia que ver con la alimentación y la falta de verduras.

-no son las verduras lo que le falta a mi dieta- lanza la mirada "lo que me falta es cenar a Natsuki" y la aludida contesta "… olvídalo…" con su mirada desentendía

-sangre… mucha sangre- dice Minosuke, preocupación en su hablar y sus ojos miran deseando no hacerlo, clásica reacción al miedo.

-no es mucha sangre, Shizuru solo tiene un problema "alimenticio"

-¿por tomar tanto té? –pregunto ahora mirando a la peliazul

-por falta de mi alimento principal- contradijo la peliocre que ahora se le viene a la mente una Natsuki cubierta solo con crema chantilly y el sangrado vuelve a tomar fuerza- a este paso voy a terminar anoréxica y con anemia

-baka, eres una exagerada –se cruzo de brazos

-Natsuki Ikezu me quiere matar de hambre- comenzó a morder su manga derecha con lagrimas incluidas

-¡Nadie esta tratando de hacer eso!- grito al ver las lagrimas de cocodrilo que seguían siendo tan convincentes aun pasados los años.

-¿quieres?- Minosuke le extiende su apreciado, valorado y casi santificado helado con la mano temblando

-kyaaaaaa- Shizuru olvida su berrinche y abraza al pequeño, le alegra que esos "detalles lindos" de Natsuki se le peguen a el.

-quien te entiende…- bufo mirando hacia la nada de la pista. El no saber que hacer y ofrecer lo que tiene a la mano es algo que siempre hace ella, no entiende que le ve de especial que lo haga el pitufo, si se supone que "imitan lo que ven" no debería de sorprenderle.

-Mino kun es tan lindo- le dio una pequeña mordía al helado, terminando de limpiarse la nariz- gracias -le dio su preciado helado para que no muriera de hambre… eso es lindo en muchos sentidos.

-ya déjalo que vas asfixiar al pitufo- gruño

-ara Natsuki chan también quiere un abrazo

-no quiero nada- escupió cerrando los ojos y dando por acabada la conversación.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, Natsuki molesta y Shizuru enojada porque Natsuki estaba molesta cuando ella era quien debía estar muy molesta. Minosuke sintió que la discusión no tuvo que ver con la comida y que había otra razón para que se pusieran así… pero de nuevo… no tenia idea de cual seria.

.

.

.

Parece que ya todo esta calmado, Shizuru aburridamente come palomitas mirando a la nada y a la vez a todos, esperando a que alguien se aparezca. Natsuki platica más animada con Minosuke dándole un rápido pero conciso paseo por las reglas, maneras y chiste de la carrera para evitarse a mitad de una buena vuelta preguntas tontas como ¿Por qué al saltar suelta el manubrio? O ¿Cuándo acaba esto?

-la pista es de unos 1600 metros o los 4800 metros perimetrales dependiendo del lugar, las carreras pueden tener a unos 50 competidores en la pista pero este es un evento para los mejores por lo que solo hay 25. Las categorías son 125 CC, 250 CC y 500 CC, cada carrera dura de 25 a 30 minutos dependiendo de la categoría y la federación. Aunque parece poco tiempo por la pista de tierra, el lodo y todos los obstáculos las convierten en pruebas extenuantes llenas de adrenalina y…

-¿Qué es adrenalina?

-es… - ¿un químico? ¿La mejor sensación de tu vida?…mejor que el sexo… eso podría ser rebatible… de nuevo la ardilla corre… o esperen… se volvió a cansar- hem pues…

-es una emoción muy fuerte- contesto Shizuru antes de que Natsuki tuviera un colapso mental por esforzar demasiado a su ardilla.

-si, eso es

- y que pasa si…

-shhh ya va comenzar- calla Natsuki prestando su completa atención a los hombres sobre sus motocicletas en la línea de salida. Al sonido de la chicharra todos arrancan y los espectadores lanzan gritos al cielo.

Quince minutos de de saltos, lodo y una que otra caída, Minosuke se ha contagiado por completo de la emoción que transpiran todos los fanáticos, inclusive Shizuru no escapa al sentimiento y de forma mas discreta que su mujer victorea al que ha designado como su favorito en cada vuelta. Cuando por fin la ojirubi se ha olvidado del porque estaba preocupada, lo que temía llega sudando, bronceado y con un traje de motociclista muy ajustado

-Kuga sensei- el moreno exclama- gracias a Kami que te encontré -se inclino enfrente de la peliazul, su respiración agitada denota que corrió bastante para llegar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto inclinándose hacia le muchacho

-yo… yo… tengo que pedirle un favor- sus ojos verde grisáceo suben suplicantes y miran directo a los verde esmeralda

-no llego tu mecánico- suspiro Natsuki, no se le ocurría otra razón por la que vendría un corredor a buscarla a una hora de su carrera.

-nunca lo he tenido- dijo sonrojándose- nadie ha querido ser mi mecánico

-¿enserio?- por lo general un corredor conoce a su mecánico incluso antes de convertirse en corredor, suena a manga shonen pero así suele pasar- y como has participado todo este tiempo sin mecánico

-con mucho cuidado…- contesto rascándose la nuca, sus goggles le cuelgan del cuello y de forma casi hipnótica Minosuke no deja de mirarlos, Soun se da cuenta de esto y le sonríe- hey amigo ¿te gustan las motos?

-ahora si- en la tv se veían bien pero en vivo eras espectaculares

-vamos a la zona de reparaciones- suspiro- y veamos que se puede hacer- comenzó a levantase y una suave mano la detuvo

-ara ara ¿Natsuki piensa dejarnos solos?- no iba a gastar su domingo en un evento donde ni siquiera iba estar su mujer

- no creo tardar- dijo soltándose- ¿Qué numero eres?- le pregunto al chico que hace caras graciosas a Mino quien ríe al verlo

-el 39

-pitufo- llamo la atención del niño- en la ultima carrera cuando veas la moto 39 ponle mucha atención

-¿Por qué?

-porque será la que mas fuerte ruja y la que ganara- sonrío confiada caminando hacia salida seguida 3 pasos atrás del joven moreno

-ho es verdad ¿Kuga sensei como se llama su hijo?- pregunto quitándose los goggles

-hem… Minosuke- tosió algo avergonzada

-¡hey Minosuke kun!- el niño se subió al asiento para mirar quien le hablaba, Natsuki pensó que se veía igual que una suricata bebe y sonrío- cuídamelos – le lanzo los goggles y para sorpresa de muchos los cacho a la perfección

-¡Hai!- brinco animado, hondeando los goggles

-Mino kun deja de brincar en el asiento- a la orden, Mino callo de sentón y muy animado se pone los goggles que le quedan enormes y se le caen- jajaja ven acá- esta molesta pero no puede evitar reír con las ocurrencias del niño- te voy a ajustar los goggles

-ookini -como toda una madre va ajustando los resortes hasta que llega a lo mas corto que dan- ¿que tal me veo?- los goggles amarillos con flechas negras corriendo por todas direcciones, ocupan casi toda su cabeza.

-muy bien- sonrío acariciando la melena cobalto.

-ya quiero ver lo correr- susurro ansioso, dando pequeños brinquitos en su asiento

-yo también- mientras mas rápido termine mas rápido se podrá llevar su Natsuki a la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Me tarde un rato en subir el capitulo pero… es que solo hacia cachitos y cachitos y nunca terminaba de hilar la historia.

Ahora vuelve nuestro estimado Soun a escena y pide la ayuda de toda una veterana en el campo de las motos.

También descubrimos que Natsuki… le gusta ver a su manada uniformada XD jajajajaja Esto es sacado de un hecho real… todavía tengo mi chamarra con mis iniciales grabadas que nos dio mi señor padre. Nos vemos.


	14. De Nuevo a las Andadas

Capitulo 14: de nuevo en las andadas

.

.

.

.

Saliendo de las gradas para ir a la zona del personal Natsuki toma una de las gorras promocionales que regalan y con maestría esconde su azulada melena. Pasan por el control y entran a la zona de reparaciones donde un bullicio de motores, caos de tuercas y olor a gasolina predominan ante todo.

-¿Dónde esta tu maquina?

-es la de haya- señala el joven la motocicleta amarilla en un pequeño rincón lejos de todo el bullicio

-¿tienes herramientas?- la mujer es buena en lo que hace pero tampoco es milagrosa, sin las herramientas correctas no podría hacer mucho.

-espere que voy por ellas- por miedo a que le jugaran chueco escondió sus herramientas y todo objeto de valor, no seria la primera vez que le robaran todo y perdiera una carrera.

-ok…- en lo que Soun corre a lo incierto, Natsuki se inclina para darle una mirada al motor.

Comienza por revisar la coloración de las partes, mira al suelo en busca de algún goteo, sus ojos esmeralda revisan en busca de algo anormal pero a lo que puede divisar esta bien, necesita escuchar al motor para dar un verdadero diagnostico y si tiene falla, saber que tiene que reparar.

-como pareces ser nueva aquí te lo voy a decir lento…- la voz aguardentosa de un hombre se dirige hacia la peliazul, ella ni se inmuta sigue en lo suyo, se baja un poco los lentes para notar las 5 sobras que se proyectan hacia ella y suspira mentalmente.

Lo que no quería que pasara comienza a suceder… hoy no va ser un día tranquilo para nada.

-este chico no tiene mecánico porque yo no lo quiero así que si eres lista te iras de una vez preciosa… o porque mejor no vienes y revisas mis escapes – otro hombre habla y a su mal chiste los demás ríen como idiotas, pero de nuevo Natsuki ni voltea- ¿Qué eres sorda o idiota? – apenas en un toque ascendente con un tubo que lleva en la mano bota la gorra y se derrama la cabellera azul

-¿a tu edad y sigues amedrentando corredores?- se levanto dando de frente a los hombres, con estilo se quito las gafas y miro penetrantemente al que le quito la gorra- Ibuki eres patético

-… Na… Natsuki- trago saliva

-oye ¿Por qué tan pálido?- sonrío de manera amenazante, como un lobo enseñando los colmillos- parece que viste un fantasma

-ese chico no tiene la aprobación de "tu ya sabes quien" no lo puedes trabajar con el- trato de esconder su tartamudeo peor a leguas se veía su miedo.

-¡a la mierda Kotaro y sus juegos sucios! Un idiota como el no va venir a decirme a quien puedo o no ayudar

-no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo Natsuki- comenzó a sudar, por lo general, con una o dos amedrentadas todos los mecánicos de ese mocoso escapan pero Natsuki… no necesita ser genio para saber que ella mientras mas se le diga que no mas lo hará.

-mejor lárgate y dile a Kotaro kun – comenzó un tono burlón- que si le tiene tanto miedo a este niño se compre unos pañales que a partir de hoy es mi corredor- cualquiera que tenga los suficientes para plantarse en contra de Kotaro merecía y necesitaba su ayuda.

-esto lo vas a lamentar- tratando de no parecer una rata con la cola entre las patas se aleja lo mas rápido que puede con su sequito murmurando. Al poco rato llega Soun y con el un sin mil de miradas y cuchicheos

-Kuga sensei…- el chico regreso cargando una caja roja de metal

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- volteo para darle una mirada- y ¿Por qué esta llena de tierra la caja?

-la desenterré del jardín- no se le ocurrió mejor manera de esconderla

-para la próxima métela en una bolsa antes de enterrarla- ella tuvo que enterrar una que otra vez sus pertenencias

-lo tendré en cuenta- sin mucho cuidado deja caer la caja que hace un ruido hueco, a pesar de estar casi bacía pesa mucho.

-haaaa- suspiro- vamos hacer milagros- se rasco la nuca

-muchas gracias Kuga sensei- con una sonrisa sincera mira a su salvadora

-como sea- puso su atención en la caja de herramientas para evitar mostrar su sonrojo, Kamisama ¿hace cuanto que un chico guapo le miraba así? Y pero aun ¿Por qué se sonroja? En sus años de juventud algo como una sonrisa linda nunca le habría removido las entrañas.

.

.

.

-Shizuru…- el ojirubi jala del brazo de la mujer

-¿Mino kun?- cree extraño que un niño le llame por su nombre pero… Natsuki siempre le dice así, no puede pedir que la llame de otra forma

-¿ya va salir la moto 39?

- No lo se- contesto en un suspiro

-¿no te gustan las motos voladoras?- pregunto en puchero a nada de llorar

-ara ara…- "no solo de Natsuki aprende mallas" pensó al ver su cara de perrito a medio morir en el niño- no es que no me gusten, sin Natsuki chan mirándolas conmigo no es lo mismo

-¿Qué te gusta ver sola?- pregunto ahora, metiéndose un puñado de palomitas a la boca

-las hojas de otoño- contesto casi sin pensar, recordando su infancia en Kyoto y el suave mecer de las árboles.

- me gusta ver llover- sonrío mirando al infinito recodando igual que la mujer los mismos árboles y la misma mansión en Kyoto

-¿Por qué te gusta ver llover?

-porque es agua- contesto riendo ante el gran descubrimiento- y el agua moja

-ara… que perceptivo- ella también sonrío

-Shizuru…- volvió a llamarla al notar que su mirada cambio a una melancólica- ¿Qué pasa?

-no pasa nada- contesto con la mejor de sus mascaras

-… no te creo…- frunció el seño y se bajo del asiento caminando hacia la salida

-Mino kun regresa

-voy por Natsuki para que no estés triste

-eso no va ser necesario- tomo al pequeño decidido entre sus brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas- si tu me haces compañía me sentiré muy feliz

-¿de verdad?- volteo bajándose los goggles

-de verdad- deposito un suave beso en las blancas mejillas provocando una risilla

-haces cosquillas jajajaja no- la peliocre siguió su arremetida de cosquillas hasta que se escucho que pronto saldrían los competidores de la siguiente categoría- mira ahí esta la moto

-¡Es verdad! Mira mira ¡nos esta saludando!- abajo en la pista, el joven de amarillo subido a la moto 39 mira a las gradas y saluda a los ojirubis.

Se da la señal de partida y todos salen a gran velocidad, el muchacho brinca con maestría y toma las curvas excelentemente. Minosuke no para de brincar en su silla ondeando los goggles y con la peliocre bajando los ojos avergonzada pero incapaz de arruinarle el momento al niño

-Oé pitufo pareces un monito chillando sobre tu silla- la peliazul se dejo caer en su asiento. Fue una carrera contra el tiempo arreglar ese motor para darle la suficiente potencia.

-¿Natsuki?- no esperaba verla hasta terminada la carrera

-el chico estará bien sin mi- no quería decir que había unos matones en la zona de reparaciones a los cuales consideraba peligroso enfrentar sin preparación.

-¿segura? – estaba feliz de que regresara pero…

-deja que llegue a la siguiente vuelta y veras lo que es seguridad- como lo predijo, en la siguiente vuelta se vio un cambio radical en el muchacho quien había seguido el lema de "lento pero seguro" al de "echemos la casa por la ventana"

Estaba seguro de que el motor no le jugaría una mala pasada a mitad de la carrera por esforzarlo más de lo normal, aumento la velocidad y sus peripecias enardecieron a la multitud.

Justo al final de la ultima vuelta, en una curva cerrada que muchos se preguntan como logro tomarla sin caer en el intento el hace rugir su motor que sobrepasa el ruido de los aficionados y de las otras maquinas, subiendo los pulgares hacia la parte de las gradas donde esta quien hizo posible que ganara la carrera.

.

.

.

-muchas gracias Kuga sensei me salvo la vida y la carrera- terminada la carrera el chico fue hasta las gradas para mostrar sus respetos

-yo arregle el motor, el que corrió fuiste tu – le dio un ligero golpe en el antebrazo- sabia que eras un loco al volante solo te di una buena maquina para correr como el viento.

-pues esa ayuda me sirvió mucho, gracias- otra reverencia

-¡eres genial! –Chillo Minosuke con los goggles puestos- como hiciste el "ruuuummmm" y luego el "scrishhhhhh"- el niño hace una imitación de los mejores momentos en la carrera con su moto invisible con efectos de sonido.

-ese fue un buen movimiento- concordó Natsuki, la ojirubi se preguntaba si sabia de que hablaba el niño pues ella no recordaba ningún "scrishhh" para ella todos los movimientos eran iguales.

-y Mino kun…- el joven se puso en cuclillas para ver cara a cara al niño- ¿serás un gran motociclista de grande?- pregunto con una sonrisilla, acomodándole los goggles

-¡Si lo será!- canturreo Natsuki pero al mismo tiempo

-¡No lo hará!- dijo Shizuru. Las 2 se miraron, una lucha de miradas y luego silencio

-bueno yo…- parece que hizo una pregunta estupida y puso tenso el ambiente.

-¡Soun! Chico la fiesta esta por comenzar ¿Qué esperas?- algunos competidores llegan farfullando tonterías

-¿fiesta?- susurro el chico confundido

-la que dan los organizadores después de cada carrera, ¿Qué nunca has ido a una?- pregunto Natsuki un poco incrédula

-nunca me habían invitado- dijo mirando a la mujer

-también tu mecánico esta invitado, todos están ansiosos de verlos a ustedes en la fiesta- agregaron los otros

-Kuga san…

- si lo se…- eso olía a una descarada trampa

-ara, algo de lo que Natsuki quiera contarme- ¿en que líos se había metido ahora su mujer? Pareciera que las motos y Natsuki es una unión que solo trae problemas a su relación.

-por el momento no- trago saliva, comenzaba a plantearse el ir hacia la trampa de Ibuki en vez de enfrentar a su mujer enojada.

-yo creo que paso- dijo Soun dando la vuelta- no tengo intenciones de ver a su jefe

-oye no te pongas así, es solo una fiesta

-ya lo oyeron- gruño Natsuki- díganle a Ibuki que sea mas original

-no saben en la que se están metiendo- sisearon los competidores con su actuación de malos caminando hacia las mujeres tratando de intimidarlas

- cuidado con quien te metes- antes de que Natsuki pudiera hacer algo, el joven salio al frente- es de cobardes amedrentar a las damas

-jajajaja y tu ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿El príncipe Felipe? Jajajajaja

-Soun quieto- cuando el chico iba a lanzarse a los golpes fue detenido por Natsuki- no merecen ni tus corajes, vámonos- el chico obedeció y se fue escoltando a las mujeres hasta su coche, siempre volteando por si había alguien siguiéndolos.

-tranquilo, no son tan tontos para seguirnos- dijo Shizuru quien llevaba cargando al niño en tanto Natsuki abría las puertas

-aun así no esta de mas…- no sabia el nombre de la mujer

-Shizuru, se llama Shizuru baka- dijo Minosuke por si el joven no lo sabia

-¡Pitufo!- chistó Natsuki al pequeño- no digas tonterías

-Shizuru Fujino- la mujer lo tomo tranquilamente, los niños son niños.

-Soun Hayata es un gusto Fujino san- se apresuro el joven hacer una reverencia

-el gusto es mío- sonrío contestando la reverencia

-¿no los había presentado ya?- pregunto Natsuki recargándose en el cofre del auto

-me temo que no Kuga sensei

-haa pues ya lo hicieron, da igual- de verdad le daba igual, la peliocre entro del lado del copiloto aun con el niño en brazos y Natsuki cerro la puerta para evitar que Shizuru la escuchara hablar- tu y yo tenemos asuntos que terminar- estiro la mano con su tarjeta de presentación enfrente de si, el chico la tomo y apenas leyó para guardar en su chamarra de cuero

-lo haré – se quedo mirando hasta que el coche se perdió de vista para irse caminando a los matorrales donde escondió su motocicleta.

.

.

.

-¿se divirtió mi Natsuki?- pregunto la ojirubi después de un intervalo de silencio prolongado

-pues… si, siempre son divertidas las carreras ¿y ustedes?

-me divertí- sonrío el pequeño que abrazaba los goggles, le habría gustado que Rene fuera con ellos pero Natsuki no lo permitió alegado que era fácil perder una rana en el estadio.

-yo igual- su tono tan neutro decía todo lo contrario

-¿ahora a donde quieren ir?- pregunto al llegar a un alto

-a casa- suspiro Shizuru sin dejar hablar al pequeño

-¿las hamburguesas?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

-para el llanto de cocodrilo que no te creo nada- suspiro Natsuki, no quería otro estafador de lagrimas en su vida- vamos por las hamburguesas y las comemos en casa- así todos contentos

-hai- victoreo el pequeño y Shizuru… ella no dijo nada, estaba ocupada pensando las mil cosas que pudo darle a Hayata san su mujer… ¿su numero telefónico? ¡No! Natsuki nunca daría algo así y menos a un joven mucho menor que ella.

Si fuera una mujer alta, morena de ojos negros estaría preocupada, las morenas siempre le llamaron la atención… probablemente si fuera una mujer así ella habría marcado "marcado su territorio" como solía decir Natsuki.

Pasaron por el restaurante de comida rápida de siempre, pidieron para llevar aunque Minosuke quería comerlas de una vez. Natsuki recordó que no habían sacado los trajes de la tintorería y también fueron por ellos antes de que cerraran la tienda, con todo en el auto se fueron al departamento. Todo el trayecto calladas como tumbas, una pensando en que diablos había pasado en la zona de reparaciones, el niño imaginando épicas aventuras en la Grand line con motos que pueden conducirse sobre y debajo del agua y la ultima… ella pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

.

.

.

Todos se cambiaron de ropas por unas mas cómodas y caseras, tomaron su comida igual de callados y terminaron aplastados en el sofá mirando la TV.

En ese momento después del comercial con las tías bien sabrosas que anuncian cereal Natsuki se sintió vieja.

Hace algunos años, después de una buena carrera como la de hoy habría ido a la fiesta, fuera o no una trampa. Habría bebido, comido y retado alguno de los competidores. Se pondría impertinente al punto de vomitar y regresado zigzagueando por las calles hasta su casa, ir por la vida sin trabajos ni responsabilidades, eso era divertido… y ahora… estaba sentada en el sofá mirando anuncios de aserrín camuflajeado de cereal con un niño babeándole el brazo izquierdo y una mujer preguntándose que había o no hecho con un joven motociclista… que vueltas da la vida.

-antes de que te quemes el cerebro pensando…- no quería que Shizuru se imaginara cosas que no- le di mi tarjeta de presentación

-ara… ¿para que si se puede saber?- no esperaba que Natsuki le contara el secreto, no sin su bien merecida tortura en la cama.

- porque voy a ser su jefe de mecánicos y entrenador, tenemos que arreglar fechas, lugares de entrenamiento, promotores…

- momento ¿Por qué tanta fascinación por el muchacho?

-no es ninguna fascinación- contradijo rápidamente la ojiverde

-¿entonces que es Natsuki? Nunca te habías puesto arreglar una moto que no fuera la tuya mucho menos pensar en entrenar a alguien

-este chico es especial, lo siento –no tenia palabras para explicar ese presentimiento, el chico tenia madera… le recordaba a "el" cuando corría.

-todos lo son- comenzaba a enojarse, por mas que quería controlar sus celos no podía, un joven moreno, motociclista, con espalda ancha y voz gruesa que aparte es todo un caballero… ¡¿Quién diablos no se pondría celosa? No era paranoia, era sentido común lo que la impulsaba.

-el tiene mas que los demás… y solo eso- no necesita ser un genio para descifrar la cara de celos de su mujer- ¡vamos Shizuru! Es solo un niño, fácilmente podría ser su hermana mayor y bien sabes que no soy mujer de ojo alegre- oportunidades muchas ha tenido y ninguna ha querido.

- pero y que tal si…

-que tal si mañana le crecen alas al pitufo y se va volando al One Pice, no seas absurda

-si Natsuki lo dice…- seguía sin estar segura pero no quería mas peleas por ese día y se cruzo de brazos

-¡Claro que lo digo!- grito lanzándose en un abrazo de oso- tan segura como que eres la mujer de mi vida

-¿así de segura?- pregunto con una sonrisilla

-tan segura como…- se hizo espacio entre la melena ocre hasta la oreja izquierda- que tu eras la única que me enciende los motores- susurro de forma sexy

-ara ara – eso era música para sus oídos- ¿será que hoy pueda encenderlos? –pregunto con un beso

-si puedes meter al pitufo en su cama no veo porque…- casi a la velocidad de la luz Shizuru ya estaba tomando al niño en brazos y al siguiente nanosegundo arropándolo- … no… jajajaja- la ojiverde se fue quitando la ropa dejando un sendero hasta su habitación.

-Este domingo…- al poco rato entro Shizuru oliendo las bragas que habían quedado colgadas en el sofá- no te me vas a escapar

-solo los cobardes escapan- dijo con una seductora sonrisa- y yo soy una motociclista rebelde que nunca escapa de los problemas… aunque la manden con la kaicho sama

-¿de verdad? - ¿hacia cuanto que no jugaban a la niña mala y la Kaicho sama? No tenia mente para ponerse a recordar, se limito a ponerle seguro a la puerta y subir a la cama.

-siempre lo he sido para ti- acorto la distancia tomando a su princesa por la barbilla- Shizuru Kaicho sama

-Natsuki ha sido una niña muy mala toda esta semana

-¿le parece?

-si, muy muy mala- con cada palabra la peliocre se iba despidiendo de sus ropas, Natsuki solo se preparaba para lo que iba ser una explosión atómica

-¿Qué le pasa a las chicas malas?- dio su sonrisa más perversa y pervertida que alguna vez ha puesto

-ho eso ya lo veras- y al siguiente movimiento Natsuki apago la luz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Ok Mino kun es muy perceptivo con las emociones, parece que es de familia. En cuanto a Soun no se tienen de que preocupar, es solo es un chico lindo a quien su madre le enseño a ser caballero jajajajajaja y Natsuki solo quiere ayudarlo nada mas.


	15. Si Entrenadora

Capitulo 15: ¡Si entrenadora!

.

.

.

.

-haaaaa- el despertador suena pero en esa cama nadie quiere moverse, hace apenas una hora que se fueron "a dormir"- creo que no siento mis caderas…- chilla Natsuki rodándose en la cama para silenciar el reloj

-ara ara ¿tan bien estuve?- pregunta con una sonrisilla boba en sus labios

-¡baka! –Se sonrojo-… no presumas…

-jajajajaja –como no le queda de otra se levanta para comenzar el día. Natsuki tuvo que ser sacada a rastras de la cama, ni el que Minosuke saltara en la cama logro sacarla, simplemente lo pesco al vuelo al niño y lo apreso entre sus brazos como un peluche con olor a chicle. Tomaría nota para seguir comprándole el mismo shampoo, le gustaba el olor a chicle.

-Natsuki hay que ir al trabajo- chillo el pequeño, moviéndose como lombriz entre los finos brazos

-¿Natsuki? Pues que dormimos juntos o que- murmuro apretando mas al pequeño, luego callo en cuenta de… ¿Cómo debería de llamarla? "Natsuki" era como la llamaban todos, Mai, Mikoto, Shizuru, hasta Satoshi sensei

-si dormimos juntos- aseveró el niño- estamos en la cama

-jajajajajaja si tu lo dices…- no iba a contradecir al niño

-no es verdad- llego Shizuru para avisar que ya estaba el desayuno y los peliazul no estaban ni peinados- yo soy la que duerme con Natsuki

-yo duermo con Natsuki- se abrazo mas a la mujer

-yo duermo con Natsuki- Shizuru se hecho en la cama para abrazar por la espalda a la ojiverde de forma posesiva, comenzando la batalla por Natsuki

-este…

-yo

-yo

-¡No! Yo

-yo…-Natsuki se estaba cansando de que le gritaran en el oído y la apretaran como tubo de pasta de dientes- no quiero estar en medio de ustedes – y con un rápido movimiento se zafo de los ojirubi

-¡Ikezu!- gritaron al unísono

-¡Bakas! Dejen de jugar que se nos hace tarde- dando por terminada la discusión dio un portazo, encerrándose en el baño.

.

.

.

La ida al trabajo fue entre tensa y divertida, Natsuki no se lo podía creer ¿Shizuru estaba peleándose con un chiquillo? ¿De verdad? Y por algo tan tonto como "quien duerme con ella"

Dejaron a Shizuru en su trabajo y Minosuke ya solo en el asiento del copiloto se sentía el vencedor, cabe mencionar que Shizuru no se fue muy a gusto al dejar a Mino Kun EN SU LUGAR DEL AUTO, pero ya de eso hablarían otro día, hoy tenia trabajo que hacer.

-buenos días Fujino san

-buenos días Yoshiki san

-Fujino san- la secretaria de Shizuru llego con papeles en las manos

-aquí esta lo que me pido que le investigara, son todos los terrenos en venta de las 3 prefecturas que pidió, la arquitecta Rimbaud también le dejo un recado y la junta…

-me esta esperando

-exacto- miro para todos lados para luego susurrar- Fujino san ¿va renunciar? – pregunto como toda secretaria que gusta de conocer todos los chismes de la oficina

-esperemos no llegar a eso extremos- sonrío amablemente tomando el papel donde había escrito el recado de Danny san- deja los demás en mi escritorio, gracias

"_tengo 3 terrenos en subasta en donde __querías ¿te animas?"_

Ese era todo el mensaje, Shizuru río mentalmente, su amiga sigue siendo igual de directa y poco precisa. Llego a la sala de juntas donde un montón de viejos sin escrúpulos la miran disimuladamente, podría jurar que mas de la mitad están pensando en como se vería sin ropa y la otra mitad… eran gays.

-¿me llamaron? – pregunto sin mucha educación, algunos se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada.

-que bueno que llega arquitecta Fujino la estábamos esperando

-eso me dijeron

-pero por favor tome asiento- uno de los ansíanos se paro para mover la silla y ayudarla a sentarse

-gracias- ninguno de los preséntese merecía su "ookini" registrado.

-la junta estuvo analizando su petición y concluimos en darle una oferta que estamos seguros no querrá rechazar- enfrente de la mujer hay un folder de cuero negro, lo abrió y leyó el documento en tanto los lobos la miraban como su próxima presa… que mal que ella fuera escurridiza como un zorro, les costaría mucho atraparla.

-ara ara…- la propuesta básicamente era un aumento de sueldo y prestaciones como "encargada de concursos" justo el trabajo que no quería pero si el aumento que esperaba- me temo que no puedo aceptar la oferta, no es el puesto que estoy buscando- por dinero no se preocupaba, en su mente solo estaba el pasar mas tiempo con el pequeño ladrón de Natsukis

-¿Qué es lo que necesita para quedarse como nuestra encargada de concursos "estrella"- alabándola no van a llegar muy lejos, Shizuru no es movida por su orgullo cuando se trata de lo que quiere

-lo que necesito el trabajo mismo no lo tiene- hizo una pausa algo dramática- un horario fijo es todo lo que busco- no pararon los murmullos

-quizá otro cero en su cheque le ayude a recapacitar sobre sus necesidades laborales

-ni 3 ceros lo harían- dijo levantándose de su asiento- y si no piensan darme el puesto que quiero creo que esta junta no tiene sentido

-Fujino san espere- Takahashi la detuvo

-¿Si Rakshit san?

-estoy seguro que podemos dar solución a este malentendido- porque como le han enseñado, nunca hay problemas con sus empleados solo "malentendidos"

-pido conservar uno de mis empleos eso es todo

-comprenda nuestra posición Fujino san- hablo por primera vez el dueño de la constructora-… usted es la mejor encargada de concursos que ha tenido esta empresa en años

-lo se…- no era vanidad, realmente era buena en lo que hacia- ahora tengo obligaciones que chocan con el horario del empleo

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto algo impaciente el viejo, no quería perder tan buen elemento.

-…- lo pensó un poco-… un hijo…- suspiro, esto era como decía Natsuki "echarse la soga al cuello" siempre que una mujer tiene un hijo su carrera se va al suelo.

-¿hijo?- se escucho un murmullo generalizado, ¿a que hora la mujer tuvo un hijo? O ¿apenas lo estaba planeando tener? Para empezar… ¿tenia una pareja?

-si me disculpan- la mujer abandonó la habitación en dirección a su oficina para arreglar los asuntos con su amiga. A su parecer ya no tenía trabajo, era cuestión de horas para que le pidan que firme su renuncia.

.

.

.

En tanto con Natsuki pasan por un momento de crisis en el departamento de diseño, entraba y salía constantemente de su oficina en tanto Minosuke leía los mangas en voz baja, apenas un susurro, solo para que Rene lo escuchase.

-Kuga san- toco la puerta su secretaria- ¿apago el comunicador?

-ya me canse…- arreglar los problemas de otros por 4 horas cansa a cualquiera

-el Director la busca

-…-un profundo gruñido se extendió, no quería seguir dando de vueltas por todo el edificio para evitar que alguien entre a su oficina y vea al pitufo lector

- esta aquí afuera esperando…

-… pues que pase…- no le quedaba de otra, se quedo con la frente pegada al escritorio aun cuando se escucho abrir y cerrar la puerta, no tenia ganas ni de mirarlo a los ojos, menos de preguntarle la causa de su visita.

-¿estas bien Natsuki?- pregunto Minosuke al ver que no se movía la mujer

-mmmmmm- bufo en la misma posición

-Natsuki san tenemos que hablar

-no puede esperar a después de la comida- el hombre miro su reloj…

-no- contesto firme- esto tiene que ver con el- miro al pequeño que se había levantado del sofá para quedar a lado de la mujer

-¿Qué con el? –ahora si subió la mirada, a la defensiva como todo un "perro guardián" como solía catalogarla Mai

-no puedes estar corriendo por todo el edificio, para eso tienes una oficina –la mujer tenia un rango alto en su departamento, solo debajo de el, como tal sus subordinados son los que se trasladan a su oficina no al revés.

-es que…- si entran a su oficina lo verían- ¿Dónde lo escondo? –pregunto mirando al pequeño con la rana en la cabeza y ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

-definitivamente no en los conductos de ventilación- corto la macabra idea Takenouchi incluso antes que Natsuki la propusiera

-…- se quedo callada con la cabeza entre las manos, no era suficiente con los problemas del departamento y con que Shizuru se peleara con un pitufo, ahora también tenia que jugar a las escondidas.

-yo siempre me escondo aquí- señalo debajo del escritorio para luego entrar y sentarse en la alfombra- esta calientito aquí abajo

-esta arreglado, cuando salga de la oficina quiero que recibas a los 3 encargados del proyecto SRT-50

-hai… Satoshi sensei…- suspiro, tenia que inventarse una forma de que el pitufo se quedara quieto y silencioso mientras ella trataba de correr lo mas rápido posible a Yoshiki y sus amigotes.

-Minosuke Kun- hablo el viejo, al instante Minosuke salio de su escondite pero solo dejando entre ver sus grandes ojos rojos, escondiendo todo lo demás detrás del mueble- quiero proponerte un juego

-¿juego?- se asomo mas, ahora descansaba el mentón en el escritorio, Natsuki ya había recuperado parte de su compostura y se fue hacia el minibar por una coca cola bien fría.

- se llama "las escondidas"- comenzó el hombre con un tono curiosamente divertido, rara vez usado mucho menos escuchado por algún ser humano- solo tienes que quedarte escondido abajo del escritorio sin hacer ningún ruido y si nadie te descubre ganas

-¿Qué ganas?- muy buena pregunta

-… ¿Qué quieres ganar?- pregunta aun mejor

-¡Helado!- chillo subiendo las manos

-ni lo pensaste un poco pitufo- regreso a su asiento, alborotando la melena del niño, este le abrazaba el brazo derecho.

-sabe lo que quiere, no tiene nada que pensar- en ese aspecto le recordaba a la mujer de su aprendiz- entonces Natsuki san…

-ya no saldré de la oficina- gruño cruzándose de brazos

-mas te vale guardar la compostura- advirtió antes de salir y dejar en silencio total la oficina, hasta que Natsuki encendió su intercomunicador

- que nadie entre a mi oficina hasta que yo los llame – se escucho un "como diga Kuga san" para luego volver apagar el aparato. Se levanto y comenzó a esconder la mochila, los juguetes y los mangas dejando solo 2 debajo de su escritorio para que el niño los viera, luego tomo nota que el lugar es muy obscuro para tener una buena lectura. Con eso en mente tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a su mujer pidiéndole la pequeña lámpara que le habían regalado el año pasado y nunca le había encontrado utilidad alguna. Ahora con el lugar limpio de rastro alguno del pitufo, trato con todo su poder mental de relajarse pero ahora fue el teléfono que la saco de quicio- ¡¿Qué quiere?

-Kuga sensei… ¿es mal momento?- la gruesa y joven voz sonaba algo asustada

-Soun Kun- se sorprendió no tanto por que el joven le llamara sino por el hecho de haber reconocido la voz tan rápidamente.

-disculpe que la moleste Kuga sensei, como dijo que le llamara lo mas pronto posible y… esperaba que usted…

-¿estas vestido?- pregunto revolviendo algunos papeles de su escritorio

-etto… traigo pijama- se sonrojo como si los penetrantes ojos verdes lo miraran en ese instante.

-pues ponte algo presentable y ven a mi oficina cuanto antes, tenemos cosas de que hablar

-etto Kuga sensei

-¿Qué?- gruño

-no se donde queda su oficina- pequeño detalle

-haaa- suspiro- escucha bien, si tomas la autopista con dirección a Shinjuku y…

.

.

.

-moshi moshi Danny san- en tanto Natsuki trabaja, Shizuru se pone de acuerdo con su amiga sobre los terrenos

-¿te dieron mi mensaje?

-de eso quería hablar contigo, te parece si vamos a comer

-ok, pasa por mi a la oficina a eso de las 3:00- colgó

-ara ara… Danny san necesita bajar el ritmo de trabajo- va tan rápido que los modales le quedan lentos. Ahora tenia que hablar con cierta peliazul para que no fuera por ella- moshi moshi

-¿Qué quiere?- a mitad de una discusión se le ocurre sonar el teléfono, que poco oportuna fue la llamada.

-¿es un mal momento?- pregunto la peliocre

-siempre es un mal momento, espera- colgó, luego tomo en cuenta quien fue la que le llamo y se enojo aun mas…por ser tan idiota.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo esta tan estresado?- se pregunto sacando de un cajo del escritorio una pequeña pelota para el estrés. Ya se iba haciendo a la idea de que en nada estaría despedida y le resultaba extrañamente agradable, como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde hace mucho- bueno… nunca están de mal unas buenas vacaciones

Resignada escribió lo que habría preferido hablar, lo mando con la esperanza de que Natsuki lo leyera y no se enojara aun más. Tomo su cartera y su bolso, dio un gran suspiro y se marcho, primera vez en cualquier trabajo que se va sin siquiera avisar o dar razón de sus acciones.

.

.

.

-parece que no podemos entablar una conversación tranquila Kuga san

-efectivamente porque yo no soy una persona tranquila- siseo Natsuki ante el comentario mordaz de su subordinado

-Kuga san- azoto los pies al levantarse del asiento- ¡no podemos trabajar así!

-corrección, Komamura eres el único que no puedes trabajar así- miro a los otros 2 hombres que siguen sentados, un poco menos de asertividad y serian muebles- no hay nadie mas que vea "imposibles" las ordenes que doy- los hombres ahí sentados son incapaces de negarse a la férrea voluntad de la peliazul… ¿Por qué? Bueno… un tanto por miedo y otro tanto porque es hermosa, una peligrosa combinación.

-…- tronaba los dientes y también los puños, quería moler a puños ese bello rostro pero en su interior sabia que al primer puñetazo el que saldría con el culo pateado seria el, la ira era inmensa pero recordó los cursos sobre estrés, respiro 1… 2… 3…- tendrá mi renuncia firmada para mañana, veo que sus ideas y las mías no son compatibles Kuga san- opto por la mejor salida, después de todo… ya tenia otra oferta de trabajo esperando por el.

-me parece perfecto- una manera formal de decir "chings a tu pu·%/ madr·$%" o cualquier grosería a fin. Komamura dio media vuelta y se retiro con toda la dignidad que la peliazul aun no le había arrebatado, un momento de silencio incomodo y denso le siguió a su partida- ¿alguien mas quiere acompañar a Komamura san? –Los hombres negaron con la cabeza- entonces regresen a sus escritorios, quiero el proyecto terminado para la próxima semana a esta hora, con bocetos, modelos a escala 1:20 y un reporte con ficha técnica y bitácora de todo el proceso… ¿fui clara?

-… si… Kuga san…-. Prácticamente no les pidió su alma porque esa la iban a dejar en el trabajo.

-pueden retirarse- los hombres ya sin alma se van arrastrando los pies a su triste realidad, 2 semanas de trabajo continuo sin dormir para un proyecto que presentara Natsuki Kuga y al cual como muchos de los proyectos no pasaran por los filtros superiores y como consecuencia habrán desperdiciado su tiempo y esfuerzo.

Pero esto es así en el mundo del diseño, uno entrega 20 propuestas al cliente para ver cual le gusta más, justo como lanzar espagueti a la pared y ver cual se pega.

-¿ya termino?- una pequeñita voz, apenas audible salio desde las profundidades de su escritorio, Natsuki recordó que había un niño escondido ahí y se empujo con los pies hacia atrás para darle espacio

-si, ya se fueron- suspiro

-no ellos, Natsuki…- los finos ojos rojos se clavaron en la peliazul- ¿ya terminaste de gritar?

-no gritaba pitufo llorón- gruño cruzándose de brazos- solo… era asertiva

-haaaa- ser asertivo era igual que ser gritón, quizá y hasta era un sinónimo.

-Shizuru- su celular vibro con una tonadita de los Sex Pistols, reviso el mensaje que decía "gomen nasai Natsuki Chan surgió un imprevisto y no podré comer con ustedes, los quiero"- hmm mejor para mi – parecía que no todo seria tan malo ese día.

Alrededor de media hora después, un moreno aparcaba su K-2500 se identifica en el lobby donde las recepcionistas se comunican al Departamento de Diseño para confirmar que "el joven Soun Hayata tiene una cita con el Gerente de Diseño Natsuki Kuga" al escuchar la orden de hacerlo pasar las mujeres le sonríen, de paso le coquetean y le explican como llegar a la oficina del gerente

-arigato – dice con una ligera reverencia y se dirige al elevador, cuando este se ha cerrado las recepcionistas comienzan hablar.

-¿será un gigoló?

-no lo se, pero tiene el cuerpo de uno

-que desperdicio, un chico tan guapo con una vieja bruja como Natsuki Kuga- la reputación de Natsuki como inflexible y fría como hielo es conocida por todo el edificio, para muchas mujeres es la clara representación de una perfecta cabrona y eso las enfada.

-el dinero compra cualquier cosa- suspiro, regresando a sus actividades y zanjando el tema.

En pocos minutos ya estaba Soun caminando por el piso de diseño, se puso nervioso al sentir las miradas de hombres y mujeres pero camino seguro hasta llegar con la secretaria de Natsuki.

-buenas tardes, soy Soun Hayata y tengo una cita con Kuga sensei –su varonil tono de voz, los ojos verde grisáceo y la actitud de chico malo pero educado… era arrollador.

-en… en un momento le comunico- la secretaria hizo lo suyo, en tanto Soun espera con las manos cruzadas en la espalda al estilo militar- pase, Kuga san lo esta esperando

-arigato- dijo caminando hacia la oficina, al abrir miro hacia el piso y sonrío- hey no te esperaba ver así- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y con ella un mar de chismes (sexosos) se esparcen como petróleo en el mar.- Mino Kun ¿Qué haces con esa rana en la cabeza?- no es para nada masculino llevar ranas en la cabeza

-no lo conoce- dijo mirando a Natsuki

-no me mires a mi, Rene se habría perdido si lo llevábamos- dijo evadiendo la mirada del niño

-se llama Rene Kuga - estiro la manita verde al muchacho quien miro a la mujer pensando "¿es una broma verdad?" recibiendo una mirada de "saluda a la rana o te mato"

-heee gusto en conocerte Rene Kun…- estrecho la manita verde

-toma asiento por favor- pasando esta dura prueba el joven se deja caer en la silla que tiene enfrente, Minosuke quiere sentarse en la otra y lo ayuda apoyando el pie en la base evitando que se siga jugando.

-¿Qué quería hablar Kuga sensei?

-me habías dicho que no tienes mecánico, ¿tienes entrenador?- después de todo, alguien le debió enseñar a subirse a una moto

-hasta hace unos meces si tenia pero… murió

-lo siento- bajo la mirada, se notaba que le dolía y que su entrenador fue importante para el

-era mi tío y con quien había vivido la mitad de mi vida… - iba a seguir hablando pero solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿no es obvio?- pregunto moviéndose un poco en su silla, los dos jóvenes negaron- porque de aquí en hoy yo seré tu mecánico y tu entrenadora

-¿nani?- casi da un salto de su asiento, no se lo esperaba

-cualquiera que tenga los suficientes para enfrentarse a Kotaro necesita mi ayuda

-de casualidad es usted…- trago saliva recordando los rumores que se corrían por los centros de carrera

-¿el único "corredor" que le gano a Kotaro? Ja es una vieja historia pero si, soy ese corredor- en sus tiempos de rebeldía no había carrera clandestina en la que Kotaro no la retara y de igual manera llegara en segundo lugar, comiendo el polvo que dejaba Natsuki

-no lo puedo creer…- tenia de frente a una leyenda de las carreras callejeras, vestida de Armani, sentada en silla de cuero y con un hijo que usa una rana de sombrero… eso tenia que ser una broma

-¿esperabas a un viejo bigoton? –Comenzó a reír- o mejor aun, a cualquiera de eso tipos "rudos" que manejan como títeres a los otros corredores

-… sinceramente si- no le podía mentir a la mujer- ni en mil años habría esperado que usted fuera…

-una corredora callejera- sonrío para sus adentros- lose… abecés a mi también me cuesta recordar que lo fui- cuando se mira al espejo y observa a la ejecutiva con lentes, es difícil encontrar a la motociclista salvaje que sabe aun duerme en su interior- pero ese no es el caso- desvío el tema- necesito saber si estas dispuesto a trabajar duro, uno no se hace el mejor de la noche a la mañana

- estoy dispuesto a trabajar por ello- llegado a este punto, no puede decir lo contrario

-¡perfecto! –sonrío como un viejo lobo de mar y camino hacia el perchero que se esconde en la esquina de la puerta- pitufo nos vamos a comer- le lanzo el saco y el niño inmediatamente se envolvió. Natsuki tomo sus llaves, guardo los lentes en su estuche y fue por el bulto que esperaba en la puerta

-permítame Kuga sensei- el joven tomo el bulto y abrió la puerta- no esta bien que una dama cargue algo pesado

-etto…- se sonrojo, iba a detener al chico pero este se le adelanto un poco saliendo de la oficina y ya no pudo evitar que se llevara el bulto, aparte de que Minosuke parece no molestarle el cambio de manos. Así caminaron hasta el elevador, Natsuki apretó el botón que lleva al estacionamiento y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron más chismes y reclamos se regaron

"_claro, uno se parte la espalda trabajando y ella se va con un chaval" "es una vieja asalta cunas" "con que es de esos gustitos, por fin se destapo" "alguien que relega el trabajo a los subordinados para irse con un jovencito no merece ser gerente" "para mi que lo renta" "para mi que es muy guapo para ella" y la lista sigue y sigue._

- *achu"- se tapo la boca

-salud Kuga sensei

-malditas serpientes, ni un minuto y ya me están comiendo viva- susurro aun con la mano sobre la boca

-¿Qué dice?

-que te apresures, tenemos que arreglar muchos asuntos como el horario de entrenamiento, el circuito que usaras, los ajustes a tu maquina y muchas cosas mas

-hai Kuga sensei –se puso derechito como un militar ante su oficial

-esa es la actitud- sonrío malevolente

.

.

.

Mientras tanto algo lejos de la ciudad 2 mujeres ven el último terreno que esta en venta por la zona.

-este es el ultimo, no tiene muy buena vista pero esta a 11 o 15 minutos caminando de lo que quieres, también ya tiene una construcción, es de los 70´s pero esta bien cuidada y el patio es muy considerable.

-me gusta… realmente me gusta

-¿entonces que?- los 3 le habían gustado a la peliocre

-ara… si tengo que elegir uno ahora…- poso su dedo índice en la barbilla y miro hacia el cielo infinito- me quedaría con este –sonrío

-ja algo me decía que elegirías este

-es el más cerca y el más espacioso, tiene buena materia prima para comenzar

-oe oe… no me estarás diciendo que…

-exactamente Danny san… exactamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¿Qué quiere Shizuru hacer? Creo que ya muchas se han de dar tintas sobre lo que busca la peliocre jajajaja. Respecto a Natsuki… ella de verdad es un jefe muy malo porque seguramente no muchos lo sepan pero entregar un reporte con ficha técnica, bitácora, modelos a escala, bocetos y presentación digital en dos semanas… es una MENTADA DE MADRE! Lo que generalmente se pide en los trabajos. Nos vemos.


	16. Necesito una Copa

Capitulo 16: Necesito una copa

.

.

.

.

Natsuki, Soun y Minosuke entraron en el carro deportivo de la primera y fueron a parar en un bar/restaurant no muy caro para ser de etiqueta y Bombin pero tampoco tan vulgar para ver a toda la lacra de la sociedad reunida, era un lugar tranquilo, sobrio en su decoración, con paneles divisorios, bien iluminado y con área para no fumadores.

Cabe destacar que esta es la primera vez que Natsuki visita dicha área, no quería que Minosuke estuviera en contacto con el humo, ya tiene suficiente con el que huele en el departamento.

-pide lo que gustes

-como cree Kuga sensei yo no podría…

-necesitas comer bien para resistir el entrenamiento, tu dieta de sopas instantáneas, comida rápida y cerveza no va ayudar

-¿Cómo sabe?

-¿lo que comes? Ja- el sonido del sarcasmo se escucho- todos somos jóvenes alguna vez…- recordó que ella llevaba una dieta muy parecida a esa, con la excepción de la extra mayonesa, fue Shizuru la primera persona en preocuparse de su alimentación, inclusive podría jurar que creció unos centímetros mas gracias a la buena alimentación y el ejercicio.

-yo quiero pay, helado de chocolate, de vainilla y limón , pastel…

-oe para tu tren de postres- dijo Natsuki quitándole la carta de las manos- Shizuru se va enojar si te dejo comer eso

-pero…- ojos de cachorro- me lo gane por esconderme sin hacer ruido

-gezzzz- suspiro cerrando los ojos- esta bien…- sonrío el niño por la victoria- elije UNO de todos esos postres

-¿uno?

-¿Qué estas sordo pitufo? Si, solo uno y deja esos pucheros- firme y autoritaria, ella realmente podía ser así, solo que raramente mostraba ese lado suyo a los ojirubies.

-vaya…- susurro Soun para si mismo, podría jurar que había escuchado a su tío en un tono menos grabe

-quiero el helado flotante de limón- gruño cruzándose de brazos

-me parece bien- dijo mientras le daba un vistazo a la carta, en busca de "que contenía el menú infantil" en pocos minutos llego el mesero

-buenas tardes ¿Qué desean ordenar?- pregunto escaneando el cuerpo de la mujer discretamente.

-el menú infantil no. 3, un ribeye ¾ …

-¿de guarnición?

-papa al horno con ensalada, ha- se le olvidaba lo mas importante- mucha mayonesa

-como guste- dijo el chico anotando la orden- ¿para el joven?- pregunto mirándolo

-unas costillas con papas a la francesa- miro a la mujer en busca de su aprobación o su negación, la peliazul ni lo miro

-¿para beber?- pregunto mirando a la mujer, quien obviamente era quien pagaría la comida, no llevaba mucho en el trabajo pero ya podía distinguir a los que pagaban la cuenta y a los que iban de gorrones.

-tráeme 2 jarras de cerveza obscura y un refresco de…- miro al niño

-de naranja- no había tomado muchos pero ese le gustaba como picaba en su lenga

-¿algo mas?

-por el momento no- le extendió la carta, de igual manera hizo el joven y el mesero se fue después de dar una reverencia

-¿no tiene que regresar al trabajo?- pregunto tragando algo de saliva, ¿una jarra de cerveza para cada quien? Era mucho para un día laboral que iba a la mitad

-quisiera que no…- suspiro recargándose en la silla, haciéndola tronar un poco- pero tengo que regresar de todas maneras- la motocicleta del chico estaba en el edificio, no lo iba dejar caminar 4 kilómetros por su flojera.

-… Rene también se quedo callado ¿el no tendrá un premio también?

-¿sigues con lo mismo? –pregunto la mujer volteando hacia el niño, Soun comenzó a reír, los niños siempre son así, nunca quitan el dedo del renglón.

-el siempre esta callado, no es nuevo para el- dijo alborotando la cabellera cobalto- y si fuera a ganar un premio Rene es quien se lo comería, no tu

-¡pero Rene no come!- chillo el niño, los adultos solo rieron un poco

-por eso no tiene premios –ante tal uso de la retórica, Minosuke no tuvo de otra mas que conformarse con su premio.

Avanzo un poco el silencio después del intento de Mino kun por mas dulces. El moreno tuvo tiempo para admirar el lugar, las paredes de ladrillo rojo, las lámparas colgando por todo el techo brindando luz amarilla dando calidez al lugar, miro hacia abajo, la duela marrón desgastada por los años de uso.

En el lugar estaba a medio llenar, la gran mayoría hombres de oficina que parecen frecuentar el lugar, los únicos que desentonaban por no llevar camisa y traje son Minosuke y el, luego toma nota del murmullo generalizado que opaca levemente la música ambienta… "agua de beber" le parece una buena canción para acompañar la comida y olvidar por 1 hora el trabajo y el estrés de la vida laboral, cree saber porque Kuga sensei lo llevo aquel lugar.

-Saoun san…- comenzó Natsuki sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- dígame Kuga sensei- contesto dando un pequeño brinco, se distrajo mucho en el lugar

-¿estudias?- antes de preparar un plan de entrenamiento necesitaba conocer algo de la vida del chico para que los dos acomodaran sus tiempos.

-si, hace un semestre que entre a la universidad

-¿Qué carrera estudias?

-ingeniería mecánica

-ja…bonita carrera- era la que en su momento pensó Natsuki antes que diseño industrial.

-diré que los números no son precisamente lo mío- se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado

-¿pero te llama la atención la carrera?

-mucho, quizá me cuesta aprender tanta formula pero…

-te gustan las maquinas- de no ser así… no podría ser corredor.

-exacto, me gustan mucho las maquinas

-si vas en la universidad ¿Qué haces aquí?- a esas horas Natsuki solía estar comiendo en el campus o terminando algún trabajo para la siguiente clase, no se podía dar el lujo de andar por la cuidad en su motocicleta. Aparte los estudios universitarios no están en muchas mentes de los corredores, la gran mayoría le dedica todo su tiempo a las motos, dado por sentado que "vivirán siempre jóvenes para correr" o "en algún momento tendrán a un tío con talento a quien entrenaran y vivirán de las habilidades del chico" es bueno que Soun no piense eso y mire mas aya de las carreras y se preocupe por su futuro.

-solo voy 3 días a la semana y es de 7:00am a 10:00am por lo general

-medio tiempo y un horario muy inteligente

-me deja libre todo el día para hacer mis cosas pero es difícil levantarse tan temprano jejeje- comenzó a destensarse un poco, la platica era amena y Kuga sensei se iba despojando de su aire de jefe insensible y tomaba un aura mas vivaracha.

-¿Cuánto llevas subiéndote a una moto?- siguiente pregunta importante, dependiendo de su experiencia como conductor es el nivel en donde lo colocaría

-desde hace…- desde que fue abandonado por su padres y termino en la casa de su tío pero le cuesta recordar la fecha exacta, en su mente toda su vida la paso a lado de ese hombre- 8 o 9 años

-no esta mal- si hubiera dicho "3 años" habría azotado su cabeza en la mesa, pero 8 años son suficientes para haberse acomododado completamente a estar arriba de una moto, el mantener el equilibrio, los reflejos para altas velocidades y mas que nada no perder el miedo sino respetar la maquina. Habilidades que solo el tiempo y la experiencia otorgan, el talento solo es la chispa que los enciende.

-ahora dime…- la mujer fue interrumpida por el mesero quien llego con varios platos en una mesita con ruedas

-su comida- fue sirviendo sin tardanza los platos frente a los comensales quienes pausaron la conversación para comenzar a comer

-Kuga sensei…- Soun iba a continuar con la platica cuando fue detenido por la palma de Natsuki que casi se estrella con su cara

-regla no.1…

-nunca me hables cuando como- dijo Minosuke haciéndose líos con el tenedor y el cuchillo, la carne se le resbalaba o no podía cortarla

-exacto- dijo la mujer tragando su bocado y ayudando al niño, cortando la comida en pequeños trozos lo mas rápido que podía para evitar que su comida se enfriase

-regla no.2

-no desperdicies nada, quiero ver el plato limpio cuando termines- dijo en niño

-y regla no.3- Natsuki termino con la carne del niño

- si te encuentro tomando algo de mi plato…- el ojirubi miro al chico haciendo una imitación perfecta de la peliazul- te voy a clavar el tenedor en la mano, pequeña rata.

-ok ok entendí jejejejeje- en boca del niño era como una broma aunque sabia que esas reglas eran dichas muy enserio.

.

.

.

En tanto unos comen hay otras que no descansan, Shizuru Fujino sigue en peregrinación para acabar con los odiosos trámites lo mas pronto posible, de ser factible le encantaría terminar todo ese día.

-por razones de auditoria no podemos darte las escrituras en este momento, hay que esperar a que llegue el notario, necesitamos testigos, si quieres un abogado… te recomiendo mucho que lleves un abogado y…

-si pago al contado todo el papeleo se acelera ¿verdad Danny san?

-siempre acelera los tramites un cheque con muchos ceros

-si ese es el caso…- suspiro sacando la chequera- ¿a quien va el nombre?

-wow wow espera, esto lo tienes que arreglar en contaduría porque bla bla bla bla bla

-haaaaa- días como ese, odiaba la burocracia.

.

.

.

- ahora si- la ojiverde dejo los cubiertos en su plato completamente vacío- ¿Qué decías?

- no mucho…- había perdido el hilo de la platica por la tercera costilla

-¿tienes algún lugar para entrenar?

-las pistas que rentan, ningún lugar propio- solo los corredores patrocinados tienen pistas para entrenar exclusivas para ellos, en tanto el tiene que hacer malabares para entrenar entre tanta gente.

-eso cambia desde hoy, vas a entrenar en mi pista privada hasta que te duela el trasero de tanto golpe

-¿de verdad?- el chico sonaba mas emocionado que asustado… la verdad no le asustaba nada el trabajo intensivo

-si- la emoción del moreno es contagiosa ¿hace cuanto que ella no se emocionaba así? Probablemente hace mucho tiempo- vamos a entrenar 4 días a la semana de 7:00pm a 9:00pm- saco una pluma de su bolso y comenzó a dibujar un croquis con la dirección de su pista- creo que será mejor usar lunes, martes, jueves y sábado

-¿Por qué no el domingo?- a el le gustaría usar sábado y domingo, porque la mayoría de las carreras eran en domingo

-el domingo… no puedo…- siguió dibujando si mirarlo

-el domingo es día familiar- comento el niño jugando con su rana

-¡pitufo!- chillo mirándolo de mala forma, el niño solo se hizo mas chiquito en el silla volviendo a poner a la rana en su cabeza, como si fuera un escudo antimiradas furiosas

-jajajaja esta bien Kuga sensei entiendo que usted tiene trabajo y familia, muchas gracias por hacer espacio para mi- hizo una reverencia

-solo no me decepciones ok- escondiendo un sonrojo le lanzo la servilleta, en tanto el chico se distrae al buscarle sentido al croquis, y ella le pide al mesero el helado flotante para Minosuke su celular comenzó a sonar, en un suspiro se preparo para tomar la llamada…

.

.

_-moshi moshi- dijo la peliazul- ¿que pasa Shizuru?_

_-me acaban de pedir que firme mi renuncia_

_-ho… - no quiera pero tenia que sacar esa pregunta- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-desempleada –dijo en un tono neutro… demasiado neutro_

_-¿quieres que hablemos de eso?- pregunto rogando al cielo no tener que hacerlo, Shizuru hablando de sus sentimientos era un monologo de 3 horas, claro que era mejor escucharla y que se desahogara a que estuviera callada y enojada todo un mes_

_-ara ara ¿Natsuki esta interesada en lo que siento?- uso un tono de sorpresa muy fingido_

_-yo siempre me intereso por ti- gruño azotando el puño en la mesa haciendo sonar los platos y cubiertos_

_-¿Dónde estas?- pregunto, juraría que escuchaba bossa nova de fondo y muchos murmullos de platicas_

_-en un restaurante- contesto rápidamente_

_-no llevaste a Minosuke a uno de esos bares que tanto te gusta frecuentar ¿verdad?_

_-no, nunca haría algo así- trago saliva y comenzó a razonar "tomarse una jarra de cerveza" no era inteligente, Shizuru tenia nariz de sabueso para detectar hasta la menor pizca de alcohol en su sistema_

_- es mi culpa por no estar ahí para la comida- suspiro- Natsuki chan necesito que me hagas un favor_

_-dime- ahora se comenzaba a preocupar, Shizuru realmente se siente mal, no lo dirá en ese momento pero su tono de voz la delata y el que le pidiera favores ya que siempre trata de ser lo mas autosuficiente que puede. La peliocre tiene complejo de súper héroe, intenta salvar el mundo y mantener una apariencia increíble todos los días, algo que el mundo siempre se encarga de arruinar._

_-voy a pasar a comprar unas cajas en la tienda de cartón para mis cosas y quisiera que…_

_-¿a que hora paso por ti?-ya sabia por donde iba el asunto_

_-… ¿Qué tan rápido puedes?...-contuvo un pequeño llanto, Natsuki al escucharlo ensancho los ojos- estaré ahí en menos de una hora- espérame…_

_-siempre Natsuki chan- no lo podía ver por el celular pero sonrío, una risilla melancólica pero pacifica, siempre le hacia sentir bien el saber que Natsuki iría al mismo infierno a por ella. _

_-ten todo listo, en nada llego- estaba a punto de colgar cuando tomo toda su valentía para decirlo-… te amo…_

_-ara ara- eso era raro de escuchar, iba a contestar con un "yo también te amo Natsuki" pero la comunicación se corto_

_._

_._

-tengo que irme –dijo sacando su cartera- ¡mesero!- grito llamando la atención del hombre- la cuenta y el helado para llevar- como todavía le faltaba alrededor de ¼ de la jarra se la bebió de un sorbo, no tenia tiempo para hacer sobremesa.

-¿paso algo malo Natsuki sensei?- el joven trato de no parecer chismoso pero era imposible no escuchar la conversación

-esperemos que no- suspiro impaciente, lo mas seguro es que esa "renuncia" no fue muy tranquila ni en buenos términos, Shizuru se haría la fuerte, nadie la vería ni siquiera tambalear pero por dentro… era otro cantar, la ojirubi estaría enojada, triste e insatisfecha por dejar su trabajo.

En poco tiempo llego el mesero con la cuenta y el helado, Natsuki vio la cuenta, le dio el dinero diciéndole que "guardara el cambio", el helado se lo dio a Minosuke y los 3 salieron disparados al coche en dirección a las oficinas de Natsuki.

Despidieron a Soun en el estacionamiento, la peliazul tenia que recoger unos papeles y reportarle a su jefe que se iría temprano ese día

-te vas…

-si, me voy…

-¿y a donde si se puede saber Natsuki?- el viejo miraba como un escáner a la joven quien buscaba no hablarle de frente, "tomar cereza" mala idea muy muy mala.

-hem… a mi casa

-¿razón?

-embrollo familiar

-¿de verdad?

-de verdad… regresare mañana

-¿sobria?

-nunca llego ebria al trabajo

-cierto, por lo general ni se aparece- recordaba que de estudiante tenia la misma mala costumbre, se emborracha, no cumplía con sus obligaciones y no se le veía en toda esa semana. Ahora solo desaparecía medio día, siempre avisándole que estaba borracha y se tomaba el día… cínica…típico de Natsuki

-esta si es una emergencia- miro su reloj impaciente- solo vine a avisarle, mañana estaré a primera hora se lo prometo- tomo al niño envuelto en su saco, dio una reverencia y se disponía a correr

-¡espera!- ordeno

-Satoshi sensei de verdad…-no quería pelear con el viejo

-quiero todo el trabajo bien hecho…

-lo tendrá- sin mas decoro salio de la oficina, dejando al hombre entre enojado e impotente, algún día tenia que ponerle limites a esa niña.

.

.

.

En la oficina… o ex oficina de Shizuru la mujer guarda delicadamente sus pertenencias en las cajas, le sorprende, tanto años y casi no tiene nada suyo en esas cuatro paredes. La mayoría son papeles de las obras, cartera de distribuidores, proveedores y fabricantes, material de oficina, fotocopias de todo y de nada.

Lo único que realmente era suyo son los cuadros con fotos de ella y su mujer, el pisa papeles, los adornos de navidad y otras festividades que guardaba por ahí, las plumas y algunos juguetillos para el estrés.

-mi oficina peor no mi lugar…- no se sentía mal al dejar esas cuatro paredes, en realidad solo extrañaría la magnifica vista que tenia hacia la cuidad de Tokio.

-Fujino san- su secretaria se acerco a ella, sacándola de su pensamientos- quisiera darle esto…- era una copia de la cartera que por tantos años se tardo en armar

- gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudara- ella siempre tuvo la precaución de guardar una copia de esa cartera pero que la muchacha se tomara la molestia de darle una era un gesto muy lindo

-todo por usted Fujino san- claro… era una fan mas de su club, le sorprendió que su pasado en Fuuka Gakuen le llegara como su secretaria, la chica resulto ser una de sus fans, Shizuru pensaba que "eso si era ser fan"

-te extrañare- dijo regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, la chica se derritió al momento y justo cuando estaba por declararle su amor, el celular de Shizuru comenzó a sonar- ¿Natsuki? –solo ese nombre vasto para que la secretaria desechara esa opción, mejor dio una reverencia y derrotada ¿derrota? pero si nunca estuvo en el juego.

-estoy abajo- dijo aflojándose el nudo de la corbata

-pero las cajas están aquí arriba

-… no pretenderás que vaya por ellas…- no lo iba hacer, por el amor de Dios ¿Qué esa mujer no tiene manos?

-es que son muchas, necesito alguien fuerte que me ayude a bajarlas

-¿fuerte? La ultima vez que te fuiste de fiesta con Haruka le ganaste en las vencidas, eres endemoniadamente fuerte Shizuru- ganarle a Haruka… necesitas ser un demonio para lograrlo.

-necesito a mi Natsuki para poder bajar…

-solo toma una caja a la vez y…

-no me siento fuerte sin ti Natsuki… por favor…- ese sexy Kiotoben, no podía negarle nada a ella

-hmmmm- gruño en lo bajo- vamos para aya

-kanni na

-discúlpate cuando estemos en casa- y con esta frase colgó.

En minutos las puertas del elevador se abrieron, una mujer con ojos de hielo y cabellera azulada salia, atrás de ella un pequeño de cabellera cobalto y ojos rojos. Al tener tantas miradas sobre ellos Minosuke siente miedo y se pega discretamente a la pierna de Natsuki quien sol piensa en llegar a la oficina de Shizuru. La ojiverde no se tomo la molestia de hablar con la secretaria, se paso sin tocar la puerta.

-vine por ti

-te estaba esperando-disimuladamente dejo escapar un suspiro, la espera le pareció una eternidad

-¿las cajas?- al grano, mientras mas rápido salgan mas rápido dejaran de mirarlas y susurrar a sus espaldas.

-son estas- señalo 2 cajas de 30x30- miro a la mujer con la corbata chueca y suelta, se acerco y cuidadosamente comenzó a ponerla en su lugar, su Natsuki "salvaje" era una visión que solo ella tenia derecho a ver.

-¿solo eso?- gruño cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos- tienes que estar bromeando- al abrirlos se toparon con unos rubí a nada de un puchero, sin decir nada mas tomo las dos cajas lista para salir

-¿tenemos que pasar por ahí?- pregunto Minosuke a la peliocre- nos miran mucho- tomo las manitas de Rene y trato de que el peluche se pegara a su cráneo

-ara ara ¿Mino Kun les tiene miedo?- pregunto inclinándose hacia el, le provoca ternura ese miedo a ser mirado, algo le decía que nunca seria artista.

-no quiero que me vean- respondió a nada del llanto

-no llores- le abrazo Shizuru- mientras estés conmigo esas miradas no te van a dañar- se enderezo con el niño en brazos

-hai…- se agarro muy fuerte al cuello de la mujer, escondiéndose en su cabellera que huele a dulce.

-¿ya?- pregunto impaciente

-¿listo Mino Kun?

-hai…- en los brazos de esas mujeres, sentía que no importaba cuantos ojos, monstruo o marines lo asecharan… podía sobrellevarlo.

Caminando a la par, a la vista de todos por el pasillo entre cubiles, la gente los mira discretamente, susurran sobre las razones detrás de la renuncia, sobre la hermosura que la compaña pero lo que mas revuelo causa es el pequeño con los ojos iguales a Fujino

-acostúmbrate Minosuke…- susurro Shizuru haciendo que el niño la mirara, desde ese ángulo la mujer se veía tan segura y fuerte, con los ojos de hierro e inflexibles- nuestros siempre atraeremos la mirada de muchos- por su preferencia sexual, por su forma de vestir, por su cuerpo, por sus ojos, por su personalidad…

-hai…- no muy convencido hablo, recargándose mas en el pecho de la mujer. Cuando entraron al elevador y cerraron las puertas el niño sintió que le regresaba el alma

-te vas acostumbrar pitufo- dijo mirando de reojo al niño- en esta familia a todos no paran de mirarnos- Natsuki juraría por su brazo derecho que al crecer ese niño va ser muy guapo, todos los Fujino lo eran.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Natsuki aventó las cajas a lado de la puerta, Minosuke salio corriendo a su cuarto y Shizuru fue al gimnasio/centro de entretenimiento. Extrañada por la acción Natsuki la siguió y se quedo recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces mujer?- pregunto al verla mirar las botellas de su cava de licores

-… necesito un trago…- dijo sacando unas botellas- ¿y tu?

-como no tienes idea- la cerveza solo le abrió el "apetito"- pero yo los preparo que tu solo sabes preparar té

- Natsuki ikezu- chillo cuando las botellas le fueron arrebatadas de las manos

-Baka- del mueble saco dos copas- ¿cargado?

-muy cargado- camino al sofá y se dejo caer

-como quieras- Natsuki parecía sacada de algún bar, con maestría va vaciando cantidades exactas: 2/4 de vino tinto, 1/4 de vino blanco, 1/4 de champagne, 0.75 onzas de amaretto, 3 onzas de judo de cranberry, 1 pizca de granadina y…el hielo picado tenia que hacerlo en la cocina así que se llevo las copas a dicho lugar. En poco regreso con copa en cada mano- un Fen Tsai y el Blue Lagoon para mi

-gracias- dijo dándole un gran trago a su bebida

-oye espera que no es agua jajajajaja

-esta noche quiero tomarme 100

-pues las tomaras sola, mañana tengo que llegar temprano o Satoshi sensei me colgara

-Natsuki Ikezu

-y tu…

-¿de que es el refresco?- fueron interrumpidas por el pequeño- ¿puedo probar?- todo lo que ellas comen o beben siempre esta rico.

- no puedes –Shizuru le negó su copa- es solo para los adultos

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Natsuki ya lo estaba ayudando a que le diera un sorbo

-muchas cosas- le lanzo una mirada acecina- no quiero que sea un borracho desde niño

-ni le va gustar- negó riendo- ¿Qué te pareció?

-no me gusta- dijo haciendo una cara de desagrado

-vez- sonrío triunfante Natsuki, Shizuru se cruzo de brazos molesta

-me gusta mas la cerveza, ¿me das mas de esa?- la peliazul se quedo congelada

-Natsuki…- no estaba del mejor humor y ahora resulta que lo estaba enviciando desde niño

-he… kampai!- grito alzando su copa y luego acabándosela en un sorbo

-Oé pero yo no tengo aun mi cerveza

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Hem… KAMPAI! Jajajajaja darle de beber a los niños mola XD jajajajajaja


	17. Dame un Beso

Capitulo 17: Dame un Beso

.

.

.

.

-y esa es la razón por la que no estaré aquí de 7:00 a 9:00…- Natsuki ha explicado lo mejor posible a su esposa que 4 días a la semana estará en una vieja bodega del puerto a las afueras de Tokio. Están sentadas en la mesa comiendo lo último que quedo de la excelente cena cacera que ha hecho la ojirubi, ser desempleada tiene algunos beneficios, pero ahora Shizuru esta como una estatua, solo se mueve para beber su té.

-¿yo puedo ir?- pregunto Minosuke al ver que ninguna de las 2 hablaba

-no pitufo, es muy tarde para ti- dijo la peliazul evitando los ojos de perrito

-pero quiero ir, quiero ver a Soun kun entrenar y dar saltos por el aire y hacer pruuummm prummmm

-no es un juego, es peligroso con tanta basura y las motocicletas dando vueltas…

-ara ara…- por fin la ojirubi hablo- si es tan peligroso ¿Por qué mi Natsuki se expone? – su voz es suave pero no engaña a la peliazul detrás de ese tono afable hay un mar de enojo azotando las costas

-hem… porque yo no soy un niño con una rana en la cabeza, puedo cuidarme sola- no era una cría, es más, no tenía necesidad de dar explicaciones a nadie, es su vida, es su tiempo y lo puede gastar en lo que mejor le parezca le guste o no a la ojirubi- así que ya me voy- dijo levantando sus platos- gracias por la comida.

-…- Shizuru no decía ni una palabra, tenía un coraje entripado que le oprimía las cuerdas vocales. Justo ahora que tenía tiempo para pasar con Natsuki esta ha decidido que es infinitamente más divertido jugar a las motos con un crió que hacer cualquier actividad con ella… típico- Natsuki nunca tiene tiempo para mi…- susurro acabando su té

-¿Qué?- pregunto el pequeño que ha comenzado a levantar sus platos también

-Mino kun- sonrió lo mejor que pudo, el pequeño no tenia culpa de las actitudes de la ojiverde solo esperaba que-… cuando seas grande recuerda nunca abandonar a tu familia por un motor ruidoso y manchas de aceite- esto dicho de la manera más incisiva que pudo

-¡y también cuando seas grande recuerda no ser alguien dominante y absorbente, celoso que quiere monopolizar el tiempo de su pareja!- grito Natsuki desde la puerta acomodándose su chaqueta de cuero

-¡cuando seas grande evita tener arranques de impulsividad y una adicción a cometer actos estúpidos que pongan en peligro tu vida!- azoto las manos en la mesa tan fuerte que la taza de té se cayó y fue rodando hasta estrellarse contra el piso.

-¡tampoco tengas berrinches y rabietas por TODO lo que no va como tú quieres, recuerda que la gente TOMA sus decisiones libremente!- tomo la cartera y las llaves de la moto

-¡Madura Natsuki! Ya no eres una niña para salir a dar vueltas con tu moto

-la que debería madurar es otra… Shizuru deja de ser tan avariciosa… - con estas palabras Natsuki salió azotando la puerta tras de sí, Minosuke quien quedo en medio del duelo se escondió debajo de la mesa esperando a que el ciclón pasara.

Las dos tenían sus puntos de vista, Shizuru quería pasar todo el tiempo que podía con su esposa y Natsuki tenía una promesa que cumplir y la cual no pensaba romper. Pero con el pasar de los años pareciera que algo tan simple como eso les producía una ira gigantesca.

-¿Qué nos está pasando?- se pregunto en voz alta la ojirubi cuando la casa se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral, sus finos dedos se entrelazan por detrás de la nuca y los ojos cerrados intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar un mar de lagrimas… es inútil, las lagrimas corren libremente sin el permiso de la mujer, ha guardado tantas que ya no cabe ni una mas- ¿Qué nos está pasando?- repitió, era la pregunta que se llevaba haciendo desde hace unos años atrás. Cuando estaban en la universidad nunca le hubiera gritado de ese modo a Natsuki por algo que sabe perfectamente es su mayor pasión. ¿Entonces?... ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan intolerante a las necesidades de su mujer?

Las lágrimas comienzan a estrellarse en la mesa, se van agolpando una tras otra. Shizuru ya no llora solo porque Natsuki la ha dejado, llora la muerte de su hermana a la que no le dio tiempo para el luto, siempre tiene que ser tan fuerte que no se permite dar un aullido doloroso por la pérdida de su ser querido. Llora porque sus padres la odian y la creen una aberración, el no tener la aprobación de su padre y el aliento de su madre la destrozó por dentro y es fecha que todavía le duele. Llora por el trabajo que ha perdido y al cual le tenía tanto aprecio y así la lista de lamentos sigue y sigue todas las veces que algo le ha dolido en estos 10 años y no lo ha externado van haciendo fila para salir por esos hermosos ojos rojos.

Ha comenzado a abrazarse, los pequeños lloriqueos se convierten en llantos guturales, ha perdido la compostura por completo. Lentamente siente como la habitación se hace obscura… estrecha como hace tantos años. Esa sensación de soledad que creyó haber desaparecido regresa pavoneándose por su mente, mostrándole que nunca se fue. Las caras de todas su admiradoras, de sus compañeros de trabajo y prácticamente de todo aquel que conoce la van rodeando, sus caras amorfas entre risas y llantos gritan "Shizuru sama es tan hermosa" "Shizuru sama es tan inteligente" "Shizuru sama parece como si todo lo pudiera hacer"… rodeada de tantos y tan sola… ese sentimiento la va asfixiando.

Y justo cuando cree que ya no puede estar más acorralada en la jaula de barrotes invisibles siente una pequeña mano jalando de su vestido.

-¿Shizuru que te duele?- pregunto el pequeño mirándola con esos grandes ojos rojos- ¿Por qué lloras Shizuru?

-…- la mujer no podía responder, aunque su mirada estaba fija en la del niño las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar- lloro porque no tengo nada…- sus palabras se quiebran- tantos años y aun no tengo nada…- no tiene trabajo, no tiene el cariño de sus padres, no tiene a su hermana, no tiene la atención de Natsuki… no tiene nada…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- quizá el se lo podría traer y así ella dejaría de llorar

-…lo quiero todo…- no podía elegir, NO QUERIA ELEGIR. Fue criada para ambicionar a mas, por eso era tan buena en los negocios, ella iba a por todo, nunca a medias, nunca se conforma con poco… ella lo quiere todo.

-¿todo?...- lo pensó un poco- ¿se puede tener "todo"?

-no- cerró sus ojos con dolor para volver a su infierno. En tanto el pequeño salió corriendo hacia su habitación revolviendo todo hasta dar con su mochila y luego regresar para ponerse enfrente de la mujer. Tenía miedo de la situación pero no podía dejarla llorando "los hombres no pueden ver a una mujer llorando" y si Sanji lo hace el no sería la excepción.

-Shizuru no te puedo dar todo porque no se cuanto es todo- dijo Minosuke sacando una rana de llavero y una hoja algo doblada- pero te doy lo que tengo- dejo en sus piernas las cosas.

Shizuru abrió los ojos y observo atentamente la hoja, era un dibujo de Natsuki y ella cargando a Minosuke, tomo la ranita con la mano derecha y el dibujo con la izquierda. Una lagrima mojo el papel a lo que ella trato de secarlas con el dorso de su mano pero seguían saliendo como en un grifo descompuesto. El pequeño trago saliva y se lanzo hacia la mujer abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo, esperaba que ella no lo lanzara volando como lo solía hacer Natsuki cuando la abrazaba.

Instintivamente lo abrazo cargándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas meciéndose suavemente, el niño era tan cálido como un fuego hogareño. Minosuke no paro de abrazarla aun cuando sentía que se le iba el aire, algo le decía que era lo que la mujer necesitaba. Las lágrimas no pararon, podría decirse que aumentaron, muriendo en la playera del pequeño quien nunca la soltó hasta 5 horas después que por fin los ojos de Shizuru se secaron y se durmieron en la cama del pequeño.

.

.

.

Natsuki salio como un bólido encendido de ira y frustración, no quería pensar, no quería gritar tantos improperios a la arquitecta pero es que ya no se quería quedar callada y a mitad de un alto comenzó a gritar toda sarta de malas palabras provocando que los ocupantes de los autos vecinos voltearan a ver la. No le importaba… gritaba mil cosas en tanto su casco comenzaba a empeñarse y a retumbar, instintivamente acelero la maquina y en una muestra de falta de criterio arranco apenas se puso la luz verde.

Crujir de metales, Natsuki salió disparada 20 metros hacia enfrente, el sedan rojo que impacto en el lateral dio una vuelta de 180° los automóviles se quedaron estáticos, gente gritando y mil mirones fueron a donde el cuerpo de Natsuki. La peliazul quedo a mitad de la acera, retorciéndose de dolor, todo le daba vueltas, los ruidos, las personas, esa sensación de humedad debajo de su espalda "este no es mi día" se dijo mentalmente buscando en su ser las energías para levantarse… no las encontró. Al primer intento de erguir su espalda escucho como algo trono y cayó de nuevo al asfalto, al segundo intento de erguirse la cabeza casi le explota en dolor y ahora termino de costado. No hubo un tercer intento, un joven se acerco para inmovilizar a la mujer y pedir que le llamaran una ambulancia.

-¿me escuchas?- preguntaba el hombre mientras la acostaba boca arriba- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Na… Natsuki…- escupió, moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza, el casco con cuarteaduras se rompió en un extremo dejando ver mechones azulados teñidos de sangre.

-¿Kuga Sensei?- gritó el moreno al punto de un paro cardiaco. El había salido algo retrasado para encontrarse con su sensei, por casualidad o "mandato divino" ahora no esta seguro, en la intersección en la que iba a dar vuelta vio una moto K-2500 ir a toda velocidad y luego de chocar vio al piloto salir volando. Como motociclista se sintió en obligación de ayudar, aparte de que había tomado cursos de primeros auxilios justo para estos casos.

-lo que me faltaba…-gruño cerrando los ojos. Al chico que le quería enseñar le mostraba un lado tan deplorable de ella- regla no. 1 chico…-tocio agarrándose fuertemente el abdomen, sentía que se le iban a salir las tripas- nunca conduzcas iracundo- pensó en "enojado" pero el sentimiento superaba por mucho un "enojo"

-lo tendré en cuenta- no tenían tiempo para lecciones, si la ambulancia se tardaba en llegar Natsuki ya no podría darle mas lecciones.

En minutos que parecían horas llego una ambulancia, no tardaron en amarrarla a una camilla y subirla para llevarla al hospital mas cercano, Soun se subió a su moto y los siguió en todo el trayecto. Al llegar al hospital Natsuki entro a urgencias y el moreno se tuvo que conformar con esperar en la sala.

-¿es usted familiar de la motociclista?- pregunto una enfermera al chico media hora después de que Natsuki entrara.

-soy su discípulo- contesto levantándose, la enfermera parecía decepcionada

-¿tienes el teléfono de algún familiar?- el chico tomo su celular, luego recordó que había dejado para después el pasar los teléfonos de la tarjeta que le diera Kuga sensei a su celular- no tengo ninguno –contesto dándose un sonoro golpe en la cabeza- soy un idiota

-tranquilo- se apresuro la enfermera, lo que menos necesitaban era un loco autodestructivo- tu sensei esta fuera de peligro, los doctores ya la estabilizaron y nunca perdió la conciencia, eso es muy bueno.

- ¿puedo verla?

-me temo que no- solo los familiares pueden entrar a las habitaciones. Soun uso esos gigantescos ojos verdes, su mirada era ansiosa, insistente y el conjunto completo mostraba a un joven al borde de la angustia- bueno… solo unos minutos ¿ok?

-gracias- dijo dando una reverencia. Cuando lo llevaron al cuarto Natsuki estaba vendada de pies a cabeza, su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y tenía un parche en el ojo derecho

-¿Soun kun?- pregunto al escuchar pasos

-si Kuga sensei – el chico se apresuro a acercarse a la cama- ¿Cómo se siente?

-como una completa idiota – suspiro- esto no debió pasar…- si hubiera controlado sus emociones, sus movimientos, su temperamento... nada habría pasado

-no diga eso, todos chocamos alguna vez

-yo ya choque alguna vez- recordando sus tiempos como Hime- a mi edad tener esta clase de accidentes es…- a cada palabra se enfurecía mas con ella

-es normal a cualquier edad, mi tío siempre me decía que "uno nunca esta seguro al volante" cualquier cosa puede pasar

-fue un error estúpido- escupió recordando lo poco que podía, estaba tan enojada que no presto atención a la velocidad del automóvil que estaba enfrente, este iba mas lento de lo que ella acelero por ende no le dio tiempo de quitarse y lo demás… es un desastre.

-Kuga sensei ¿quiere que llame a alguien en especial?- pregunto, recordando que no se habían comunicado con nadie.

-¡no!- contesto tajante

-¿no?- el chico se extraño, esperaba que le diera el numero de la mujer ojirubi o de algún familiar

-a estas horas ya se debe haber dormido…

-tuvo un accidente no creo que le importe el que la despierte

-¡claro que importa!- llamarle seria una aseveración a su punto "Natsuki se juega la vida estúpidamente" – y el pitufo…- no quería que el niño visitara un hospital tan joven, era un trauma que no se olvida.

-¿discutió con ella?- pregunto acercando una silla para sentarse

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto tratando de reírse

-conduce como una furia su motocicleta, comete errores que le mandan al hospital y ahora no quiere específicamente que ella venga…

-eres listo para ser un crió

-el intento se hace- se encogió de hombros- si no quiere que le avise a ella entonces algún amigo de confianza

-ella también se pondrá como histérica- la primera persona que se le vino en mente fue Mai pero era preferible los regaños de madre de esa pelirroja a los de su mujer- mi celular debió perderse en el choque y mi memoria no la mejor en este momento

-dígame el nombre y lo buscare – Natsuki se sorprendió por el joven, no solo "actuaba caballeroso" el chico era un caballero de verdad.

-Mai… Mai Tokiha

-le llamare- se levanto, recordando que tenia escasos minutos para estar en la habitación

-oe pero tienes que decirle la frase secreta para que te crea que soy yo

-¿cual es la frase secreta?- no le sorprendía, con tantos secuestros y asaltos Express ya todos dudan cuando les llega una llamada de un conocido hospitalizado.

-es….

.

.

Le tomo un rato encontrar el numero, mas porque estaba a nombre de otra persona "Reito Minagi" esperaba que fuera el numero correcto. Marco y seguido de unos tonos la voz robotizada de una mujer se escucho.

-esta hablando a la residencia Minagi, si sabe la extensión de la habitación márquela ahora si no espere a que un empleado le conteste- Soun sonrió, lo único que se acordaba Kuga sensei era la extensión de la habitación, eso significaba que estaba hablando al lugar correcto. Marco 123 y en poco estaba de nuevo el tono de espera, el moreno se estaba preocupando de que no hubiera nadie en la habitación o que no quisieran contestar.

-¿si?- se escucho una voz femenina muy cansada

-¿Mai Tokiha?- pregunto el chico

-soy yo ¿Qué sucede?- se quito las gafas, estaba próxima a terminar el capitulo de su novela y disponerse a dormir después de un largo día en los juzgados, el chico que la llamaba debía tener una buena razón para molestarla o un buen par de cojones.

-buenas noches, disculpe la molesta- dijo en un tono muy formal, Mai estuvo a punto de colar en ese punto, parecía ser algo relacionado con el trabajo- Natsuki Kuga me ha pedido que le hablara…

-¿Natsuki?- dijo incrédula- escucha chico, tienes que ser muy valiente para jugarle bromas a los abogados a estas horas…

-ella dijo que diría eso y la respuesta es…- se sonrojo un poco- "CALLATE no es ninguna broma pechos de vaca tengo problemas y te necesito aquí"

-…- no se escucho respuesta

-¿Tokiha san? – se aventuro el joven a preguntar

-¿ahora que hizo Natsuki?- pregunto suspirando, donde estuviera otra vez en la oficina de policías por faltas a la moral la iba a dejar toda la noche y llamaría a Fujino san para que se encargara de castigarla.

-tuvo un accidente con su motocicleta y…

-¡se lastimo!-Soun aparto rápidamente el auricular antes que le explotara el oído

-ya esta fuera de peligro, los doctores la estabilizaron y…

-¿Qué hospital es? ¿Esta en cirugía? ¿Cómo se lastimo?- ha comenzado a lanzar miles de preguntas en tanto se apresura a cambiarse las ropas de cama por lo primero que encuentra en el closet

-estamos en el hospital de Tokio ella esta en la habitación 598…

-llego en nada – colgó

-la espero en la entrada…- se sorprendió un poco por lo acelerada que se puso la mujer

.

.

.

En cuestión de una hora Mai se encontraba en la recepción del hospital pidiendo informes por la mujer del 598. Eran ya las 10 de la noche, Soun se había quedado medio dormido en una de las sillas y se despertó al escuchar una voz femenina muy autoritaria pidiendo el cambio de hospital de un paciente.

- entienda que si usted no es un familiar no puede tomar esa decisión

-su padres murieron desde hace mucho- para Natsuki su padre esta muerto desde que la abandonó- y no tiene hermanos, soy lo mas cercano a un familiar

-se necesita que el paciente confirme esa información, que de su consentimiento y que el doctor de su aprobación para hacer la transferencia- no era tan fácil pasar a un paciente que estuvo al borde de la muerte de un hospital a otro, era peligroso.

-… su seguro no cubre este hospital…

-en un momento el doctor la revisara y dará de alta – dijo la enfermera llamando por el altavoz al doctor de Natsuki

-el dinero mueve al mundo…- al escuchar la voz Mai volteo hacia su costado, vio a un joven alto, moreno y de ojos aceituna, vestido de cuero con algunas manchas de sangre secas.

-¿Soun Hayata?- pregunto la mujer dando vuelta

-gusto en conocerla Tokiha san- el chico dio una reverencia

-el gusto es mió- y claro que era suyo, ¿este era el cachorro del que le habo Natsuki? De japonés solo tenia el acento ¿seria extranjero? Parece que la peliazul tiene muy buen gusto para los estudiantes… le sacaría mas información del muchacho después.

-¿Dónde llevaran a Kuga sensei?- preguntó acomodándose su chamarra de cuero

-al hospital en el que ya tienen sus antecedentes y su doctor de cabecera

-¿tan seguido se lastima?- ya para que tenga doctor propio era de preocuparse

-jajaja no tanto así- es un hospital propiedad de la familia Minagi

.

.

.

Listos los preparativos Natsuki fue llevada al hospital de la familia Minagi, en el cual según noto Soun kun, Natsuki fue internada como toda una celebridad "extremadamente discreto" como secreto nacional.

Entraron por la puerta trasera, la ambulancia jamás hizo sonar su sirena y no hubo doctor que recibiera a la peliazul, los mismos enfermeros de la ambulancia fueron quienes la subieron en el elevador de los empleados hasta lo más alto del edificio, acomodaron en una habitación y tan discretos como llegaron, se fueron.

-¿cómoda?-todos los presentes voltearon hacia la puerta. Una mujer alta, de cabello negro en puntas, bata de doctor y ojos dorados como el sol se abrió paso sonriendo.

-he estado en mejores suites- contesto la peliazul mirando burlonamente a la recién llegada

-limosnera y con garrote… Natsuki tu nunca cambias- suspiro Mai, Mikoto en cambio solo comenzó a reír en respuesta cuando de su pantalón un pitido llamo su atención, saco el radio y abrió la línea

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo seria, Soun vio un cambio de actitud muy marcado, la pelinegra entro muy alegre y ahora parecía…. parecía un doctor.

-…_perímetro asegurado jefa, dentro de 5 minutos se restablecerá el circuito cerrado…_

-perfecto, avísenme si detectan movimientos sospechosos alrededor

_-entendido_

-cambio y fuera- guardo el aparato y volvió a sonreír- y bien Natsuki ¿Qué te trae a mi hospital?- dijo sentándose en la mesita de noche alado de la cama

-un descuido- gruño entre dientes como niña regañada

-jajajajaja ya tenia unos años que no te pasaba, creí que Shizuru te había escondido las llaves del a motocicleta

-calla…- volvió a gruñir

-vamos cálmate, ya estas segura –dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de su amiga quien se encrespo cual gato por la onda de dolor que provocaba el contacto- ho se me olvidaba la morfina – esculco una de las bolsas de su bata, lleno la jeringa con una pequeña dosis de morfina y la vacío en el suero que conduce a las venas de Natsuki- esto no te pondrá a dormir pero te quitara las molestias

-… gracias…-de inmediato comenzó a sentir su cuerpo adormilado y por fin se dio el gusto de suspirar y relajarse, ya había pasado la peor parte.

-Soun kun- Mai volteo a mira al joven que estaba recargado en la pared, su ropa manchada de sangre, al igual que sus manos. Tantas horas y aun no había ido ni a lavárselas- ya es tarde y en tu casa deben de estar preocupados

-no hay nadie en mi casa- contesto cortésmente, acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero. Entendía la indirecta de "lárgate"- gracias por contestar mi llamada Tokiha san- hizo una reverencia a la pelirroja- espero se recupere pronto Kuga sensei- dio otra reverencia mas marcada a la mujer en cama

-pfff corta ese rollo- dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos oliva del muchacho- llámame Natsuki…- el chico ya se habia ganado dejar atras los formalismos.

-hai, Natsuki sensei- sonrió para erguirse por completo- entonces cuando podremos….- le daba pena preguntar sobre cuando podrían entrenar dado a su "estado"

-en una semana, dependiendo de lo que diga la seudo doctora

-por mi lánzate de la ventana- dijo la aludida con cara de indiferencia

-si, será dentro de una semana- suspiro Natsuki- yo te marco

-de acuerdo-dio otra reverencia a la mujer de blanco y salió del cuarto

-¿Mai no se te olvida algo?- dijo Mikoto cuando el chico ya había salido de la habitación

-¡es verdad! – Se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y salió en busca de muchacho- ¡Soun kun espera! Tengo algo que darte.

Al quedarse solas Mikoto se sentó a los pies de la cama. Por un momento no se dijeron nada, solo se miraban fijamente, expectantes. De pronto un ligero brillo azul comenzó a emanar de Natsuki, las cortadas quedaron como meros rasguños y prácticamente todo daño se aminoro, en cuestión de segundos.

-¿mejor?- decidió hablar Mikoto

-mucho mejor- dijo comenzando a quitarse las vendas cuando un coscorrón la estremeció- ¡que diablos te pasa!- grito

-ya que estas "mucho mejor" no te importara que te golpe, ya que NUNCA TE IMPORTA QUE TE LASTIMEN- la voz de la pelinegra sonaba entre molesta e indignada- ya no somos niñas Natsuki

-lo se, lo se… - se puso de pie para quitarse el resto de las vendas, su piel de porcelana todavía mostraba ligeros tonos morados donde hace minutos había serias contusiones y huesos rotos- pero mi cuerpo sigue respondiéndome igual

-no mientas- la voz maternal de Mai hizo que Natsuki se detuviera- si te respondiera igual ni siquiera tendrías los moretones.

Un dato curioso de las himes aparte de su capacidad para materializar armas y monstruos era su rápida regeneración, con esta Natsuki y las demás se recuperaban de las lesiones en cuestión de horas, fue así que no murió nadie en la batalla de las himes.

Pero al destruir la estrella todos pensaron que sus poderes se habían esfumado con ella, lo que no fue del todo correcto, ya no podían materializar sus armas o llamar a sus hijos, lo único que les quedo fue la rápida regeneración la cual como muchas veces la peliazul ha podido constatar esta menguando con el tiempo.

-sigo recuperándome rápido- argumento, quitándose el parche del ojo

-un día de estos…

- moriré- corto Natsuki el sermón de su amiga- todas moriremos como meros mortales… aunque no lo seamos- los poderes de la estrella no llegaron a ellas como arte de magia, desde antes de su concepción las chicas los llevaban en sus genes. Eso fue lo que les explico Alyssa y también el como gracias a esa mutación genética es que ella fue creada. Los poderes eran sus propias células que con el paso de los años envejecen y se degeneran justo como cualquier humano, no había un gran secreto acerca de eso. Ellas morirían como cualquiera aunque fueran o no diferentes en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-y que todos vayamos a morir, es tu pretexto para arriesgarte de esa manera…. Bien Natsuki vas bien- la ironía de Mai hace fruncir el seño a la peliazul- te recuerdo que cada vez que haces tus "pericias" no solo te pones en riesgo a ti

-las expongo a todas- quizá las organizaciones que iban tras sus genes fueron destruidas hace años pero nada les garantiza que no estén por los alrededores otros científicos locos que quieren jugar a ser dioses y anden tras las chicas, si encuentran a una es fácil que encuentren a las demás.

El hospital había sido creado justamente por este fin, si las ex hime o sus personas importantes se enfermaban o accidentaban tenían un lugar al cual acudir con la confianza de que su secreto estaba seguro, el único problema es que Natsuki es la hime que visita el lugar con demasiada frecuencia y en condiciones criticas.

-Mai ya todo esta arreglado- dijo Mikoto tratando de calmar a la mujer- Natsuki no necesito transfusión, sus datos ya fueron cambiados y todo lo que tuvo contacto con su sangre esta siendo incinerado en estos momentos- es como si Natsuki nunca hubiera visitado otro hospital

-¿los informes policíacos y del seguro?- pregunto Mai

-ya fueron desaparecidos y el seguro cubierto, por suerte Natsuki choco con personas de pocas preguntas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿y mi motocicleta?- pregunto Natsuki estirándose y haciendo tronar su espalda.

-¿lo que quedo de ella?- Mikoto vio el montón de fieros y plástico quemado- era perdida total, también las mande a incinerar

-¡que!...- iba a reclamar mas pero fue callada por algo de ropa que le arrojo Mai

-solo danos las gracias, vístete y vamos al coche- la ojiverde comenzó a gruñir- o quizás prefieres irte caminando- la amenaza fue suficiente, Natsuki hizo lo que le ordenaron y otra hora mas tarde ya estaba en las puertas de su edificio.

-no le avise a Shizuru como me lo pediste

-gracias…- susurro una mas tranquila y meditativa Natsuki

-para la próxima si se enojan trata de no matarte- Mikoto bostezó, ya era de madrugada y las 3 mujeres estaban hechas polvo.

-¿Cómo sabes que nos enojamos?- brinco la peliazul asustada

-eres una conductora con años de experiencia, has conducido en situaciones de alto riesgo sin sufrir daños- ser perseguida por serpientes moradas y una Shizuru psicópata no lo hacia cualquiera- ni se diga bajo los efectos del alcohol- una vida universitaria muy bien vivida- la única forma de que conduzcas de forma imprudente es cuando tu visión se ciega por la ira

-y la única persona que te puede hacer enojar tanto esta con el corazón en la boca aya arriba- señalo Mai

-soy tan predecible- suspiro, con lo del accidente se le había olvidado que estaba peleada con su mujer

-ni tanto- dijo Mikoto cerrando sus felinos ojos- son solo los años de conocernos- para alguien que no la conociera de tanto tiempo la "princesa de hielo" seria un enigma.

-gracias chicas- Natsuki dio una pequeña reverencia y salió del auto, rogando a Dios que Shizuru estuviera dormida y no se diera cuenta de su llegada.

.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, fue una suerte que su cartera y llaves no saliera volando con la motocicleta. La estancia estaba en penumbras, buena señal, camino de puntitas a su cuarto, abrió la puerta, la cerro tras de si y…

-llegas tarde

-pedía mucho…- Susurro. Dios no da 2 milagros en tan poco tiempo- estuve con Mai y Mikoto

-¿Qué hacían?- no acostumbraban estar de madrugada, los niños solían hacer lo imposible para escuchar las conversaciones de adultos y era toda una odisea platicar en esa casa sin pequeñas orejitas tras las puertas

-hablar de ti… - Natsuki es ya toda una maestra en decir verdades a medias, que suelen funcionar mejor que las mentiras.

-ha…- Shizuru iba a seguir con el interrogatorio pero seria causa de otra pelea y Minosuke estaba durmiendo, no quería despertarlo con gritos. Natsuki fue al closet por su pijama para cambiarse la ropa, aprovecho la oscuridad para que Shizuru no notara el cambio de ropa o los moretones.

- buenas noches Shizuru- la peliazul camino hacia la salida, tenia planeado dormir en la cama/carro de Minosuke

-Natsuki dame un beso- escupió Shizuru antes de que siquiera pudiera tomar el pomo de la puerta

-¿Qué?- volteo extrañada

-dame un beso…- así de simple y sencillo, todo el tiempo que estuvo en la habitación estuvo pensando y llego a la conclusión de que quería un beso.

-… no…- si se acercaba demasiado Shizuru notaria las cicatrices en su cara y de inmediato se daría cuenta de lo que ocurrió

-dame un beso- repitió mas como un berrinche

-… no…- contesto algo nerviosa, quería darle un beso pero era muy arriesgado

-Natsuki Ikezu dale un beso- chillo Minosuke levantándose y tallándose los ojos- y vamos a dormir ¡ya!

-…jajajajajaja- las mujeres se habían quedado en silencio un segundo y luego explotaron en risas, la tensión del ambiente se esfumo dejando un lugar mas… calido.

-ok ok le daré un beso- se fue acercando, Shizuru espera expectante. La peliazul rápidamente le agarro la cara, se la inclino y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente- ¡listo! Ahora a dormir – corrió hacia la salida y desapareció en la oscuridad

-¡Natsuki Ikezu!- chillo Shizuru riendo

-eso te pasa por ser tan Baka Shiz jajajajajajajaja- se escucho por el pasillo. Shizuru se congeló y luego pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas otra vez

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado Mino kun

-hacia mucho que no me llamaba Shiz- dijo alegremente, esa abreviación de cariño y vivaraches hizo que terminara en buenos términos la pelea.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Por fin lo logre! Lo publique! No tienen idea de en cuantos tramos hice este capitulo, si son observadores se darán cuenta donde termina un pedazo y comienza el otro jajajaja porque todos los hice cada vez que me saltaba la clase de Whataaaa. Tiempo de universidad… es malo para el cutis… aumenta mi estrés XD bueno hay mucho que comentar de este capitulo pero como no quiero agobiar solo diré tres cosas.

El titulo viene de una canción de los ochenta "dame un beso" de Yuri, si quieren pueden escucharla o recordarla si alguna le toco vivir los chochenta XD solo el principio y el final tienen que ver con la canción… en lo demás desvarié jajajajaja.

Yo concluí junto con un amigo que las himes debían tener poderes regenerativos o algo por el estilo, si no como le hizo Nat para sobrevivir después del changadazo (golpe muy fuerte) que se dio cuando Nao la tira de la motocicleta o cuando se caían de miles d metros a los túneles y bla bla bla detallitos por el estilo. A mi gusto esto era parte de sus poderes y el único que quedaría todavía activo pues… lo llevan en su sangre jajajaja y como todo en esta vida se va degenerando, llegara un punto en que Natsuki no se pueda curar rápido y entonces huuuuuu arderá Troya. Pero mientras esperamos a que llegue eso… ¡Minosuke quiere dormir! Se la paso horas tratando de consolar a Shizuru y cuando los 2 logran conciliar el sueño llega Natsuki a despertarlos XD Mino es como yo, no le gusta que lo despierten a mitad de un buen merecido descanso. Nos vemos.


	18. El Perdedor

Capitulo 18: El perdedor

.

.

.

.

Hoy Natsuki no estaban tan feliz como otros viernes pues tenia un montón de cosas por hacer. Primero conseguirse un celular idéntico al que murió en el choque, una motocicleta nueva, arreglar la bitácora y ficha técnica que tenia que mandar a auditoria antes de que Satoshi sensei le cortara la cabeza y por si fuera poco… tenia que lidiar con una Shizuru triste… seria un día muy pesado.

Al primer pitazo de su reloj Natsuki brinca de la cama carro y camina como muerto viviente va hacia su recamara, abre la puerta con mucho cuidado de no despertar a los ojirubi, entra al baño y revisa a velocidad luz que ya no queden moretones, rasguños o cualquier daño visible en su piel de porcelana. En la oscultacion nota dolor en sus antebrazos y el costado derecho pero eso lo platicara con Mikoto en otro momento.

Sale hacia el closet por un traje, se viste a velocidad luz y sale disparada a la cocina por algo que tomar. En el ajetreó que provoca, Shizuru se despierta y mira la hora "7:00am"

-ara ara alguien va llegar tarde al trabajo- bostezó, ese alguien no seria ella. Se levanto suavemente procurando no despertar al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos y camino hasta el centro de tato escándalo, Natsuki estaba peleando con la tostadora y el microondas quienes se negaban a calentar sus alimentos.

-estupido microondas, estúpida tostadora- gruñía mientras le deba de golpes a la tostadora

- funcionan mejor si Natsuki los conecta a la corriente eléctrica- dijo la peliocre recargándose en una silla del comedor.

-… ya lo sabia…- susurro roja de pena, Shizuru se limito a soltar una pequeña risilla

-¿vas a llegar tarde hoy?- pregunto, le interesaba saber si Natsuki la abandonaría de nuevo.

-¿quieres que llegue tarde hoy?- la peliazul entendió "no quiero verte hasta las 11 de la noche" obviamente entendió mal.

-yo nunca dije eso- camino hacia su mujer y comenzó a prepararle algo para que se llevara a la oficina, Natsuki agradeció el gesto y corrió hacia el cuarto para terminar de arreglarse-… ¿Natsuki que harías sin mi?- suspiro la ojirubi

En cuestión de minutos Natsuki ya estaba arreglada y con 2 paquetes de comida, uno era su desayuno y el otro su almuerzo. Shizuru en tanto pensaba en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior… no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y se preguntaba ¿Cómo le hacia Natsuki para no pensar en la discusión de ayer? Lo que no sabe es que Natsuki piensa en eso y en 5 cosas mas, no tiene tiempo para sentirse mal, en ese sentido era como un hombre, no puede tener tantas cosas rondando su mente al mismo tiempo. Shizuru en cambio, ella si podía pensar en sus sentimientos, las 10 obras que tenía en construcción, las otras 15 que tenia que visitar y lo que le gustaría cenar.

-gracias por la comida Shizuru- dijo terminando de arreglarse la corbata

- de nada Natsuki…- quería tocar el tema pero Natsuki saldría corriendo en 3 segundos.

-listo…- una vocecilla adormilada saco a las 2 de sus pensamientos.

-¿listo para que?- pregunto Natsuki mirando al pequeño con la ropa de ayer y una rana en la cabeza tambaleando en la puerta

-para ir al trabajo- bostezó cerrando los ojos

-hoy Mino kun me acompañara todo el día- dijo Shizuru

-¿ha si?- dijo el pequeño despertando un poco mas- ¿viene Natsuki? –pregunto mirando a la mujer de traje

-no, yo si tengo que ir al trabajo pitufo – acaricio la melena cobalto- te veré en la tarde… ¿llego para la comida o para la cena?- pregunto Natsuki tanteando el terreno

-… la cena- dijo Shizuru, aunque quería ver a la mujer de ojos verdes desde la comida ya estaba haciendo plantes para verse con otra persona- y déjame el carro

-¿para que quieres el carro?- se alarmo, sin carro ¿Cómo diablos va llegar al trabajo?

-voy a ir con Mino kun a ver algunas escuelas- dijo sin mas explicación- tu puedes irte en la motocicleta ¿no?

-… claro que puedo- dijo cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva, no le quedaba de otra- los veo en la noche- y sin decir otra palabra salió del lugar.

.

.

.

En la calle Natsuki se dio cuenta que nunca había ido en transporte publico al trabajo y que no sabia como llegar, maldijo mentalmente en tanto caminaba en busca de algún teléfono publico, al encontrarlo busco en la infinidad de su bolso la condenada tarjeta de teléfono.

-Satoshi sensei…- comenzó al escuchar que la llamada entro- tengo un problema

-¿te pasaste de copas otra vez?- pregunto el viejo

- no… tuve un accidente- dijo aclarándose la garganta- choque en la noche y mi motocicleta quedo inservible

-¡al diablo la motocicleta Natsuki!- grito enojado el hombre- ¿tienes un percance y en lo que piensas es en tu moto?- no era ni lógico ni sano pensar de esa manera, pero a Natsuki quien se sirve de una regeneración increíble las heridas son lo de menos.

-y en el trabajo que tengo pendiente- de nuevo Natsuki no entiende cuando la gente se preocupa por ella- llegare al trabajo pero algo tarde…

-ni se te ocurra- dijo en su voz imperiosa, al grado que dejo callada a la impertinente princesa de hielo- yo me haré cargo de lo que falta, tu descansa- y justo cuando Natsuki pensaba contradecir al viejo este colgó.

-… bueno… eso me da tiempo para ir de compras

.

.

.

En tanto Shizuru se llevo al adormilado niño a la cama, se quedaron ahí hasta que dieron las 9:00am y les dio hambre. Vieron caricaturas comiendo cereal, se dieron un tranquilo y relajante baño para salir hacia la primera escuela que tenia Shizuru en mente.

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto el pequeño mirando extrañado a la mujer que conducía

-a buscarte una buena escuela –sonrió al pequeño

-¿Por qué estas en el lugar de Natsuki?- hizo la pregunta que mas curiosidad le daba

-ara ara ¿este es el lugar de Natsuki?- cayo en cuenta de que siempre que salen es Natsuki quien conduce.

-si, ella siempre se sienta ahí – a los ojos del niño, la peliazul era muy posesiva, le parecía extraño que la dejara sentarse en su lugar si a el ni le dejaba usar el mismo plantón para cereal.

-hoy Natsuki se fue por su cuenta- frunció ligeramente el ceño, ella quería visitar las escuelas con la ojiverde aunque supiera que a esta le importara un cacahuate el asunto.

-¿esta castigada?- pregunto el niño abrazando a su rana

-¿Por qué cree eso Mino kun?

-porque no se hablaron…- dijo en un susurro, Shizuru no quiso tocar el tema y se quedaron en un largo silencio.

.

.

.

Pasaron por distintas escuelas que se encontraban por los alrededores, la mayoría le parecían sin reto para la mente de Minosuke, no quería que terminara desperdiciando ese intelecto en una escuela que no le daba el ancho pues sabe que el niño si no tiene un reto se aburre y termina siendo muy inquieto por no llamarlo travieso… igual que Natsuki cuando era niña. Otras eran muy pequeñas o muy inseguras y de igual manera quedaban descartadas hasta que llego a la última.

Está a 20 minutos del departamento, tiene un patio y juegos para los niños, al llegar Shizuru tiene que estacionarte 3 cuadras adelante pues no tiene sito de estacionamiento.

Hablaron con el portero y este muy felizmente escolto a la mujer hasta la dirección donde pidió informes y le ofrecieron dar una visita a las instalaciones.

-estos son los salones de primaria, procuramos no sobrepasen los 20 alumnos para brindar una mejor atención

-interesante…

.

.

.

Vieron suficientes escuelas por ese día y Shizuru estaba convencida de la escuela que le gusto, solo era cuestión de platicar con Natsuki sobre el asunto… frunció el seño ¿Por qué tenia que tratar todo con Natsuki? Ella no le hacia participe de muchas de las decisiones que tomaba, no tenia porque pedirle su opinión cuando sabia de antemano que a la peliazul le importaba un cacahuate la educación de Minosuke. Freno bruscamente en el semáforo, el pequeño volteo a verla extrañado, Shizuru lo miro con una sonrisa calida en respuesta.

Tomo un retorno y fue directo a la ultima escuela para apuntar de una vez a Minosuke, ella ya llevaba los papeles y todo lo necesario, en menos de media hora el niño ya tenia escuela, lista de útiles, uniforme y fecha para entrar a primaria.

En medio de su satisfacción por la independencia que ha decidió recuperar toma su celular y marca a su vieja amiga, quedan en verse en la casa de la ultima pues la pequeña Hitomi no ha parado de preguntar "¿Cuándo volvería a ver al llorón?" y ellas tienen mucho que hablar, Shizuru suspira viendo venir el gigantesco "TE LO DIJE" que Haruka no dudara en repetir y ufanarse en todo el día y lo que le reste de vida.

-¿con quien hablabas? –pregunto el niño cuando vio colgar a Shizuru

-con mi amiga Haruka

.

.

.

La casa, por no llamarla mansión Suzushiro es apenas unos metros cuadrados mas pequeña que la mansión Minagi y se ubica a 10 minutos una de la otra. De un perfecto y sobrio estilo japonés se ha venido heredando al primogénito o barón en turno, Haruka es la primera mujer en heredar tanto el negocio como la mansión a pesar del disgusto por parte de sus tíos y primos quienes solo esperaban el deceso del padre de la rubia para adueñare de todo.

Shizuru al abrirse el protón recuerda esos días, cuando Haruka fue mandada llamar desde Holanda para asistir al funeral de su padre. La ojirubi fue la segunda persona a quien Haruka llamo para pedir o mejor dicho exigir su presencia al funeral… "veme bien Bubuzuque que será la ultima vez que salgan lagrimas de mis ojos" Shizuru no olvidara ni el momento, las facciones o las palabras de la rubia.

La valentía, la entereza… el coraje con el que se impuso a todos los varones de la casa Suzushiro y peleo por "sus derechos de sangre" fue espectacular, al grado que todos los presentes saliendo de la mansión tenían en otro concepto a la rubia, le tenían mas respeto, incluyendo a Shizuru.

-¿podré algún día hacer lo mismo?- se pregunto en un suspiro en tanto estacionaba el auto

-¿hay algo que no puedas hacer?- pregunto Minosuke sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Ella volteo un tanto perturbada por la segunda pregunta y justo cuando el pequeño iba hablar unas manitas estampándose con la ventana del copiloto le distrajeron.

-¡Mino kun!- una rubia impaciente se moría por volver a jugar con el ojirubi

-¡Bubuzuque!- la rubia madre impaciente de la rubia niña impaciente esta del lado del piloto con los brazos cruzados esperando a que la peliocre salga del auto.

-ara ara que recibimiento- sonrió Shizuru al salir y cerrar la puerta

-llegas tarde- dijo la ojilila frunciendo el seño

-15 minutos- acoto la pequeña Hitomi

-que precisas- dijo en tanto era escoltada a la entrada- ¿será que Haruka san tenia algo preparado?- lanzo una miradita de esas que tan bien le salen y que ponen a tartamudear a su amiga

-na… nada importante- bufo mirando al techo- Yukino consiguió un nuevo té exótico y antes de que ella lo pruebe quiero que lo hagas tu

-ara ara que honor- dijo con una risilla

-no te creas la gran cosa- se apresuro a decir- ¡quiero comprobar que no es venenoso o tísico!

-toxico Haruka chan – se escucho desde lo lejos

-como sea- volvió a bufar aun mas sonrojada

-seré gustosa el conejillo de indias- sonrió con su característica ecuanimidad

-Hitomi lleva al llorón a conocer tu habitación y jueguen tranquilos

-hai –chillo la pequeña, tomando del brazo al niño- vamos Mino kun quiero que me leas muchos cuentos

-¡lee tu sola!- fue la ultima orden pues los niños ya iban muy lejos para siquiera escucharla- pequeña rata- suspiró- ¿Cómo le hicieron para que Minosuke leyera tan pequeño? – a los 5 años no es común que los niños sean excelentes lectores.

-profesores particulares- contesto con cierto orgullo del niño, ella ni con los mejores maestros llego a leer tan bien a esa edad.

-¿no tuviste problemas por eso?

Ya que el ojirubi estudio con profesores particulares en la mansión de los Fujino en Kioto no cuenta con papeles de un kínder y en las distintas escuelas que visitaron le practicaron exámenes para medir sus capacidades. Sorprendentemente Minosuke tenía el nivel académico de un niño promedio de 7 años, pero en el sistema escolar japonés no es permitido el adelantar grados por lo que siendo o no un genio tendría que cursar primero de primaria como todos los demás.

-no mucho

-Hito chan es muy floja, si tu pitufo llorón ya puede leer ella debería hacerlo 10 veces mejor

-Haruka chan no deberías meter a los niños en tus rivalidades- Yukino entra en escena, saluda cortésmente a la peliocre con una ligera reverencia- los niños no tienen que cargar con ese peso

-no es un peso- contradijo- es… herencia- se dio pequeños golpecitos en el pecho para acentuar su comentario.

-Haruka chan…

-no te preocupes Yukino san- le interrumpió- si ellos no quieren competir no lo harán- Minosuke ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de ser un chico terco. Hoy en la mañana Shizuru tuvo que obligarlo a usar ropa más formal y prácticamente ponerle los mocasines a la fuerza aunque el prefiriera las botas. A este paso el sería tan terco como Natsuki o pero aun, tan terco como ella.

-lo harán- asevero la rubia- ellos lo traen en la sangre

-porque mejor no vamos a la sala, el té ya esta listo- propuso la mujer de anteojos en un intento de zanjar la discusión.

-me parece bien- sin mas Haruka gira le cursó hacia la habitación- Yukino ¿Qué sucedió con los envíos de Tailandia?- pregunto sin detener el paso

-aun no tengo noticias Haruka chan

-pues ve por ellas, quiero un reporte detallado y un inventario antes  
de la tarde

-como digas Haruka chan- suspiro. Se despidió del misma manera cortes de la ojirubi y tomo una desviación hacia la oficina

-ara ara ¿Haruka san no fue muy agresiva al correr de ese modo a Yukino san?

-querías hablar de algo importante ¿verdad?- si no están completamente solas y en una burbuja contra ruidos esto no sucedería.

-me han… pasado muchas cosas en un perdido muy corto de tiempo- por no decir me cayo un balde de agua fría cuando dormía y me desperté en el polo norte.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez esa rebelde sin causa?- pregunto deslizando la puerta del salón y permitiendo pasar a la peliocre

-nada fuera de lo común…

-se escapo a una carrera clandestina

-casi – las mujeres tomaron asiento en mullidos cojines en lo que una de los sirvientes dejaba el té preparado y las pequeñas tasas

- Susuzhiro sama, Kikukawa sama me pidió les trajera el té

-gracias- soltó la rubia ahora ocupándose de servirle a su invitado. La chica dio otra reverencia y salió de escena.

-ara ara Yukino san es muy respetada- anteriormente todos los empleados se referían a ella como "la amiguita" ahora la tratan como la señora de esta casa.

-tenían que…- dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando lo difícil que fue lograr el que Yukino se diera a respetar por sus empleados- pero Yukino no es el tema, si no salió a una carrera ¿Por qué estas molesta con ella?

-ha decidido de la noche a la mañana que entrenara a un joven motociclista que presumiblemente tiene problemas con yakuzas –le dio un sorbo al té- …magnifico- sonrió, estaba delicioso el té y que Haruka se tomar tantas molestias por buscarlo, comprarlo y esperar a que ella fuera la primera en probarlo lo hacia saber aun mejor.

-¿de verdad?- recibió una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de la ojirubi- ¡ja! Y yo que creí que seguía igual de inmadura- Al ver a Shizuru cambiar su cara por una de incertidumbre siguió hablando- elemental Bubuzuke- dijo con aires de detective- los rebeldes como Natsuki son todos iguales, llegando a cierta edad buscan a quien pasarle sus conocimientos y que siga el legado de ¡desorden, anarquía y destrucción!

-¿nani?- Natsuki buscando dejar un legado suena un tanto… fantasioso

-los hombres comienzan a andar con mujeres 20 años mas jóvenes, compran carros deportivos, ropa de moda y salen a fiestas. Natsuki busca regresar a sus años de juventud con ese chico – estaba feliz de haber resuelto tan rápido el misterio

-Natsuki no tiene la crisis de los 40… ni siquiera ha llegado a los 30 – le parecía imposible en cierto modo que su mujer pasara por un crisis cuando tenían muchas que resolver antes por no llamarle "Minosuke" a esta nueva y mas preocupante crisis.

-o quizás…- sus ojos lilas se tornaron serios al igual que su voz- tu eres la que esta pasando por la crisis

-ara ara Haruka san ¿esta insinuando que tengo una aventura con un chico menor que yo?- imprimió su mirada picara y asentó sexy a la frase.

-¡Baka!

-fufufufufu- siempre se divertía con su mejor amiga, incluso en los momentos serios ella lograba sacarle un sonrisa.

- antes de decidir…- ¿decidir? Shizuru pensó que eso sonaba como si estuviera comenzando un juicio… su juicio- dime que mas te esta molestando, que la rebelde sin causa saliera a jugar no es suficiente motivo para ponerte así- señalo los ojos de la peliocre, siempre estaban rojos pero hoy era un rojo mas intenso con una leve hinchazón signos inconfundibles de un llanto prolongado.

-todos los cambios en mi vida…- dijo en un suspiro terminando su té, inmediatamente Haruka le sirvió mas liquido.

-¿te refieres al llorón que juega con mi hija?

-y la madre que perdió… y el trabajo que perdí

-¡¿Qué?- derramo un poco de té por la impresión- ¡¿te despidieron?

-técnicamente renuncie- suspiró, esos movimientos chuecos de la burocracia siempre le molestan, cuando son en su contra- hace 2 días

-¿Por qué te obligaron a renunciar?- Haruka estaba interesada en el trabajo perdido que en la hermana que perdió la peliocre y esta frunció levemente el ceño- se que lo de tu hermana te duele mas que tu trabajo - en algunas ocasiones Haruka puede usar esa mágica herramienta humana llamada "empatía"- porque tu siempre la adoraste y ella a ti- quizá el único pariente del que se sentía apoyada y querida- pero no se nada de tu trabajo –ella no pregunta lo que ya sabe, típico de la rubia.

-le pedí a Takahashi san me dejara solo con el trabajo de Coordinadora de proyectos y el acepto sin problemas pero…

-la junta administrativa no- los viejos dinosaurios que ven mas por el dinero que por la gente que trabaja para ellos, era típico

-ellos fueron los que me obligaron a renunciar o quedarme como Encargada de Concursos- su trabajo favorito era ese pero requería mucho tiempo y viajar por todo Japón, ahora como madre tenia que elegir en pasar tiempo con Minosuke o el trabajo que le gustaba… la verdad no tuvo un gran debate mental, ella sabia que era lo mas importante.

-básicamente se te junto todo y Natsuki fue la gota que derramo el vaso – lo comprendía, cualquiera sujeto a tanta cantidad de cambios y estrés reventaría incluso antes de lo que hizo Shizuru- ¿Discutieron muy fuerte?- pregunto queriendo conocer el suceso por completo.

-tuvimos una fuerte discusión en la noche cuando ella se disponía a ir con el chico a entrenar

-¿te había avisado de su decisión antes de salirse?

-claro que no, me lo comento al terminar la cena

-típico de Natsuki- suspiro, la mujer seguía la filosofía "mejor pedir perdón de pedir permiso"- eso solo te hizo enojar mas- a Shizuru siempre le molesto esa forma de "avisar" cuando ya esta haciendo las cosas- te hace sentir que tu no tienes voz ni voto en sus decisiones

-exacto…

-que en parte es verdad- al escuchar a su amiga dándole la razón a Natsuki sus ojos se clavan en la rubia- y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, siempre te lo he dicho si ella no te quiere participe de su vida tu tampoco la hagas participe de la tuya

-¿fuego contra fuego? Es algo infantil Haruka san

-¿estamos hablando de la misma Natsuki Kuga?- dijo burlonamente- esa rebelde no entenderá de otra forma sino a golpes

-ara ara estas sugiriendo BDSM –se sonrojo- Haruka san pero que cosas dices fufufufuf

-¡Bubuzuke eres una pervertida!- gruño mas sonrojada de Shizuru- me refiero a que la castigues, siempre dejas que ella pase sobre ti- se cruzo de brazos- siempre eres estricta contigo pero a esa mujer la dejas que haga su entera voluntad

-Natsuki… es un caso especial- si se le aprieta o acorrala demasiado sale corriendo

-no te digo que sigas siendo absorbente y dominante como acostumbras- Shizuru la miro interesada, lo bueno/malo de Haruka siempre ha sido su brutal sinceridad- digo que la castigues cuando ella vaya a ti, no persigas para ponerle el collar a tu Akita desobediente… espera y ella mas temprano que tarde se pondrá el collar por voluntad propia

-¿crees?- hablar de Natsuki como si fuera un perro era común entre ella cundo iban a la preparatoria- ella siempre corre cuando ve el collar – recuerda lo difícil que fue el que Natsuki aceptara: vivir juntas, hablar con su familia, comprar un departamento, hablar sobre matrimonio… sobre hijos. En general cualquier situación que conllevara una responsabilidad para con otra persona le aterraba a la ojiverde.

-ya acepto al llorón- dijo de nuevo como aires de detective- aunque siempre te pone en duda… ella te ama y te necesita, si no estuvieras tu su vida seria un desastre Bubuzuke

-nos necesitamos…- la verdad su vida no tendría sentido si no fuera por la peliazul y ella sabia que Natsuki sentía justamente lo mismo por ella.

-ahí esta, te aconsejaría dejarla sola un tiempo, suéltala- refiriéndose a como Shizuru era la mayor parte del tiempo la madre de Natsuki en lugar de su pareja- deja de hacer le el desayuno, el almuerzo, planchar su ropa y tratarla como tu bebe- bebió de un trabo su té- para eso ya tienes al llorón

-Natsuki no es mi hija- dijo un tanto ofendida, ella hacia y pensaba muchas cosas que se considerarían degeneradas cuando usas "hija" en la formula.

-entonces deja de comportarte como su madre- recalco- ¿Natsuki quiere ser un Akita libre y jugar a la escuelita del vicio? pues déjala, ya veras como regresa rogando tu atención, a ella hoy le toca perder.

-tienes razón Haruka san, hoy Natsuki será la perdedora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Ya… no estoy de ánimos para continuar, como esta lo subo y punto. Al carajo.


	19. Zombis de Copenhague

Capitulo 19: zombis de Copenhague

.

.

.

.

Un tanto lejos de la sala donde Shizuru recibe su terapia superracional al mejor estilo Susuzhiro, se encuentra una de las habitaciones principales, la que fuera de Haruka cuando era la "señorita de la casa" ahora este gigantesco cuarto le pertenece a Hitomi.

El cuarto de la pequeña rubia esta decorado con distintos tonos de rosa, peluches y juguetes de a montón. Cuando Minosuke entro se quedo sorprendido, imagino que solo en las tiendas se veían salones con tantos juguetes reunidos, pero el asombro no le duro mucho, en cuanto entraron la pequeña cerro la puerta y le pidió a Mino tomara asiento en uno de los mullidos cojines gigantes que tenia por sala. Ella tomo varios de los libros que estaban en la estantería de a lado y le pidió uno por uno a Minosuke que leyera partes que ella consideraba importantes.

-ahora lee este

-…Hermosa princesa, vengo desde muy lejanas tierras en su búsqueda… -el pequeño se detuvo, sus labios se curvearon en una mueca de disgusto y sus pequeños ojos se fijaron en un punto inespecífico del libro que tenia en las manos.

-¿Por qué paras Mino kun?- pregunto viendo con esos intensos ojos azules al niño.

-es muy fácil de leer- dijo cerrando el libro

-¿fácil?- dijo incrédula, ella apenas y entendía el compendio de rayas que se suponía debían significar palabras

-¿no tienes otros libros más difíciles?- si iba a gastar su tiempo leyendo para la rubia quería que al menos fuera un reto.

-hmm…- pensó y pensó en algún otro texto que pudiera ser un reto para el ojirubi pero en su cuarto no había nada que superara la complejidad de los cuentos infantiles, cuando…- ¡ya se!- grito animada- mamá tiene un cuarto lleno de libros difíciles –para acentuar su afirmación estiro los brazos denotando la enormidad de la habitación- seguro que encontramos uno de princesas

-o de piratas- dijo emocionado por la descripción que dio la rubia- ¡vamos!- Victorio corriendo hacia la salida del cuarto.

-hai- al abrir la puerta Minosuke prácticamente choco con un castaño, cayendo a la duela y con el un par de lentes

-¿Qué haces detrás de la puerta? Ryo kun- pregunto ayudando a los niños a levantarse

-eres muy mala Hito chan, no me dijo que Minosuke ya había llegado- bufo sobándose el codo

-te quedaste dormido en la sala y mamá dijo que no te despertara

-me hubieras despertado- chillo dando un azoton con el pie- yo también quiero que Minosuke me lea los cuentos de mi habitación

-no quiero leer mas cuentos- dijo el ojirubi mirando curioso los anteojos, al ponérselos se mareo por la graduación tan grande, Ryoichi era tan ciego como un topo.

-voy a llevar a Mino kun al cuarto de libros difíciles de mamá- comento la rubia quitándole los lentes a Minosuke- si te lo pones mucho tiempo te lastiman los ojos- advirtió al chico

-¿Cómo puedes usar esas cosas?- dijo incrédulo Minosuke, tallándose los ojos

-a mi no me lastiman- concluyo sin querer dar mucha explicación del asunto, le daba pena decir que sin esos lentes fondo de botella no podría ni reconocer el rostro de su hermana a 3 pasos.

-¿quieres ir con nosotros?- pregunto la pequeña limpiando los lentes con su playera y luego acomodándolos en la cabeza de su hermano

-no lo se…- esa habitación a su parecer era aburrida y olía a viejo.

-será la misión espía de hoy- dice tratando de animar a su hermano

-¿Cuál seria el objetivo?- claro, no puede existir una misión sin un objetivo a cumplir

-que Minosuke lea los textos perdidos de…

-¡las momias zombi de Copenhague!- victorea totalmente emocionado Ryoichi

-¡vamos por los escritos zombi del emperador Copenhague!

-¿hay zombis en Copenhague?- pregunto Minosuke rascándose la cabeza, el solo los había visto en África

-ahora si

Los tres pequeños fueron en un principio corriendo por la mansión, al estar a unos metros de la habitación de los libros difíciles fueron percho tierra, usando la misma técnica que en el departamento Kuga pero ahora Minosuke soportando el peso de Hitomi abrieron la puerta y como rayos entraron cerrando tras de ellos.

-wow- fue todo lo que pudo decir el ojirubi ante la magnificencia de la Biblioteca Susuzhiro, le traía recuerdos de una habitación de libros difíciles incluso más grande que la que ahora contempla. Con el una peliocre quien lo sentaba en sus piernas y comenzaba a leer en voz alta… ¿recuerdos? O quizás eran sueños, últimamente se planteaba muy seguido que eran recuerdos y que sueños porque su vida actual no tiene nada que ver con la que se muestra en esos recuerdos, por eso ha comenzado a catalogarlos como sueños.

-vamos a buscar los libros de princesas- dijo Hitomi sacando de sus pensamientos a Mino quien se puso a buscar igual que los otros niños

-no se si hablan de princesas… demonios- chillo Ryo

-no digas "demonios"- sus madres siempre les reprochan las malas palabras aunque Haruka siempre termina soltando algún improperio enfrente de los niños. Hitomi es muy estricta en cuanto las malas palabras se refieren, a ella no le agradan para nada.

-este trata sobre… ¿administración?- no entendía muy bien el significado de la palabra pero sabia que no tienen que ver con piratas, princesas o carros que se transforman en robots de pelea- busca otro

-ok- el castaño lanzo por sobre la espalda el libro y siguió sacando y tirando todos los libros que podían tomar de los estantes, igual que hicieran con los mangas de Natsuki y Shizuru

Después de quizás media hora no encontraron ningún libro que hablara sobre lo que querían leer y mejor se pusieron a formar castillos usando de tabiques todos los libros que habían tirado. Minosuke ayudaba en la construcción y a ratos también le daba otra ojeada a las páginas para estar seguro de que no tenían un gomu gomu no pistol escondido por ahí.

-mira este es de fotos- dijo el castaño tomando un libro de pastas negras- ¿Qué dice Mino kun?

-a ver…- tomo el libro entre sus manos y leyó lo que decía el lomo- Anuario de Fuuka Gakuen- tampoco sabia que era un anuario pero asumía que tenia que ver con fotografías, lo abrió y en una de las primeras paginas había una chica que le parecía muy conocida

-¿es tía Shizuru?- pregunto Hitomi

-¿será?- dudaba Ryoichi acomodándose los lentes- se ve mas pequeña que tía Shizuru- aludiendo a que la chica de la foto es mucho mas joven que la tía Shizuru que ellos conocen.

-a ver otras fotos- los niños siguieron hojeando el libro, con cada foto se preguntaban si eran sus tíos o quizás sus hermanas mayores y que desaparecieron porque los zombis de Copenhague les habían comido y transformado en zombis por lo cual sus madres las habían expulsado de la casa y ahora rondaban las calles vendiendo seguros de vida y helados.

-no creo que eso pueda ser- decía Mino alegando la poca coherencia de la teoría expuesta por Ryoichi- no creo que vendieran helados

-… tienes razón y ¿si vendieran sushi?

-esto tendría mas sentido- el ojirubi dio por valida la teoría y siguieron construyendo su castillo perdiendo el interés por el anuario después de resuelto el misterio.

-te digo que fue Akira san quien tomo las fotos

-ara ara que memoria tan dispersa tiene Haruka san, fue Takumi san quien las tomo- las dos mujeres, mas relajadas se dirigen al cuarto de estudio de Haruka donde guarda todos los libros de la universidad y algunos recuerdos de la preparatoria, cuando gira la perilla del cuarto…

-en el anuario debe… decir…- sus ojos lila van a velocidad luz recorriendo todo el piso que esta tapizado de libros, a Ryoichi y Hitomi en una fortaleza de libros y Minosuke sentado en una torre de quizás 15 o 20 libros leyendo alguno de los mismos-…

-Haruka quizás sea mejor que salgamos un momento y…- quería evitar la masacre en especial uno dirigido a Minosuke

-¡PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS!- grito furica y en menos de lo que terminaba la frase la rubia y el castaño habían salido como ratas de la habitación evadiendo olímpicamente a las dos mujeres que estaban en la entrada, Mino en cambio no salio solo corrió hacia los brazos de Shizuru… algo le decía que no había lugar mas seguro en ese momento.

.

.

.

A Shizuru le hubiera gustado quedarse para la comida pero Haruka se enojo tanto que seria arriesgar a Minosuke a la ira de la rubia.

Prefirió despedirse no sin antes pedir las disculpas pertinentes y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaban sanos y salvos en el coche con dirección a lo desconocido.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Minosuke mas tranquilo en el asiento del copiloto abrazando su fiel nakama verde.

-¿tienes hambre?

-algo…-miro el reloj del coche- todavía falta una hora para ir a comer

-ara ara Mino kun es tan puntual- eso obviamente no lo aprendió de Natsuki, lo mas seguro es que su hermana se lo haya inculcado desde bebe- ella era una maniaca del tiempo- recordó melancólicamente.

-¿Qué es maniaca?

-… cuando alguien…-torció un poco la boca- cuando las personas se obsesionan…

-¿Qué es obsesionan?

-…- ¿Cómo explicar de manera fácil y coherente el significado de la palabra?- ¿has visto como reacciona Natsuki cuando ve mayonesa de lujo en el supermercado?

-si- contesto haciendo memoria

-eso es ser maniaca y ser obsesiva.

-entonces…- Minosuke comenzó a atar cabos dentro de su cabeza- tu eres obsesiva de Natsuki

-ara ara jajajajajaja- el comentario no podía ser mas acertado, si Haruka lo hubiera escuchado habría estallado en elogio para si misma- si Mino kun lo dice ha de ser verdad- después de todo los niños nunca mienten.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?- regreso al tema que le importaba, por lo general el sabe que va comer antes de hacerlo pues Natsuki husmea en los obentos para quitarle la mayoría de las verduras para evitar que la ojirubi la regañe cuando las tira a la basura y al pequeño le gusta estar al tanto de todo a su alrededor, eso incluye su comida.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?- tenía planeado comer con Haruka pero así es la vida, siempre tan cambiante

-¡helado!- victoreo levantando las manitas de la rana

-no puedes comer solo helado- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-hmm- recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de la rana- algo con camarón- dijo muy serio- extraño el camarón que comía antes- en la mansión Fujino era costumbre la ingesta de mariscos frescos en la comida.

-conozco un lugar que te encantara- ella también creció con los mariscos, podría decir que se tardo unos años en encontrar un restaurante que emulara lo suficientemente bien el sabor de Kyoto para que ella decidiera frecuentarlo pero la verdad quien lo encontró fue

Natsuki.

Hace algunos ayeres cuando iban a la universidad la ojirubi comento melancólicamente que no había encontrado un lugar donde sirvieran comida como la que acostumbraba en Kyoto y eso le producía cierta tristeza. El día siguiente y el siguiente y el que seguía después de ese la ojiverde llevo en un tour gastronómico a la peliocre por todos los restaurantes que servían comida al estilo de Kyoto hasta que por fin Shizuru encontró el que más se parecía a sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué tan bueno es?

-el mejor de la zona…- "_si tu lo quieres yo lo conseguiré… no es la gran cosa_" recordó la frase de Natsuki y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro nostálgico, ella era tan romántica cuando se lo proponía- ¿Por qué no se lo propone siempre? – la ojiverde tenia un problema con ser afectuosa, aun a esa edad era condenadamente difícil para ella dar un abrazo o decir "te amo"

-¿Qué no se propone siempre?-pregunto un tanto distraído, no le interesaba la respuesta solo quería seguir la platica

-nada en especial… ella es una mujer muy decidida- la verdad era que Natsuki no era "indecisa" como algunos la catalogaban, ella juraría que era tan o mas terca que Haruka- Cuando se fija una meta no hay poder en este mundo o en una estrella que la detenga –sonrió, esa era una de las razones por las que se fijo en ella. Su fuerza de voluntad arrolladora.

-¿eso es bueno?

-mucho, con fuerza de voluntad mueves estrellas- el pequeño no entendió a lo que se refería y Shizuru se perdió en sus memorias hasta que llegaron al restaurante.

La comida fue muy calmada, aparentemente quien ponía chispa a las comidas era Natsuki pues los ojirubis se limitaban a comer en silencio y disfrutar los sabores, olores y texturas de los alimentos. No necesitaban hablar o hacer ruido ellos… a su manera se entendían.

.

.

.

-muy bien Mino kun este es el plan

-escucho- dijo el pequeño mirando al frente esperando lo que viniera

-vamos a comprar una puerta para el baño

-hai…

-pero no quiero el mismo color de antes

-hai…

- ahora te preguntare… piensa muy bien tu respuesta

-hai…

-¿Qué color contrasta mejor con el verde?

-… ¿rojo?

-cerca pero no- el niño agacho la cabeza, esperaba acertar esta vez- no te pongas triste Mino kun fue un buen intento- acaricio su melena cobalto

-los colores son difíciles- chillo cruzando los brazos, llevan 1 hora jugando con los colores complementarios y contrastantes y pareciera que todos están en contra suya.

-te falta practica eso es todo- Shizuru quería que el pequeño aprendiera algo que no tuviera que ver con motocicletas, malas palabras o bebidas alcohólicas y los colores le parecía un buen tema para iniciar.

-¿Qué puerta vas a elegir?- pregunto mirando el catalogo otra vez

-yo creo que elegiré… esta- señalo

-una excelente decisión Fujino san- están en una de las tiendas a la que acostumbraba pedir la mayoría de puertas que se usaban en los edificios que construía, decir que la han tratado como una reina seria poco.

-¿A qué hora pueden llevarla a mi casa?- pregunto sacando su tarjeta de crédito

-me temo que hoy no podemos Fujino san, nuestros repartidores estarán fuera todo el día

-ara ara que problema- dijo poniendo su dedo en el mentón

-pero tenga por seguro que mañana a primera hora la puerta estará en su casa

Iba aceptar pero en un arranque de autosuficiencia decide que ella es perfectamente capas de llevar e instalar una puerta. Natsuki lo había dicho una vez "era endemoniadamente fuerte" y aparte toda una arquitecta consumada. Una simple puerta seria pan comido para ella

-no hace falta, me la llevare ahora mismo

-¿Segura Fujino san? Nosotros se la llevamos sin ningún costo…

-estoy segura, solo amárrenla a mi coche- dijo usando esa mirada tan "convincente" que el hombre no le quedo de otra mas que…

-como usted diga- acatar las ordenes de la mujer y mandar amarrar la puerta en su deportivo.

.

.

.

.

(2 horas después)

-¿Shizuru estas bien?

-claro que estoy bien

-¿y si le hablas a Natsuki? Ella puede cargar cosas muy muy pesadas…- sugirió el pequeño como no queriendo herir susceptibilidades

-no necesito a Natsuki para cargar una puerta- estaba segura, solo eran como 8kg máximo entonces ¿Por qué no podía pasar del 6 piso? Le estaba resultando condenadamente difícil maniobrar con la puerta entre las escaleras de servicio, se preguntaba como hacia Natsuki para subir las cosas tan rápido.

-pero seria mas fácil- acoto el pequeño

-lo fácil no siempre es lo mejor- claro que ahorrarse energía y dejar a la peliazul hacer el trabajo pesado siempre es mejor pero esta vez quería demostrar que ella podía hacer todo sin necesidad de su mujer.

-si tu lo dices…- prefirió quedarse callado y esperar sentado en las escaleras, esto iba a tomar su tiempo.

.

.

.

(1 hora más tarde)

-¡llegamos!- dio un brinco de felicidad al entrar al departamento

-lo mas difícil termino- se rompió una uña y despostillo otras 4 pero ya tenían la puerta en el departamento.

- ¿ahora qué?- Pregunto con curiosidad y miedo

-solo queda instalarla- suspiro secando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano

-¿eso es fácil?- pregunto mirando con cautela a la mujer

-debe de serlo…- nunca lo había intentado antes- ¿Qué dificultad puede tener?

.

.

.

.

(Si… otras 2 horas mas tarde)

-ya llegue- bufo Natsuki al entrar- tengo hambre…- dato sumamente importante-… ¿Shizuru?- apenas dejo las llaves en la mesita y se quedo pasmada viendo la escena

-¿no ibas a llegar a las 11?- pregunto entre un pujido

-bueno, quise llegar un poco… ¿necesitas ayuda?

-por supuesto que no, Minosuke me esta ayudando…

-si es lo que veo…- era totalmente un momento fotográfico, Shizuru tenía subido en sus hombros a Minosuke y los dos hacían malabares, una evitando que el niño se cayera y el otro haciendo usos de todas sus habilidades motrices adquiridas hasta el momento peleando con un destornillador y claro… un tornillo.

-¡yo si necesito ayuda!- chillo Mino kun un tanto desesperado- el tornillo y la bisagra no se queda quietos

-deja yo lo hago- uso todo su autocontrol para no estallar en carcajadas

-podemos hacerlo, tu mantente al margen- advirtió la ojirubi

-ok… si tú lo dices…-dio 5 pasos hacia atrás, dejando una prudente distancia entre ella y el baño. Opto por mejor ir camino holgadamente hacia su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa. Trato de comprender el porque Shizuru compro la puerta sin consultarle o mas extraño aun, ¿Por qué la estaba tratando de instalar ella sola?- ¿será la primera vez que usa un destornillador? – se pregunto en tono de burla. Después de cambiarse su incomodo traje por unos pants y una camisa corta volvió hacia la zona de trabajo para supervisar que ninguno de los ojirubis se matara.

-¿ahora si le puedo pedir ayuda?- pregunto Minosuke mirando a la mujer de abajo, había intentado por horas atornillar como le había indicado Shizuru pero esto ya excedía su paciencia.

-shhh- susurro Shizuru lanzando la mirada acecina

-… ok…- suspiro reanudando su tarea

-de verdad no me molesta hacerlo yo- dijo Natsuki en un tono calmado- no es la gran cosa – después de todo, Shizuru la había puesto a reparar y armar todas las cosas de la casa, instalar una puerta era pan comido.

-ara ara ¿no es la gran cosa? Mino kun ¿Cuántos diseñadores industriales se necesitan para seguir el plano de un carrito cama?- pregunto de manera sarcástica y ofensiva, lo que hizo fruncir el seño a la ojiverde

-uno- respondió Natsuki sin darle tiempo al niño de decir una palabra- oe pitufo, tu sabes ¿Cuántos arquitectos se necesitan para instalar una puerta?... por lo visto mas de uno

-entonces porque no mejor lo haces tu- dijo volteando hacia la peliazul, el pequeño se tuvo que agarrar rápidamente antes de caerse

-me parece bien- le arrebato el destornillador al niño, camino hacia su bolso y froto la punta de la herramienta con el broche imantado del bolso, luego fue hasta la puerta, tomo uno de los tornillos que se quedo en la punta gracias a que Natsuki la había imantado y como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida puso los 4 tornillos en las correspondientes bisagras. Levanto la basura que había en el piso y sin más se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo que comer.

-eso fue rápido- dijo Minosuke impactado- Natsuki ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto caminando hacia la cocina

-usando mi sentido común – grito mirando a la peliocre

-hmm oíste Shizuru, nos falto sentido…

-no lo repitas- ordeno la ojirubi, el niño se quedo mudo, era la primera vez que el aura asesina era dirigida a el… ahora entendía porque Natsuki se asustaba tanto de ella

-hey no te metas con el pitufo- la mujer salió con un el cuchillo embarrado de mayonesa- el solo te muestra tus errores

-…- iba a continuar la pelea pero prefirió quedarse callada y esperar la siguiente oportunidad

-tengo hambre- dijo el pequeño tratando de cambiar el tema

-¿no han comido?- eran las 10 de la noche

-comimos camarones en la tarde- dijo el niño acercándose a la peliazul- pero ya me volvió a dar hambre

-Natsuki se encargara de eso- dio la vuelta y solo se escucho el azote de una puerta

-¿ahora que hice?- gruño la mujer

-no lo se… pero esta enojada contigo desde la mañana- suspiro el pequeño subiéndose a la silla

-maldito día de mierda- farfullo ensañándose con el pan- -maldito vendedor, madito celular, malditos gastos, maldito pan de caja… maldita vida…

-lo se… maldito de mierda- secundo Minosuke, sorprendentemente… Natsuki no se dio cuenta de que le ha enseñado al niño otra palabra.

-maldita sea…- y así siguió y siguió farfullando… hoy y las noches que le siguen Natsuki duerme en la cama de carro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Jojojo este estuvo relativamente rápido XD y me gusto, creo que esta tarde estaba inspirada jajaja.

Que les puedo decir, aquí se ve un poco más de la interacción entre los niños, Hitomi odia las malas palabras y Minosuke las esta aprendiendo ávidamente jojojo eso traerá problemas después.

También notamos que Mino kun aun no olvida su antigua casa y a su madre, a decir verdad la recuerda mucho pero como todo niño sus recuerdos se van haciendo borroso con forme nuevas memorias se crean y teniendo a alguien casi igual cuidándolo le es difícil reconocer quien es quien.

Pero la pregunta del año ¿Cuántos arquitectos se necesitan para instalar una puerta? es una pregunta verídica XD yo se la hice a cierto arquitecto que conozco que después de 2 horas tuve que ayudarlo a poner la puerta o nunca íbamos a salir de ese departamento en esta vida. Jajajajajaja que buenos recuerdos pero ahora fíjense que el castigo a Natsuki comienza y lo peor del asunto es que ella no se da cuenta jojojojo. Nos vemos.


	20. Dia de Chicas

Capitulo 20: Día de Chicas

.

.

.

.

Nuevo día en la madriguera de los Kuga, la ojiverde se estira pesadamente en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados. A tientas busca del lado derecho el cuerpo de su mujer… no hay nadie. Abre los ojos y constata que efectivamente la peliocre no se encuentra en su sitio.

-que diablos…- mira el despertador "10:45"- ya es tarde- afina sus sentidos, no escucha los pasos de Shizuru o los de Minosuke y eso le extraña- ¡hey pitufo!- grita pero no tiene respuesta.

Se levanta lentamente y camina hacia la sala, el departamento esta vacio. Va hacia la cocina y en el refrigerado una pequeña nota pegada llama su atención "_Natsuki quede con Harija para ir a comer en su casa con Minosuke, como siempre tienes planes no quise interferir. Disfruta tu sábado. Shizuru_"

-huy no tienes una idea de la divertida que me voy a dar- arranco enojada el papel y lo tiro a la basura, se dirigió al teléfono de la casa y tecleo un numero que sabia de memoria- Mai ¿tienes algo que hacer?… si ya se que es sábado… Shizuru me corto… no, no tengo idea de porque me esta castigando… ¡claro que no! Yo no me acuesto con nadie que no sea ella… ¡por Kami Tokiha, es un niño!... ¿de verdad? Llego en menos de 30 minutos- Natsuki se cambio rápidamente la ropa, trato de alizar su melena azulada y corrió a la mansión Minagi pues todavía no le han entregado la motocicleta que compro y tiene que llegar antes de que Mai sirva el desayuno.

.

.

.

-¡Tita Natsuki!- grito el pelirrojo corriendo hacia la mujer- hola

-hola pitufo entusiasta- sonrió cargando al niño- ¿tu madre ya término de servir el desayuno?

-si, te estamos esperando- se abrazo al cuello de la mujer

- jajajajaja vaya que me extrañaste

-¿y Mino kun?- pregunto Matsumoto buscando en la espalda de la mujer por si llevaba escondido al ojirubi

-el se quedo con Tía Shizuru

-¿Por qué no los trajiste?- chillo la ojilila recriminando a su tía

-porque…

-porque Tía Shizuru tenía que ir a otro lugar- dijo la pelirroja mayor invitando a Natsuki a pasar

-gracias -susurro Natsuki cuando Mai casi arranca como garrapata a su hijo del cuello de la ojiverde

-le emociona mucho verte- dijo riendo- ¿lista para un día de chicas?

-creo que si- desvió la mirada y se rasco la nuca, tenia un buen tiempo desde que no salía con Mai para un "día de chicas"

-¿A dónde vamos?- inquirió Shiro kun en tanto las mujeres caminan hacia el comedor.

-tu te quedaras a entrenar con Mami Mikoto y tus hermanas

-¡¿Qué?- sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas- ¡quiero ir con Tita Natsuki!

-no iras- dijo tajantemente su madre- ahora todos vamos a desayunar y no quiero escuchar ningún "yo quiero ir" por tu parte jovencito- el pequeño inflo las mejillas poniéndose rojo como tomate

-Yamishiro el aguantar la respiración no cambiara nada- la voz profunda de Mikoto hace voltear a los presentes- no quiero berrinchudos en esta casa

-¡pero Mami!

-Tía Natsuki solo se queda a desayunar… ¿cierto?- la ojiverde asintió con la cabeza- luego ira con tu madre a arreglar otros asuntos

-¿Qué asuntos?- pregunto ahora Minako

-me va acompañar por mi motocicleta nueva- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿de verdad?- toda la manada Minagi pregunto

-si, en tanto corría hacia aquí me llamaron, puedo recogerla desde hoy en la tarde.

-haaaa- suspiro Mai- ni creas que me voy a subir

-claro que no- negó con la mano- eres muy miedosa para eso

-¿Mamá le teme a las motos?- se sorprendieron las niñas, creían que su madre no le temía a nada en este mundo.

-porque son muy peligrosas- se apresuro a decir Natsuki- nadie debería de usarlas… son malas…- si no lo decía la pelirroja mayor probablemente le haría algo que si le daba miedo.

-haaaa- canturrearon las niñas pasando a otro tema mas importante… el desayuno.

Cuando este termino y prácticamente tuvieron que extirpar a un pequeño pelirrojo llorón de la pierna de Natsuki ella y Mai salieron de la mansión… caminando. Tan extraño como suena, a las dos les gusta ir de esa manera tan relajada para comenzar su día de chicas y claro, el regreso seria en dos ruedas.

-ahora cuéntame exactamente ¿Qué paso con Shizuru san?

-te digo que no tengo idea, un día me recrimina, al otro se levanta triste y cuando regreso me trata como una desconocida.

-¿Cuánto lleva así?

-desde la noche que discutimos y…

-casi te matas- quiso hacer notar la ojilila

-si… cuando casi me mate y "nada me paso"

-claro que nada, solo un dolor en las costillas que imagino sigue presente- Mai dio un puñetazo al costado izquierdo de la mujer quien chillo por el maltrato

-eso no cuenta, si lo presionas con fuerza claro que va doler

-Natsuki… esto es serio

-ya lo se- bufo cruzándose de brazos-… no me gusta que me ignore

-a nadie le gusta- suspiro- es un castigo por tu comportamiento en estos meses

-¿meses?- ¿Por qué diablos la castigan por algo que hizo hace meses?

-seguramente, Shizuru san es una mujer rencorosa y lo sabes

-no lo se, ella nunca se comporta así conmigo…-hilando un poco la historia y dio con el blanco- la bruja de acero, ella le debió aconsejar que me tratara como un perro arrabalero

- jajaja no lo dudo- siempre era lo mismo desde preparatoria, ella le daba consejos a Natsuki y Harija a Shizuru era como un juego de contrainteligencia.

-¿Qué debo de hacer?- la pregunta obligada de la ojiverde- ¿le sigo el juego?

-no creo que sea lo mejor- puso su dedo en la barbilla- pero antes ¿A dónde vamos?- se paro en seco cuando llegaron a una avenida

-pensé que tu tenias algo planeado

-tu eres la que hablo sobre el día de chicas

-todo yo Natsuki- chillo cerrando los puños- eres tu quien me llamo y pido que habláramos

-pues si pero… no lo tenia planeado- se ruborizo cruzándose de brazos- ¿quieres hacer algo en especial?

-jajajajajaja

-¡no te rías Mai!- su rubor aumento

-gommen Natsuki chan es que… jajajajajajaja- se agarro el estomago- pareciera que me estas invitando a salir

-¡oe! Yo no te estoy invitando a ningún lado- confronto a su amiga

-claro que no pero… tu cara jajajajaja tu cara es la misma que hacías jajajajajaja Natsuki chan no ha cambiando nada desde preparatoria

-cállate Mai- la empujo por el hombro- iremos por mi motocicleta y punto

-jajajaja si tu lo dices jajajajajaja

.

.

.

En tanto las amigas van por la nueva motocicleta, en la mansión Suzushiro el desayuno se a prolongado y puesto muy ameno

-entonces le dije al doctor "¡A mi no!"

-Mamá es muy fuerte y da miedo cuando se enoja- chillo Hitomi alzando los brazos

-si que da miedo- secundo Ryoichi

-hmmm- Minosuke se quedo pensativo, a su parecer no había nadie que atemorizará mas que Natsuki pero la rubia tenia lo suyo- yo creo que no

-¿Qué?- los otros niños lo miraron incrédulos

-Natsuki da igual de miedo- dijo rascándose atrás de la oreja- pero se de alguien que da más miedo que ellas dos.

-no te creo- Hitomi pensaba que no podía existir alguien más aterrador que su madre enojada

-ella- señalo a la mujer a su lado- ayer puso una cara cuando no podía armar la puerta que…

-Minosuke- volteo a mirar al pequeño solo de reojo y con eso basto para que el pequeño cerrara la boca… él y los otros enfrente de de los ojirubi.

-de verdad da miedo- susurro Hitomi a su hermano.

-no tanto como mamá- el chico seguía fiel al mal carácter de su madre adoptiva y con hechos podía soportar su afirmación, el era quien más razones le daba a la rubia mayor para enojarse y si tenían duda… solo pregúntenle cuanto trabajo le ha dado a los restauradores de casas japonesas.

-yo doy más miedo que Bubuzuke- dijo cruzando los brazos con sonrisa triunfante

-ara ara no me molesta dejarle el título de la mas enojona a Harija san

-claro, claro, yo nací para ese título- afirmaba confiadamente en sus laureles en tanto Yukino suspira con una sonrisilla, su mujer nunca cambiaria… y daba gracias por eso.

.

.

.

.

-no se supone que íbamos por mi motocicleta…

-si se supone que a eso vamos

-entonces… ¿Cómo terminamos en una barata de ropa interior?

-…son cosas del día de chicas

-tiene que ser- le arrebato un hermoso sostén de encajes negros a una anciana- bueno como te iba contando, yo le comente sobre Soun kun al terminar la cena porque…

Un día de chicas para estas dos es igual a un día de compras y alimentos engordadores. Resulta que entre plática y plática la pelirroja y la peliazul fueron por diferentes tiendas en una popular plaza de Tokio comprando distintos enseres, artículos y demás porquería brillante o linda. Al final dieron con una heladería un tanto vacía donde llegaban a la conclusión de lo que debía y no debía hacer con respecto a Shizuru.

-ella sabe que te cuesta estar sola…- fue interrumpida por una furiosa Natsuki

-mas de la mitad de mi vida me la pase sola, yo no tengo ningún…

-¿problema? Por favor Natsuki dime de la última vez que estuviste más de 1 día sola

-…- silencio, le costaba recordad una fecha exacta pero podría jurar que si había estado sin la compañía de nadie

-incluso ahora, en lugar de quedarte amargada en tu casa comiendo mayonesa decidiste ir a mi casa que no es algo malo- se apresuro a decir- es un gran avance que compartas tus penas Natsuki ya ves lo que dicen, las penas son menos con compañía

- El refrán dice "las penas con pan son menos" -contradijo aun roja de enojo- y nada tiene que ver con la soledad…

-¿en las noches te sigues sintiendo sola Natsuki?- pregunto dándole un tinte más serio a la platica

-cuando tu lo dices suena peor de lo que es…- se podría decir que la soledad es el gran mal que aqueja a la peliazul independientemente de que duerma con una diosa de Kioto se ha venido sintiendo sola desde que su madre murió. Con los años y las atenciones de Shizuru ese sentimiento fue menguando pero sigue latente- todas las noches… cuando hasta el respirar de Shizuru es apenas audible ese sentimiento regresa… me provoca unas ganas locas de salir corriendo y no mirar atrás.

-¿aun tienes esos delirios de persecución?- pensó que había dejado eso hacía años

-ya te dije que son menos fuertes que antes quizá con el tiempo dejen de ocurrir…- desde ese momento la vista de Natsuki se quedo pegada al piso.

-yo creo que deberías ver un psicólogo

-no estoy loca- bufo cruzándose de brazos

- que veas un psicólogo no significa que estés loca Natsuki- suspiro, de haber sabio que los delirios continuaban hace mucho habría sugerido algo para ayudar- ¿Shizuru está al tanto de tus delirios?

-…

-imagino que no- la mala costumbre de quedase callada para lo importante seguía intacta- ¿no te has puesto a pensar que esta actitud hermética es lo que jode tu relación?

-Shizuru no tiene necesidad de…

-¿de qué Natsuki? ¿De conocerte?

-son tonterías que solo le van a preocupar

-eso no lo decides tu…

-¡Claro que lo decido yo! – típico de la ojiverde, cuando esta acorralada pasa de la inanimación a la ira- es mi maldita vida y la comparto con quien se me de la maldita gana.

-que curioso que lo menciones Natsuki- su tono y estilo de voz cambio a uno más agresivo- ¿no fuiste tú la que decido pasar el resto de su vida con ella? –Señalo el anillo en la mano izquierda de su interlocutora- decidiste compartir tu vida hace muchos años… no creí que la mentira fuera una de tus aficiones.

-no lo es, odio las mentiras- al ser confrontada su ira aumento y de un sorbo termino su cerveza-… es hora de que deje de mentir- y con esta frase resonando en su mente hizo un gesto para que Mai la siguiera a la salida, ya era hora de seguir.

.

.

.

-¿A dónde vamos Mami?- pregunto Hitomi mientras espera que Haruka le abroche el cinturón de seguridad

-a pasear –dijo cortantemente

-y ¿Por qué no va Mami Yukino con nosotros?- era el turno de Ryoichi para las preguntas

-porque ella tiene trabajo

- ¿en sábado?- Shizuru le toco preguntar y la rubia se desquicio

-si en sábado, dejen de molestar- bufo cerrando su portezuela de un golpe

-ara ara Haruka san se toma las preguntas de mala manera

-¿Mami Yukino no termino su tarea?- ellos no pueden jugar ni salir al patio si no terminan sus deberes antes, las reglas eran iguales para todos.

-exacto, no termino sus deberes- ya satisfechas todas las preguntas el portón se abre y el flamante coche deportivo sale. Unos minutos después se encuentras en una concurrida avenida esperando el siga cuando…

-mira es tia Natsuki

-¿Dónde?- pregunto la rubia a su hija, la pequeña le señalo hacia atrás donde una motocicleta iba zigzagueando entre los coches abriéndose paso hacia adelante

Sin cuidado la flamante motocicleta llega al paso peatonal de la avenida, una hermosura de cabello azul la maneja, su cabellera hondea como bandera pues ella al igual que su acompañante no llevan cascos ni ninguna protección.

-¡tu madre!- grito la pelirroja que esta abrazando a la peliazul en contestación a todos los pitazos de los coches que han pasado de una manera tan irresponsable

-¿esa es Tokiha san?- dijo al punto de una rabieta Shizuru, sentía su sangre acumulándose en la cabeza.

-sí y está muy borracha por lo que parece- susurro Haruka tratando de que sus hijos no la escucharan-¿Qué hacen juntas?- se cuestiono la rubia pues la pelirroja tenia una familia que atender o eso pensó, que mal ejemplo le daba la mujer a su hijos.

-9…8…7…6…- las mujeres en la moto comienzan una cuenta regresiva en voz alta.

-no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo- Shizuru estaba mas que furiosa, deja sola a Natsuki en un supuesto castigo y que es lo que hace. Se va, se emborracha y sale a tontear con su amiga que supuestamente odia la velocidad a correr por las calles en dos ruedas, de esto se iba a enterar Mikoto cuando la viera.

-3…2…1!- el semáforo se puso en verde. Natsuki alza la llanta delantera y arranca quemando llanta dejando una estela de humo- amo los días de chicas jajajajajaja.

-Haruka san…

-en eso estoy- las mujeres en el coche comienzan a perseguir la motocicleta… si es que pueden seguirle el paso.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORASHHHH:

Ok… primero disculpas por la tardanza, estoy de vagaciones y pues nadie en su sano juicio escribe teniendo la playa a 15 minutos jajajajajajaja. Pero con esto de que en las noches me dejan usar la computadora por unos minutos pues de a poquito voy construyendo el capítulo… o capítulos, esto que leyeron era parte d un capitulo más grande que obviamente acabo de partir porque si me espero a acabarlo serian 25 hojas y no lo subiría hasta mediados del próximo mes jojojojojo. Sooo aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste y de nuevo disculpen la tardanza. Nos vemos.


	21. Go Natsuki Go

Capitulo 21:Go Natsuki Go.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué perseguimos a Natsuki?- pregunta Mino kun a la peliocre a quien saca de sus cavilaciones

-para darle una sorpresa- contesto en un siseo

- y sorpresota que se va llevar- completo Haruka con una risa maligna

-huy… no creo que sea una buena sorpresa- el pequeño se acomodo en la parte trasera con sus amigos quines concordaban "no sonaba a algo que quisieras en tu cumpleaños"

Haruka va tan rápido como la carga vehicular lo permite mientras Natsuki sigue su zigzaguear por la calle en tanto Mai alza los brazos entre cada cambio de dirección. Las chicas están atentas a la motocicleta de adelante pero una casi idéntica las pasa y alcanza a la peliazul

-Natsuki sensei tiene que parar, hay un deportivo negro siguiéndola desde hace 12 cuadras- dijo alarmado el moreno

-hooo Soun kun no seas aguafiestas jajajajaja- le habla Mai agitando su mano enfrente del chico- como si fuera la primera vez que alguien persigue a Natsuki jajajaja- las mujeres rieron al mismo tiempo.

-si sigue así podría tener otro accidente como…

- a callar muchacho- frenaron de golpe por la luz roja que casi se pasan, Soun aprovecho para quitarse el casco y hablar mejor con las mujeres a lado suyo, lo que no contaba era que ellas no querían hablar con el- tengo mas años manejando ebria que tu en este mundo y toda mi vida siendo perseguida por idota en carros caros, a ellos los pierdo en un chasquido.

-jajajajajajajaja Natsuki es una vieja jajajajajaja- se carcajeaba la pelirroja

-obvio no idiota- le dio un codazo- bebo desde los 9 y conduzco desde los 10

-¿de verdad?- el chico le pareció la historia de vida del año, todos los grandes motociclistas tenían historia con la bebida y las mafias.

-sigue me, desvíate cuando te lo indique y nos vemos en donde acordamos - hizo rugir el motor esperando la luz verde- ya lo veras como se pierden a unos monigotes jejejejejeje

-ya lo ha demostrado todo este camino – el chico se volvió a colocar el casco y a la luz verde arrancaron quemando llantas, después de ver al chico llegar y el reconocerlo, Shizuru comenzó a hervir de ira por ver las dos motos dar vuelta a la izquierda. Pero… ¿Cómo es que llegaron a ese punto?

.

.

.

(5 horas antes)

.

.

.

-que cambiado esta este lugar- las chicas han llegado a un sitio parecido a un garaje con distintas motocicletas afuera del mismo.

-¿hace cuanto que no venias?- pregunto Natsuki tocando en la puerta- ¡Kasumi! ¡Mujer, quiero mi motocicleta!

-¿sigues gritándole a Kasumi san? De verdad que si se enterara Shizuru san que tienes a un viejo amor manejando este negocio que por cierto tampoco le has contado…

-a callar Mai- se sonrojo- Kasumi nunca fue mi amor y este no es un negocio del que Shizuru no sepa

-no, solamente la informaron y el memorando se perdió en el infinito ¿verdad Natsuki chan?

-odio cuando usas ese tono Kasumi- se cruzo de brazos desviando la mirada.

Resulta que Natsuki Kuga no solo es la segunda al mando en el departamento de diseño de una importante compañía automotriz, también es socia mayoritaria de un taller mecánico que con el tiempo se ha convertido en el mas recomendado de todos los motociclistas profesionales. El único problema que tenia este negocio es cierta ojirubi la cual nunca dio la venia a Natsuki para trabajar con su amiga Kasumi quien conoció en sus tiempos de Hime cuando ella participaba en carreras ilegales y el padre de esta era su mecánico.

En la universidad Natsuki trato de que se conocieran y se llevaran bien pero a los ojos de Shizuru era más que obvio la atracción sexual y enamoramiento de Kasumi por su ojiverde y le prohibió terminantemente que se juntara con ella. Conociendo a la peliazul esta no hizo caso de las advertencias de su mujer y abrió un pequeño taller mecánico con lo que quedaba del dinero que le dio su padre y puso a Kasumi como su mecánico en jefe a cargo del negocio. Con el tiempo este fue creciendo hasta tener el tamaño actual que seria lo largo de la cuadra, sin mencionar la gran demanda y fama que han conseguido.

- vamos Natsuki no seas tímida- le dio una palmada en el trasero- si ya todos saben que soy la casa chica

-¡A callar!- grito doblemente apenada poniendo sus manos en la zona afectada- donde te escuche mi mujer nos mata

-nada, nada, querrás decir "te mata" yo salgo corriendo a China antes de que me encuentre jajajajaja- Kasumi es una mujer sexy que cautiva con sus mirada chocolate, abiertamente a declarado estar enamorada de Natsuki desde que eran niñas y siempre se ha autoplocamado "la casa chica" o "la amante" de la ojiverde desde que esta le puso bien claro que nunca dejaría a la ojirubi.

Es unos 10cm mas alta que Natsuki, la piel blanca y el cabello chino color caoba, no paso de la preparatoria pero sabe mas de mecánica que muchos seudo ingenieros y por su carácter fuerte pero relajado, una honradez inmaculada y habilidad para las maquinas automotrices es que la ojiverde mantiene su amistad y su negocio con ella.

-no te creas Kasumi san, Fujino san no solo tiene la fama de ser una señora territorial es casi un milagro que pudieras mantener este lugar en secreto por tantos años- llevan casi 5 años y todo pinta para seguir así otros 30 mas.

-así de buena soy para guardad secretos- proclamo Natsuki con una sonrisa rompecorazones que hizo sonrojar a Kasumi

-como sea- le dio otra sonora nalgada a la peliazul- ¿a que se debe tu visita cariño?- dijo caminando al interior del taller

-¿Cómo que a que vine? Y carajo deja de nalguearme mujer –siempre se enoja cuando Kasumi le negluea pero a decir verdad es la única que lo hace y no muere en el intento. Contrario de lo que piensan Shizuru cree una falta de respeto el hacer sonar el bien formado trasero de la peliazul y lo mas que hace es manosearlo y apretarlo de vez en cuando- quiero mi motocicleta nueva rugiendo como un león

-¿ese pequeño gatito?- dio una risotada- cada vez fabrican pero los motores- las mujeres entraron a la zona de reparaciones VIP donde Kasumi trabaja personalmente los casos que le piden gente con mucho dinero o sus amigos- ¿sabes cuantas piezas tuve que remplazar para darle la potencia que buscabas?

-no pueden ser muchas, la diseñe yo- se dejo tirar en el sofá que estaba convenientemente situado al final del taller donde una continua brisa limpia el aire del olor a gasolina y aceite.

-pues no siguen tus planos al pie de la letra cariño, mira la basura que le saque al motor- la pelinegra le lanza una lata con partes de motor, la ojiverde va revisando la calidad de las mismas y se decepciona, ella no diseño la línea de motocicletas "K" para que bajaran la calidad de los materiales y por ende de las motocicletas

-esto es obra del departamento de finanzas, esas malditas ratas siempre buscan gastar lo mínimo en los materiales- suspiro tirando la lata- este arreglo me saldrá caro ¿cierto?

-mas caro de lo normal, todavía sigo enojada por lo que le hiciste a tu anterior motocicleta- refunfuño dándole los últimos toques a la nueva - ¿tienes idea de la maquina que conducías?- cualquier motociclista que se enorgulleciera de serlo habría matado por una motocicleta como la de Natsuki.

-si lo sabia- bufo como niña regañada- pero no tuve opción, la tiraron antes de que yo pudiera decir algo- miro a su amiga quien estaba sentada a lado suyo

-no me mires así Natsuki, fue perdida total y Mikoto tenia que limpiar rápido- primero su seguridad que sus juguetes, era la regla de las ex Himes.

-como sea- Kasumi subió a la motocicleta y la hecho andar, un rugido estruendoso se escucho por todo el lugar- y otro milagro ha ocurrido –sonrió triunfante secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

-¡genial!- chillo de emoción Natsuki quien corrió hacia su nueva moto pero fue detenida por la mirada de la otra

-antes de subir tienes que pagar Natsuki chan

-hoooo- se encogió de hombros- pues que mas me queda- hizo berrinche bajando los ojos

-una noche de pasión comenzando desde ahora- levanto los labios y abrió los brazos

-en el infierno primero- se dio media vuelta- Mai camina, tenemos que traer el pago para esta mujer

-hai hai- dijo entre risas- ¿vas a pagar como siempre?

-claro que si, toma esa (diablito)

-todo yo- chillo siguiendo a su amiga. Las chicas fueron a la vinatería mas cercana, que estaba a unas 5 cuadras y compraron...

-¡6 cajas! Hoy si te luciste Natsuki chan

-tengo una nueva motocicleta claro que tenia que lucirme- 6 cajas del sake mas fino que tenían en la vinatería, generalmente solo paga 2 cajas por las reparaciones que son como cirugías pues los pequeños detalles suele arreglarlos ella misa.

-pues…- Kasumi abrió una caja sacando la primera botella de sake- será mejor que cierre temprano hoy

-jejejejeje solo por hoy- Natsuki tomo 2 botellas, una se la dio a Mai y al destaparlas estas chocaron- ¡Kampai!

.

.

.

(4 horas después)

-Naaaaaattt no te vayas…no me abandones como siempre lo haces –Kasumi esta abrazada a la cadera de la peliazul empapando su ropa con las lagrimas

-idiota si siempre te dejo de que te sorprendes- con fuerza trata de deshacer el candado que Kasumi tiene por brazos sobre su cuerpo- tengo que irme, si Shizuru me encuentra tan borracha ella… ella me castiga jajajaja- Natsuki esta al borde de la inconciencia por exceso de alcohol en las venas pero todavía es capas de coordinar sus movimientos, mas por instinto que por voluntad.

-no te castigara porque yo estoy contigo- chillo la pelinegra- ¡que vena y que me enfrente si tiene el valor!

-¡shhhhh! Que Kami no te oiga- para Natsuki ese escenario seria el pero de su vida- si le tocas las narices demasiado a Shizuru es capaz de matarte…- y Kami sabe que si mataría con la motivación adecuada.

-pues que todos me oigan yo estoy enamorada de…- Mai le tapo la boca- ¡shhhh! Que de verdad es peligroso que digas eso- nunca se sabe cuando las paredes tienen oídos especialmente oídos fieles a Shizuru- ya tenemos que irnos- la pelirroja trastabilla pues esta tan borracha como las otras dos

-¡Natsuki!- grita desde el suelo

-te veo luego Kasumi- ya esta acostumbrada a los dramas protagonizados por la mujer en las borracheras. Natsuki monto su motocicleta, Mai lo intento pero perdía el equilibrio cuando subía la pierna

- no Nat no… esto da miedo- decía ladeando la cabeza- no quiero… pero si quiero… pero no quiero

-tenemos que salir o Kasumi se va levantar…- se bajo y tomo por la cintura a su amiga subiéndola como niño a la motocicleta

-¿y va pedir la noche de pasión? Jajajaja- Mai esta tan borracha que prácticamente todo le da risa

-si – se moto, encendiendo la maquina- y no vuelvo a caer otra vez

-… Natsuki… ¿lo hiciste con Kasumi?- por un segundo Mai abandono su estado etílico para hacer esta pregunta seriamente

-… estaba muy borracha…

-¡Natsuki!

-por eso me voy antes de que este tan borracha como para confundir a Kasumi con Shizuru- dijo comenzando el andar hacia afuera del taller

-¡¿en que mundo bizarro Kasumi y Shizuru se parecen?

-… como si no me conocieras ebria Mai

-jajajajajaja ho Natsuki estas tan muerta jajajajajaja cuando Shizuru se entere jajajajaja vas a preferir haber muerto en el festival jajajajajaja- solo fue un segundo de lucidez, a vuelto a estar ebria

-jajajaja ya se pero por hoy…

-¡a tomar y coger que mundo se va joder!- con este grito de guerra la ojiverde acelera su maquina dejando una estela de polvo detrás.

.

.

.

así fue que llegaron a este juego del gato y el ratón donde Natsuki y Soun demuestran porque son motociclistas de elite dando vueltas cerradas, esquivando gente, automóviles y casetas de teléfono en tanto Shizuru cada vez pierde mas los estribos.

-¡Haruka más rápido!- chilla la ojirubi- conduces peor que mi abuela

-¡tu abuela no tenia 3 niños en la parte de atrás!- claro que pude conducir mas rápido e imprudentemente pero ¿y los niños? Ellas pueden ir al infierno a 200 k/h pero no se llevaría a los pequeños con ellas.

-maldita sea…-susurro cruzándose de brazos, por mas que le molestara Haruka tenia razón. Mientras las chicas sobre la moto tienen una discusión.

-hey Natsuki ¿ya jugaste suficiente?- pregunto la pelirroja- los del automóvil negro no dejan de seguirnos… que te diré… me parecen conocidos…- entrecerró los ojos para tratar de enfocar pero el alcohol y la velocidad no le hace bien a sus ojos, todo lo ve borroso

-quiero desgastar lo mas que pueda la motocicleta o sino esa mujer se dará cuenta de que es nueva- Shizuru no es una experta en motocicletas pero claro que puede distinguir en una usada de una nueva.

- de verdad… siento que he visto ese coche en algún lado…

-que se jodan- Natsuki tuvo una regresión a cuando solían perseguirla mafiosos matones- todos sus coches son iguales

-ok, que se jodan- antes de que Natsuki acelere para perderlos por completo Mai extiende su mano y hace la seña del dedo grosero- jajajajajaja ¡jodanse!

-¡Tokiha acaba de hacernos una seña con el dedo!- Haruka esta al borde de un ataque al corazón, esto es el colmo, ya no tienen 18 años para andar por la vida haciendo señas y manejando sin protección- ¡por Dios tienen familia! –Grito tocando el claxon- ¡par de idiotas deténganse!

-oe Natsuki nos acaban de gritar algo

-ok ok ya los voy a perder… Soun- volteo hacia el chico que tenía a la derecha- en la siguiente ve a la izquierda- el chico asintió en respuesta y se preparo para desviarse.

Natsuki conocía esta parte de la ciudad como el motor de su motocicleta, cada curva, cruce y desviación. Nada se le escapaba y cuando le ordeno al chico que fuera a la izquierda era porque al frente había escaleras que descendían a un parque. La peliazul fue hacia estas escaleras, su motocicleta voló por unos 5 segundos y aterrizó tan bien que los jueces de motocross les habría costado creer que esta ebria.

-ya no puedo seguirla- la rubia freno de golpe antes de estrellarse con las escaleras- no estoy tan loca como tu mujer- la ojirubi no se quedo sentada, antes de que terminara de parar el coche salio y se subió al toldo del deportivo de un salto.

-¡Natsuki!- grito fuerte e imponente- ¡detente en este instante!- se escucharon llantas chillar y el bólido de la peliazul se quedo fría como el hielo.

-estoy muy decepcionada de las dos- Haruka y Shizuru bajaron a ver a las chicas mientras dejaron el coche estacionado y con los niños dentro.

-Shizuru te juro que puedo explicarlo

-no te molestes Tokiha san es mas que obvio lo que sucede- la voz de la ojirubi es afilada como una navaja, la pelirroja puede sentir como le corta las mejillas- puedo oler el sake que ingirieron desde el coche

-¿Mai tan mal olemos?- Natsuki exhaló sobre su mano para luego oler su aliento a lo cual Mai comenzó a carcajearse al igual que ella

-apestas Natsuki jajajajajaja- dijo la ojilila a lo que esta volvió a soltar una carcajada

-les estoy hablando enserio

-y nosotras somos muy serias- la ojiverde señalo a su amiga- ella es abogada, no puede haber nadie mas seria

-los bibliotecarios

-hooo si… ellos son muy serios y que me dices de los neurocirujanos

-ellos no son serios… son aburridos… igual que los ingleses jajajajaja

-¿me están escuchando?- pregunto irritada

-no tiene mucho caso Bubuzuke están mas borrachas que en la cena de navidad de hace dos años

- esa fue la mejor fiesta que has organizado bruja de acero jajajajajajaja- Natsuki bajo de la motocicleta para mirar a la rubia

-con todos esas bebidas y el pasto y…

-¿te acuerdas que le dimos de beber tanto a Yukino que vomitó en el platón de ensaladas?

-¡Si! Fue lo mejor de la fiesta jajajajajajaja

-Bubuzuke es algo antes que les arranque la lengua…

-yo estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo- si razonar con Natsuki es difícil cuando esta sobria es imposible borracha, es como un adolescente de 15 años que no entiende razones ni teme consecuencias, que se parara al escuchar la voz de Shizuru debió ser un acto reflejo después de tantos años.

-Natsuki oye Natsuki- pequeños pasos se escucharon

-¿Por qué todo el mundo te llama?- Mai le dio un golpe en el brazo para que reaccionara la ojiverde

-no se… se suponía que hoy pasaría sola el sábado

- nee Natsuki ¿me enseñaras a dar saltos así?- pregunto Minosuke fuera de si- y las vueltas cerradas y a andar en una sola rueda y cruzar por los carros

-¿y a nosotros también?- Hitomi y Ryoichi quedaron igual de impresionados

-pues… no se si tienen el estomago suficiente- en eso Mai comenzó a vomitar detrás de unos matorrales

-Mai no lo tiene jajajajajajaja

-demasiados arrancones- dijo antes de seguir vomitando

-te dije que no comieras – después del comentario iba a cargar a Minosuke quien pedía a brincos que lo dejara montar en la moto

-espera- Shizuru se lo arrebato de las manos- no dejare que lo subas en eso

-¿y nosotros si podemos subir?

-claro que no- sentencio Haruka a sus niños- solo los que tienen poco aprecio por su vida suben ahí

-oye…- chillo Natsuki- el niño solo quiere subirse a la moto ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Shizuru estaba tan roja como un tomate, tanta ira le hacia palpitar la cabeza- ¡estas loca! ¿Tienes idea de los accidentes que pudiste causar? ¿De lo que te habría pasado si te estrellabas? ¿De que Minosuke no se recupera tan rápido como tu?- su voz comenzó a quebrarse- ¿tienes noción alguna de cuanto te extrañaríamos si te mueres?

-hem…- Natsuki no sabia que decir ante los reclamos, demasiado alcohol le impide pensar claramente

-hey Nat, la respuesta es no- le dijo Mai entre los matorrales

-… ¿No?…- contesto Natsuki con una risilla

-¡Esto no es un juego Natsuki!

-no claro que no lo es porque tu te encargas de joder todo lo divertido que tengo en esta vida- y luego de esta amarga declaracion todo se quedo en silencio pero Natsuki esta muy borracha para quedarse callada- no importa lo que haga… no importa cuanto te quiera… nunca aprendiste a quererme como soy… -ahora lagrimas, muchas lagrimas y reclamos inaudibles.

-esto es demasiado- suspiró tragándose sus lagrimas y reclamos- nos vamos Minosuke

-hey ¿donde llevas al pitufo llorón?

-lejos de ti, cuando estés sobria hablaremos… Natsuki- la última palabra fue dicha tanta ira reprimida que podría haber atravesado un chaleco antibalas

-¿Qué es sobria?

-luego te digo- y así Natsuki quedo de nuevo sola, Mai se quedo dormida sobre el matorral y no podía hacer compañía.

- este fue un sábado de mierda…-concluyo Natsuki antes de quedar inconciente al igual que Mai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CONCLUSIONES DE LA AUTORA:

¿Alguna vez me saldrá un capitulo como lo pienso de principio a fin?... quizás no… cielos! Eso de tener déficit de atención jode!. Nos vemos.


	22. Hijo de mi Corazon

Capitulo 22: Hijo de mi Corazón

.

.

.

- mi cabeza…- Un fuerte rallo de luz obliga a la peliazul a despertar- apaga las luces Shizuru- gruño tapando sus ojos con el brazo

-señorita Kuga- una voz masculina desconocida remueve la conciencia de Natsuki

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta levantándose dificultosamente, se sostiene la cabeza que le pulsa muy fuerte- maldita sea ¿Quién uso mi cabeza para jugar fútbol?

-se encuentra en la jefatura de policía, la remitieron por dormir en espacio publico y por exceder el limite de alcohol en la sangre para un conductor de…

-¿otra vez aquí?- suspiro, parecía que las oficinas de policías le perseguían

-… tiende derecho a llamar a su abogado si no tiene uno…- Natsuki lo interrumpió al pobre chico quien comenzaba a cansarse de los malos modos de la mujer enfrente suyo, si no fuera endemoniadamente hermosa habría cambiado el tono tan tranquilo de hablarle.

- mi abogado…- volteo a todos lados hasta encontrar a una mujer pelirroja al otro lado de la habitación, no necesito caminar mucho pues el lugar era muy pequeño. Se agarro la cabeza que aumento sus pulsaciones al comenzar a caminar- Mai… Mai despierta

-¿Qué quieres?- chillo moviendo las manos- que no ves que estoy durmiendo idiota

-me dijeron que llamara a mi abogado- sobria quizás habría notado que le dijo idiota pero eso quedaba en segundo plano en ese momento.

-… ha… yo soy tu abogada ¿verdad? – Al abrir los ojos y mirar a su amiga le llega la misma duda- ¿Dónde diablos estamos?

-que en la jefatura de no se quien…

-… ¿de policías?

-si esa

-ya… ¿seguimos ebrias?

-yo estoy mas cruda que ebria- dijo Natsuki tomando su cabeza entre las manos- sácanos de aquí, quiero dormir en un lugar donde no tenga luz

-¿Cuál es el problema oficial?- Mai suspiro levantándose pesadamente de su lugar, los parpados le pesaban y la lengua la sentía todavía adormilada

-se encontraron inconcientes en el una área publica con un porcentaje de .20 de alcohol en la sangre y fueron remitidas a esta jefatura

-… ¿a que hora nos hicieron la prueba del alcoholímetro?- pregunto Natsuki acercándose a la reja

-me permite el teléfono quiero llamar a una persona…

-¿vas a llamar a tu abogado?- pregunto Natsuki-… ¿los abogados pueden tener abogados?

-no Natsuki no voy a llamar a un maldito abogado- de ebria esta pasando a enojada- Mikoto nos va sacar de aquí

-¿para que llamas a un doctor?... no tiene sentido

- la única en este lugar sin sentido eres tu

-mira quien habla, la chica que se casa con un bruto queriendo a otra mujer

-lo dice la que se acuesta con su mecánico y nunca habla con su esposa

- ¡fue solo una maldita vez!

-señoras por favor mantengan la calma- el pobre policía se siente en medio de una batalla, muy común entre borrachos -¿van a hablarle a alguien o no?

-¡Si!- gritaron las dos

-entonces la que vaya hacer la llamada pase por aquí

.

.

.

En cuestión de media hora llego una limosina a la jefatura, dos pelinegros bajaron de ella, hablaron con los policías disculpándose de las molestias que causaron las mujeres, pagaron la fianza, tomaron los objetos confiscados y tan rápido como llegaron se esfumaron entre las calles.

-¿Dónde esta mi moticileta?- volvió a repetir en su media lengua la peliazul

-por enésima ves esta en mi casa- bufo Mikoto

-… ¿Dónde esta mi moticileta?

-Reito habla con ella – si no se callaba ella misma la haría dormir hasta el próximo siglo

-Natsuki san tu motocicleta fue llevada por la grúa hasta nuestra casa, cuando llegues la veras

-¡que maldito esta tocando mi moticileta!- trato de levantarse pero al momento Mikoto le golpeo en el cuello y esta callo como muñeca de trapo

-borracha eres tan escandalosa…y hablas tan mal- contrario a su estado sobrio que suele pasar por estatua de mármol.

-Mai ¿te encuentras bien?- la pelirroja sobria o borracha es una parlanchina, que no hable es un poco preocupante

- ¿Dónde esta la motocicleta de Natsuki?

-…- los hermanos Minagi pensaron seriamente en estrellar sus cabezas en el asfalto

-cuando lleguemos a la casa la veras

-¿Por qué Mai siempre termina así cuando sale de juerga con Natsuki?- pregunto un tanto molesta la pelinegra, ya veía venir los reclamos de Shizuru.

-no termina tan mal- trato de contradecir su hermano mayor

-¿no termina tan mal? La sacamos de la cárcel borracha y casi inconciente

-mucho mejor de cómo te he tenido que sacar yo- recordó Reito- la ultima vez que saliste con Natsuki san las encontramos 3 días después en la copa de unos árboles sagrados en un templo de Nagasaki

-bueno… fue una excelente parranda- dijo sonrojándose, lamentablemente de esa parranda solo se acuerda de pequeños fragmentos.

-¿Qué tendrá Natsuki san que influye en todas las mujeres?

-… es una excelente compañera de bebida- tuvo que aceptar la pelinegra- con su forma de ser alienta a cualquiera a beber

-no a cualquiera- la única que tiene el efecto contrario es Shizuru quien puede inhibir el comportamiento fiestero de su mujer, era como "el mejor tratamiento contra el alcoholismo" que la peliazul podría encontrar.

.

.

.

Cuando la limosina aparco sacaron a las chicas cargándolas, se habían quedado profundamente dormidas después de unos minutos y ahora parecía que no existía poder en la tierra que las despertara.

A Mai la dejaron en su habitación, Mikoto se quedo haciéndole compañía esperando a que despertara en tanto Reito llevo a Natsuki a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes y llamo a su amiga para tenerla al tanto de lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo esta?- fue lo primero que dijo al tomar la llamada

-bien Shizuru san, no tiene mas que raspones y ropa sucia- un suspiro se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea

-¿esta despierta?

-no, ni lo estará por unas horas- después de beber Natsuki puede dormir por 2 días si se lo propone todo depende de la magnitud de la fiesta.

- gracias por ir por ella Reito esto es… muy vergonzoso

-no tienes de que agradecer- se apresuro a decir- Natsuki es amiga de la familia, los policías tuvieron que esposarla porque no dejaba a ninguno de ellos acercarse a Mai mientras dormía- no dejaba su puesto de perro guardián aun con .20 de alcohol en la sangre.

-jajaja tiene esa costumbre- su pequeño perro guardián, siempre tan inoportuno

-pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no tiene cargos en su contra y la multa ya fue pagada

-¿Cuánto fue de la multa?

-nada Shizuru –no se sentía cómodo recibiendo dinero de esa mujer- solo te hablaba para decirte que tu esposa se encuentra bien, esta durmiendo y puedes pasar por ella cuando quieras

-no iré por ella- dijo tajantemente lo que sorprendió al hombre

-¿se pelearon?- el estaba poco informado de la vida de las chicas, trabajaba demasiado para estar al tanto de los chismes de vecindad.

-una pelea muy fuerte- dijo seria- no iré por ella, dile que si quiere entrar al departamento tendrá que estar totalmente sobria y limpia

-le pasare tu mensaje- sonrió, no importaba cuan enojada estuviera nunca le negaría la entrada a su hogar o a su corazón.

-otra cosa Reito

-dime Shizuru

-gracias por avisarme… estaba preocupada por ella- se mordía las uñas por esperar a que la peliazul diera signos de vida, Haruka le dijo que de tanto ver su celular este se iba a incendiar.

-no hay de que, tu siempre haces lo mismo por nosotros- quien encontró a Natsuki y Mikoto en el templo de Nagasaki fue la ojirubi quien se empecinó por seguir cada minúscula pista hasta dar con ellas.

-hasta luego

-adiós.

.

.

.

- Y Natsuki ¿no va llegar hoy?- pregunto un pequeño ojirubi

-no lo se- era domingo, un nuevo día pero los mismos problemas

-ella dijo que íbamos a ver One Piece hoy- chillo tomando la playera de Shizuru y jalándola- ¿no le puedes llamar?

-no puedo- dijo cortante, este interrogatorio era muy incomodo, incluso para ella.

-… quiero ver One Piece…- inflo sus mejillas y cruzo sus brazos-… quiero ir a ver motos con Nat…

-¡Natsuki no va venir!... ella no va llegar- lo sabia, su mujer podía ser muy orgullosa llegado el momento y si a eso se le agrega que para la peliazul la ojirubi esta enojada con ella no se le verán ni las luces por un buen tiempo

-pues vamos por ella- chillo aun con la ropa de Shizuru en su mano

-¡no!-grito cortante

-… *snif*- comenzó a sollozar el pequeño. Shizuru respiro profundamente, estaba cayendo en los mismos patrones que Natsuki, ella no podía perder la calma… no era como ella.

-Mino kun…- se puso de rodillas para mirarlo cara a cara- Natsuki esta con la tía Mikoto porque se siente mal, por eso no podemos ir a verla

-¿si vamos se va sentir mal?

-lo mas seguro es que si- podrían provocarle una embolia cerebral o algo por el estilo con tanto estrés.

-… como digas…- se aguanto sus lágrimas, tomo a su rana la cual se puso en la cabeza y se fue a pasitos muy silenciosos a su habitación- leeré yo solito- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas

-¿puedo leer contigo?- no quería quedarse sola y seguramente Minosuke tampoco

-¿de verdad quieres leer One Piece?- sus ojitos rojos se iluminaron al verla

-claro, será divertido leer juntos- y con una sonrisilla los dos ojirubis se quedaron la tarde leyendo mangas, Shizuru aprovecho para mostrarle otros mangas menos shonen y Minosuke pareció tomar también gusto por ellos.

.

.

.

Natsuki despertó a eso del medio día, su lengua estaba seca como el desierto y un dolor de cabeza punzaba con una fuerza atronadora. Apenas recordaba vagamente lo que hizo después de llegar al taller, el como bebió hasta hartarse con Kasumi, la carrera con Soun y claro…

-pelee con Shizuru…- quiso que la tierra la tragara y no tener que enfrentar a su mujer enojada e indignada por su comportamiento infantil.

-¿ya te llego la cruda realidad?- una voz grave le hizo mirar hacia el frente de la habitación. En un sofá café se encuentra leyendo muy cómodamente una pelinegra.

-¿llegar? Acaba de patearme el culo- bufo tapándose la cara con una almohada, sentía que su cabeza explotaría

-en la mesita hay unas pastillas y agua, tómalas- dijo la pelinegra cambiando de pagina

-…- rápidamente estiro su mano hacia el lugar indicado, de un trago se tomo las 3 pastillas pero el dolor seguía ahí

-no son mágicas, tardaran un poco en hacerte efecto- como leyendo su mente Mikoto responde sus dudas y sigue sumergida en su lectura.

-¿Qué hace aquí doctora Minagui?- pregunto Natsuki confundida- ¿no debería de cuidar a un paciente mas importante?- no dudaba que la mujer enfrente suyo le tenia cierto cariño, habían forjado lazos muy fuertes en sus años de juventud que aun seguían firmes pero de lazos a lazos el que la conecta con Mai es 10 veces mayor.

-Mai despertó 1 hora antes que tú- contesto de manera seca, hasta un tanto arisca.

-¿se pelearon?

-…si…- volvió a pasar otra pagina, sus ojos devoran el escrito frente a sus ojos.

-déjame adivinar… ¿yo tuve mucho que ver al respecto? –típico, no podía salir de fiesta con alguien sin que le causara problemas… no podía tener un amigo sin causarle problemas.

-en parte tuviste algo que ver en la charla, no todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor ¿sabes?

-¡ja! Esperaba esa respuesta- de ser casi un animal salvaje, Mikoto maduro a una mujer inteligente y muy sagaz.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- el medicamento que le dejo debía de aminorar los efectos de la cruda y conociendo la resistencia del cuerpo de la peliazul estos ya deberían en teoría hacer efecto

-algo… casi desaparece mi dolor de cabeza

-me alegro- de un suspiro cerro su libro dejándolo a un lado y caminando hacia donde la peliazul- es hora de que tu y yo tengamos una larga charla Natsuki

-oe… ¿no me iras a echar un sermón? – a la que debía de sermonear de seguro la corrió de su habitación.

-no precisamente- de un salto entro en la cama y cruzo las piernas, Natsuki le lanzo una almohada a la cara pero MIkoto la detuvo y la acomodo entre sus brazos- ahora cuéntame Natsuki ¿Por qué tan enojada con la vida? Pensé que habíamos pasado ese capitulo hace años.

.

.

.

.

-buenas noches- ya eran las 10 de la noche y la peliazul cierra la puerta del departamento- estoy en casa.

-ara ara mira quien llego a casa- ciertamente estaba sorprendida, no la esperaba

-veo que ya cenaron- Shizuru estaba levantando los trastes de la mesa en tanto Minosuke salio disparado hacia la mujer.

-llegaste tarde- chillo abrazándose de su pierna- tardaste mucho mucho mucho

-jejejeje es que… tenia cosas que hacer- no quería tocar mucho el tema de donde estuvo esos dos días.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?

-mucho mejor- sonrió acariciando la melena cobalto- ¿y tu pitufo que tal te la pasaste estos días?

-bien, me divertí mucho con Shizuru pero las dos te extrañamos mucho- chillo

-jajaja se dice "los dos" –era chistoso que habla en femenino pero claro, solo escuchaba hablar a puras mujeres.

-¿Quiénes dos?

-nada, olvídalo- no quería atosigar al niño con clases de lingüística.

-veo que traes ropa nueva- Natsuki subió la mirada para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos rojos

-era un requisito para entrar ¿verdad?- después de tener una larga y compleja charla con Mikoto sobre lo que era la vida, como la vivía y "obligaciones y responsabilidades en un matrimonio" el amor y los niños, educación infantil y demás puntos a tratar en un libro de psicología las mujeres fuero a comprar algo de ropa para que Natsuki llegara sobria, limpia y bien vestida al departamento.

-lo es de hoy y para siempre- como había hablado con Haruka, era hora de establecer reglas mas estrictas y hacer que Natsuki las cumpliera pues no podía pedir que Minosuke respetara reglas y aprendiera modales si veía que Natsuki no lo hacia.

-si tu lo dices…- tenia que estar tranquila, respirar profundamente, contar hasta 100 y dar una sonrisa- vendré lo mas limpia posible, ¿algo mas que tenga que saber?

-pues…

-ya me voy a dormir- Minosuke intervino antes de que algo malo sucediera, no le gustaba el ambiente que se estaba generando

-pues vete pitufo, tengo que hablar con Shizuru- y no podía con el en miedo

-¿ya te dignaste a hablare?

-tenemos mucho de que hablar tu y yo…- tantos años juntas y había tanto que no sabían la una de la otra. Esto tenía que cambiar ya.

-pero yo ya me voy a dormir- volvió a chillar exigiendo la atención de la peliazul

-ya te escuche- miro al niño - ¿quieres que te aplauda o que?

-quiero mi cuento de las buenas noches –frunció el seño e inflo las mejillas

-a era eso… pues ve a la cama en un momento estoy ahí

-¡no!- tomo la mano de la mujer entre sus manitas- vamos de una vez

-oe oe de donde viene ese tono tan exigente- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿te dieron de tomar café?

-solo vamos, quiero mi cuento de las buenas noches

-ok no te desesperes pitufo- aunque no lo dijera, se sentía bien de que el niño la hubiera extrañado esos días- ¿Qué capitulo leeré esta vez?- por lo general le leía capítulos de One Piece pero esta vez el niño quería

-este me gusto- le extendió el tomo

-¿Marmalade Boy? Pero que diablos estuviste leyendo… Shizuru…- esto tenía toda la pinta de la peliocre, y tan buenos gustos en mangas que ya tenía el pitufo-pues al mal paso darle prisa- suspiro- Miki miro a Yuu muy atentamente… -Natsuki leyó 3 capítulos al punto de tener un coma diabético y decidió parar abruptamente, cerro el tomo de manga y se dispuso a levantarse.

-espera- dijo tomando la mano de la ojiverde

-si te doy mas agua vas a ir al baño en la madrugada y ya sabes que es solo un cuento por noche- suspiro presionando sus sientes, esa pequeña discusión que tendría con Shizuru le auguraba una buena migraña y el niño no le estaba ayudando mucho a evitarlo.

- a Hitomi chan y Ryo kun… hmm a ellos…- le daba pena y miedo lo que quería pedir pero el recordaba que hubo alguien que lo hacia también para el y por extraño que pareciera quería recuperar esos momentos- a ellos…

-el próximo sábado vamos por unos juguetes, ya duérmete- ¿Qué mas podrían tener esos niños que no tuviera Minosuke? A parte de cuartos atascados de juguetes.

-¡no quiero juguetes!- chillo un tanto ofendido- quiero que me cantes

-¿nani?- volteo extrañada por la petición. En tanto cierta ojirubi se ha recargado en la pared escuchando atentamente lo que hablaban los otros dos, no es que quisiera espiar pero a ella también le extraño la petición del pequeño y conociendo a Natsuki si sabía que otro ente con vida estaba presente, las posibilidades de escucharla cantar una canción de cuna serian nulas.

-si una canción para dormir, ellos dicen que se las cantan todas los noches antes de dormir después del cuento- su mejillas estaban tan rojas como sus ojos y miraba fijamente a la mujer.

-yo… yo no se canciones para dormir- se sonrojo igual que el niño- mañana le toca a Shizuru contarte el cuento pídeselo a ella- ahora mas que nunca quiso salir del cuarto lo mas rápido que pudiera cunando…

-*snif, snif* quiero que tu también me cantes- a ellos le cantaban las dos, el también quería que las dos le cantaran

-pitufo llorón…- siseo, era oficial, ya tenia una buena migraña- no se ninguna canción de…

-la que sea esta bien- se apresuro- la de one piece esta bien –estaba seguro que esa si se la sabia

-geez ¿Por qué tanta necesidad por una canción?- habiendo tantas cosas que podría pedir… el niño quiere que le cante una estupida canción para dormí porque unos estupidos niños le contaron lo que sus entupidas y CURSIS madres hacen.

-ella lo hacia…- dijo en un susurro aun llorando- mamá me cantaba en la noche mientras me dormía…- todavía lo recordaba, la mujer de cabellera casi idéntica a la ocre de Shizuru entonando una canción en Kyoto ven con la que el se dormía en instantes era borroso pero seguía ahí el recuerdo.

-…- Natsuki se congelo, se rasco la nuca y miraba la salida… tan lejos y tan cerca de ella. Luego de un debate mental se dejo caer en la cama de cochecito y sin mirar al niño dijo- no soy buena cantando…

-no importa- aspiro la mucosidad que colgaba de su nariz

-vuelve a acomodarte y cierra los ojos- ordeno la mujer. El niño lo obedeció sin chistar.

-listo- Minosuke estaba feliz de que escucharía a la mujer cantando y no seria el único al que no le cantaban en las noches.

-hmm…- había pensado en la opción que le dio el pitufo llorón, cualquier opening o ending de One Piece seria mas que suficiente pero al tratar el tema de su madre… otra canción le vino a la mente- _Como me apenas el verte llorar…toma mi mano siéntela-_ tomo la pequeña mano entre la suya, apretando la suavemente- _yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores mas aquí estoy… _

Shizuru se llevo las manos a la boca para no hacer ruido, estaba sorprendida. "esta cantando… ¡¿una canción de Disney?" esas palabras hacían bulla en su mente, era casi irreal.

-_no pueden entender nuestro sentir, ni confiaran en nuestro proceder_- apenas era audible su cantar y hasta ella se sorprendía de recordar la canción, ¿será que la tristesa de Minosuke por haber perdido a su madre le provocara tomar esas acciones?- _se que hay diferencias mas por dentro, somos iguales tu y yo_- No, había algo mas en esa canción… ella quería decirle que se prepara para lo que pronto les tocaría vivir.

La ojirubi quería correr por su celular y grabar el momento, Natsuki cantando una canción de Tarzan… para comenzar ¿Cuándo vio la película? Era conocido por todo el mundo que la mujer era un grinch, siempre decía que las películas de Disney eran estupidas entonces… ¿Cuándo la vio? Y pero aun ¿Cuántas veces lo hizo? Pues para aprenderse la canción debió de verla más de una vez.

-_ talvez_ _el destino te hará pensar, más la soledad tendrás que aguantar…_-ya lo había venido pensando ¿Qué destino les esperaba?- _entenderán lo se...- "_uno con mucho odio" si el vivir con Shizuru, una pareja sin hijos era producto de repudio, agregarle un pequeño pitufo llorón seria dinamita- _no importa que dirán no sufras más, dentro de mi estarás- _pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, apenas perceptibles, volteo hacia el pequeño, el ya estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo- _para ti estaré siempre, siempre y por siempre- _lentamente acobijo al pequeño- _solo mira a tu lado…yo estaré siempre._

Ahora Shizuru estaba entre conmovida hasta las entrañas y sorprendida… si… seguía sorprendida y un tanto culpable por escuchar un momento tan intimo entre Natsuki y el niño. Pero no se fue, de alguna manera sentía que estaba apoyando a su mujer con solo quedarse recargada en esa pared.

La ojiverde en tanto se quedo sentada en la orilla de la cama… recordando, ya no estaba en esa habitación, se encontraba en el cuarto de descanso de un edificio gris lleno de hombres con batas blancas, lista para dormir como siempre en uno de los sofás que tenían.

-sabes pitufo llorón…- mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin control- te mentí… si conozco una canción para dormir- Shizuru puso ahora mas atención, la voz de su mujer comenzaba a quebrarse- es… de una tonta película- aspiro la mucosidad igual que lo hizo Minosuke, limpiando los restos con el dorso de su brazo- me la cantaba ella para que me durmiera… aunque siempre iba rápido para todo… ella… ella se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para que yo me durmiera- la ojirubi sintió su corazón estrujarse, podía sentir el dolor en la voz de Natsuki, estaba abriendo una herida muy profunda- quizás la compre y le diga a Shizuru que te la ponga… yo no creo poder verla- se quedo callada otros minutos que le parecieron horas, miraba hacia el infinito en una escena de su pasado y como en un trance comenzó a cantar.

.

.

_En un edificio ultra secreto, donde algunas de las mentes mas brillantes se reunieron para investigar un proyecto que decidirá el futuro de la humanidad, la madre de ese proyecto se toma un descanso para arropar a su hija y volver a la eterna batalla de las noches._

_-no tengo sueño- chillo la pequeña resistiéndose a ser tapada_

_-las niñas buenas duermen a las nueve de la noche_

_-ya son las 12 mamá- volvió a chillar, la mujer con lentes miro su reloj, efectivamente era media noche_

_-maldición…- chasqueo la boca, siempre se le hacia tarde para dormir a la niña pero esto ya era el colmo- con mas razón tienes que dormir Natsuki chan _

_- rara vez puedo hablar contigo, si me duermo tu... - sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- pero yo… _

_-pero nada- por fin consiguió mantener los brazos dentro de la cobija- cierra tus ojitos- con la mano le cerro sus ojos y limpio las lagrimas-… hija del corazón- se aclaro la garganta- deja ya de llorar… junto a ti yo voy a estar y nunca mas te han de hacer mal- mas lagrimas salieron pero la suave mano evito que llegaran a sus mejillas- Tu ojitos de luz… el llanto no ha de nublar, ven aquí mi dulce amor, nadie nos ha de separar –no pudo evitar un gran bostezó, las investigaciones iban a marchas forzadas y tanto ella como su pequeña niña no tenían descanso en ese edificio y efectivamente tampoco tenían mucho tiempo para jugar o simplemente pasar tiempo juntas- Hija mía, mi amor, no me importa el sufrir- esperaba que pronto encontrara el gen que buscaba y así salir de esa prisión, pero por el día de hoy su pequeña Natsuki ya se había quedado dormida, ya podía seguir con su trabajo. Lentamente se levanto del sofá aun tarareando la canción- como un sol tu me das luz y das calor a mi vivir… _

_._

_._

_-de mi amor… de mi amor- _Natsuki ya no cantaba, chillaba la letra y con los ojos anegados de lagrimas salio de la habitación, sabia que Shizuru estaba afuera, no le importaba ella igual que el niño solo quería que su madre le volviera a cantar una canción para dormir.

-Natsuki…- por un segundo recordó el castigo y a Haruka, la regla era "no la toques" pero- que diablos

Se apresuro abrazarla y darle un hombro en el cual llorar. La peliazul se aferro como naufrago y ahogo su llanto en el cuello de la ojirubi quien acariciaba lentamente la cabellera azul. Al ver que esto tomaría su tiempo y no queriendo despertar al pequeño hizo algo poco común en ella y cargo a Natsuki hasta su habitación esa noche todos actuaron fuera de lo normal.

Poco a poco entre sollozos y palabras ahogadas la ojiverde se quedo dormida y hasta entonces Shizuru pudo igualmente conciliar el sueño… el departamento quedo en paz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

wow si supieran lo que tardo la ultima parte en salir a la luz jajajajaja se supone que la parte emosentimental se publicaría desde hace como 3 capítulos atrás pero pero fin! se puede ver un lado mas sensible de Natsuki, todo gracias a nuestra gran doctora Mikoto!

¿Por qué canciones Disney? Pues porque Natsuki y Saeko secretamente les gusta las películas de Disney jajajajaja y también las dos queda muy bien para la historia.

La canción que Saeko le canta a Natsuki chan es la que le canta la mamá de Dumbo… pues a Dumbo cuando ella esta encerrada y solo puede sacar su trompa para acunarlo y secarle las lagrimas… a y para despedirlo, es una escena muy triste, conmovedora y para cortarse las venas IGUAL QUE LA INFANCIA DE NATSUKI jajajaja.

Ahora la canción de Tarzan se me ocurrió casi a la par de esta historia, se podría decir que fue base para la relación futura que tendrá Mino kun con su familia adoptiva y con toda la sociedad… no habrá un gorila espalda plateada rechazándolo pero… jajajajaja podrían imaginarse a Nat en ese papel jajajajajaja espalda plateada… sorry me volé mucho. En fin para terminar este punto, la historia de Minosuke es muy parecida a la de Tarzan y más aun lo que dice la canción… no muchos van a estar felices de ver dos mujeres criando a un niño… como un gorila criando a un humano! Jojojojo yo y mis analogías de 3 pesos.

Ya muchas tonterías por esta noche. Nos vemos.


	23. Penitencia

Capitulo 23: Penitencia

.

.

.

-… me ha dado un calambre…- la peliazul dobla su pierna

-eso le pasa a Natsuki chan por destaparse en la noche, sus músculos se enfriaron- con un tanto de gentileza va estirando de apoco la pierna de la otra mujer hasta que estira por completo los músculos y el calambre desaparece.

-gracias… Shizuru…- se sentía incomoda, fuera de lugar, simplemente no sabia que hacer, después de tantos años Natsuki sigue sin saber que hacer al final de una pelea marital.

- Natsuki yo…

-¡Yo lo siento!- grito interrumpiendo a la ojirubi. Se puso de rodillas e hizo una reverencia que puso su frente en el colchón- dije e hice cosas que no debí… yo… me disculpo contigo Shizuru.

-ara ara siempre tan educada al pedir disculpas- suspiro, su mujer era tan extraña- pero eso no te exime de tus culpas

-¿Qué será esta vez?- preguntó levantando la cabeza y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba resignada a lo que viniera pues nunca dudo que Shizuru la perdonaría, ella siempre le perdonaba todo… claro por el precio justo.

-ya lo veras- sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa felina casi infernal y sus ojos sacaban chispas de maldad infinita pero Natsuki parecía ni inmutarse… no era la primera vez que Shizuru tenia esa mirada, era una muestra de que estaba regresando a ser feliz- ponte algo decente vamos de compras –al terminar la orden se levanto a preparar el desayuno

-etto… ¿si recuerdas que los lunes trabajo?- pregunto un tanto temblorosa- y que ya voy tarde- muy tarde, eran las 9 de la mañana y no estaba ni peinada.

-hable con Satoshi sensei hace una media hora, ya no tienes que llegar hoy al trabajo

-etto… - no le agradaba la idea que Shizuru hablara con su jefe era como si su madre le consiguiera un día libre platicando con su maestro de primaria- ¿no pregunto el porque de mi ausencia?- si el viejo soltaba el asunto del "accidente automovilístico" estaba muerta

-te mando sus deseos de que mejoraras pronto- se dio cuenta de que Natsuki no la dejaría salir sin saber todo lo referente a su trabajo, entonces fue hacia el closet y comenzó a hurgar entre la ropa de la peliazul.

-¿estoy enferma?

-por supuesto- dejo caer en la cama una camisa a rallas blanca con azul y un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro- tienes una calentura terrible –ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa felina casi demoníaca

-claro que si…- sonrió nerviosamente- ¿esto me va doler verdad?... el asunto de la calentura

-ara ara algo me dice que mi Natsuki no se va poder sentar bien en una semana- llevo su cara hasta chocar con la frente de su mujer, lamió sus labios, saboreando el futuro.

-me dolerá mucho- trago saliva pesadamente, y sonrió nerviosamente, era como un corderito frente al lobo.

-nada que no te guste- susurro a su oído antes de morder el lóbulo derecho- nada de lo que no me vayas a pedir por más.

-será un mes muy productivo- ¿Qué esperaban? ¿2 días de castigo?

-¿Qué te va doler Natsuki?- en la puerta, arruinando como siempre la comida de Shizuru esta el pequeño ojirubi con su rana de sombrero

-las muelas, me dolerán mucho si no voy al dentista

-pero Natsuki no va querer que se las saquen

-¡Shizuru!- eso era una frase muy vulgar y vergonzosa

-¿duelen las muelas?- claro que el pequeño no entendía del doble sentido que manejaban las adultas.

-solo si no te cepillas los dientes 3 veces al día y usas hilo dental- Natsuki prácticamente boto a Shizuru y tomo la ropa encerrándose en el baño

-Natski ikezu- chillo cruzándose de brazos

-tengo hambre- el pequeño solo había ido a la habitación a pedir algo de comer, desde las 7 de la mañana no podía dormir y el hambre había crecido en ese lapso de tiempo

-¿Qué se te antoja para desayunar hoy?- dijo sonriendo al pequeño, el no tenia la culpa de ser tan inoportuno… todos los niños lo eran.

-arroz y pescado frito –victoreo haciendo que la rana cayera de su cabecita

-jijiji entonces será arroz con pescado frito, ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate de ropa

-hai- el pequeño salio corriendo hacia su cuarto, era una fortuna que Minosuke fuera tan entendido y ordenado, las maestras de la escuela habían dicho que pocos niños a esa edad ya podían vestirse solos, Minosuke en cambio comenzaba a tener hasta nociones de cómo combinar colores en la ropa.

-te espero en la cocina Natsuki chan

-hai- se escucho desde el baño en tanto Shizuru se fue a preparar el desayuno…

.

.

.

En media hora todos estaban sentados en la mesa con su desayuno frente a ellos pero cierta peliazul tenia un problema con su comida, quería protestar pero no lo creyó prudente ahora que había sido perdonada.

-¿Natsuki no te gusta tu comida? –pregunto Minosuke pues la manera en como la miraba era la misma que cuando veía los "reportes" de sus subordinados en el trabajo.

-claro que no Pitufo metiche- gruño comenzando a comer, no tenia problemas con la comida, lo tenia con la porción que era incluso mas pequeña que la del niño.

-Natsuki ha consumido un montón de comida con altos niveles de grasas polisaturadas y el doctor le recomendó bajar su ingesta…

-de grasas no de comida- mentalmente se maldijo al responder, tenia que haberse quedado callada, diablos, ser una mujer sumisa era tan difícil.

-¿algún problema con tu porción de comida Natsuki?- pregunto con esos afilados ojos como navajas

-ninguno, es la porción perfecta- dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-eso pensé – un duelo de miradas y voluntades comenzó en tanto Minosuke trataba de mantener la calma y seguir con su desayuno. Como Natsuki decía, lo primero es lo primero y en la lista de prioridades "comer" estaba por encima de "preocuparse por ser herido en un duelo"

-quiero mas- dijo al dejar limpio su tazón

-enseguida- Shizuru tomo el tazón y lo relleno de nuevo

-oe ¿Por qué le das mas?

-porque Minosuke esta en crecimiento

-¡yo también!

-Natsuki dejo de crecer desde los 15 años

-mentira, uno nunca deja de crecer- alzo su tazón vació

-no te matara un poco de dieta Natsuki- y con estas palabras rebosantes de veneno, se dio por concluido el desayuno.

.

.

.

Poco después fueron a la plaza comercial donde Shizuru tenia pensado usar hasta reventar la tarjeta de crédito de cierta peliazul.

-¿otro par de zapatos?- con ese llevaban 15 en el día

-se me ven hermosos ¿verdad .Ki?

-… gloriosos- suspiro entregando su tarjeta al encargado. Ya les iba diciendo adiós a los ahorros para las mejoras de la motocicleta, si antes tuvo a bien comprar la motocicleta y el celular con la "tarjeta de crédito fantasma" la cual se supone no tiene y no sabe de su existencia- ¿otra cosa que quieras?- le daba miedo preguntar pero tenia que hacerlo

-si, vamos a recoger el collar de Natsuki

-¿mi collar?- dijo mirando extrañada esos ojos que brillaban cual rubís.

-si, el que dejo encargado el otro día- Minosuke no se ha despegado de la peliocre, inocentemente conoce todo el plan maquiavélico que preparo la mujer para su esposa en cuanto la "perdonara"

-pues…vamos- trago saliva, no le agradaba para nada el asunto del "collar" pues ¿Qué clase de collar le regalaría Shizuru si se supone estaban enojadas?

Natsuki no tardo mucho en darse cuenta, dos pisos mas arriba se localiza una hermosa boutique en la cual entraron y Shizuru dio detalles del encargo. El trabajador fue a la bodega y saco una caja negra, en ella se encontraba un precioso collar hecho de cuero negro, incrustaciones de tachuelas y una estrella como la de un sheriff todo de plata, se veía que era un trabajo hecho a mano y muy hermoso pero en cuanto Natsuki lo vio una pequeña vela salto en su frente y volteo a mirar a su mujer, una mirada inexplicable, mezcla de incredulidad, risa nerviosa y suplica de que fuera mentira.

-un collar de perro… ¿bromeas?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir

-ara ara ¿tengo cara de bromista?- sus finos y penetrantes ojos se clavaron en los verdes de la diseñadora- ahora paga por favor Natsuki chan

-no lo puedo creer…- le entrego su tarjeta de crédito al encargado en tanto tenia la caja en sus manos, debía de ser una broma, esto era muy pervertido incluso para su mujer- si hasta mi nombre tiene… horror- en la fina estrella de plata se graba con letras negras "NaTsUkI" miro con desagrado la escritura, Shizuru sabia perfectamente que el alternado de mayúsculas con minúsculas le purgaba y que ni en su nombre le diera gusto era… un momento… ¿Por qué estaba siquiera pensando en ponerse esa tontería? Y mientras seguía su debate mental la peliocre le arrebato la caja de las manos, saco el collar y lo desabrocho.

-no necesitamos la caja, te lo llevaras puesto

-esto es demasiado… hasta para ti Shizuru- no quería usar un maldito collar y menos a la luz del día y enfrente de medio mundo.

-ara ara ¿me estas contradiciendo?

-sssssssss….- quería gritar ¡SI! Pero recordó todas las cosas malas por las que ha hecho pasar a su mujer y de sus labios solo se escucho un tímido- no…

-eso creí- con una sonrisa endemoniadamente feliz abrocha el collar en el fino y blanco cuello de Natsuki. Minosuke no entiende todo el peso simbólico que conlleva usar ese collar y tampoco le importa, se dedica a mirar alrededor de la tienda todas las cosas brillantes que tienen. El encargado a diferencia del niño mira entre impactado, apenado y un tanto excitado la escena de sumisión y se pregunta ¿Qué clase de familia bizarra es la que acaba de entrar a su tienda?

-¿ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto en suplica, no podía tener menos dignidad humana en este momento, hacer feliz a su mujer le estaba costando mucho.

-no, todavía no hemos ido a comer- dijo tomando a la mujer por la barbilla- y da la casualidad que hice reservaciones en un hermoso restaurante no muy lejos de aquí

-que casualidad…-le dedico una de las sonrisas mas irónicas que poseía- ¿será que pueda comer en la mesa o me darán mi plato de croquetas en el piso?

-buena pregunta- sonrió- todo dependerá de que tan bien te comportes en el camino- beso a su mujer, mordiendo esos finos labios hasta hacerlos sangrar un poco- Mino kun, nos vamos

-hai- chillo el niño corriendo a tomar de la mano a Natsuki- tu collar brilla mucho- dijo muy entretenido mirando el objeto.

-ni lo menciones- ahora estaba roja de pena, las personas no pararían de ver el mandito collar, lo sabia.

.

.

.

.

Martes a las 10am en la oficina de Natsuki, la mujer trabaja a todo lo que puede en los proyectos que debe presentar a los ejecutivos la próxima semana. Teclea, discute y modifica lo que no le parece, esta tan concentrada que olvida el pequeño trozo de plata que toca su piel cuando su intercomunicador suena.

-¿Qué?- gruñe a su secretaria

-Takenouchi sama quiere verla Kuga san

-¿voy o el viene?- pregunto pues últimamente le había dado la manía de ir a verla

-esta afuera de su oficina- de mala grana la mujer se levanta para abrir la puerta

-…pase…- dice apenas mirando al viejo y rápidamente regresando a su lugar- ¿Qué se le ofrece Takenouchi san?

-pues- hace señas para que la ojiverde apague su intercomunicador y puedan platicar en privado- eso debería preguntártelo a ti, hoy has causado mas revuelo en el departamento que de costumbre- tomo asiento enfrente de la ocupada mujer.

-esas bastardas chismosas- tenia la mirada baja evitando a toda costa que el hombre pudiera siquiera mirarla a los ojos

-¿te ha pasado algo?- pregunto un tanto preocupado

-nada me pasa…

-Natsuki, no me puedes engañar- con el tono de un padre sobre protector Satoshi busca que la mujer de respuesta a su pregunta- ¿podrías al menos mirarme cuando te hablo?

-Satoshi sensei… por favor…- no quería mirar al hombre, tenia demasiada vergüenza

-Natsuki levanta la cabeza- ahora usa un tono mas imperativo y después de un pequeño silencio y duelo de poderes, la ojiverde accede al deseo del viejo. Derrotada levanta la cabeza y le deja ver el collar que lleva- ho… eso no me lo esperaba- al instante le viejo se sonrojo, tocio levemente tratando de calmarse.

-ni yo lo esperaba- suspiro pasando sus dedos entre su fina melena azul

-creo que tu vida sexual-volvió a toser- deberías de mantenerla alejada de tu trabajo

-no puedo quitarme este collar hasta dentro de 2 meses- quería llorar pero no lo haría- tengo hambre, no dormí ni 2 horas ayer, todo me duele, Yoshiki me entrego una mierda de trabajo, los inversionistas nos tienen con un pie en el cuello, la tarjeta de crédito esta a nada de ser sobregirada, en mi departamento hay dos ojirubis que se pelean por mi, en cuanto el mas pequeño se quede en la casa de los Minagi no dormiré ni 9 horas a la semana y… quiero a mi mamá, quiero regresar a la universidad… quiero meterme en un hoyo y no salir jamás- en cada frase se hundía entre sus brazos hasta que su frente topo con el escritorio

-se llama estrés- dijo de forma tranquila en tanto le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda- todos los adultos lo sufren Natsuki.

-no quiero ser un adulto- chillo como niño, igual que Minosuke- quiero tomar mi motocicleta y correr en la carretera hasta perderme en Nagasaki

-ese seria un problema- suspiro- hace años de dejaste de ser adolescente, ya tienes una familia Natsuki

-no quiero una familia- volvió a chillar- no quería ni tener novia desde un principio

-jajajajajaja- una fuerte carcajada resonó por la habitación, tan fuerte y jocosa que saco a la peliazul de su mar de depresión para mirar al hombre- eso lo decimos todos en algún momento- sonrió- termina el trabajo, toma un café y regresa a tu casa- con estas palabras de aliento el hombre se retiro dejando a la mujer respirando profundamente en su silla, sentía como si tuviera una caja fuerte sobre su pecho… le dolía.

-lo que me faltaba… maldito colesterol.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar Natsuki al departamento tuvo que llevar a Minosuke a la casa de los Minagi. En un principio estaba feliz el pequeño pero cuando Natsuki entro en el coche y el no estaba con ella lloro mas que la Magdalena. La ojiverde contuvo unas cuantas lagrimas por ver al niño tan desconsolado pero era algo que tenia que hacer, condujo lentamente hasta su departamento y cuando entro…

-¿y las luces? No puedo ver

-ara ara ¿Natsuki chan no conoce su casa?

-claro que lo conozco- suspiro quitándose su saco y corbata- tengo hambre- no había comido desde el raquítico desayuno.

-yo también

-¿lo vamos hacer ya?- pregunto tragando saliva- pero si apenas son las 8 de la noche- quiero comer, esto de las dietas no van conmigo.

-Natsuki chan cuando termine contigo- aun en la oscuridad, la ojiverde no pierde detalle de dos rubís que brillan cual candelas- tu peso será lo ultimo que te preocupe fufufufu.

-eso… eso suena muy prometedor- sonrió, no lo podía evitar, estaba totalmente a merced de esa mujer

-ven Natsuki… es hora de que comience tu penitencia- y la noche se puso mas oscura, mas que otras noches.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

OK… terminado… eso creo… o eso parece… ya ni se. El castigo por hacer enojar a Shizuru es la completa sumisión jajajajajaja no dejara que Natsuki se le salga de las manos por un buen tiempo y para eso que mejor que un collar que le recuerde quien es su dueña… fushhh terror!.

Pero por petición, opinión constructiva y muchos días de Chat pidiendo lo mismo jajajajajajaja gracias a A. Kuga el próximo capitulo tendrá una escena hot y no una pequeñita será una señora escena hot un tallado de peluca de nervios… claro esto tardara porque tengo que encontrar la manera de decir "sexo" sin usar pues… tallado de peluca, ni tijeraso y arrimon de papaya o cualquier manera guarra que suelo usar para esto… pffff tardare un rato jajajajajajajaja. No prometo nada pero haré el intento, en momentos como este como extraño a Mz… de verdad… la extraño mucho. Nos vemos.


	24. Primer día de Clases

Capitulo 25: Primer día de Clases

.

.

.

-Natsuki ¿te encuentras bien?

-no… no me encuentro muy bien- tenia ojeras en las ojeras, no había podido sentarse bien en semanas, habían follado como conejos estos 2 meses agotando todas sus energías y para acabar en su trabajo las cosas no iban nada bien- claro que no me encuentro bien…

-que mierda de día ¿verdad?- Antes de salir el pequeño Minosuke tuvo una férrea discusión con Shizuru pues no lo dejo llevar a Rene esta vez a lo que el no ve razón, siempre que va con Natsuki al trabajo o a cualquier lugar su inseparable nakama lo acompaña. Que Shizuru lo escondiera y lo obligara salir del departamento sin el lo ponía de muy mal humor.

-ni que lo digas- ella también tuvo su discusión con Shizuru quien no quiso ir al primer día de Minosuke porque no quería que la viera llorar a lo que la peliazul contesto que no era un gran drama, solo era su primer día en la primaria pero claro, ella da un comentario objetivo y Shizuru lo toma como una agresión de tal manera que termino aquí en el auto, dos peli azules malhumorados camino a la escuela.

Cuando Natsuki aparco 4 calles antes de la escuela tuvo que llevar al pitufo en sus hombros porque Kami no dejara que el niño llegara tarde en su primer día, cierta peliocre no se lo perdonaría.

-bien aquí estamos… por fin…- estaba agitada

-toma- Minosuke le entrego una cámara fotográfica

-¿y esto?

-Shizuru me dijo que te la diera y que no se te olvidara fotografiar y grabar todo

-… ha… ok hagamos esto rápido ¿ok?

-ok…- se quedaron parados por unos segundos hasta que Natsuki tomo la cámara y comenzó a sacar fotos

-eso me lastima- dijo cerrando los ojos

-no mires directo al flash, no seas un pitufo llorón solo sonríe y se feliz

-no quiero ser feliz…- y esa última foto queda grabada un perfecto puchero al estilo "manada Kuga"

-creo que esto no está funcionando…- suspiró- pitufo ¿sabes para que te he traído aquí?

-no –contesto cruzándose de brazos- ¿vamos a dar otra visita aquí?

-pues hoy es tu primer día de clases, ¿te acuerdas que Shizuru te hablo de lo que hacen en una escuela verdad?

-si…- no se sentía de humor para jugar a preguntas y respuestas- dijo que en la escuela se aprenden cosas nuevas y…- Minosuke se distrajo al escuchar un llanto desgarrador desde su lado derecho, una niña de su edad se encontraba agarrada fuertemente de la pierna de su madre. Del lado izquierdo otro niño llora y patalea mientras su padre se aleja, si pone más atención todos los niños del lugar quieren o están llorando-… ara…

-hey, hey pitufo no te distraigas- Natsuki tuvo que contar hasta mil mientras un pequeño pitufo babeaba su traje- ya te lo dijo Shizuru, ella volverá por ti en unas horas y vas a tener muchos amigos con quien jugar y…

-¡no me dejes en este lugar! No suena para nada a lo que dijo Shizuru

-ese igualito a lo que dijo Shizuru, pitufo llorón solo cálmate y te va gustar te lo prometo

-¡no te atrevas a dejarme en este lugar de mierda Natsuki!- la ojiverde habría reído ante tal comentario pero la mirada inquisitiva de ciertas señoras y maestras la obligaron a tomar una posición de "adulto responsable"

-esa no es una palabra para un niño bueno…

-al carajo los niños buenos yo solo quiero ir al trabajo contigo y Rene- se aferro mas al pecho de la mujer- por favor… no me dejes… tengo mucho miedo

-pitufo...- y es aquí donde Natsuki entiende a lo que se refería Shizuru, podía sentir la desesperación del pequeño a flor de piel

-por favor tu no me abandones, no quiero que me vuelvan a dejar solo- apenas y susurraba el pequeño quien se hundía entre la melena azulada con olor a champo de rosas y almendras.

-…nunca lo hare…- susurro abrazándolo con mas fuerza, tratando de que el pequeño sintiera la verdad en esas 3 palabras- ni yo ni Shizuru te vamos a dejar pero tienes que ser fuerte pitufo llorón- con calma fue soltando su amarre hasta dejar sus manos en los pequeños hombros- tienes unos hombros muy pequeños jajajajaja- se sentía tan idiota en ese momento- escúchame bien pitufo, te voy a dar el único consejo que recuerdo que alguna vez me dio mi padre… lo único que dijo y me sirvió en la vida.

-si…- trato de controlar su llanto, Natsuki se veía muy seria tanto que no le quitaba la vista de encima

-no existen problemas grandes

-¿he?

-¡déjame terminar! Por Kami trato de darte unas palabras de sabiduría y tu sales con ¿he?... ho ho ho no vuelvas a llorar por el amor de… -volvió a contar hasta mil, no podía creer que Shizuru la dejara sola con este problema, ella habría sabido que decir sin hacer llorar al niño- ¡no existen problemas grandes, solo gente pequeña! Eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre antes de irse y nunca regresar mientras yo lloraba como tú.

-no lo entiendo- por un momento dejo de llorar cuando escucho que a Natsuki la abandonó su papá

-quiere decir que no importa el problema tu siempre debes ser más grande que él- no importa si te abandonan, si tu madre muere o si la supervivencia del mundo está en tus hombros tu solo- ve y afrontarlo… justo como lo hace Luffy

-a Luffy no lo llevaron a un lugar donde todos lloran

-y si lo llevaran crees que el se quedaría abrazado a su barco llorando

-no…

-entonces deja de llorar y… sigue adelante ok- Natsuki sacudió el pequeño saco azul marino y acomodo la linda corbata a juego, dio media vuelta y se fue alejando tratando de que el pequeño no notara sus lagrimas

-¡si el problema es muy grande inflare mi brazo para hacer un gomu gomu no giganto pistol y le pateare el culo al problema!

- ¡mas te vale! – y con esa conclusión y la mirada escandalizada de las demás madres Natsuki abandonó la escena.

.

.

.

.

Shizuru estaba en medio de un problema grande, lástima que ella no sabía inflar su brazo para patearle el culo al hombre detrás del escritorio quien intentaba por todos los medios legales cerrarle el paso a la ojirubi.

-¿Cuál es el problema esta vez Yoshiki san?- pregunto con toda la calma que podía fingir.

- Según la nueva ley de construcción articulo 390 párrafo bla bla bal bal bal bal

-ara ara…- comenzó a respirar lentamente, contando hasta mil en tanto el robosapiens va repitiendo alguna tontería burocrática que ya hace rato había aprendido.

En días como esos daría la mitad de su dinero por volver a materializar su naginata, claro ya se lo podía imaginar en mitad de esta oficina desplegando su arma, como serpiente corriendo por entre los escritorios, partiendo en dos a todos como bultos de harina y claro la sangre tiñendo las montañas de papel que serian regadas por el paso de kiyohime… haaaaa como extrañaba tanto ser una hime.

Pero ella ya no tenía poderes, ya era madre y claro una buena esposa, lo que no impedía soñar con sus días de Hime y sacar un poco de su estrés… quizá necesitaba regresar al gimnasio ahora que volvía a tener tiempo.

-es por ello que usted no podrá conseguir su permiso de construcción hasta dentro de 6 meses que el tiempo de prueba que necesita el gobierno para acreditar su validez como prestador de servicios.

-existe si no mal recuerdo, el formulario número 32 para pequeñas empresas que me permite adelantar el papeleo y regularme como un prestador de servicios independiente dado que soy una persona física y mis percepciones son menores a las de una empresa como la de Obayashi Corp- aunque trabajar para ellos en momentos como esto era el cielo, ella tenía a sus ordenes un despacho de abogados que siempre se encargaban de tramites como estos.

-efectivamente Fujino san pero el formulario expira a las 12 de la tarde de este día, si usted gusta puede hacer el intento pero debe de buscar al secretario Kishimoto para que le autorice…- La ojirubi miro su reloj, conociendo sus encantos y rapidez podría estar terminando todo a la 1 de la tarde, nada demasiado difícil para un Fujino justo cuando se le vino a la mente un pequeño de melena cobalto.

-parece que tendré que esperar 6 meses- suspiro levantándose de su asiento

-Fujino san todavía tiene tiempo debería de intentarlo

-me temo que el tiempo que le puedo dedicar a este trámite se ha terminado por hoy Yoshiki san- hizo una leve reverencia y dio media vuelta para salir del edificio.

.

.

.

A las 12:05 Shizuru pone el primer pie dentro de la escuela y a las 12:06 tiene un pequeño aferrado a su pierna, lloriqueando y restregando su pequeño rostro en el carísimo pantalón de Prada que se compro hace dos semanas pero bueno… quien le presta atención a esos detalles.

-Ara ara Mino kun parece un tanto alterado

-creí que no volvería a verte- dijo en un chillido, aferrándose ahora al cuello de la mujer que lo carga para intentar calmarlo.

-¿Por qué no me volverías a ver?- pregunto caminando hacia la salida

-porque pasaron siglos y estaba solo y… quería abrazar a Rene y … solo hacia el gomu gomu no giganto axe en mi mente para aguantar y…

-¿el ataque de Luffy? –iba a preguntar de donde saco la loca idea de hacer un ataque de manga en su mente pero ya sabía la respuesta, seguramente la chica que tomaba tres escobas y trataba de hablar con una en la boca mientras fingía cortar el saco de box tenía mucho que ver.

-sí, porque no existen problemas grandes solo gente pequeña…- dijo en un susurro al oído de la mujer, era un secreto que le había conferido Natsuki pero seguro que no se molestaría si se lo decía a Shizuru

-eso no lo había escuchado antes- metió al pequeño en el asiento del copiloto donde lo esperaba René a quien saludo con un efusivo abrazo

-me lo dijo Natsuki pero es un secreto- puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios- se lo dijo su papá antes de irse y es lo único bueno que le dejo… o algo así- no recordaba todo los detalles, estaba pasando por una crisis en ese momento.

-ya veo…- silenciosamente sonrió, Natsuki le había dado el único buen consejo que le dejo su padre al pequeño Minosuke, si eso no era cariño no sabía lo que era, ni siquiera a ella le había dicho esa frase probablemente porque en la mente de Natsuki ella era un titán gigantesco que no se doblaba ante cualquier problema.

-no le digas que te dije… tu tampoco le digas nada René- le tapo la boca a la rana esperando alguna respuesta de ella

-prometo que no le diré nada

-ok te creo- dijo con una sonrisa sincera y se quedo mas o menos en silencio hasta que llegaron al departamento.

Cuando Minosuke entro, las cortinas estaban abajo y no estaba prendida la luz con cautela fue caminando hacia la sala y de repente un fuerte sonido lo hizo brincar y esconderse debajo de su rana.

-¡Feliz primer día de… clases!- del sofá Natsuki salió de un salto para encontrarse a un pequeño hecho ovillo siendo protegido por una rana pirata- eres un pequeño pitufo llorón… uno muy muy llorón- suspiro la ojiverde moviéndose hacia las ventanas para dejar entrar algo de luz.

-te dije que era mala idea la sorpresa- chisto Shizuru volviendo a poner al niño entre sus brazos- a Mino kun no le gustan las sorpresas

-a todos los niños les gustan las sorpresas… por Kami hasta Mikoto con la edad que tiene le gustan las sorpresas

-no compares a Mikoto con Minosuke- eran como polos opuestos

-como sea- bufo caminando hacia la otra mujer- solo quería darte esto por ser un buen pitufo y sobrevivir a tu primer día de clases- en las pequeñas manos deposito una cajita envuelta en papel de fiesta, Natsuki se declaro enferma para salir temprano, ir a comprar el regalo y preparar todo para este acontecimiento después de todo… le hubiera gustado que su madre hiciera eso por ella.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto olvidando las lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus mejillas

-pues ábrelo para ver lo que tiene adentro- contesto Nastuki, a la orden el pequeño fue dejado en el piso para que cuidadosamente fuera abriendo el paquete, la peliazul tenía ganas de gritarle "destroza el maldito papel, ese no es el regalo" pero fue detenida por los ojos rojizos que estaban al pendiente de sus movimientos- es igualito a ti- bufo la peliazul, cruzándose de brazos

-es un niño ordenado- contesto con orgullo

-wow… lo querré toda mi vida- dijo el niño sacando el regalo de la caja

-sabia que te gustaría- sonrió triunfante la ojiverde. En las manos el pequeño tenia una figura de Luffy, estaba toda hecha de plástico deformable y se podía estirar todas las partes del cuerpo las cuales regresaban a su tamaño original.

-¿a él lo puedo llevar a la escuela?- pregunto con sus ojos de cachorro sin hogar

-no puedes llevar a ningún juguete a la escuela Mino kun- volvió a repetir por enésima vez Shizuru- está prohibido porque te distraerías a ti y tus compañeros de clase.

-no lo sacare de mi mochila lo prometo- volvió a chillar abrazando a su rana y al chigo de goma.

-detén tu carro de lagrimas pitufo- se puso de rodillas para mirar directo a los ojos del niño- ya oíste a Shizuru, los juguetes están prohibidos en la escuela pero…- de su bolsillo saco las llaves de la motocicleta, al pasar a la tienda para comprar el Luffy de goma se compro un llavero del escudo de la tripulación de los Sombreo de Paja- este es el símbolo de Luffy y…- tomo la mochila del pequeño que seguía cargando en su espalda- este si lo puedes llevar a donde sea que vayas- coloco el llavero en uno de los cierres.

-¿de verdad?

-claro que si- dijo alborotando la melena cobalto- siempre que te de miedo recuerda lo que te dije y toca el llavero, te dará valor

-¡el valor de Natsuki Kuga!- grito con los brazos levantados

-bueno…- ella pensó en el valor de Luffy pero ¿en su valor? Ella no se consideraba particularmente valiente en ningún sentido.

-ara ara con el valor de los Kuga Mino kun seria invencible- dijo entre risas poniéndose de rodillas junto a su mujer quien se encontraba sonrojada por las palabras del niño

-entonces nunca saldré de aquí sin el- contesto todavía mas animado- gracias –le sonrió a las mujeres.

-lo que sea- la ojiverde se levanto, era un momento demasiado emotivo para su gusto- si no se apresuran la pizza se va a enfriar

-¿tenemos pizza?- dio un brinco el niño

-claro ¿Qué mejor manera que celebrar tu primer día de clases?- Natsuki no conocía otra manera… bueno quizás si le agregaran unas cabezas bien frías pero claro esta era una celebración infantil.

-¡ookini!-chillo de alegría

-lo que sea- repitió abriendo la caja de la pizza

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Wow tarde… tarde mucho pero si no me pongo un poco estricta conmigo misma nunca habría salido este capítulo. Llevo como 4 meses con las mismas 3 lamentables paginas pffff era un asco.

Si alguien se pregunta (porque se que me irán a preguntar) y la escena hot que nos prometiste? Les contestare que NO LA PUEDE HACER en eso me pase desde que termine el capitulo anterior, simplemente no puedo narrar una escena hot sin que suene a guarrada, una necropsia y mas recientemente a narración de partido de futbol

Entrando en tema sobre el capitulo… no tengo mucho que decir jajajajajajajajajaja así que nos pasaremos ese punto.

Quiero darles las gracias y una disculpa por aguantar tanto tiempo y aun seguir leyendo las historias, me llegaron mensajes pidiendo que continuara todas las historias que he dejado inconclusas… lo hare lo hare! De verdad que las terminare! Quizá llegue a los 30 para cuando eso suceda pero juro que las terminare todas y cada una de ellas… quizá la de KiGo no… pero bueno las de ShizNat claro que si. Nos vemos.


	25. Día de las Madres

Capitulo 26: Día de las Madres

.

.

.

Han pasado algunos meses desde que Minosuke entro a primero de primaria, con un poco de tiempo y ayuda de las maestras el pequeño a logrado entablar amistad con sus compañeros de clase y gracias al mágico amuleto del valor Kuga en todo ese tiempo Mino kun no ha llorado ni una sola vez aunque ganas no le han faltado.

Shizuru por su parte se ha ido adaptando a ser un ama de casa, contrario a lo que pensaba es un trabajo realmente difícil, agotador y que destruye su perfecta manicura. Pero nada es demasiado difícil para ella después de todo también es parte de la familia Kuga.

Natsuki sigue como siempre en el trabajo… con problemas… ella no recuerda que en su contrato viniera la clausula "y todos tus días serán una mierda mientras trabajes aquí" si no fuera porque trabaja en lo que ama hacer ya mucho tiempo atrás que habría buscado un nuevo empleo o mandado despedir a la mitad de sus colaboradores.

En cuanto al nuevo acomodo a ser una familia todos han sacrificado parte de sus antiguas costumbres, Shizuru ha dejado los costosos spas e idas a las salas de té tres veces a la semana, ahora redujo el tiempo a una por semana. Natsuki dejo las fiestas después del trabajo ya que "un ebrio" no es buen ejemplo para un niño y las carreras de motocross se mantienen estrictamente en los fines de semana, el ayudar a Soun con su equipamiento y clases también quedaron reducidas a 2 por semana.

El que en apariencia tuvo que adaptarse menos fue Minosuke quien cambio sus costumbres alimenticias, de recreación, de sueño, su ambiente y su lenguaje quizá si no fuera tan pequeño esto habría representado un gran problema.

Cuando la manada Kuga no va los fines de semana a apoyar a Soun kun en sus competencias o de visita a las manadas Minagui y Suzushiro suelen hacer las compras para la casa una rutina que disfruta mucho el pequeño Minosuke que al igual que Shizuru sale con bolsas llenas de diferentes tés o Natsuki con bolsas llenas de lencería el sale con bolsas llenas de ropa.

Al pequeño Minosuke le agrada tener mucha ropa pues en las tardes se la pasa con Shizuru haciendo combinaciones y luego modelándolas en la sala, en la noche cuando llega Natsuki ella entra en el juego del modelaje ambientando con música e iluminación, las noches con la manada Kuga por fin se están estabilizando.

.

.

.

Hoy Shizuru ha tenido que atender otros asuntos que fueron imposibles de aplazar asi que Natsuki voluntariamente a fuerza va camino a la escuela de Minosuke, lo recogerá y llevará a su oficina para tenerlo escondido debajo de su escritorio leyendo mangas y haciendo parte de su tarea.

Al llegar el niño no parece tan alegre como todos los días, podría decir que esta nervioso pues no para de jugar con el amuleto del valor.

-¿Qué sucede pitufo llorón? -pregunta Natsuki tomando la mochila y con ella el amuleto- te veo muy acelerado.

-es algo… difícil de decir…- el pequeño volteo hacia su lado izquierdo y nota como una madre lleva a su hijo de la mano, el extiende su mano pidiendo que Natsuki lo lleve de igual manera pero esta prefiere tomar al pequeño del cuello, le parece mas "seguro", así los dos salen de la escuela.

-hoy te quedaras en mi oficina y "accidentalmente" olvide el obento que nos preparo Shizuru, ¿tienes en mente algo que quieras comer hoy?- no es que su mujer cocine mal es que de vez en cuando una hamburguesa con extra queso y jalapeños no matan a nadie.

-etto… hamburguesa está bien- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué tienes pitufo?- en un alto volteo a mirar al pequeño, la noticia de hamburguesa siempre le hacía brincar d la emoción.

-si te comento… ¿prometes no gritar?- el niño con cautela clava sus rojizos ojos en los oliva de la mujer

-ok… prometo no gritarte- no podía imaginar en que clase de problema se habría metido el pequeño, por lo general la única manera de que Minosuke hiciera travesuras era jugando con los niños de la manada Minagui o Suzushiro.

-desde hace dos semanas en la escuela estamos preparando un baile… para el día de las madres…

-oh era eso…- momento incomodo, ahora Minosuke le preguntaría donde estaba su madre y tendría que decirle que está muerta y el pitufo no pararía de llorar hasta la universidad.

-yo le pregunte a la maestra ¿Qué hacía a de una persona una madre? Y ella me contesto que… una madre es quien te quiere, te cuida, te protege, que siempre está contigo ayudándote y dándote confianza, es alguien que incluso daría la vida por ti…

-no es tan mala descripción- básicamente y a muy grandes rasgos eso era una madre

-también dijo que era el amor más puro que una persona podrá experimentar jamás…

-si eso también lo son- ahora Natsuki recuerda a su madre ¡demonios! Si esto sigue así la que va salir llorando es ella.

-que por eso y mucho mucho mas es que las vamos a celebrar el 10 de mayo pero…

-¿pero?- lo sabia aquí venia la pregunta que no quería responder, ¡maldición! Por eso no quería ir por Minosuke, si Shizuru estuviera ahí ella sabría que decir… ella siempre sabe que decir.

-pero cuando pienso en alguien que me cuida, me protege y me quiere… solo pienso en ti y en Shizuru

-¿nani?- eso no lo esperaba, tal fue su sorpresa que casi choca, decidió hacerse a un lado y para el coche antes de que se maten. Minosuke en tanto tomo su mochila y saco un pequeño papel rosa, era la invitación de su escuela para el día de las madres.

-Natsuki… tu… tu…-tenía mucho miedo de lo que la mujer respondiera- ¿quieres ser mi madre?

-¿yo?- ahora si que estaba sorprendida ¿Qué se supone que dijera? No estaba preparada para esa pregunta, ni siquiera ella se había planteado esa posibilidad

-si… si tú no quieres… no tienes porque…- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojitos rojos y trato de hundirse en el asiento

-hey espera pitufo llorón- Natsuki saco una servilleta de su bolso y con delicadeza seco las lágrimas del niño- seria… seria genial ser tu madre- sonrió pues no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir o hacer.

El pequeño dio un salto de su asiento y termino en los brazos de Natsuki quien ahora ya no podía aguantar sus lagrimas, los dos se quedaron abrazando y llorando por un tiempo indefinido hasta que el estomago de Minosuke gruño dando la señal de que era hora de ir por la hamburguesa.

Llegando al restaurante el autoservicio no funcionaba por lo que tuvieron que entrar y ver que iban a pedir.

-… Má ¿Qué vas a pedir?- pregunto Minosuke tomando el pantalón de Natsuki para que le prestara atención, esta dio un brinco con escuchar al niño, ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamara por su nombre.

-pues… una hamburguesa clásica con extra papas y refresco grande

-¡yo quiero lo mismo!

-eres muy pequeño para comer todo eso- ella terminaba rodando después de comer eso- a ti te ira mejor el menú infantil

-pero quiero lo mismo que tu –inflo sus mejillas

-es lo mismo que como yo pero más pequeño- y llego el momento de ordenar- quiero el combo número 3 con extra papas y refresco grande y el numero 2 infantil…- miro al pequeño que inflaba sus mejillas hasta ponerlas rojas- con extra papas y refresco grande- suspiro, ella tendría que comerse esas papas y terminarse ese refresco.

-¡ookini! –chillo dando un brinco

-baka…

Pidió para llevar ya que iba tarde para regresar al trabajo, había una regla sagrada de no comer en el deportivo de Natsuki pero en casos extremos de inanición como el que sufría Mino kun en ese momento se podía hacer una excepción. Lo que la hizo pensar que quizá… ya era hora de ir cambiando de coche.

Minosuke sabia a la perfección el modo de trabajar, Natsuki lo envolvía en su saco, entraban rápidos como relámpago y en la oficina él se mantenía callado leyendo y trabajando debajo del escritorio.

.

.

.

.

Era hora de regresar al departamento, pero antes de eso iban a pasar por Shizuru que se encontraba no muy lejos de la oficina de Natsuki.

-hey Má

-…

-Má

-he ¿Qué paso?- tendrá que acostumbrarse a que le digan "Má"

-crees que Shizuru…

-ella estará feliz de ser tu madre- es lo que buscaba desde un principio.

- esta decidido- dijo cerrando el puño

-ok pero antes de llegar con ella vamos por la cena

-¿pizza?

-me leíste la mente pitufo llorón jajajajajaja

Pasaron por la pizza que se encuentra a dos calles de su trabajo, tardaron un poco pues había gente en la fila pero en cuanto les dieron sus dos pizzas tamaño familiar salieron disparados. Quince minutos mas tarde ya estaban cerca de la esquina donde los esperaba una hermosa peliocre de ojos rojos, con quien tuvieron que hacer malabares para entrar al coche.

-podrías haber dejado la pizza en la cajuela- las pizzas las llevaba Minosuke quien era llevado por Shizuru… una muy incómoda Shizuru

-no quería que mis cosas se llenaran de grasa y apestaran a pizza- el deportivo solo tiene dos asientos y muy poco espacio para guardar lo que sea-… creo que ya es tiempo de ir buscando otro automóvil.

-ara ara ¿será que irá a llover?

-¡baka!- se sonrojo- es solo que está dejando de ser funcional este automóvil- su manda ha pasado de 2 integrantes a 3… ya no podía permitirse un coche para farolear.

-¿vas a dejar este coche Natsuki?- solo Kami sabe cuántas veces le pidió a su mujer que cambiaran de coche, recuerda que incluso antes de que lo comprara trato de persuadirla pero nunca lo logro ¿Qué milagro había pasado de un día para otro?

.

.

.

.

Al llegar al departamento y terminada la cena la manada Kuga se dispone a ver algo de televisión, mas especifico ver series Shonen pero Minosuke sigue nervioso, un poco menos que en la tarde con Natsuki pero lo suficiente para que no pase de ser percibido por las mujeres.

-¿te sucedió algo en la escuela Mino kun?- pregunta la peliocre levantando los platos y dejándolos en el lavabo esperando que Natsuki los lave.

-nada interesante- contesta en un susurro

-¿entonces por qué tan nervioso?

-etto… yo…- los ojitos de Minosuke corren hacia Natsuki quien desde su lugar levanta el brazo derecho tratando de decirle "se valiente y pregúntaselo"

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- sin ver lo que Natsuki hace a sus espaldas Shizuru se pone de rodillas para mirar a los ojos al pequeño

-desde hace dos semanas en la escuela estamos preparando un baile… para el día de las madres…- comenzó diciendo lo mismo que con Natsuki.

-ara ara…- Shizuru veía venir la misma escena catastrófica donde Minosuke pregunta sobre su madre y ella tendría que decirle que está muerta y no podrá ir a verlo en su baile pero que su espíritu estaría siempre con él y muchas frases motivacionales.

-yo le pregunte a la maestra ¿Qué hacía a de una persona una madre? Y ella me contesto que… una madre es quien te quiere, te cuida, te protege, que siempre está contigo ayudándote y dándote confianza, es alguien que incluso daría la vida por ti…

-…- Shizuru apenas y respiraba, estaba tan concentrada en lo que iba a contestar que daba un poco de miedo al pequeño pero ya se había armado de valor y ahora terminaría lo que comenzó.

-que por eso y mucho mucho mas es que las vamos a celebrar el 10 de mayo pero… cuando pienso en alguien que me cuida, me protege y me quiere… solo pienso en ti y en Má Natsuki así que… Shizuru ¿quieres ser mi Mami?

-ara…- eso no se lo había esperado

-¿eso es un sí?- Shizuru había bajado la mirada, el pequeño solo podía ver su cabellera ocre y luego unas gotas que chocaron con el piso. Lo siguiente que sabe Minosuke es que el cabello ocre le cubre el rostro, en general el pequeño ha sido envuelto en un cálido abrazo que no le deja cabida a la duda.

-Es un gigantesco si- cuando alguien logra que Shizuru se quede sin palabras es que le ha tocado el corazón.

-en ese caso- Minosuke se suelta del abrazo y corre hacia su mochila, saca la invitación y mira a las dos mujeres, solo le han dado una invitación ¡que dilema! Pero él no se deja vencer y con unos buenos dobles parte a la mitad el papel rosa- aquí esta su invitación al bailable

-ookini- contesta la ojirubi limpiándose las lagrimas con una servilleta que le proporciono su mujer. Después del emotivo momento se dispusieron a ver las series de anime hasta llegada la hora de ir a la cama, cuando Minosuke se esta cambiado la ropa un detalle importante le llega a la mente.

-oi oi Má – grita desde su cuarto.

-¿Quién de las dos es Má?- pregunta Shizuru en su habitación a la mujer que ya está a nada de dormirse

-… creo que soy yo…

-Má Mami se me olvido decirles algo- el pequeño entra a la habitación y da de brincos en la cama hasta asegurarse que Natsuki está completamente despierta y Shizuru le está prestando atención- tomen –les extiende su cuaderno de tareas

-¿Necesitas un traje de vaquero?- el recado de la maestra está fechado de hace una semana- Natsuki ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-porque no recuerdo haber firmado esto- el recado tenía su firma de enterada pero… ¿ella lo firmo? ¿Desde cuándo firmaba la tarea del pitufo ebria?

-tú no lo firmaste lo firme yo- contesto el pequeño

-¿nani?- las mujeres estaban que no se lo creían

-pues… la profesora dijo que tenía que firmarlo mi mamá y yo no sabía si ustedes querías ser mis madres así que lo firme yo

-falsificaste la firma de Natsuki- o la firma de la peliazul era un asco o Minosuke tenía futuro para el crimen, para la preocupación de Shizuru se inclinaba mas por la segunda opción

-¿Qué es falsificar?- pregunto el pequeño

-lo que hiciste, copiaste mi firma a la perfección- Nastuki estaba igual de sorprendía-… ¡ese es mi hijo! Jajajajajajaja- tomo al pequeño en una llave al cuello y comenzó a frotar sus nudillos en la cabeza

-au au eso duele jajajajajaja

-¡Natsuki no le celebres eso!- dijo indignada, luego que seguiría ¿le celebraría su primer asalto a mano armada?

- no puedo evitarlo, su firma es perfecta- sentía un extraño orgullo al ver su firma falsificada por un pequeño de 5 años, por Kami no llevaba ni un día siendo madre y ya se sentía la mas orgullosa de todas.

-no sé que voy hacer con ustedes- suspiro resignada, ya se encargaría mañana de comprar el disfraz y hacerle entender a Minosuke que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal.

.

.

.

(Día de las Madres)

.

.

.

El tan esperado día ha llegado, Shizuru consiguió el disfraz de vaquero justo a tiempo aunque tuvo que arreglarle el largo del pantalón pero nada demasiado difícil. Se encuentran en el patio, las dos están emocionadas, Shizuru han llevado la cámara que no ha parado de grabar desde que entraron al recinto y Natsuki por su parte solo pondrá su celular a grabar hasta que salga el pequeño con traje de vaquero.

Cuando los pequeños salen bailan la canción de Wild Wild West, el pequeño Minosuke es uno de los malos y por Kami si que sabe bailar, los movimientos no son complejos pero el ojirubi tiene ritmo y estilo sin mencionar la gracia nata de todos los Fujino.

-es igual de bueno bailando que su madre- le susurra la ojiverde a la peliocre quien sonríe por el cumplido

-lo lleva en sus genes- contesta filmando a la ojiverde

-hey ¿Qué haces? Es la presentación de el no la mía- y con la mano redirige el lente de la cámara. Al terminar el baile los niños corren a una esquina, toman el regalo que hicieron en clase y corren hacia sus madres.

-la maestra no me dejo hacer un segundo regalo, dijo que eso era trampa- el pequeño se siente mal de no poder darle una rosa de chaquirones a cada una pero… de verdad la maestra no le dejo aunque tratara de explicar que era de suma importancia tener dos, no le importaba trabajar el doble era justo y necesario.

-no importa Minokun- la ojirubi se inclino para cargar al pequeño, la pondremos en nuestro cuarto y así la compartiremos

-porque adoramos compartir- en un tono irónico y verdadero Natsuki a completa el momento- ¿verdad Mami Shizuru?

-por supuesto, ya en la casa veras como comparto el nagi que tengo guardado especialmente para ti Má Natsuki- la aludida se atraganto con su propia saliva

-¡porque es muy importante comer verduras!- contesto animado Minosuke

-Exacto, tu si sabes Mino kun- al darle el abrazo su mirada es libre para que esta advertencia quede muy en claro haciendo toser a la otra mujer

-yo y mi bocota- susurra para sí misma.

Como parte del festejo hubo un fotógrafo y un pequeño fondo ambientado para que cada niño se tomara una foto con su madre. El fondo era muy básico, una montaña de Dios sepa donde con un rio que solo su madre sabe donde quede y una silla estilo Luis XV para que la madre se sentara y pusiera a niño en su regazo.

Emocionado Minosuke llevo a las mujeres de la mano y les pidió que se sentaran, al ser ancho el asiento pudieron hacerlo un tanto apretadas, Shizuru entonces decidió sentarse en las piernas de Natsuki en tanto Minosuke se subía a las de ella.

-etto… disculpen- la maestra estaba un poco conmocionada- esta foto es solo para madre hijo

-ellas son mis madres- contesto el pequeño con una sonrisa, en el lugar se hizo silencio, todas las miradas clavadas en ellos.

-¿algún problema?- dijo Shizuru sacando su tan famosa mirada asesina que dejo callados a todos a su alrededor

-si no tiene problema apúrese a tomar la foto- el tono de voz de la peliazul congelo a todos los presentes y el fotógrafo no hizo más que tomar la foto de la manada Kuga sonriendo.

El hombre les entrego la foto instantánea y las mujeres se alejaron con el pequeño Minosuke tomando sus manos. A cada paso la gente susurraba y los miraba, el niño no se daba cuenta de esto pues iba muy feliz de haberse tomado una foto con sus madres y pensaba en lo bien que se la pasaría jugando con su Mami Shizuru pues les habían dado el día.

Las mujeres en cambio se mantienen estoicas repeliendo los susurros y las miradas… ya estaban acostumbradas a ellas pero… ¿Minosuke?

-esto ya lo veía venir- dijo Shizuru al entrar al coche

-lo sé…-Natsuki se puso el cinturón y arranco el coche- los problemas apenas comienzan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Wow ahora no tarde ni una semana! Eso si es ponerse a trabajara jajajajajaja

La verdad es que no se si el 10 de mayo se celebre el día de las madres en todo el mundo, pero aquí en México y en mi fantasía es así!

Momento tierno para la manada Kuga, el día en que Minosuke les pide que sean sus madres y ellas aceptan jajajajajaja muy cursi lo sé pero tenía que suceder en alguno momento, también momento en que Nasuki caen en cuenta de que realmente quiere al pequeño pitufo llorón.

Por otra parte el terreno se está poniendo escabroso y como han dicho las chicas… esto apenas comienza para Minosuke. Lamentablemente ha llegado el momento de que se enfrente a otro problema, veremos que tan bien lo sobrelleva la manada Kuga.

En otro asunto recuerdo una discusión que tuve con algunos amigos y amigas de ambiente (súper mega mana gay) discutimos sobre qué hacer cuando se tiene un niño, sabemos lo difícil que es ser un joven gay, lo que es que te escupan en la calle que te miren como leproso y las miradas y siseos con malas vibras pero ¿Qué tan difícil es ser hijo de padres gays? La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros en ese momento veíamos la magnitud de esa pregunta pero con el tiempo y experiencia pues… yo creo que es difícil (sigo sin tener hijos jajajajaja y tardare un muy buen tiempo)

Pero claro los siguientes capítulos no serán tan graciosos voy a tratar de mostrar lo cruel que pueden ser los niños con alguien que es diferente… VAMOS A CAUSARLE COMPLEJOS Y MALOS RECUERDOS A MINOSUKE! Jajajajajaja. Nos vemos.


	26. Un Infierno

Capitulo 27: Un Infierno

.

.

.

- Raro

-Anormal

-Tonto

-Feo

-Desviado

Minosuke se encuentra comiendo su obento detrás de los botes de basura en tanto los niños de su clase se la pasan gritándole mientras lo buscan, pero si para algo es bueno es para esconderse, al parecer el nauseabundo olor de la basura de hace 3 días expuesta al sol es suficiente para mantener la distancia entre sus perseguidores y el.

Cuando Minosuke tiene ganas de ir al baño se las arregla para ir corriendo 3 minutos antes que todos los niños o termina con los pies orinados por los otros han creado el juego de "orinar al raro"

En los trabajos en equipo el siempre queda solo, nadie quiere trabajar con el niño raro porque dicen que "lo desviado se contagia" Minosuke se pregunta seriamente si él tiene alguna clase de hongo o bacteria en las manos pues todo lo que toca la maestra frenéticamente lo limpia antes de que lo vuelva a tocar otro niño. En momentos se queda mirando sus manos, tocándolas y oliéndolas tratando de distinguir ese hongo maligno que provoca que todo el mundo se aleje de él, pero lo único que consigue es que le llamen "tonto y baboso".

Al momento de las clases Minosuke ya dejo de intentar responder las preguntas o hacer los ejercicios pues no importa cuánto levante la mano, así sea el único que sabe la respuesta la maestra nunca le sede la palabra, a decir verdad la maestra no voltea ni a mirarlo es como si él fuera otra silla mas, una muy sucia a la que nadie quiere. Minosuke es menos que un papel usado…

-yo escuche que los hijos de desviadas son mas desviados que sus madres

-yo escuche que nadie puede tener dos madres que lo normal son un padre y una madre que tener dos madres está muy muy mal

-yo escuche que cualquiera que tenga dos madres va en contra de Kami que si no se arrepiente Kami le va a castigar

-jajajajaja que lo castiguen que lo castiguen que lo castiguen jajajajajajajaja

Los niños se pasan buscándole apodos, diciéndole que tener dos madres está mal y que su sola existencia es un error pero Minosuke sabe que están equivocados, no tiene manera de expresarlo en palabras pero él lo siente y con eso es más que suficiente.

Y aunque su vida es un infierno en la escuela en lo les dice ni una palabra de lo que le sucede a sus madres porque intuye que si habla… habrá muchos problemas.

.

.

.

.

-¡Mino kun corre que Ryo te va a alcanzar!

-ya voy- el pequeño corre a todo lo que puede para tocar el árbol en el que Hitomi se ha subido

-Hito chan no subas a los arboles, mejor lleva a Mino kun y a tu hermano a tu habitación para que jueguen.

-si mami- la pequeña baja y lleva de la mano a los niños hasta desaparecer de la escena.

-…- cuando Haruka está segura de que nadie las vigila voltea a ver a su amiga- ¿ahora me dirás que sucede?

-no lo se…- con tranquilidad saca un cigarrillo de su bolsa de mano y se dispone a fumar- eso es lo que me inquieta…

-así que no te quiere decir nada

-no quiere hablar con ninguna de las dos- exhala el humo- pero lo sé… algo le sucede

-se quiere hacer el valiente eso es todo

-para eso no tiene que hacerse el valiente

- esto me recuerda a un par de chicas que "esconder mis sentimientos y pensamientos" era una especie de deporte

-lo nuestro era muy diferente

-¿Por qué? El les esconde la verdad justo como les gusta jugar a ustedes

-no cuando es algo que lastima…

-¿algo que lastima? Bueno creo que es un punto a discutir lo que consideras "lastimoso"- no queriendo recordarle a su amiga el masacre que desato sus sentimientos oprimidos

-no quiero que Minosuke termine como nosotras- otra exhalación

-nadie quiere que los hijos cometan los errores de los padres… pero se parecen mucho a nosotros mismos.

-últimamente es difícil hacerlo sonreír… está muy triste

-esperemos que lo que ni tu ni tu Akita desobediente lograron lo pueda mis hijos- le dio un golpe en el hombro y las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la sala del té… para esperar.

.

.

.

.

-hey Hito chan Ryo kun tengo que hacerles una pregunta…

-¿Por qué no sonríes? Sí, yo quería hacerte esa pregunta- el pequeño castaño se acomoda los lentes levantándose de la cama de su hermana

-no tonto- le lanza un peluche- Mino kun es quien va a preguntar

-¿mis manos son feas?- pregunto alzando sus manitas- ¿huelen feo?... ¿están muy sucias?

-pues a mí me huelen a jabón del rosa- contesta Ryo oliendo la mano derecha en tanto Hitomi observaba atentamente la mano izquierda.

-a mi me parece una mano bonita- dijo con un sonrojo

-¿les parezco desagradable?- su voz era apenas un hilo audible

-¡claro que no!- los hermanos se abrazaron al ojirubi- eres nuestro amigo Mino kun- en ese momento Minosuke no puro aguantar más… volvió a llorar como el pequeño pitufo que es.

El joven Kuga les conto todo lo sucedió paso por paso como fue siendo discriminado y exiliado en la escuela, el cómo tiene miedo ir al baño cuando hay más gente en él, y lo solo que se siente.

Basta decir que Minosuke tuvo que arrastrase agarrado de los tobillos de los hermanos pues estos querían correr a la escuela para golpear a todos los tontos que llamaban "anormal" al más que normal y "con manos muy bonitas" de Minosuke.

-no pueden ir, deténganse

-claro que vamos a ir, es mas dime sus nombres les pateare el trasero uno por uno- chilla Hitomi roja de ira, nunca se había sentido tan molesta, ni cuando unos niños empujaron a Ryo kun del sube y baja en el parque.

-yo igual, les daré… les daré su merecido- el castaño esta igual de enojado, nadie lastima a sus amigos.

-les conté mi secreto porque son mis nakamas y los nakamas no delatan a sus otros nakamas… eso no es de nakamas

-pero como nakamas que somos tenemos que ayudarte- se detiene la rubia… sorprendentemente entendiendo el discurso de nakamas que acaba de dar el ojirubi.

-no, como nakamas me tienen que ayudar pero escondiendo mi secreto, no puedo dejar que mis madres se enteren o… se van a enojar mucho mucho mucho- y vaya que lo harán lo que Minosuke no entiende es que el enojo no irá dirigido a él, pero como amigos los cachorros Suzushiro se callaran aunque sepan que su amigo está haciendo las cosas mal.

-no le diremos nada a nadie pero…- el castaño se tira en el suelo y se quita sus lentes para limpiarlos con su playera- tienes que prometerme algo Mino kun

-¿Qué quieres?

-que te defenderás- dice mirando a los rojizos ojos de su amigo, de la manera más seria que nunca ha visto a nadie- tienes que dar pelea

-lo… lo intentare…

.

.

.

Como el llevarlo con la manada Suzushiro no surtió efecto, los pequeños fueron bastante renuentes y tercos en contar lo que hicieron con Minosuke, incluso los castigaron si poste y ni así contaron nada. Ante esta encrucijada Natsuki llevo a Mino con su última esperanza antes de tener que desembolsar una millonada en psicólogos.

-¡Mino kun llego!- grita una pelirroja brincando en la entrada

-y este que viene a mi casa- chilla el pequeño

-Yamishiro ya te dije que seas amable con Minosuke

-pero…- hace puchero

-¿Má cuanto vamos a estar aquí? –pregunta el ojirubi jalando de la mano de Natsuki

-pues… un par de horas ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-curiosidad

-¿Má?- preguntan los Minagi que se encuentran recibiéndolos

-si, Natsuki y Shizuru son mis madres- sonríe tomando la mano de Shizuru y Natsuki quienes sonríen igualmente

-se los iba a contar hoy- la sonrisa de Natsuki para a una muy nerviosa porque sabe lo molesta que es Mai cuando no se le cuentan "los chismes" al momento

-mas te vale, vamos entren a la casa y dejemos a los niños jugar

-vamos Mino kun seguro que ahora si puedes subir al árbol con Minako

-¡Nada de subir a los arboles!- grita/advierte Mikoto

-está bien…- bufan las pequeñas

-mas les vale- sentencia Mai

Al dejar a los niños solos estos van al patio de atrás y comienzan a crear las reglas del juego cuando el ojirubi interrumpe pidiendo que antes de comenzar juren que lo que va decir no saldrá de sus bocas.

-está bien yo lo juro- dice sin mucho problema Makoto

-y yo igual- le secunda Matsumoto, el pequeño Shiro se queda un tanto lejos de los otros, sigue sin gustarle la idea de que Minosuke viva con sus tías aunque ya sea su hijo.

-pues…- Minosuke vuelve a contar todo por lo que ha pasado en la escuela, a cada detalle las niñas se van frunciendo el ceño y el pequeño Shiro deja de aparentar estar dormido y pone su completa atención al ojirubi- pero este es mi problema no quiero que se enteren mis madres por eso ni una palabra con nadie sobre esto

-¡que hijos de puta!- grita Makoto dando de pisotones- como se atreven a decir tantas mentiras

-calla Mako que no podemos decir groserías- aunque esta sea la favorita de Mikoto.

- pero no podemos quedarnos aquí mientras lastiman a Mino kun

-ya lo prometimos- bufa Matsu cruzándose de brazos, le dio su palabra aunque quiera no le dirán nada a nadie

-pero…

-oye tú- los niños voltean hacia Shiro kun- ¿y qué piensas hacer?- porque algo tenían que hacer el chico

-quiero que me enseñen a pelear- dijo levantándose de su cómodo asiento en la yerba fresca

-hmmmm- las chicas tuercen la boca- tenemos prohibido hacer eso- las artes marciales que practican han pasado de generación en generación Mikoto les prohibió estrictamente que les contaran los secretos de este arte a cualquiera y esta promesa era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Asi fuera Minosuke el estudio y práctica de este arte marcial a sido hermético por siglos y no planean cambiar las reglas ahora.

-entiendo- suspiro el pequeño sacudiendo la tierra de sus pantalones- pues en ese caso… vamos a jugar un rato- aunque sonreía se asomaban pequeñas lagrimas que amenazan con salir aun con todo el autocontrol del pequeño puesto a prueba.

- Mino kun…- antes de que las niñas estallen en llanto por el increíble valor de Minosuke una mano se posa en su hombro

-… eres un hombre…-Shiro esta serio con sus ojos violetas clavados en los rojos sangre

-técnicamente es aun un niño- hace notar Makoto, todos los ahí reunidos son niños.

-yo te enseñare- no prestando atención a las exigencias de sus hermanas le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Minosuke y este le sigue

-Shiro kun sabes lo que dijo mamá Mikoto- claro que ella quería ayudar a Minosuke, de ser posible iría a golpear a todos los niños que lo molestan pero reglas son reglas

-calmada, no le enseñare nada avanzado como el giro del dragón o el asecho del tigre- algo básico como dar un puñetazo o… evadir un puñetazo

-¿Cómo es que sabes el giro del dragón?- inquirió Makoto- ni a mí me ha enseñado ese movimiento

-no me lo enseño pero estaba espiando cuando se lo enseño a Matsu

-si mamá se enterara- suspiro la mayor de los Minagi. Los chicos entraron a escondidas en el dojo familiar, obligaron al ojirubi a ponerse un karategui aunque el único que le quedaba era el de Matsu color rosa

-lo siento pero el otro día metimos unos calcetines con el karategui y tomo ese color

-no me molesta, es un bonito tono si me lo preguntan

-jajajajajaja eres muy chistoso Mino kun

-¡posición de combate!- grita Shiro para que le pongan atención, las niñas la adoptan rápidamente pero Minosuke no entiende la orden

-piernas flexionadas y puños arriba- le susurra Makoto

-ha es eso – el niño flexiona las piernas

-las flexionas porque así es mas fácil ir para adelante o para atrás- Matsumoto le muestra como de un brinco puede ir para adelante o para atrás

-tienes los puños arriba porque así te proteges - Makoto da una pequeña demostración

-y ¿Cómo lanzo un golpe?- pregunta el ojirubi

-… así- para cuando se da cuenta Minosuke, está en el piso viendo estrellitas

-¡Yamishiro!- grita su hermana mayor

- ¿Qué? Es la manera más rápida de que aprenda

-… otra vez… - Minosuke se levanta y vuelve a tomar la posición

Alrededor de dos horas después Minosuke es capaz de esquivar, fintar y dar un golpe. Los cachorros Minagi fingen atacarlo entre todos para darle algo de experiencia de pelea "sucia" como lo llaman.

-¡Que carajos!- cuando llego la hora de comer los niños llegan al comedor con moretones, la ropa sucia y una cara de hambrientos que da pena- ¿Qué paso Minosuke?- la ojiverde carga al pequeño que se mantiene estoico, ella habida jurado que por menos su pitufo habría llorado tan fuerte que los vecinos lo escucharían

-lo rete a un duelo- dice el joven Shiro sentándose en su lugar de siempre esperando la comida

-Natsuki disculpa- se adelanta Mai tomando a su hijo de la oreja- y tu vete a tu cuarto, estas castigado

-¿Por qué? Si fue un reto honorable

-no puedes retar a alguien que no sabe pelear- suspiro Mikoto ¿Cuándo van a entender esos niños las reglas de un duelo?

-y tu ¿Quién te crees que eres para aceptar un duelo? Bruce lee

-¿ese quién es?- pregunta el niño tomando el cabello de la peliazul entre sus manos, le gusta… se siente seguro.

-te lo contare luego, ahora si no te duele mucho siéntate y come

La comida fue muy tranquila, Minosuke se mostraba más alegre y tranquilo aun con todos los moretones que llevaba. Al terminar Natsuki decidió retirarse por miedo a otro "reto honorable" y tuviera que explicarle a su mujer sobre cómo se llevo un pitufo llorón completamente sano y regreso con uno de ojos morados y mallugado.

Ya en la noche en la mansión Minagi cuando todos se preparan para dormir el chico que se quedo castigado en su cuarto sale para confrontar a sus madres.

-Mamá tengo algo que decirte

-si no es una disculpa por golpear a Minosuke no lo quiero escuchar- dice Mai sin mirarle siquiera

-no me arrepiento de golpear a un hombre- dice tocando su pecho

-¿de done sacas ese orgullo masculino?- rodeado de tantas mujeres es francamente increíble

- del tío Reito- contesta sin mucho problema

-claro… el macho alfa de la casa- suspira, para no estar casi nunca en casa deja una marca muy profunda en el pequeño Shiro.

-pero… si es sobre Minosuke…- su madre voltea a mirar al pequeño pelirrojo y justo cuando va a hablar le caen por la espalda dos pequeñas cual ninjas

-hicimos una promesa onii chan- Makoto lo somete con una llave al brazo

-no puedes traicionar a Minosuke

-yo no hice ninguna promesa porque yo no soy nakama de ese baka- chilla enojado, el ojirubi puede sacarlo de sus casillas pero era todo un hombre y merecía ser ayudado. Se sentía impotente pues no podía hacer más que darle unos cuantos consejos, pero sus madres ellas seguro que lo podían ayudar

-eso… ¿vale?- pregunta la pelinegra a su hermana la cual meditando un poco lo da como valido el comentario de su hermano, sinceramente ellas se morían por decirle a sus madres lo que sucedía con Minosuke pero estaba atadas por el honor

-dejen de jugar- ordena Mikoto quien aparece de igual manera en la oscuridad como un ninja- ¿Qué le sucede a Minosuke?

-lo molestan en la escuela porque tiene dos madres- dice el pequeño con la voz más grave que puede usar-… le gritan anormal, raro y cuando va al baño lo orinan, incluso una de las maestras lo pincha con una aguja cuando Minosuke trata de hablar con niños de otros grupos… y … y el se aguanta porque no quiere causar problemas a sus madres… y…

-¡y eso no es justo!- termina la idea de su hermano la pequeña de ojos lilas- a nadie le deberían de molestar por tener dos madres es… es algo muy feo- los tres pequeños comienzan a llorar, ciertamente no podría entender lo que pasa Minosuke como esos tres.

-ya ya pequeños- Mikoto y Mai los toman en brazos y por esta noche la familia completa dormirá en la misma cama.

.

.

.

Para cuando los niños están totalmente dormidos Mai toma su celular y notifica a su amiga lo que le ha estado sucediendo a Minosuke.

- Ya se lo que sucede Natsuki

-¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es quitar manchas de sangre?

-claro que lo se, moja la ropa en agua oxigenada antes de meterla a la lavadora

- que joda- suspira- ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?- Mai no le hablaba para ser regañada, eso era un hecho.

-a Minosuke lo molestan en la escuela

-bueno eso ya lo sospechaba pero ¿Quién lo hace?- la peliazul se levanta de su sofá en el centro de entretenimiento/gimnasio y camina hacia la sala donde su mujer esta viendo un nuevo dorama. Le hace señales para que baje un poco el volumen y pegue la oreja del otro lado del celular.

-practicamente todos –suspira, ella esta igual de indignada que sus cachorros y usa su autocontrol para no comenzar a gritar sandeces y sonar igualito a Natsuki.

-ok… y como lo molestan- ella esperaba que algunos niños le insultaran y quizá empujaran un poco pero eso de "todos" es tan… general

- esto es grave Natsuki creo que tienes que hablar con la directora de una buena vez y…

-¿Qué le hacen a mi pitufo llorón Mai?- volvió a preguntar mas seria

- Mai

- los niños lo insultan y lo molestan lanzando sus lápices a la coladera, rompiendo sus cuadernos entre otras maldades y las maestras pasan olímpicamente de él, hasta una de ellas lo suele pinchar con una aguja cuando lo tiene cerca…- esperaba una respuesta pero esta no llegaba- ¿Natsuki sigues aquí?... –aun sin respuesta- tienes que calmarte, esto ya lo veíamos venir y tu lo sabes solo tienes que…

- ya se lo que tengo que hacer Mai, gracias por informarme de esto- colgó

-de nada…- ella dejo el celular en su mesita de noche

-¿Cómo lo tomo?

-¿Cómo lo va tomar? Es Natsuki después de todo- volvió a acomodarse entre las sabanas cuidando de no despertar a sus niños

-no sé cómo voy a reaccionar cuando eso nos pase… -conociéndose terminara casi matando a la maestra que ose pinchar a uno de sus cachorros

-recemos porque eso no suceda- ella tampoco se pondrá de buen humor pero no le apetece entrar a los juzgados para sacar a su mujer de la cárcel.

-pero hay otra cosa que me sorprendió hoy

-¿Qué Natsuki llamara "mi pitufo" a Minosuke?

-no, que el se preocupara por Minosuke- señala al pelirrojo agarrado de su ropa- ¿o le creiste la mentira del duelo?

-para nada- sonríe un poco- creo que al final de cuentas ellos serán buenos amigos

-… algo asi…- igualmente sonríe, para esos niños lo mejor que podían hacer era convertirse en amigos.

.

.

.

.

El lunes siguiente a primera hora Natsuki y Shizuru van a dejar al pequeño Minosuke, al entrar a la escuela las miradas se posan sobre la manada, se pueden escuchar claramente "que poca vergüenza" o "a eso no se le puede llamar familia, a donde vamos a parar" pero una palabra hizo voltear a las mujeres "esa panda de anormales"

-¿Cómo nos llamo?- dijo en voz alta Natsuki mirando fijamente a la señora que tenia a su hijo tomado de la mano

-lo que escucho- dice otra señora

-gente como usted… no les da vergüenza presentarse aquí juntas- poco a poco tienen una pared de intolerancia enfrente suyo, Minosuke tiembla levemente sostenido por las manos de sus madres pero ellas no vacilan ni un segundo.

-si tanto les desagradamos vengan y enfréntenos no vengan a susurrar sus tonterías- por decisión de Shizuru siguen avanzando, no tiene caso pelear con una pared después de todo.

Al llegar con la directora y exponer el problema esta comeinza por hacerse la que no sabia nada, luego dice no tener forma de ayudar que lo existen pruebas de que estén molestando al pequeño que sus maestras están perfectamente calificadas y nunguna seria capaz de lastimar a un pequeño, que deben ser invenciones del niño, que los apodos son normales que a esa edad es normal y al ver el temple y esos ojos como hachas terimina dando su sentencia.

-lo que ustedes comentan señoras se tomara en cuenta y claro que tienen todo el derecho de llevar a su hijo a otra escuela pero quiero que tengan encuenta algo…- apaga su intercomunicador y habla con la verdad- no importa a donde vayan, como una minoría no esperen un trato diferente al que se les da en esta escuela

Natsuki no aguanto mas, o salía o le rompia la boca a esa vieja horrenda, tomo su pitufo entre sus brazos y salió disparada, quizá podría romperle la boca a la maestra que siempre lo ignora… si… eso seria una buena idea

-Natsuki detente- le pide su mujer- ya se lo que quieres hacer… yo también lo quiero- claro, queria tomar su naginata y hacer cubitos a todas las maestras que molestaban a su pequeño pero esa no era la manera- no podemos hacerlo se van a ensañar mas con el

-no creo que puedan hacerle algo peor- gruñe abrazando mas fuerte al pequeño

-pueden… y lo harán- es bien sabido que lo profesores siempre se la toman contra los niños cuando tienen problemas con los padres.

-y ¿Qué sugieres? –porque algo tenían que hacer

-deja a Minosuke en su clase

-¿quieres que siga en ese… ese salón del infierno?

-no tenemos otra opción, pagamos por adelantado el año y a estas alturas del curso ninguna otra escuela va aceptar a Minosuke- le dolía pero no tenían otra opción, no iba a permitir que el pequeño perdiera un año.

-pero…

-está bien Má- el pequeño se suelta de los brazos y en el sueño se sacude el traje azul marino- estaré bien

- no te quieras hacer el pitufo valiente que no te va para nada- dice Natsuki poniéndose de canclillas

-estaré bien- le da un pequeño abrazo- ¿vendrás por mi temprano?- pregunta a Shizuru

-llegare antes de que toque la campana- promete la ojirubi

-con eso me basta- suspira y con vehemencia se dirige a su salón, convencido de que ahora no se dejara amedrentar, ahora les dará pelea.

.

.

.

En uno de los semáforos en tanto ella pelea en su interior por no regresar y congelar la escuela con maestros y alumnado dentro su bolsa suena su celular.

-mas vale que sea importante- contesta sin siquiera ver quien marca

-soy yo Natsuki sensei ¿le llamo mas tarde?- sonaba mas enojada de lo normal

-no… yo… ¿Qué sucede Soun?- opta por distraerse del tema de Minosuke

-quería preguntarle si nos vamos a ver hoy en la tarde

-no creo que pueda, tengo que buscarle al pitufo llorón un dojo o algo por el estilo para que le enseñen a defenderse- si iba a soportar la clase del infierno tenia que darle algo con que defenderse y una pistola no era la mejor opción.

-¿Qué quiere que aprenda Mino kun?

-lo que sea es bueno, solo que enseñen bien y no tengan un maldito problema con mi maldita orientación sexual- ahora también tenía que preocuparse por eso… la vida era una mierda.

-pues… podría recomendarle un gimnasio donde enseñan artes marciales mixtas

-el pitufo llorón es muy pequeño para eso… lo van hacer polvo

-para nada, es el gimnasio de mi hermano y tiene clases para niños, le diré que es muy bueno con los pequeños y las artes marciales mixtas le irían bien a Mino kun

-si tu hermano es la mitad de bueno con los niños que tu…- no es secreto que Minosuke adora al aprendiz de Natsuki y el joven quiere a Minosuke

-le encantara, que le parece si la veo saliendo de su trabajo y la llevo al gimnasio de mi hermano, si no le convence conozco otros dojos que podrían gustarle

-está bien, te veré en la esquina de atrás- suspira a mitad de un alto

-no se preocupe Natsuki sensei- el chico cuelga

-pero si preocuparme parece mi nuevo hobby, voy a sacar un maldito record guiness al estrés- avienta el celular a su bolsa y sigue su camino, hoy será un día estresante… un día largo y de mierda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¿A qué viene tanta valentía de Minosuke? Pues no lo sabrán hasta después jajajajaja pero les diré que me va agradando el desarrollo del ojirubi.

Pensé en armar toda una escenita cuando Shizuru y Natsuki llegaran a la escuela pero pensándolo bien creo que esto queda más centrado en la realidad donde las familias como la manada Kuga no tienen otra opción que mirar hacia otro lado y darle las herramientas a sus hijos para que se defiendas por ellos solos, es bien sabido que cuando un padre ataca a un maestro este se la toma pero contra el niño y las chicas no quieren causarle mas problemas al pequeño pitufo llorón.

¿Minosuke maestro de artes marciales mixtas? ¡Claro que yes! Jajajajajajaajaja que les puedo decir… soy fan de las AMM

.

Una minoría… claro que no somos una minoría solo que la mayoría de nosotros están escondidos. Nos vemos.


	27. Hora de los Golpes

CAPITULO 27: Hora de los Golpes

.

.

.

"_Existen 3 razones por las que una persona tiene que subir los puños y pelear…"_

_._

_._

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Se ve… ordenado- contesto la ojirubi

-¿solo eso?- Natsuki conoció el gimnasio de Ren el hermano mayor de Soun su aprendiz y le pareció bastante bueno no solo en instalaciones sino también en el trato con los niños. La peliazul al salir del trabajo fue con el joven y se quedaron para observar una clase dejando satisfecha a Natsuki quien le hablo a su mujer para que llevara al pequeño pitufo llorón y de paso ella igualmente viera el lugar.

-no estoy muy segura de esto Natsuki- recuerda las clases de artes marciales que tomaba en Kioto eran muy estrictas, cansadas, llenas de simbolismos y por sobre todo aburridas.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? El pitufo llorón necesita que le enseñen a defenderse y aquí lo harán bastante bien

-no quiero que Mino kun termine como un matón a sueldo- otro problema que tenia, no quería que su hijo fuera en exceso violento

-no seas dramática- chillo la peliazul- solo míralo ya se está divirtiendo- señalo hacia el pequeño que era presentado al instructor en jefe por Soun

-Miosuke el es mi hermano mayor Ren, el es el hombre mas fuerte y rápido que conozco

-hoooo – en niño estaba sorprendido, no había visto a nadie tan musculoso fuera de los mangas. Ren es un hombre entrado en sus treintas, alto como Soun pero mas bronceado y musculoso, usa ropa pegada y sus ojos cafés transmiten fortaleza pero también amabilidad.

-hola Minosuke- el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo cual el pequeño contesto de igual manera- Soun me comento que has tenido algunos problemas en la escuela ¿es eso verdad?

-… algo hay de eso…- contesto bajando la mirada

-cuando era niño a mí también me molestaban – comenzó a contarle con una gruesa voz- solían decirme "debilucho Ren"

-¿debilucho tu?- Minosuke no lo podía creer con esos brazos que eran del mismo ancho que el

-si, así solían decirme y me molestaba mucho

-te creo- suspiro el pequeño

-¿sabes que hice para que me dejaran de decir "debilucho Ren"?

-¿Qué?- pregunto muy interesado

-deje de ser un debilucho jajajajajajajajaja- la gruesa y contagiosa risa hizo sonreír al pequeño, la respuesta era tan obvia que caía en lo jocoso- yo puedo ayudarte a que suceda lo mismo contigo

-¿dejaran de molestarme?

-eso dependerá de ti y de que tanta energía le imprimas a tu entrenamiento

-puedo ser muy enérgico si me lo propongo- o eso solía decir Natsuki después de darle refrescos y golosinas.

-bueno si ese es el caso ¿ves a los chicos que están al otro lado del salón?- pregunto señalando el lugar, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza- ve con ellos, después de que hable con tus madres iré para comenzar la clase

-¡ookini!- chillo el niño corriendo, estaba despresado por volverse fuerte y defenderse.

-¿Qué te parece ahora?- volvió a preguntar la peliazul

-… le daré una oportunidad- dijo con un suspiro, en este punto un lugar donde aceptaran a Minosuke aun sabiendo que tiene dos madres es un lujo que no se pueden permitir perder.

-¡tendremos un maestro de artes mixtas en la familia!- canturreo Natsuki

-será un ingeniero petroquímico reconocido mundialmente

-¿Qué? No ni de coña tendré un hijo con una carrera tan poco sexy- dijo cruzándose los brazos, luego las mujeres rieron alegres, realmente no les importaba que fuera a ser Minosuke de grande… todavía faltaban muchos años para eso pero lo que más les importaba es que fuera lo que fuera… lo importante es que estuviera feliz.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado otros 3 meses desde que Minosuke comenzó a entrenar con "Ren sempai" y por el momento su vida ha mejorado, se siente más seguro de si mismo, aunque niño su musculatura se marca y la verdad es que no ha golpeado a nadie pero fue una de las primeras 3 regalas que aprendió y pone siempre en práctica.

_-escucha muy bien Mino kun solo existen 3 razones por las cuales un peleador de artes mixtas sube los puños y se dispone a pelear_

_-¿Cuáles son Ren sempai?_

_- uno sube los puños para proteger a sus seres queridos_

_-¿como si alguien tratara de hacerle daño a mis mamás?_

_- exacto- le dio una palmada en la cabeza- dos, si te encuentras enfrente de una injusticia que no puedes tolerar como un asalto a ancianas y por último la tres… la más peligrosa de todas _

_-¿Cuál es cuál es?- pregunto algo impaciente por la ultima regla_

_-mejor que lloren en tu casa que en la mía _

_-… no lo entiendo…- dijo contrariado, no le veía sentido a esa frase_

_-qué prefieres Minosuke ¿Matar o ser matado?- con esta pregunta escalofriante hizo temblar el pequeño quien ahora entendía la frase anterior. _

_- ninguna de las dos- contesto decidido. El no buscaba matar a nadie y mucho menos que lo mataran… después de todo los héroes no matan. _

.

.

.

Ahora estamos afuera de la escuela, Shizuru siempre llega cinco minutos antes de la salida porque su hijo sale siendo perseguido por toda una pandilla de niños a los cuales claro ella no puede matar con su naginata y nadie moverá un dedo por el pobre mino.

-¡Mami!- llego como rayo el pequeño Mino

-Ara ara Mino kun se está volviendo cada vez más rápido- elogio la ojirubi tomando al pequeño en brazos

-ellos se están cansando de perseguirme- por mas que lo intentan ya no consiguen asestarle ningun golpe al pequeño Mino quien se ha vuelto mas rápido y ágil que sus perseguidores.

-esperemos que algún día paren- ese era su mas sincero deseo

-yo igual lo espero- suspiro- ¿hoy es el gran día verdad?

-si, tenemos que estar puntuales o Má Natsuki se va enojar mucho con nosotros

-nosotros nunca llegamos tarde…

-los demás llegan temprano- termino la orgullosa madre, claro, Natsuki no era la única influencia para el joven ojirubi

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estaban? – chillo una peliazul afuera de una agencia automotriz

-Mami no recordaba cómo usar el metro- contesto Minosuke bajándose de los brazos de la peliocre para abrazar a la mujer de traje quien mágicamente olvido su enojo

-¿de verdad? Pffff- contuvo su risa

-si Natsuki no hubiera vendido el auto "antes" de tener el nuevo esto no habría sucedido

-era tan buena oferta que se vendió como pan caliente, no tenía otra opción- Natsuki remato su hermoso deportivo y como una oleada de zomibies llego hasta su oficina suplicando que les vendiera el auto, aparte de su mujer estuvo solo 3 días sin auto, no era el fin del mundo- ahora deja de hacer puchero y entremos, mientras más rápido mejor

-no estoy haciendo puchero- susurro la peliocre, volviendo a tomar al niño en brazos.

-lo que sea, veamos los autos rápido para que nos lo den…

Sinceramente a Natsuki no le gustan mucho los autos Honda, pero considerando que tiene un maldito descuento ejecutivo suficiente como para que el auto le salga casi gratis no se pondrá muy exigente.

Pasando por todos en la tienda y siendo Natsuki quien le diera una cátedra sobre autos al mismo vendedor quedan tres finalistas.

-me gusta el…

-ese no tiene espacio para todos nosotros Natsuki chan

-ni me dejaste terminar de decir cual es el que me gusto- dice bufando la mujer

- te gusta el del motor enorme con cero espacio de cajuela y apenas con asientos traseros- conocía muy bien a su mujer y aunque era un gran paso el que vendiera su deportivo y estuviera dispuesta a comprar un auto mas "familiar" ella siempre presionaba un poco mas a Natsuki porque claro… ella sabe que puede dar mas.

-el pitufo es pequeño, no necesita mucho espacio- el CR-Z no era un mal modelo, era un auto sport… y no tenia puerta trasera… y no estaba diseñado para llevar niños en la parte trasera… y… a quien engaña ese auto no le va servir, será el mismo problema que su auto anterior.

-vi que te agrado el CIVIC SEDAN… no es un mal auto, al menos tiene espacio

-y un buen equipo de sonido- no se sorprenderán al saber que Natsuki disfruta de llevar a todo volumen su música.

-no andarás por las calles dejando sordo a Mino kun ¿Verdad Natsuki?

-… noooo….

-Natsuki sabes que esos malos hábitos se tienen que…

-hablando del pitufo ¿Dónde anda el? –cambio de tema súper rápido

-esta viendo la calle –volteo hacia el ultimo lugar donde vio al pequeño- … justo hace un momento…

-genial- suspiro la ojiverde mirando por todos lados- ¡Minosuke!

-señora ¿es este su hijo?- una chica de traje lleva a Minosuke cargando en brazos y en modo llanto

-¿Qué le paso?- preguntaron al unísono las mujeres

- estaba en la sala para empleado trató de preparase un té cuando se cayó

-es que tenia sed- dijo entre el llanto

-podrías haberlo dicho- Shizuru tomo al niño en tanto Natsuki se disculpaba con la mujer que amablemente trajo a su pitufo llorón.

-lo hice pero estaban ocupadas con el auto

-entonces habla más fuerte la próxima vez- cuando Natsuki discute con su mujer es como si entraran a una dimensión alterna donde solo existen ellas… igual cuando tienen sexo.

- lo intentare- Shizuru lo bajo y reviso que no tuviera quemaduras o una hemorragia o cualquier daño similar, al estar segura le pidió al niño que entrara en los coches, era más que obvio el que mejor se acomodaba a la manada.

-nos llevamos el CIVIC – dijo la peliazul

-excelente elección señora, pasemos para comenzar el papeleo- las mujeres siguieron a la empleada para terminar los detalles del papeleo, ahora lo único que le importaba a Natsuki es que el auto… fuera azul.

.

.

.

.

El sábado siguiente a la compra del auto la manada Kuga decide hacer un viaje para probar el auto en carretera a lo cual se dirá que la conductora no está de mucho ánimo, podía pensar fácilmente en mil actividades más divertidas que un viaje en carretera con un pitufo llorón llorando en la parte de atrás por haber olvidado a su luffy de goma y una esposa con migraña que no para de lanzar miradas asesinas y comentarios congelantes.

- que felicidad…- susurro en una intersección, iban ya entre las calles de Kioto donde su mujer va guiando "de muy mal modo" agregara la peliazul.

-a la derecha Natsuki… la derecha… A LA DERECHA

-¡esa es mi derecha!

-entonces a la otra derecha

-con un…- la frase se termina en un gruñido bajo

-deja de gruñir, es de muy mal gusto

-deja de dar mal las instrucciones

- y tu deja de…

-¡quiero ir al baño!- grita el pequeño tomando la cabeza de Shizuru

-¿otra vez?- Natsuki se sorprende y se irrita mas, es la tercera vez en el viaje y no ha tomado nada ¿Cómo le hace para orinar tanto sin agua en su cuerpo?- ¿eres una especie de barril con fuga?

- No lo se…- la verdad es que hace poco y se aguanta lo demás, Minosuke a descubierto que si grita que quiere ir al baño ellas dejan de pelear. El problema es que no le han querido dar agua y no podrá mantener esta táctica por mucho tiempo.

-ya estamos a dos minutos del parque Maruyama ahí podremos pasar a los baños

-¿tú también quieres ir al baño Shizuru?

-es algo muy normal y necesario, ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor…

-es malo aguantarse- cual coro los ojirubi terminan la frase

-claro claro… es malo- y lo era, ella ya tuvo una muy linda y fabulosa infección en las vías urinarias por aguantarse tanto para ir al baño.

Ya en el parque y después de ir al baño las mujeres caminan tranquilamente en tanto Mino como buen niño corre, da volteretas y practica sus patadas altas.

-esa es una buena patada- grita Natsuki para que el pequeño la escuche

-es la ultima que me enseño Ren sensei, dice que si la practico mucho mucho mis piernas se volverán mas largas y seré muy alto.

-aunque no la practiques seguramente serás alto- Shizuru recuerda a su padre quien en su juventud no tuvo una mala altura, seguramente con el ejercicio Minosuke logre superarlo.

-pronto retare de nuevo a Shiro kun y esta vez de seguro le ganare- el pequeño da una patada voladora y cae estrepitosamente al suelo haciéndose algunos rasguños y comenzando el llanto de Magdalena.

-lo que me faltaba- bufo tomando al niño entre sus brazos, en tanto intentaba consolar al pitufo llorón el cual quedo dormido después de un rato, Shizuru noto una ligera sonrisa en sus labios algo que no dejo de ser percibido.

- Ara ara, pareces feliz .Ki – dijo en su tono burlón

-no puedo estar enojada todo el tiempo- trato de disimular su sonrojo- en especial con el- paso sus finos dedos entre la melena cobalto y suspiro resignada, se había convertido oficialmente en una madre.

-y creías que no serias buena madre

-bueno… tenía que experimentar- la verdad es que era jodidamente difícil ser una madre, en especial una responsable pero Minosuke ayudaba a que la transformación ocurriese de manera armoniosa.

-¿sabes lo que pienso cuando te veo con Mino kun en brazos?- Shizuru se puso frente a su mujer, era tan hermosa.

-¿Qué? –dijo curiosa, Shizuru se veía un tanto dubitativa en hablar o guardarse sus comentarios, algo extraño en ella.

-que a Mino kun le hace falta un hermanito

-…¡¿NANI?!- a Natsuki casi se le cae el pequeño Minosuke

-waaaaaaa Má Natsuki me está gritando otra vez- se despertó asustado y llorón

-¡no te estoy gritando! –gruño bajando al pequeño- le estoy gritando a ella- la persona que señalo ya estaba a diez metros de distancia.

-regresa aquí Baka, no huyas

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien chicas, chicos y quimeritas del show me tarde mucho en subir el capitulo y si se que muchos de ustedes me pedían a gritos que siguiera con la historia lo cual agradesco, siempre es lindo saber que a la gente le importa lo que haces.

Para ser sincera les contare que de un tiempo atrás alguien importante para mi se enfermo y murió, en este momento sigo sin tener muchas ganas de escribir… digamos que no me encuentro de humor… ni creo que regrese el humor a mi dentro de un muy largo y tortuoso tiempo. De no ser por los que me escribían seguramente habría dejado esto botado y estaría escondida en una caverna o algo asi jajajajajaja.

Pero bueno la vida sigue y a él no le habría gustado que dejara de hacer algo que disfruto tanto solo porque se fue a la otra vida, así que no se asusten chicas del coro seguiré… y seguiré adelante.

Entrando a tema del FF un increíble anuncio se ha dado SHIZURU QUIERE EL HERMANITO PARA MINOSUKE! (que comience el apocalipsis zombie) jajajajajaja ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Bueno sucederán muchas cosas pero ya lo verán los próximos capítulos, solo les diré que a Natsuki no le agradaran los cambios… en un principio. Nos vemos.


	28. Paso el año

Capitulo 28: Paso el año

.

.

.

.

Hace unos meses que Minosuke dio a conocer a todo el mundo que es el orgulloso hijo de dos madres, igualmente hace unos meses que todo el mundo lo molesta en su escuela pero bueno el ya se ha hecho a la idea y se mantiene en forma con sus clases de artes marciales mixtas donde no es por presumir pero se ha vuelto condenadamente bueno incluso puede mantenerle el paso a los cachorros Minagi que ven alegres el desarrollo en Minosuke.

-pronto terminara la escuela verdad Mami- Minosuke va de la mano de Shizuru hacia la escuela.

-si, pronto terminara…- y ella no puede ver el termino de esta al igual que el pequeño

-¿A dónde me mandaras el próximo año?- pregunto ilusionado

-ara ara Mino kun sabe que eso es una sorpresa- ni siquiera Natsuki sabia el lugar a donde ira Minosuke el próximo año porque Shizuru decidió que ella seria quien se dedicaría a buscar la mejor escuela y si algo ella lo prometía por Kami que se haría realidad.

-ya quisiera esta en ella ahora…

-este fin de semana te llevare a ti y a Má Natsuki a mi trabajo y de ahí a tu nueva escuela ¿te parece?- el pequeño le dio una gran sonrisa no solo porque vera su nueva escuela sino que también vera el proyecto en el que su madre ha trabajado todo el año pasado y del cual no ha querido hablar en la casa dejando con muchas dudas a Natsuki.

-esperare con ansias – los ojirubi se abrazaron, dieron un beso y Shizuru no se movió hasta ver al pequeño entrar al edificio.

.

.

.

En la hora del receso Minosuke ha tomado la costumbre de ir cambiando y tomar su almuerzo, no se queda más de 2 minutos en un lugar y se mantiene lejos de los lugares anegados de niños, él se mantiene en lugares solitarios y de preferencia en una zona alta.

-hey anormal-un niño de quito grado a tomado un gusto extraño por insultar a Minosuke, la mayoría le teme porque va a clases de karate, es descomunalmente grande para un niño de su edad y porque era un bully incorregible.

-anormal te están hablando- otro niño de quinto grado le lanza la mitad de su manzana a la cabeza donde rebota y todos los presentes comienzan a reír Minosuke no dice nada, sigue caminando hasta que mas niños lo acorralan.

-ya me estoy cansando de esto- suspiro Minosuke guardando su obento en su lonchera.

-y nosotros nos cansamos de ti anormal – el círculo se fue haciendo más pequeño

-miren… yo no tengo ningún problema con ustedes, solo quiero terminar este año y ya después de eso me iré- busca alguna señal de maestras pero por gracia divina todas han desaparecido, Minosuke está solo contra 5 niños.

-yo si tengo problemas contigo y con esas mujeres desviadas que te criaron

-sí, tus mamas son tan pero tan idiotas que no pudieron conseguir un hombre que las quisiera! –más risas, Minosuke comienza a tronar los dientes, tratando de estar tranquilo y seguir las 3 reglas que le enseño Ren sensei pero era tan difícil cuando hablaban de sus madres.

-mi papá dice que las mujeres que te cuidan seguro ni siquiera son tus mad…-ya no pudo terminar, una lonchera de luffy le dio con todo en la cara

-cualquiera que diga que no soy su hijo va terminar muy lastimado- gruño Minosuke con sus ojos consumidos en ira. Soporta que lo llamen desviado, adefesio o cualquier otro insulto pero que digan que no es su hijo… eso lo cabrea mucho.

-¡a por él!- grita el bully mayor y 4 niños se le van encima.

Minosuke es muy ágil y rápido de una patada en la cara deja inconsciente a un niño en tanto otro lo tira y el que sigue lo patea pero de un movimiento el ojirubi usa una llave al brazo hasta que el niño llora, lo suelta, se levanta y da unos pasos hacia atrás, puede sentir su sangre en la cabeza ¿Quién le pateo la cara? Otro niño se le acerca, al que le dio con la lonchera. Minosuke tiene que mover toda su cabeza para verlo, es demasiado alto ¿de verdad va en 5° año?

Por su altura al pequeño pitufo le cuesta acercarse pero es rápido, toma vuelo y con una patada ve salir 2 dientes de su gigantesca boca, el ultimo niño lo mira con miedo, Minosuke tiene la mirada de una bestia… una muy cabreada, eso aunado con su uniforme roto, sucio y la sangre cayendo de su ceja es suficiente para desanimar al muchacho quien comienza a llorar.

El pequeño de cabello cobalto bajo los puños, mira a su alrededor y ve a la todos los niños del colegio observándolo como si fuera algo de otro mundo… es anormal… si ya lo sabía, sabía que nada tiene que hace ahí, que él no pertenece y nunca lo hará al igual que sus madres… y ahora lo único que quiere es llorar.

.

.

.

.

Lleva 1 hora para que sus madres lleguen por él y lo bajen del techo del cobertizo donde se escondió al ver lo enojada que estaban las maestras, algo le dijo que no iban a ser muy condescendientes con él.

Al bajar, todos fueron a la oficina de la directora, cuando se encontró seguro en los brazos de Má Natsuki comenzó otra pelea, entre sus madres y el mundo entero, todas las maestras hablaban de lo muy malo que era su comportamiento, las madres de los niños que golpeo hablan de lo mucho que les duele a sus hijos y que esperan una indemnización. Sus madres en tanto hacen notar el simple hecho de que fueron cinco contra uno y que fue solo en defensa propia.

Luego el no entendió muy bien por que llego su tía Mai vestida con un traje negro que la hacía ver muy seria y un tanto malvada. La pelirroja discutió algo sobre maltrato psicológico y discriminación… también sobre crímenes de odio pero él no entendía nada de eso, solo daba gracias de que llegara con Mako y Matsu porque así se pudo alejar un poco del conflicto y estar con sus nakamas.

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo Makoto tocando un poco la sangre seca de su cara

-me pele- contesto con un pequeño salto, le dolía todo el cuerpo

-déjame ver- Matsu tomo las manos del pequeño, noto que estaban raspados sus nudillos- ¿Dónde están los niños que te molestan?- inquirió roja de ira

-ya de debieron de ir- para estas horas los únicos en la escuela eran las mujeres enfrascadas en una tremenda pelea.

-no lo creo, seguro que siguen por aquí- Makoto salió de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban por lo que Mikoto las fue guiando por la escuela pero cuando encontraron a los niños las hermanas Minagi en lugar de ira sentían pena por ellos y el lamentable estado en el que habían quedado.

-Mino kun es un adversario fuerte- comento Matsu caminando lento para ir a la par del pequeño ojirubi quien cojeaba, no esperaba que patear el aire y a una persona fueran tan diferentes, le dolía desde su pie hasta la cadera.

-¿Qué hizo enojar tanto a Mino kun?- Makoto conocía al niño, era un alma apacible, algo muy malo tuvieron que hacer esos chicos para provocar la ira del ojirubi quien ante la pregunta se paralizo y recordó lo que habían dicho.

-ellos dijeron que yo no…- pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al recordar tan terribles palabras, las pequeñas se apresuraron a abrazarlo y secar sus lagrimas.

-son unos niños tontos, no les creas nada Mino kun- chillo Matsu restregando su mejilla en la del pequeño

-no saben lo que dicen ellos no saben nada- apoyo Makoto apretando todo su cuerpo contra el pequeño quien comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-no llores por ellos Mino kun

-no lloro por ellos ustedes me están lastimando- al instante dejaron de apretar tanto.

Regresaron a la sala justo a tiempo pues sus madres salieron bastante enojadas, incluso Natsuki grito uno que otro improperio mientras Shizuru llevaba a Minosuke en brazos, Mai termino de dar algunos argumentos legales y las tres mujeres salieron del lugar.

.

.

.

.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la mansión Minagi donde con cuidado Mikoto va curando las heridas del pequeño Minosuke, este no para de sollozar pero intenta con todas sus fuerzas no parecer un debilucho ante la tía Mikoto… un intento inútil.

-¿te sientes mejor Mino kun?- pregunta la doctora al terminar de limpiar y vendar sus heridas.

-… me siento más limpio- porque bien no se sentía para nada.

-jajajaja eso es bueno, mantente así y tus heridas sanaran rápido

-ookini –Mino le sonríe dando una pequeña reverencia- ¿puedo ir a jugar ya?

-se cuidadoso, no quiero que ensucies tus heridas

-tendré cuidado- de un salto se levanta y va cojeando lo más rápido que puede hacia el jardín donde le esperan sus nakamas. Pero no tuvo mucha suerte, en el camino fue interceptado por sus madres quienes lo regresaron a la habitación donde lo había vendado Mikoto.

-bien pitufo llorón quiero saber que fue lo que paso- Nasuki se sienta enfrente del pequeño.

-yo… no quiero hablar de eso…- seguramente iba a volver a llorar y no quería ensuciar su cara otra vez.

-será mejor que hables pronto, Natsuki no está de muy buen humor- Mai llego y se sentó a lado de Mikoto un poco alejadas del conflicto.

-vamos Mino kun sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, solo queremos saber que fue lo que hicieron esos niños para que tu reaccionaras de esa manera- ella no estaba enojada con Minosuke, nadie en ese cuarto lo estaba pero querían saber que fue lo que realmente sucedió.

-ellos comenzaron a decirme de cosas como siempre, luego un chico me lanzo algo a la cabeza…- en tanto hablaba Natsuki y Shizuru comenzaban a cambiar de color, a cada palabra se ponían mas rojas- pero lo que más me enojo fue cuando dijeron que… que…- ya lo sabía no podía evitar llorar.

-pequeño pitufo llorón- Natsuki extendió sus brazos y en siguiente segundo ya tenía al pequeño acurrucado en ella, Shizuru se sumo al abrazo, creando una pequeña capsula donde Minosuke se sentía seguro.

-¡DIJERON QUE USTEDES NO ERAN MIS MADRES!- grito soltando mas lagrimas, las mujeres afianzaron su agarre, la emoción fue tan grande que incluso a Mai y Mikoto se les humedecieron los ojos, los niños podían ser tan crueles…

.

.

.

.

.

(Algunos días después de que Minosuke se peleara)

.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-a tu nueva escuela

-¿está muy lejos?

-no mucho

-no mucho es mucho para mí- gruñe Natsuki, ya están más cerca de la mansión Suzushiro y pasando la mansión Minagi que de su pequeño y cómodo departamento- ¿a qué hora se supone que vendremos a dejarlo? Las 5am

-ya nos las arreglaremos

-aja…- la peliazul estaba que no se lo creía.

Pasando unos minutos Natsuki por fin dio con el lugar del que habla su mujer, le parecía un tanto extraño que ella quisiera a Minosuke estudiando en tal lugar pensando en toda la historia que tenían era un tanto… raro, la verdad es que ella no lo hubiera pensando.

-¿la primaria Fuuka? –Se quedo estacionada afuera del lugar- ¿estás hablando en serio?

-muy en serio, ya tiene matricula y todo

-¡yo no voy a despertarme a las 3am para venir a dejar al pitufo y luego salir corriendo al trabajo! –gruño Natsuki, si lo quería… si era una madre responsable… pero esto era un suicidio… suicidio laboral.

-sigue el camino a la izquierda Natsuki

-Shizuru de verdad que esto es lindo pero…

-solo sigue el camino a la izquierda

-¿para qué coño vamos a la izquierda?- ya se estaba enojando un poco.

-vamos a mi trabajo- lanzo la mirada numero 500 esa que es matadora y nadie quiere que su pareja se la dedique.

Comenzaron a rodar otra vez, por entre calles de la zona hasta dar con el lugar que quería Shizuru quien saco un control y la reja de la casa se abrió, Natsuki estaciono el coche en el garaje y la manada salió hacia la otra acera para admirar el lugar.

La ojiverde noto inmediatamente que esta era una construcción nueva, segundo que era un diseño de su mujer (podía reconocer el estilo arquitectónico de Shizuru donde fuera), tercero que su mujer no había pasado el año anterior engañándola sino que de verdad había estado trabajando, cuarto esto comenzó desde obra negra lo que le parecía extraño pues la peliocre odiaba la obra negra y por ultimo noto el nombre que estaba escrito en la entrada.

-¿Familia Kuga?

-¡bienvenida a casa Familia Kuga!- grito Mai saliendo de los matorrales

-si felicidades… como sea- gruñe Haruka abriendo la puerta de la casa

-¡tu casa esta enorme Mino kun!- Hitomi corrió hasta el ojirubi

-y tu jardín tiene juegos y todo- emocionada Matsu toma al pequeño del brazo

-¿Cuál de todas es tu habitación?- Hitomi toma el otro brazo de Minosuke y le da una mirada acecina a Matsumoto quien se la devuelve, las chismas no se hacen esperar

-hem… no se… todo esto es muy rápido… quiero a mi mami…- el joven se va haciendo chiquito chiquito para desaparecer de la discusión entre las chicas

-muy rápido…- Natsuki mira a su mujer quien solo le regresa una sonrisa

-ya las oíste ¡bienvenida a casa Familia Kuga!- tomo a la ojiverde y por piedad saca al niño de la pela para llevarlo a sus brazos, ellos están que no se la creen mas Natsuki quien solo termina diciendo una orden.

-yo amueblo en centro de entretenimientos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

Nomas por gusto… luego les contare como es la casa de la familia Kuga jajajaja de eso se encargara mi amigo el Che quien fue por el que Shizuru fue Arquitecta, el estilo arquitectónico de ella es el mismo que el de el jojojojojo. Nos vemos.


	29. Mudando

Capitulo 29: Mudando

- Al final de cuentas esto era un paso obligatorio en tu madurez Natsuki chan

-madurar es un asco- gruñe la peliazul dejando caer 3 cajas en la habitación.

-nadie dijo que sería divertido- atrás de ella Mikoto deja otras 3 cajas en el suelo y se limpia un poco el sudor- pero es parte de lo que tienes que hacer.

-… sigue siendo un asco- claro que era parte de lo que tenía que hacer, tarde o temprano su lujoso departamento también representaría un costeo excesivo y poco practico pues el lugar era una joya para un par de solteras pero un incordio si eres madre, todos los lugares a los que necesitaba ir con Minosuke estaban o muy lejos o los que se encontraban en la zona no eran adecuados para niños.

Esta casa representa la muerte de su yo parrandero, pendenciero y libre de responsabilidades. Ahora pasa a renacer como una madre, mujer hogareña que paga impuestos, sale con la familia los domingos y se duerme a las 10pm incluso los viernes… Kami… se ha convertido en su mayor pesadilla.

Pero luego mira por la ventana y se encuentra a la peliocre quien tiene una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol, ella si que disfruta esto de mudarse, tener una familia y todas esas cosas que hacen los adultos cuando se comprometen, seguramente lleva soñando con esto por años ¿Cómo atreverse a decirle no a una chica como ella? Y luego su mirada va al pequeño quien acaba de arribar a la habitación con una pequeña caja, es tan pequeño y tan atento que a ella le arranca una sonrisa, se acerca y pasa su mano por sus finos cabellos que están húmedos de sudor, es jodidamente asqueroso pero esto deben ser efectos secundarios de ser madre porque no aparta la mano.

-por ellos- dice con su gruesa y fría voz para que sus amigas volteen a verla- por ellos vale la pena…- la ojidorado y la ojilila sonríen con un suspiro, oficialmente Natsuki acepto su nuevo hogar.

.

.

.

-¿puedo llevar eso?

-no, está muy pesado

-¿esta?

-esa es muy delicada

-¿la de aquí?

-… sabes… creo que ya se en que me puedes ayudar Pitufo llorón- en la mudanza comenzaron las cajas tremendamente pesadas o peligrosamente delicadas y para suerte de Minosuke no lo dejaran cargar ninguno de los dos tipos.

-¿Qué?- Minosuke aunque tiene a sus nakamas jugando en el patio siempre se ofrece a ayudar a sus madres porque… es lo que siempre hace, Natsuki le da algo para que cargue con ella y cree que esto es lo mismo.

-te voy a dar una misión digna de cualquier pirata aventurero

-¿Qué será que será?- pregunta dando de brincos, le emocionan las misiones.

-toma este papel y esta pluma- el pequeño recibe los objetos- y quiero que vayas por toda la casa contando cuantas ventanas tenemos, cuantos escalones tiene cada escalera, cuantas paredes tiene cada habitación… cuantas habitaciones son… cuantos pasos das para llegar a cada lugar y así todo lo que puedas contar, que no te falta nada.

-¿eso qué tiene de aventurero?

-es un lugar nuevo, nunca antes explorado… quien sabe si en una de esas encuentras un tesoro o algo

-¿y cuando termine?

-… vuelves a contar todo para asegurarte que lo hiciste bien, es una aventura para niños grandes, ¿crees que podrás con ella?

-no te preocupes lo hare bien- con una sonrisa Minosuke sale corriendo para la aventura.

-linda forma de mantenerlos ocupados- Mai le da unas palmaditas en la espalda

-fue lo único que se me ocurrió pero no creo que gane mucho tiempo- la vedad ella preferiría ir a contar las ventanas que estar cargando.

-será lo suficiente, con la búsqueda seguro que se inventan un juego o algo

.

.

.

.

-vamos a jugar- llego corriendo Minosuke al patio donde todos los niños están más o menos jugando tranquilamente

-ya estamos jugando- dice Shiro cruzándose de brazos -¿Dónde estabas tú?

-ayudando a mis madres- dice muy digno poniendo sus pequeñas manitas en las caderas y levantando la cabeza- ahora Má Natsuki me dio una misión a cumplir

-¿misión?- las chicas se acercan al pequeño algo curiosas

-si una misión muy importante y necesitare la ayuda de mis nakamas

-¡un juego de aventuras!- grita Makoto alzando los brazos

-¿de qué trata la misión?- pregunta Ryo acomodando sus lentes

-tenemos que encontrar un tesoro y fabricar un mapa para que otros lo puedan encontrar después

-¿y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

-iremos por todas las habitaciones abriendo las cajas mientras contamos cuantos pasos damos y cuantas ventanas vemos- bueno, algo así entendió que tenía que hacer, ya saben… como entienden los niños todo al revés.

-¿un tesoro?- a Hitomi le parece extraño que los fueran a dejar hacer algo como abrir cajas sin un adulto supervisando pero tomando en cuenta que la tía Natsuki es súper cool puede que sea verdad.

-¿Quién me acompaña?- pregunta el ojirubi alzando el papel y la pluma

- ¡yo!- todos menos Shiro kun gritan emocionados, los pequeños se van siguiendo a Minosuke y cuando el pelirrojo se encuentra solo en el partió suspira y decide acompañar a la cruzada de Minosuke… solo porque no quiere que sus hermanas estén solas con este tonto… solo por eso.

Los niños comienzan por el cuarto de abajo, Makoto dice que este se debe de llamar sótano porque tiene uno muy parecido en su casa, Mino trata de escribir sótano y cuenta 10 escalones para llegar a el, no tiene ninguna ventana.

-¿Cómo vas a abrir las cajas baka?- pregunta Shiro kun al ver a todos los pequeños alrededor de la caja mas grande del lugar.

-onii chan- le da un pequeño golpe Makoto a su hermano para que deje de decirle tonto a Minosuke- mejor ayúdanos a pensar como…

-ya lo tengo- Ryo saca de sus bolsillos un cúter y todos lo miran con asombro

-se le cayó a mamá cuando estaba cargando cajas y lo recogí para dárselo solo lo que no me escucho- Haruka corre a dejar tantas cajas para demostrarte a Shizuru que es la mas rápida que ni siquiera escucho al pequeño- solo que esta muy duro, no lo puedo abrir.

-déjame verlo- Minosuke toma el cúter y comienza a mover todas las piezas hasta que un pequeño *click click click* suena en tanto sale la navaja- creo que tenía un seguro

- Mama Mai no nos deja jugar con objetos filosos- Matsu chan mira con recelo al cúter, no quiere que su madre se enoje con ella

-no pasara nada ¿o es que tienes miedo?- Hito chan sonríe tomando el cúter con su mano izquierda.

-esa es la actitud aventurera- Mino le sonríe a la rubia lo que provoca el enojo de la pelirroja de ojos lila

-yo no le tengo miedo a nada- chista Matsu cruzando los brazos

-pruébalo- la rubia toma el cúter y lo ensarta en la caja de cartón- abre esta caja

-oi oi oi no creo que esto sea…- Minosuke es apartado de un empujón por la pelirroja quien toma algo temblorosa el cúter pero decidida a mostrar que no es una cobarde

-muéstrale lo valiente que eres nee chan –vitorean Mako y Shiro. Matsu comienza a cortar una línea en el costado de la caja, luego otra hacia abajo y sigue hasta cortar un intento de cuadrado.

-así se abre una caja- sonríe victoriosa antes su hazaña

-eso no es nada- Hitomi le arrebata el cúter y camina a una caja para mostrarle lo que ella puede hacer- yo puedo cortar mas derecho que tu

- eso lo veremos!- gruñe enojada.

-esto no va a terminar bien…- Minosuke traga saliva. Las chicas no pararon de cortar hoyos en las cajas, cuando comenzaron a cortar figuras en los pedazos de cartón que quedaron sueltos y habrían seguido si el grito de "¡COMO ODIO A LOS PITUFOS!" no las hubiera distraído y terminara Matsu accidentalmente cortando la mano de Minosuke quien le ayudaba a sostener el cartón.

.

.

.

.

-al final no fue tan buena idea lo de cortar hoyos- susurra Matsu a sus hermanos quienes al igual que ella están sentados mirando la pared.

-yo creo que tu ibas ganando nee chan- contesta Shiro desviando su mirada de la aburrida pared.

-no se habla en los castigos- dice con voz seria Mai, a la orden los pequeños vuelven a mirar intensamente a la pared.

-ouch- chilla el ojirubi

-¿duele mucho?- pregunta Mikoto retirando el algodón

-está bien…-trata de contener un poco sus lagrimas- sobreviviré

-jajajajaja eso suena tan Natsuki- Mikoto termina de limpiar la herida, nada grave por suerte, toma al niño entre brazos y se lo lleva de la habitación donde le da una mirada muy severa a Matsumoto quien tiembla y vuelve a mirar la pared.

-¿Quién tuvo la idea de jugar con el cúter?- pregunta la pelinegra al pequeño

-no lo tengo muy claro… creo que fui yo

-¿crees?

-pues fui yo quien pidió ayuda para abrir las cajas así que… seguramente fue mi idea… si… yo fui quien tuvo la culpa- suspira el pequeño- yo son quien merece estar mirando la pared no ellos- todos los involucrados en el masacre de cajas fueron llevado una habitación vacía y puestos a mirar la pared mientras eran observados por el peor carcelero del mundo… Mai, esa mujer podía ser aterrorizante cuando se lo proponía.

-Mino kun creo que necesitas una buena platica con tus madres- ella podía decirle muchas cosas pero era mejor que todo esto viniera de ellas.

-hai…- miro su pequeña mano vendada, ya había dejado de arder pero ahora le costaba moverla.

-ahora te dejare aquí, espera a que lleguen ¿ok?- el pequeño es dejado en el desayunador de la cocina, mientras espera a que sus madres lleguen el comienza a ver el lugar, es mas grande que la cocina del departamento… en general ese lugar era inmenso comparado con el pequeño y confortable departamento.

-muy bien necesito explicaciones pequeño pitufo llorón

-yo tuve la culpa… eso es todo

-ok el acepto la culpa- dice Natsuki levantándose- dejémosle en la cárcel con Mai lo que resta del día y todos felices

-ara ara esto suena muy extraño- a Shizuru le parece que otra persona tiene la culpa aquí- ¿Mino kun a quien se le ocurrió la idea de buscar tesoros? –porque eso fue lo que escucho decir a Matsu cuando Mikoto la arrastro hacia la habitación antes.

-…- el pequeño miro por un segundo a la peliazul esta tenía una cara de "estoy jodida" y entonces continuo- fue mi idea – la peliazul volteo a mirarlo sorprendida

-fue tu completa y propia idea?- a Shizuru no le sonaba creíble

-bueno Ma Natsuki me mando a jugar con los demás en el patio pero se me ocurrió que sería divertido ir a una caza de tesoros

-pues fue una mala idea cuando comenzaron a jugar con el cúter, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre jugar con objetos filosos?

-nada…

-ara…- ahora que lo menciona nunca tuvo esa charla con Minosuke pero es que el chico es tan cuidadoso y bien portado que nunca lo creyó necesario.

-pues ahora lo sabes, es mala idea jugar con objetos filosos- dice Natsuki tomando al niño en brazos- es hora de que te lleve a tu celda de castigo con los otros pitufos destructores

-lo llevare yo- chista Shizuru, ya que no había razón para discutir esto Natsuki no tiene de otra más que dejar al niño con la ojirubi.

Comienza la peliocre a caminar lentamente por el pasillo que lleva a las escaleras principales y se detiene justo cuando está segura que nadie arriba o abajo los está escuchando, es cuando baja al pequeño y se sienta junto a él, los peliocres se quedan callado un momento hasta que es la mayor quien habla.

-fue muy valiente de tu parte asumir la responsabilidad de todo.

-fue mi culpa…- dice el pequeño mirando al piso de madera- yo fui quien quería jugar

-bueno Mino kun solo recuerda que no puedes hacerte cargo de todo tu solo

-¿Por qué no? –miro confuso el pequeño a la mujer a su lado- tu lo haces todo el tiempo- la respuesta hizo a Shizuru abrir más los ojos y por unos segundos se quedo sin palabras, ella siempre tratando de arreglar el mundo ella sola… claro tenía el complejo de Fujino que al parecer estaba transmitiendo a Minosuke, luego miro al techo y pensando muy bien sus palabras continuo.

-yo no lo hago todo sola, tengo a Ma Natsuki, a la tía Haruka, a la tía Mai… tengo a mucha gente ayudándome

-¿de verdad?- el siempre la había visto como una todo poderosa mujer de acción, igual que Robin en One Piece.

-claro, tratar de hacer todo tu solo… es muy cansado y nunca termina bien Mino kun- imágenes del festival y toda su masacre pasan por su cabeza provocándole un ligero escalofrió- solo… solo recuerda que no estás solo ¿ok? Estoy segura que a tus amigos no les habría importado que compartieras un poco de la culpa- el pequeño seguía mirando la madera- y en especial tu Ma Natsuki, ella tenía mucha culpa en esto – dice tomando al pequeño en brazos de nuevo

-ella me dijo que fuera tras una aventura contando ventanas y paso, no que me lastimara- chilla un poco el niño escondiéndose en el cabello ocre.

-debe de aprender a darte mejor las instrucciones

-ella está aprendiendo… igual que tu- la mujer se detiene a mitad de los escalones y mira a esos ojos rojos iguales a los suyos- todos estamos aprendiendo… ¿verdad?- nadie dijo que ser madre seria fácil, en especial para Natsuki y por Kami que la ojiverde estaba intentando lo mejor que podía.

-ara ara…- la mujer abraza de nuevo al chico para evitar que mire las lagrimas que le brotan de los ojos- parece que Kami me bendijo con un hijo muy inteligente

-y guapo- al final de las escaleras esta Mikoto quien parece escucho toda la conversación- ¿lo llevas a su celda?

- hasta que lleguen la comida

-¿pizza? – el pequeño salta tan fuerte que casi se le va de los brazos a la ojirubi.

-puede que sea, pero solo si te comportas en tu tiempo de castigo

-no dejare de ver la pared así sea lo último que haga

-entonces se un buen prisionero y llega tu solo a tu celda ¿vale?

-claro- el pequeño termina el recorrido y llega a la habitación con un grito de ¡pizza para la comida! Que termina alborotando el gallinero.

-ya había olvidado tu facilidad para espiar a los demás- la ojiverde mira a la mujer al final de las escaleras, esta le da una ligera sonrisa y mira con atención hacia la puerta que se mantiene cerrada, puede escuchar desde su lugar como Mai usando su mirada pone quietos a todos los niños.

-será que tú has perdido practica

-ya no tengo razones para ser tan… cauta

-la cautela no es algo que se deba perder Shizuru san

-y ¿por qué lo dices Mikoto san?

- algo se está acercando- sus ojos se afilan en tanto Shizuru de un parpadeo se encuentra cara a cara con la pelinegra- no me digas que no lo has sentido.

-no me importa-la verdad es que si ha sentido algo acercarse, lo puede detectar cuando duerme pero no le ha querido dar importancia hasta ahora- sea lo que sea… no tocara ni un pelo de mi familia- sus finos ojos sangre brillan con algo de locura y antes de que Mikoto pueda seguir hablando la mujer desaparece.

-eso espero…- de un suspiro la pelinegra se esfuma de la escena.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Otro bonito bonito capitulo terminado, donde la manada Kuga da otro paso hacia la madurez en tanto se muestran los rivales de amores para el pequeño y distraído pitufo llorón. ¿Qué es lo se acerca? Bueno eso ni la misma Mikoto y seguirá así por lo menos otros 20 capítulos jojojojojo soy tan mala! Pffff. Nos vemos.


	30. Otro Primer Día

Capitulo 30: Mi Otro Primer Día

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué tal la nueva casa Mino kun?- por fin han terminado de mover todo lo que tenían que mover… y ahora que la casa esta "terminada" Shizuru quienes conocer la opinión del más pequeño

-morada… es muy morada- contesta el niño dando una mirada a todos lados de la sala en la que se encuentran sentados

-y grande… es muy grande…- para Natsuki que vivió siempre en pequeños departamentos este lugar le parece enorme, mas aun cuando solo se encuentran ellos tres en la casa.

-¿les gusta?- pregunta clave, pues Shizuru ha hecho todo esto sin preguntar y secretamente siempre ha buscado la aprobación de la peliazul quien se mantiene mirando a todos lados.

Los ojos de Shizuru se detienen a observar detalladamente a su mujer… han crecido tanto… las facciones de la ojiverde se han acentuado, en algunos casos se han endurecido pero sin duda sigue siendo la chica de ojos fríos de la cual se enamoro.

Ahora su mirada pasa al pequeño que se pelea con su bolsa de papitas, el causante de que ellas se encuentren en esa casa, no puede evitar sonreír… no puede evitar darles un abrazo.

-oi oi Shizuru que está muy bonita mujer, no tienes porque llorar, te ha quedado chula la casa, enserio que si- Natsuki da pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de su esposa, en tanto Minosuke trata de parar con sus manitas el afluente rio de lagrimas que recorren las mejillas de su madre.

-estoy feliz…- levanto la cabeza para que los dos peliazules la vieran, sus ojos rojos anegados de lagrimas pero una sonrisa perfectamente sincera. Natsuki contuvo el aliento unos segundos antes de comenzar a llorar ella también.

-es que no lo entiendo…- suspiro el pequeño, pero claro que no lo entiende, el no fue elegido por una estrella, obligado a pelear por la vida de quien más amaba, vuelto loco entre un mar de sangre, muerto, resucitado y dejado a la deriva. El nunca ha estado en tal punto de la vida donde cree que ya no hay vuelta atrás y que morirá de la peor manera… con arrepentimientos.

-tu solo estate aquí pequeño pitufo- el niño es atrapado en un abrazo por las dos mujeres y como le han dicho… solo se queda quieto, sintiendo la calidez del momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos días, hasta terminar las vacaciones de Minosuke quien va muy arreglado y perfumado a su nueva escuela privada, está muy animado después de saber que en esta escuela van sus nakamas, ruega a Kami que les toque a todos en el mismo salón a pesar de que su Madre le ha dicho que eso es imposible por la diferencia de edad entre algunos de ellos.

-¿listo para tu primer día de clases?- se encuentran en el estacionamiento de la escuela, hoy las dos han dejado todo por ir con Minosuke.

-super listo- chilla tomando su pequeña mochila de one piece

-¿llevas todo lo que necesitas?- Shizuru vuelve a tratar de alizar por centésima vez el cabello cobalto pero por centésima vez un pequeño mechón se levanta.

-no lo se… yo creo que si- el pequeño toma el llavero de la suerte y lo frota un par de veces a ver si así recuerda como un relámpago todo lo que necesitaba llevar.

- ¿tienes cuaderno, lápiz y goma?- pregunta la peliazul parando a la frenética del orden de su mujer, le lanza una mirada de "joder Shizuru que el niño nació con pelos necios no los vas a aplacar a menos que uses una plancha"

-eso si lo llevo

-con eso basta- la ojiverde cara al pequeño y lo lleva hacia la entrada

-¿los libros, el almuerzo, la estuchara, los pañuelos desinfectantes y los guantes?

- ¿pañuelos desinfectantes y guantes? ¿De verdad empacaste eso en su mochila?- miro a su mujer y esta puso una mirada muy seria.

- ¿sabes cuantos casos de contagio por manos sucias tiene los colegios?

-no tengo idea y el no lo necesita saber…- siguieron caminando en tanto Natsuki discretamente sacaba los pañuelos pero fue interceptada por Shizuru- ¡por el amor de Kami! Déjalo ser un niño

-vaya parece que la manada Kuga esta tan vivaz como siempre

-y la manada Suzushiro tan… Suzushiro… -al comentario de Natsuki la peliocre soltó una pequeña risilla

-donde hay bulla seguro que esta Natsuki- una pelinegra se acerco a las madres dando un pequeño saludo de cabeza

- mira quien lo dice, la niña gato- bufo la peliazul

-no fui yo la que en la fiesta de navidad se subió a la mesa a bailar en bra

-ni fui yo la que destruyó la fiesta después de comer un pan enchilado

-¡pues fuiste tu la que me dio ese pan!

-basta ya de reclamos- Mai se mete entre estas dos- que es su primer día y ya los están avergonzando- susurro para que las chicas miraran a su alrededor, muchos niños y padres se han quedado a ver la escena

-¿se les perdió algo?- pregunta Natsuki con su cara de yakuza, inmediatamente todos siguen su camino.

-siempre haciendo amigos- suspira Haruka mientras mira a Shizuru, esta no puede sino encogerse de hombros, si entre los requisitos para su pareja hubiera tenido "sociable" Natsuki no habría sido su primera opción.

-ya tengo amigas no necesito mas- gruño y bajo al pequeño para que hablara con los otros pitufos

-awww eres tan adorable cuando no te lo propones- Mai le dio un abrazo y rasco su cabeza como si fuera un perrito gruñón.

-he… chicas… chicas…

-Yukino deja de susurrar, habla fuerte o no te van a escuchar esas salvajes

- es que ya sonó la campana y…

-¿sonó la campana?- Natsuki voltea lentamente hacia su mujer… está ardiendo en llamas… claro… se le olvido que para ella llegar tarde el primer día de clases es como matar a una abuelita con salsa de tomate… simplemente inaceptable- ¡voy que corro!- tomó al niño y salió volando del estacionamiento.

-con que quieres jugar a las carreritas, pero esta no me la vas a ganar Kuga- Haruka toma a sus niños y sale igual de disparada

-Mikoto…- Mai mira a la pelinegra quien suspira

-hai hai… pero que quede anotado que yo llevo a 3- toma a sus pequeños y sigue el mismo camino que las otras.

Shizuru mira hacia donde van corriendo las mujeres, ve como Natsuki lleva en hombros al pequeño Minosuke y se da el lujo de voltear y mostrarle la lengua a Haruka quien corre todavía más buscando ganar… lástima que la agilidad de Mikoto la ponga en la delantera y seguramente les gane. Vuelve a sonreír, ¿sea que esto es un sueño? Pues es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Quién dejo los pañuelos desinfectantes aquí? –Mai toma el pequeño paquete y lo muestra a las mujeres alrededor

-ahora que lo dices yo encontré un par de guantes aun sin abrir, pensé que eran de algún profesor- Yukino saca los guantes de su bolsa

- ¡NATSUKI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Jojojojojo hola chicas, hace mucho que no me paso por aquí pero verán, eso de terminar la universidad le quita el tiempo a cualquiera.

Referente al capítulo, ya se ya se está mega pequeño pero la verdad es que lo tengo desde hace como un mes y no me llegaba la inspiración para continuarlo por lo que decidí dejarlo tal y como esta.

En otras noticias… SOY GAY… jajajajajajaja no ya hablando en serio, ahora que termine y soy una más de las mujeres con carrera y desempleadas en este mundo, tengo el tiempo pero no la inspiración… curioso… pero ya mucha platica. Nos vemos.


End file.
